Star Trek: A New Tale
by Angeleia Kenobi
Summary: It begins with Ana and Jim meeting, then Ana and the children are transported to the 09 movie universe, and then a return to that time, to save the children. There is some Kirk meets Kirk and a lot of Kirk/OC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Analise Vloomre, Princess of Eldaria. Military rank: High Rear Admiral current captain of the RETRIBUTION fleet flagship, VENGEANCE. Age: 185 Eldarian years, appears 19 in human. Height: 1.6764 standard meters. Weight: 56.699 standard kilograms. Hair color: Auburn. Eye color: Green..." The computer continued to spit out information to the Federation Council. The Eldarian Ambassador was the one to click off the machine, and looked to the group of men and women seated before him. "She is coming along with your first class of Eldarians for your Academy. Her fathers hope is that she will also be trained, learn the intricacies of your Starfleet and be a valuable asset not only to her people, but your Federation as well." The council was agreeing with him, and their spokesman said, "Of course. Her name will be entered with the rest of the cadets from Eldaria and she will be held to the same standards as the rest of her class." the Ambassador nodded, and replied, "The princess herself has requested as much. She, apparently, wishes that her identity as a member of the Eldarian royal family be not publicly announced." The council nodded, and the ambassador bowed to them.

* * *

Kendrick Vloomre glared at his younger sister, "You little... Ana I swear, you keep talking like that and you're gonna get into trouble." Ana just smiled at him, her eyes lighting up like a supernova. "Kenny, Anyone ever tell you that you're uptight?" the girl stuck out her tongue at her brother and sassed her hips. She retracted her tongue and took a mocking tone, "Ana your mouths gonna get you in trouble..." she shook her head at him and laughed, "I can take care of myself, Kenny. Don't you worry about me." she was about to walk away, when the communications officer turned from his station, "Admiral, we are being hailed." Ana glanced at her brother and stood primly behind the JUSTICE's command chair, while her brother sat, his back straight against the soft leather. "On screen."

The picture of a man in a Starfleet uniform appeared on the view screen, "Welcome to Starfleet, Admiral Kendrick. I see you've got your sister with you." Ana nodded curtly, her face perfectly blank. Kendrick smirked, and replied, "Yes. I was hoping to hear from you. My crew is rather anxious to dock with your station as soon as possible. I know that we are to receive the precise coordinates from you?" The man onscreen nodded, and smiled, "I have just sent to coordinates to your ships computer, you should be able to dock with them within the hour. We will have a shuttle waiting to bring you to the planets surface." Kendrick nodded and closed communications. He turned to Ana and smiled, "We'll just see who's right about that mouth of yours, little sister."

Ana winked at him, "Are you willing to put a wager on that brother?" Kendrick spun in the chair and raised an eyebrow, "Whatcha got in mind?" Ana grinned, "I'll wager that there are Vulcans in this academy, right?" Kenny nodded, "Well, the bet is that if I can out-logic a vulcan, you have to announce before the entire Academy that I'm smarter than you." Kenny started to laugh, "And if you can't?" Ana's smiled broadened, "I'll... I'll do a whole song and dance number." Kenny's eye sparkled, "You would risk that for a bet?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "You got a better idea?" he nodded, "I do. You outsmart a Vulcan, and I get you a date for that Harvest Festival that's coming up down there. You lose, and I get to have you serve aboard the JUSTICE for the entire trip home, as service engineer." Ana weighed her options, then nodded. "I'll take it." they shook on the bet, and simultaneously crossed arms and glowered at each other. The surrounding crew just chuckled; their royal family had always been like this, teasing and bantering just like another siblings would have. It was what made them loyal to them, seeing them like this. They were no different than themselves, only their name made them different.

"You'd better go change from that uniform, sis." Kenny finally said, looking her over. Ana looked down at her informal garb, and smirked, "I guess I should, huh?" Kenny chuckled, and waved her off. "I'll see you off the ship, and after I'm done finalizing some things, I'll meet you on the main steps of the Academy in two months." Ana nodded, and left the bridge, her heeled boot clacking against the exposed metal. Kendrick waited for the doors to the elevator to shut, and then turned to his helmsman, "That girl..." the helmsman shook his head as well, "She's your sister for a reason, Prince Kendrick." Kendrick laughed, "Maybe so."

* * *

Ana had changed into a shorter cream skirt, covered by a blue vest-like dress of the same length. The blue dress had had its sides cut along the seam and retied loosely with a black ribbon. The sleeves of the cream under dress had been cut away to reveal her arms, and had been retied with black ribbon at her elbow. The skirt went halfway down her calves, hiding the tops of her shiny black boots. Her hair was braided in a crown style around her head, and then finished in a long braid down her back. Kendrick's uniform was similar, yet instead of a skirt, he wore pants as black as his boots, which were over the pants hems and came to his knees. His shirt mimicked his sisters dress in the vest style over a cream shirt. Both uniforms had deep necklines, with starched collars folded over the blue vest. Around both their necks were matching necklaces, the Eldarian crest of arms. These were the uniforms of the High Rear Admirals of the entire Eldarian fleet, Commanders of the Retribution fleet, and Prince and Princess of Eldaria.

The group they lead were also dressed in their best, quite the sight for the small reception committee. The lead Admiral glanced at his assistant and then back at the Eldarian ambassador, "Well now...that's something worth seeing." the ambassador nodded, "Yes, the prince and princess can be quite the impressive show when called upon. No doubt their father...The King's idea." The Admiral nodded, and looked back at the advance group. The Ambassador was right, the two out in front looked very impressive, and very dangerous. At their sides were phasers, hopefully not turned on, and on the outer side of their right boots were a slot that held a throwing knife. The look in their eyes was one of determination, and he had no doubt that they knew what they were doing here, and what their appearances were doing to his entourage.

The two royals stopped about ten yards away from the group, and went to parade rest. "Admiral," Prince Kendrick spoke, his voice deeper than a normal mans. He sounded and looked just like the old gods from Earth's ancient past. His hair was lighter than Ana's, cut short and spiked in a manner that looked deadly. His brow was smooth and tall, adding height to his already towering seven foot form. Kendrick's eyes were a disturbing silver, and as bright as his sisters, and were boring into the Admirals soul. "Admiral, may I present the first Eldarian troop of cadets." Kendrick saluted the Admiral again, and then stepped aside. The Admiral moved towards the group, and stopped next to Ana. Her eyes stayed forward, but he could sense her attention to him. She was a beautiful woman, and would be hard to miss in a classroom full of young men. "Princess," he said, but she didn't move. He looked at her brother, who just shrugged. The Admiral turned back to Ana, and tried again, "Admiral?" She registered that, and saluted, briskly. He returned the salute, then grinned, "We are honored to have such an esteemed student among us." she raised an eyebrow, but again said nothing. The Admiral was about to walk past when she finally spoke, "It is understood that during my tenure here, I will not be addressed as your highness, princess or any such other name?" The Admiral almost jumped, but his military training stopped him. He quickly moved back to look her in the face. "Yes, we have received your request and have not announced your lineage to anyone outside the Federation Council." she nodded curtly, and turned with him to inspect her people.

Kendrick watched his sister leave the hangar deck, a tightness in his heart. This was his baby sister, off on her first real adventure, alone. He raised his hand to wave good-bye, but she didn't turn back...yet. Her escort was about to the elevator when she glanced over her shoulder, saw him and turned back at a run. Kendrick dropped his command demeanor and opened his arms wide. They hugged each other tightly, just like any other loving siblings would have. "Two months, Kenny. After that I'm sending out a search party." she whispered, as they pulled apart. His eyes were moist, "I'll be there. I'm going to collect on that bet." they laughed and she walked away.

* * *

Ana followed her guide through the crowded halls of her dorm building. There were young men and women hanging out of doors, hauling large duffel bags full of clothes and just talking over everyone elses noise. It was loud, crowded and Ana loved it. After the relative silence of the castle back home, this was a refreshing glimpse of life. She was so busy watching her guide navigate the bunches of people that she didn't see the eyes of the young men follow her every move. Ana was a vision in her travel clothes. She had changed before they had boarded the shuttle to the planet, and was now in black shorts, a blue lace tunic over a tight white tank top. Her legs were long and toned, and with her feet in a simple moccasin, she moved quietly and smoothly. She looked as though she was simply floating through the crowds.

"Here you are, Ana." her guide said, and quickly disappeared in the masses. Ana watched her leave, then turned back to the door. Taking a deep breath, she hit the button to open the sliding doors, and entered the small apartment. As the doors shut behind her, she dropped her duffel bag on the floor and kicked it under the dinning table. To her right was a small kitchenette with adjoining dining room. The wall on her left took a turn after about five feet and opened up to reveal a sitting room, complete with computer and wide windows that overlooked the main grounds. She walked in further, and saw that there were two doors on the left wall, presumably the bedrooms. She'd passed the co-ed washrooms on her way in, there was one on each level, each serving what looked like a dozen apartments like this one. She shook her head and went to the windows, arms crossed defensively. She wouldn't have admitted it, but she was scared...but only a little.

The main door opened behind her, and Ana turned to come face to face with two other young women. Both seemed frozen in place at seeing her, so Ana decided to speak first, "Hello...my name's Ana. And you are?" The foremost girl shook her head, "I'm Uhura, and this is Sabrina. We've just come from the main square. There's a big carnival going on down there...Did you just get in?" Ana nodded, and smiled, "Yeah. I'm from Eldaria." she said, proudly. The girls eyes widened slightly, and Sabrina had to ask, "You're Eldarian? I thought they all looked like those men outside." Ana turned back to the window and looked down, where others of her people were standing around, looking rather conspicuous. Ana chuckled, "yeah.." Uhura walked forward and looked down at the grounds as well, then pointed to a large Ferris Wheel in the distance, "The carnivals down there...wanna come with?" Ana looked down at her clothes, and Uhura grinned, "It's warm when you get down there. That's why we came back, to change." She motioned to her own outfit, the dark colored cadet suit. Ana nodded, "Not a problem. It might be fun!" Sabrina let out a squeal and clapped her hands, "Wait till those boys see you!"

Uhura shook her head and walked away. Ana cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Sabrina looked at her, dumbfounded, "You don't know? You're gorgeous!" Ana glanced herself over, even spinning to try and glimpse her backside, "Really? I never really thought about it." Sabrina brought a hand to her eyes and sighed, "You are going to be fun, I can just tell." she pointed the to the door closer to the windows, "That's my room. I don't have a roommate yet, if you want you can bunk there." Ana grinned, "Thanks." she walked to her duffel bag and was about to go into the small bedroom when the main door opened again, and another girl walked in. "Jessi!" Sabrina said, hugging her old friend. The girl, Jessi, smiled and hugged Sabrina back. "who's this?" she asked, and Ana smiled at her, "Name's Ana." Sabrina put her hand to the side of her mouth and whispered loudly, "She's Eldarian." Jessi's eyes lit up as she looked Ana in a new light, "I couldn't tell." Ana turned away, and threw her bag onto the spare bed. She was coming out of the room while Uhura was reunited with the Jessi, "Oh it's good to see you. I thought you weren't coming back." Jessi shook her head, "I thought it over and decided that I'd better finish my time. It's only one more year anyway..." she looked at Ana and grinned, "You were going to the carnival?" Ana nodded as Sabrina jumped for joy. "Jessi, go change and we'll get going." Jessi was nearly pushed into her bedroom, and Ana dodged out of the way. Sabrina was talking nonstop, "Ana you're just gonna love it here! There's always something to do..." Uhura interrupted and looked serious, "You'll have enough homework to keep you busy enough." Ana was laughing at them and Sabrina just continued, "there's dances and rally's and sports games..." Jessi walked in, changed into a T-shirt and jeans. "I think that's enough, Sabrina. Let's get to that carnival."

* * *

The girls were some of the last to get to the fairgrounds. They walked in the gate, four across and laughing like old friends, Ana was near the middle and loving this new life. She had friends and a roof over her head. They walked through the crowds, each girl giggling as they passed some new entertainment or other. Soon enough they met the ferris wheel, and Ana asked, "Can we try this one?" the girls all agreed, and piled into the car. As the wheel turned, her three roommates found it important to point to the different buildings that Ana would come to know well during her time at the academy. "That over there is the communications building, and that tall brick one behind it is the library. Trust me, you'll be spending enough time there." Uhura said conspiratorially, pointing out the few more buildings. As the girls' car came down for another loop, Ana caught sight of a young man. He wore the senior cadets uniform, and was talking to another young man, who was facing the Ferris Wheel. The way the two of them stood just exuded a confidence that Ana knew came with the experiences of command.

"Sabrina...I think Ana's caught sight of your young man." Jessi whispered loudly, nudging her friend. Sabrina moved to Ana's side of the tub and looked out over the crowds. "JOSEPH!" she cried out, making Ana jump uncharacteristically. She put her hand over her ear and looked at Sabrina angrily, "Thanks a lot..." she whispered, her eye quickly moving back to the men she'd seen. Both had looked up at Sabrina's cry, and the darker haired one was now waving frantically at them and shouting something. Sabrina waved back and turned to her roommates. "Let's go join them!" she was excited and Ana couldn't help smiling, her mood was infectious. Uhura and Jessi were laughing also, "Alright, alright, Rina. We're almost done here and then we should go get something to eat." Sabrina grinned widely and nearly jumped up and down in her seat.

Once off the Ferris Wheel, the girls were met by Joseph and his companion. Sabrina rushed forward to Joseph and hugged him tightly. Joseph's face lit up and he returned the embrace, "Rina...I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow." she pulled back and was talking faster than Ana had heard before, "I got in last night, I wouldn't miss the party here. Are you kidding?" Joseph chuckled and brought a hand over her mouth, "Enough, hon." Joseph's eyes went to the group behind his girlfriend. "Hi, Uhura...Jessi." when his eyes landed on her, Ana smiled softly and nodded to him. "Rina, who's this?" Sabrina looked back at her, and laughed, "I'm sorry. Joe this is Ana, Ana this is Joe." Ana offered her hand and Joe shook it. He pointed back to his companion, "Ladies, you remember my friend, Jim Kirk?" The other man smiled and bowed respectfully to them, "Jessi, Uhura...Ana." all three girls nodded to him in response to their names, and smiled gently. "Hello, Jim." Jessi said, her eyes changing into something more luminescent. Uhura leaned over to Ana and whispered in her ear, "Jessi's had a crush on Jim for the past two years. They've dated a few times, and it's been interesting..." Sabrina and Jessi were talking animatedly, and the group started to move towards the food stands. "...But I don't think that Jim's her type. He's on track to become a starship captain, and Jessi doesn't want that as a husband." Ana nodded and looked at the girl walking in front of her. "What does she want, then? Do you know?" Uhura shrugged, "I don't know for sure, but I doubt that a man from Starfleet is really what she needs. She grew up in the mountains of Idaho, I'd be willing to say she wants the cowboy stay at home type. Jessi really isn't into adventurous men." They'd reached the food stands and the boys were deciding which girls they would pay for. "I'll take Rina and Jessi if you want, Jim." Jim nodded and moved back to stand between the girls. He was about to put his arms around their shoulders when Uhura shook her head at him and stepped just out of reach, "Oh no you don't Jim Kirk. I'm not going to fall prey to your charms." he shrugged and looked at Ana, "You not gonna let me do it either, huh?" Ana shook her head...then put her hand in the crook of his elbow, "I don't think this would hurt anybody." Jim smiled, and put his other hand over hers. "I don't think so either."

She could understand why Jessi liked this man. He stood a good head above her, with crystal blue eyes and a smile that seemed to brighten the space around them. His shoulders were broad and strong, Ana could see him as a starship captain. Even in just the way he walked, he commanded a certain presence. The students around them parted easily to let him through, and she could see how the other students regarded him. She'd seen those looks before, on the faces of her people when they looked at her father or brother. Perhaps even with her own self...Sabrina had mentioned that she was beautiful. They'd reached a small stand that held large steaming trays of food that Ana didn't recognize. Ana looked behind Jim as he walked forward to order his own food, "What is that?" Uhura smiled, "It's called Chinese food. You haven't seen it before?" Ana shook her head, "No. we got a list of different foods and their makeup when we traveled here, but I don't recognize this." Uhura swallowed a laugh. "Would you like me to order for you?" Jim asked, having overheard the conversation. Ana looked at him sharply, and had to bite back her reply. She nodded, and smiled, "Thanks." Uhura brought her forward and pointed out several different dishes, "That ones called chow mien, that's sweet and sour pork, that's..." Ana paid close attention, not wanting to miss a thing.

"I take it your not from Earth then, Ana?" Jim asked, removing several bills from his pocket and handing it to the attendant. Ana walked to him, and took the tray that he had filled for her, "No. I'm..."she glanced back at Uhura, "I'm from Eldaria, actually. Just got in." she waited for his reaction. If he was a senior student, then he must know further details about their species. If he did know, he didn't show it. All he did was grin, "Eldarian, huh?" she nodded, slowly. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and she felt a twinge of something in her gut. "Jim..." it was Jessi, and Ana was grateful for the interruption. It meant that she could move away slowly and not be stared at so...intensely. Ana and Uhura walked over the the table that Sabrina and Joseph were sitting at. As they lowered their trays, Sabrina launched into a story about how she and Joseph had met. Ana nodded and laughed at the appropriate times, but her mind was off somewhere else. There was something about this Jim Kirk that she didn't like...and something more that was pulling her to him like a magnet.

Jim was watching this newcomer, absolutely fascinated with her. He'd met a few Eldarian's already today, but they looked nothing like this girl. Her hair alone was enough to drive a man to distraction, worn down the way it was, and floating in the occasional breeze...and then there was her mouth. It was the perfect shape, and seemed to be teasing him to touch it. Her neck was long and sprouted from a set of slender shoulders. Her current wardrobe was revealing enough that he could see the soft swell of her breast and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her waist was slim and tantalizing, he was willing to bet he could wrap both hands around it and touch fingertips. Then he thought about the shorts she wore...barely long enough to be called such, they revealed her long and toned legs that ended in moccasined feet. She may be small, but he could see from the occasional look she gave him that her spirit was strong and willful. 'Probably nobility.' he thought to himself, digging into his rice dish, 'and more likely already promised to some old foogey that doesn't care a wink about her.' "Tell us about Eldaria, Ana. What's it like?" Jessi was asking, her tone friendly. Ana grinned self-consciously and began to talk, "What do you want to know?"

"What's it look like?" Ana looked around them, at the few trees, open sky and people walking around enjoying themselves. "It's a lot like this...There are vast cities with thousands of people and tall buildings that disappear into the skies... There are mountains so tall and rocky they make even our stronger fighter think twice about climbing them... Rivers and canyons so vast it's almost impossible to see the other side, and waterfalls so spectacular they take your breath away." she took a breath and looked into her food, "The oceans are wide and usually calm... the weather's as different as here, one moment gorgeous, the next a thunderstorm so loud that can stop a heartbeat." Uhura leaned back a little, "sounds beautiful." Ana smiled and nodded, "It is. It's funny though; my whole life I've longed to see other worlds outside Eldarian control..and now that I'm here, all I want to do is go home." the group around her was nodding in agreement. "Sounds like your homesick." Jim whispered, putting a hand on her arm. She looked at him and shrugged, "I can't afford to be homesick...but I suppose I am, a little."

"Ana!" the shout came from beyond the group, from a young male Eldarian cadet that was waving ecstatically at them. "Porter!" Ana shouted back, and quickly got to her feet. The two rushed to each other and patted the other on the back in a tight hug. "Porter, my old friend. I didn't know you were coming to the Academy." Porter grinned and nudged the ground with his toe, "I was asked along by Admiral Kendrick, he said you needed some looking after." They were only a few paces away from Ana's table, but she didn't care. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Kenny...he's always worrying about me." Jim kicked Joe under the table, and the boy glared at his friend. Uhura had felt the movement, and cleared her throat. Ana turned back to her new friends and made the introductions, then turned back to Porter, "And how exactly did Kenny tell you to protect me?" Porter chuckled and crossed his arms, "He just said to keep an eye on you...that you had some sort of bet or something...." Ana laughed, "He told you about that?" Porter shook his head, "He didn't have to, Ana. The entire crew was talking about it." Ana sucked in her teeth and lowered her gaze, "They were huh?" It was Porter's turn to laugh, "Not really. But I heard it through the grapevine." Ana shook her head at him and almost jumped when Jessi asked, "So Ana...this Admiral Kenny of yours. Are you close?" Ana looked sideways at Porter, and answered, "As close as we can be. With him always out on some mission from the king." she rolled her eyes in distaste.

It did honestly bother her that she never really got to spend time with her brother, quality time that is. Whenever he was home, all they could talk about was how the fleet was doing and what to do next with the Federation, and how to fend off the Council of Governors decision about her marriage for a little bit longer. The way Eldaria worked was that the people would decided their leaders, except for the royal family. But those very leaders also had a say in how the children, her in this case, would be married off. Her father had done everything he could to prevent her from being sold off to some vulture noble who only wanted her access to the throne. But time was running out, Father was on his way to the Death Islands, and Kendrick could only prevent her marriage for so long. Sooner or later, Ana Vloomre would become Ana something else. She was pulled from her thoughts by a harsh thunk on her arm from Porter, "What?!" she hissed, and then heard Uhura speaking, "...Ana. Is this Kenny special..." she raised an eyebrow and smiled. Ana smiled broadly and laughed, "Oh no. Kenny's my brother." she explained, crossing her arms. Uhura's eyed widened, and she looked a little shocked, "So...you're fairly important back home, huh?" It was Jessi who asked, but Ana shook her head. "I'm as normal as anybody else."

* * *

Ana was sitting up in her bed, looking over the orientation information on the computer in her hands. There was little she didn't already know about her classes; Communications, Navigation, Advanced Hand to Hand...it was all here, the classroom numbers and which buildings they were in. Uhura had been right, she would be spending plenty of time in that library. She already had homework! She'd been put into the advanced classes, given her command history, and the Navigation professor had sent out a notice that he was expecting a route plotted via old time star charts to get from Earth to Eldaria. Ana smiled and set the computer aside, throwing off her blanket. Sabrina was sleeping soundly in the other bed, but Ana knew she couldn't sleep yet. She reached for her robe, and pulled it over her short nightgown while she left the bedroom. The main sitting room was dark, save for the soft moonlight filtering through the grand vista windows. The lights of the fairgrounds were starting to go out, and she watched as the ferris wheel stopped moving, and shut down. Now the grounds were empty, and growing darker in the waning hours of the day. It was close to midnight now, and Ana folded her arms around herself. She was looking up at the sky, watching the stars roll past in their lazy orbits. One of those stars was her own, and orbiting around it was her home, Eldaria. Her father was there, watching and waiting for her return... "Don't forget me, hummingbird." he'd said as she was packing to leave. "Father, how could I forget you?" she'd said, putting a hand on a hip and staring at him pointedly. He'd walked forward and hugged her, "I'll miss you, my little one. I love you." She'd returned the embrace, and whispered through hidden tears, "I love you too, Papa." She walked closer to the windows and put her hand against the glass. If she looked just right, she could see the ocean in the distance, with the great orange bridge over the bay.

The castle back home was close to an ocean, and her window looked out over the short cliffs near it. Her window was often open so that she could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the stones, and smell the fresh salt in the air. She missed it now...missed it terribly and wished she hadn't agreed to some here. Her father was alone fighting off the Gregoran threat, the Council of Governors and running a planet. "I miss you." she whispered to no one, and rested her head against the window. She felt so alone..so terribly alone. Sure Kenny was up there, on the station, getting the Justice squared away for maintenance, but it wasn't the same. She needed someone to talk to..someone who knew what it was like to be lonely while surrounded by people. She pushed away from the window and walked back to her room, tomorrow would be a long day of introductions and questions. She needed all the sleep she could get.

* * *

Sunrise found the girls scrambling around their apartment, helping with hair and uniforms, making sure that everything was in it's right place, and Ana watched the chaos from the kitchenette table, eating something she knew was called bagel. Her human counterparts were going crazy, and she was calm...something that came from being a princess. Running for her room, Jessi caught sight of Ana and stopped moving, "Wow...you got dressed quick." Ana looked down at her uniform, the harsh red contrasting against her pale skin, and shrugged. "I've been getting myself dressed in uniforms for a long time." Jessi was about to ask when Sabrina came in, her hair finally tight in it's ponytail. "Come on girls, lets get moving, all the grouped seats are going to be taken!" she hit the button for the door and as it slid open, Uhura emerged from her own room. Ana swallowed the last of her bagel and brushed her hands together, "All right then..." She slid from the stool she was on and joined Sabrina at the door. Jessi was right behind her, "What's your first class?" Ana glanced back at her, and slowed her step to walk beside her, "I've got Communications with professor Malack." Jessi looked surprised, "That's a senior class...what are you doing in there?" Ana smiled, "would you believe me if I said that my father paid off my teachers?" Jessi shook her head no and Ana laughed, "I didn't think so. I have the pre-requisite equivalent from my schooling on Eldaria. The Admiralty thought that it would be okay for me to skip a few classes." Jessi nodded, "Makes sense I guess."

They were crossing the main grounds now, and soon Sabrina and Uhura left the group for their navigations course. "Meet you at he fountain before lunch!" they called, joining another group of people heading the same direction. Jessi and Ana stayed on their path, and climbed a short flight of steps to get to the main doors. "Don't be surprised if Professor Joshen wants you to speak in native Eldarian." Jessi whispered as they entered the building. Ana glanced at her, "Why?" Jessi grinned, "He's very interested in the dialects there, and how they differ from the each other." Ana shook her head, "Great. The last thing I wanted on my first day was attention." Jessi laughed, and pointed to the door, "Whether you wanted it or not, you'll get it." They'd entered the classroom, and almost instantly every head in the room turned to see who had come in. Ana watched in fascination as the boys continued to stare at them, while the girls glowered at her in an unexplained anger. She didn't understand it; why was she so interesting to this Earth men? What was it about her that caught their attention so intensely? She followed Jessi closely, and took the seat to her immediate left. Once settled, she leaned closer to whisper, "I really don't like all this attention...When does class..." she was interrupted by someone sitting next to her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw a man in his mid twenties, with dark black hair and deep intense eyes. Ana grinned at him, and leaned away from Jessi, class would start soon enough, and she could appear rude to the newcomer.

She crossed her legs and held a small computer in one hand, adjusting her skirt with the other. "Hi." he said, and she looked at him, surprised. "Hi." she replied, a smile lighting her eyes. "What's your name?" she looked back at him, "Analise...but my friends call me Ana." he mouthed her name, and smiled, "Ana, hm? I'm Leonard...Leonard McCoy." she nodded, smiling broadly. "Leonard, huh?" he raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you making fun of me?" she shook her head innocently, "Me? Why would I do that?" her tone was teasing, but it made him smile more. He was about to say something when a side door opened, and the professor walked in. "Hello class, how was your evening?" Several students responded, a general murmur, nothing more specific than that. He nodded and moved to his desk at the front of the room, "Yes, yes, I thought as much." He finally glanced up, and of course the first person he saw was Ana. She watched, intrigued, as his face changed from one of a dull monotony, to something happy. "Ah! A new student." Ana glanced at Jessi, who was hiding a chuckle behind her hand, then looked at the professor. "Hi." she said, crinkling her brow worried. "So tell us, Miss. What's your name and where you hail from!" Again Jessi had to hide her laugh, and raised an eyebrow at Ana. Ana swallowed and pulled from her royal upbringing, "My name is Analise Vloomre, and I'm from Eldaria." she waited as the teacher processed this, then smiled. "Alright then, Miss Analise. Speak to me in the dialects of your planet." Ana glanced over at Leonard, and put hand over her eyes. She swallowed hard, and looked back at the professor. "Where would you like me to begin?" He grinned wickedly, knowing that he'd hit a soft spot for her. "Your home area, I suppose." she raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth.

* * *

Two hours later, Ana and Jessi left the class to meet their friends for lunch. The fountain Sabrina had mentioned was centered in the quad, surrounded by green grass and tall oak trees. Ana couldn't help looking around, admiring this planet. If she hadn't known better she could have sworn to her father that she was back home, in the main courtyard of the castle, the subtle scent of ocean in the air, the meandering breeze that passed her...yes, Earth was a lot like home. But she could sense the impalpable differences, as she was sure every Eldarian on the planet could. There was a lack of life, a vitality that ran abundant in Eldaria. Perhaps it came from Earth only being a few billion years old, against Eldaria's several trillion. Or that life on Earth had only been around for what seemed seconds compared to Eldaria's hours...whatever it was, Ana knew she couldn't really stay her forever, her home was out in the stars and in a castle near a vast ocean. The two girls sat on the lip of the fountain, waiting for the others. "So what did you think?" Jessi asked, crossing her legs and rubbing the back of her neck. Ana chuckled, and turned enough to put let her fingers dance along the top of the moving water, "He's very persistent." Jessi smiled, "Yes, that he is...I was surprised that you could speak that fast." Ana smiled, "Like I said, it's the way of the Southern continent." she laughed now, "However, I was a bit rude to him." Jessi looked at her, confused, "Why...what did you say to him?" Ana smiled widely, and looked away quickly, "Nothing I should repeat in your language." Jessi threw back her head and laughed, "Ana, I should have known that you said something off when you wiped your mouth like that." Ana nodded, then leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I said, 'May the eggs of a thousand burrow crabs nest in his..." she stopped and pulled away, and smiled. Jessi turned to her and hooted, "I can't believe it!" Ana just smiled and nodded, "I told you it wasn't nice. That's why it was the last thing I told him." They were being passed by several student groups now, and Ana went back to playing with the water. "Where are Uhura and Sabrina coming from?" she asked, lifting her hand and letting the water drip from her fingers. Jessi looked around them, and braced herself on the fountain, "Their class is in the farthest building from here. It'll take a few minutes, but they'll be here. Sabrina wouldn't miss a lunch after your first class..." she looked back at Ana and winked, "Although I wouldn't tell her exactly what you said to Professor Joshen." Ana laughed and splashed water at her new friend. "ANA!" It was Sabrina's voice, carrying over the rising crowds.

Ana looked up to see the girl careening through the crowds towards them. "Ana...you have to tell me...how was your...first class?" Sabrina was out of breath, bent over with her hands on her knees. She looked down for a second, then stood back up. The look on her face looked like a child at Honoray, the Eldarian equivalent to Christmas. Ana looked from her to Jessi and back again, "It was fine...I have a couple hours worth of homework though." she shrugged, "That's not surprising. I've heard tales about Joshen, and how he'll work you to death, but you'll learn your stuff." Ana grinned, "Either way, I think I need to get on it." she stood up and brushed off her seat, "So what are you going to show me today?"

"Pizza!" Uhura said, holding out a flyer. On the paper was a picture of what Ana assumed was a pizza, above the words 'Free slices to the first 100 Academy students.' Ana cocked a hip, and looked at Uhura, "Pizza huh?" the other girl nodded, and grabbed her new friends arm, "Come on. You'll love it!"

Months had passed with little change, get up, go to class, do homework, go to sleep and do it all over again. It was one night, just before fall really got colder, that Ana found herself trying to ignore Sabrina and Joe on the couch, and failing to focus on her homework. Risking one last glance at them, she gave up and packed up. "Leaving already?" Sabrina asked, her face bright. "Yeah, I've got to get something out of the library anyway." she lied, pulling her bag over her shoulder. Sabrina shrugged and went back to Joe. Ana shook her head and went out the door. Those two were just asking for trouble when Uhura came home...whenever that might be. She and Jessi had gone out for a beer earlier and said not to wait up for them...although Ana felt that Sabrina would be awake...just perhaps not alone. 'Whatever' she thought to herself, crossing the campus to the library. This didn't matter to her anyway. The real reason she was here was to hide from a threat that her father saw coming...the Gregorans. Just as militaristic as the Klingons but twice as evil. They'd already lost several outposts to their raids, and if the survivors tales were any indication...this might be trouble.

Showing her id card to the guard, she pushed her away inside and found an empty table. She plunked her bag down and inhaled slowly. She loved that smell...there was just something about libraries that made her feel as though she were home again, in her own safe little haven. Opening her eyes, Ana sat down in the chair and started to remove her materials. Books, computer readouts, star charts...she wanted to get ahead in her classes, and this was the only way to do it. Except for combat...she found herself wishing that she'd brought along her access pass to the holodecks. A good fight was what she would need to keep herself awake...get the blood pumping. 'what the...' she thought as someone grabbed the chair beside her, turned it around, and plopped down next to her. Pulling herself out of her book about wormhole study, she found herself looking into the blue eyes of Jim Kirk.

"Hello!" he whispered loudly, making the few others around them shush him angrily. She raised an eyebrow and nodded to him, "Hi."

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, ignoring the glares around him. They were there after usual hours anyway, who had the right to complain! She lifted the book between them for a second before putting it back on the table. "Oh. So you real busy or you hungry?" Ana turned to look at him, astonished, "Are you asking me out?"

"Am I that invisible?" she couldn't help but laugh a little at him, "When you put it that way, yeah." he smiled, and she felt her heart flutter a little. There was just something about this boy that intrigued her. She had to admit that he was good looking, from his sandy hair to well muscled legs...Yes there certainly was something about this _man_ that set her pulse racing, but what? She wasn't normally this affected by looks, in fact, it wasn't something that she even looked for in a man. "Well? What's your answer?" he asked, leaning forward, taking the chair with him. She just shook her head and grinned, "I am hungry, but," she brought her finger up to his face and looked at him dangerously, "this is not a date...I just don't know my way around yet." He jumped on that, "Well then, let me show you!" he moved quicker than she thought, and soon she found herself holding his hand as they walked out of the building. He was talking so fast she could barely follow him, his hands moving around her, pointing to different places, then he stopped, "Got that?" she honestly didn't and had to shake her head. "Oh well, we'll catch that again when we get back from food." she nodded fearfully, and let him lead her away.

Down two blocks and in an alley was a small door, and he held it open for her as she walked through. She didn't thank him, but that was fine. She was too busy looking around to see anything else. "it's beautiful!" she said, catching the attention of the other patrons. A waiter came up to them, a smile on his face, "Let me guess, you're new to the area?" Ana nodded, and Jim took over, "Table for two Jake...in a corner, please." Jake's smile widened and he lead them to a small table away from the others, secluded behind a potted plant and a low wall. Ana kept looking around them as they were seated, and shook her head. "You'd think this place is a dump by the exterior." she waved around them, "But look at it!" Jim smiled at her, as she took it all in. The walls were painted sensibly in a soft mauve that caught the glow of the table lights. On the wall opposite them was a small stage where a small chamber orchestra played. The bar was on the wall next to that, and behind the bar was the door to the kitchen. All in all the room was maybe 50 meters square, but the way the tables were arranged, it actually felt bigger. "I don't believe this!" she said, looking at him in wonder, "How did you learn about this?"

Jim chuckled, "I found it with Spock. And can I just say that the Vulcan doesn't appreciate it nearly as much as you do." Ana wrinkled her brow, "Spock...a Vulcan?" Jim nodded, and waited to answer as Jake came back to take their order. "Give me two burgers, Jake...and a bottle of Jack." Ana knew what a burger was, but "Jack?" she asked after Jake left, and Jim laughed softly, "Whiskey. Don't tell me that you've never had some." Ana shook her head. Jake returned quickly with the square bottle and two glasses, "Try it." Jim said, pouring her a shots worth, then passing her the glass. Ana took it, and stared at the amber liquid. Shrugging, she threw back her head and swallowed it all. Without reacting, she set her glass back on the table and grinned, "Eldarian liquors are more...potent." Jim laughed, an honest good laugh where his head went back and she could see the muscles beneath his shirt. She felt her stomach heat...it only did that when she was attracted to someone. He stopped laughing and poured her a full glass, "Be that as it may, I suggest that you don't gulp this down." he pushed the glass back to her, and she took a sip. "So tell me...why are you in advanced classes?" has asked, taking a gulp against his own advice. She looked at her glass and grinned, "I earned my place there, Mr. Kirk. Trust me..." he put up his hand, "Please, call me Jim." she nodded, "Alright, Jim." she said it seductively and he felt his heart thump a little louder. This year was definitely going to be interesting with her around, he could feel it in his gut. Her eyes alone were enough to catch his imagination, then as he thought about it her mouth was interesting as well...he wondered what it would be like to kiss it. Unconsciously he licked his lips and made her speak, "What?" startled out of his thoughts, he leaned back, "Nothing...I'm just hungry, that's all." She nodded, not really believing him. "Sure..." Jake came then with two plates piled high with french fries and hidden beneath them were thick hamburgers. "all right!" Jim said, rubbing his hands together, "You'll love this!" Ana lifted the burger to her mouth, and took a tentative bite. Her eyes lit up, and she swallowed quickly, "It's delicious!" she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. He nodded, his mouth full, "Try the fries." wrinkling her nose at his manners, she did as he said, and found the crisp flavor like nothing she'd tried before.

An hour passed and found the two of them walking back to her apartment slowly, Jim pointing out different buildings to her, and what was taught there. They had reached the fountain on the quad, where the three levels were colored differently, and illuminating the water flowing over them. "I hadn't thought about how beautiful it was here." she said, stopping to look at the fountain. Jim stood beside her, a smirk on his face, "Yeah...but I bet it's nothing like what you're used to back home." she looked up at him, "What?" He leaned against the fountain and crossed his arms to look at her, "I've heard that Eldaria is a paradise, you've got the technology but you chose to live a simple life." she chuckled, "Simple? Hardly, we work almost as hard as anybody for what we want. But we feel that the rewards mean more." he grinned, and looked up to the stars. He stood that way for a while before she moved next to him and followed his gaze, "I've always wanted to be amongst the stars." he whispered, "There so much we don't know yet, so much we could learn from other races, other peoples..." he glanced at her, "Like the Eldarians. How can it be possible to have every convenience at your fingertips, and choose to live the way you do?" Ana shrugged, and looked at her feet, tracing images on the stones, "it's easier than you think, Jim. By hiding that technology behind a mask we are able to control it, and not the other way around." He jumped at that remark, "You think that we let the technology control us?" she shrugged, "Well, don't you? If something goes wrong, doesn't the entire world come to a halt until it's fixed?" he could see her point, but was still a little miffed, she continued, "I meant no offense, but I do find it odd that if even the smallest thing goes wrong, it's like death."

Jim nodded, "I can see how you think that...but isn't it the same on Eldaria?" she shook her head, "No. We harvest our foods in the old ways, and process them that way as well. The only thing, should our technology fail, that would suffer would be our space flight." she shrugged, "Then again, would that be so bad?" Jim reacted, "SO BAD?" she raised her eyebrows, "You're acting as though I just said that I'm a Romulan spy." he shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud." she smiled gently, "it's alright. I was actually talking more to myself anyway. Back home, I've got a lot of responsibilities, and I'm having more fun out here than back there." she sighed "Don't get me wrong, I do miss my home, my family, my friends back there..." she trailed off, letting him take over, "You prefer to be a nobody." she nodded, unknowingly leaning against his shoulder, "Not really a nobody...just hidden. Protected." he looked down at her, "Protected huh?" she smiled and pulled away from him, "I'd better get going before I say too much." she elbowed him in the gut, "I shouldn't have had any of that drink." he chuckled, "Sorry." she rolled her eyes, "Thanks for dinner though...I can find my own way back." she said as he made to walk her home. "I'm fine." he shrugged, and put his hands in his pockets, "have it your way then, Ana..." he turned away and she watched him go...wishing that she'd let him stay.

That night, when she entered the apartment the other girls were waiting. "Well hello...Ana." Uhura said, her tone dangerous. "Hi..." she said in response, lowering her bag to the floor and bracing herself against the counter. Since she'd left Jim's company, the alcohol had gotten more into her bloodstream and had made a profound difference in her equilibrium. She blinked her eyes, trying to regain her balance. When she'd could see somewhat clearly again, she saw that she was on trial. Jessi and Uhura sat on the couch opposite Sabrina...and an Eldarian Royal Guard. "What's going on?" the guard stood, Ana recognized him as Marcus, her fathers right hand. "Captain Marcus..." she was very woozy, "Why are you here?" the man came forward and caught her arm, "Easy, my lady." she caught the reference and caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else on it, "I was sent by your brother, Lord Kendrick." Ana nodded, not caring any more, "What did Kenny want?" the man smiled and handed her a disc, "he said it was private. And suggested that you watch it alone." Ana nodded and took the disc, "Thank you, Marcus. I'd see you out but..." the man smiled, "Don't worry. I can find my way." Ana smiled in return, and soon found herself falling against him, asleep.

The next morning dawned, way too bright for Ana's eyes. Groaning, she put her pillow over her head and rolled to face the wall. There was someone laughing at her, and then rudely pulled down the blankets, revealing her legs. She kicked out and felt her ankle caught in someones grip. "Time to get up, Ana. You've already slept in and we wanna go to the beach!" It was Sabrina, and her tone was teasing. Again Ana groaned and threw her pillow at the girl, missing by a wide berth and making the girl laugh. Now angry, Ana sat up quickly and instantly hated it. Her room was flooded with bright sunlight and now her head was pounding. "Ow..." she cried softly, putting her hands against her temples. "What time is it?" she asked, her voice quieter than normal. Sabrina grinned, "Ten hundred." Ana moaned, "Why did you let me sleep so late?" Sabrina shrugged and handed her the disc from last night, "We thought you might want time to sleep off the booze." Ana raised her eyebrows, then lowered her face into her hands, "could you put that into the computer for me? If I remember right, it's from my brother..." Sabrina did as she was asked, "LORD Kendrick. Good god Ana, what are you back home?" Ana raised her head, clear for the moment, "Um...nothing that you need know." Sabrina turned around to look at her, surprised, "Really? I think I deserve some explanation after that soldier showed up last night, _demanding_ to see you. I haven't Jessi that mad in a while, not since Jim broke up with her last week." Ana's head hurt, "Jim broke it off, officially?" Sabrina nodded, "Yeah, and I think I know for whom." she turned to her, and cocked an eyebrow, "Where were you last night?"

Ana growled, "Ugh. I don't believe it!" she threw herself back on the bed, and instantly regretted it. When she'd sat up, she'd moved back slightly and as a result, when she lay back, she cracked her head on the wall. Her face grimaced and she sat up again, slowly, rubbing the spot. "He could have said something..." Sabrina suppressed a chuckle and left the room. Once the door was closed, Ana crawled over to the computer and hit play on the disc. Her brothers' image appeared on the screen, and she couldn't stop smiling. _"Hello, little sister, has that mouth of your gotten you into trouble yet?"_ she rubbed her head, and pulled a face. _"Anyway, I have some bad news, Ana. It's about father."_ that caught her attention, her headache was forgotten for the moment. Kenny's face changed from the somewhat playful to serious, and he only did that when it was bad. _"He went on his ship, to meet with the Gregorans,"_ that made her jump. The Gregoran were known to be most inhospitable race, not even the Romulans or Klingons were as vile to visitors, _"has been taken captive. I need to return home to see after the ruling of the kingdom. I need you to stay here, on Earth with Starfleet, for your own protection. Should the Gregorans do the worst,"_ he stopped for a moment, the gravity of their situation weighing heavily on him. On them both. Ana knew what her brother was about to ask, and every fiber in her being wanted to scream 'no' at him, ask him not to say what he was about to, _"Analise Vloomre, as your Prince I am commanding you to remain hidden on Earth, so that you can continue the Empire, if something should go wrong, and King Charles and myself die."_ This wasn't good, Kenny was giving her his last order as her prince, not her brother. There was silence on the disc, then Kenny spoke again, _"Ana, my dear little sister. I hate that I have to leave you, but duty calls. You know as well as I that nothing will stand between me and my duty...save for my family. Sophie's just informed me that she is expecting our second child...another boy. If it's a boy, I'd like to call him Samuel..."_ he paused, and Ana saw the conflict on his face, _"Ana...if I don't see you again, I wanted to let you know that I am proud of you. You are my sister above everything else, and I can't lose you too. I've already lost my mother, and may soon lose our father. Please Ana...obey me for as long as you can. I will send Captain Marcus for you when it is safe...or absolutely necessary. If I can, I'll be with him." _he stopped, and took a breath. _"After this next break, I have left a note for Sophie, and my children. If I do not make it through this, please give it to them."_

The disc stopped, and she removed it from the player. She took a deep breath and put the disc in a small box she had brought from home. Inside that box was a string of pearls her father had given her mother, a bracelet that had once belonged to the Lady Althea, and her favorite tiara. It was a simple design, showing a nest of leaves and flowers. The leaves were shown in engraved emeralds while the flowers were all sort of different stones, from sapphires to garnets. It had been given her by her mother, when she was only a few weeks old. The woman had laid it in her cradle, just before she died. It was the last thing she had from her mother...and that made it all the more precious. So she was supposed to be hiding, huh? Well then, maybe she should take Jim up on that offer...

Trouble was looming, a great terrible trouble that could only end in disaster, and the crew of the Eldarian ship Vengeance could knew it. Their commander, Princess Analise Vloomre, felt it also, and was preparing for the worst. "Keep a wary eye, Porter." she said to her helmsman, "I don't want to be caught off guard." The man nodded, his eyes glued to the rear viewer, "Aye, ma'am." Ana turned around to her communications officer, "Anything strange?" the man shook his head, "Nothing so far...but I have heard a transmission from the Hunter." Ana's brow knit together, "The Hunter? That's Joshua Harssed ship, why is it out here?" She moved to his side and picked up a spare earpiece, "Replay that message for me, let's see what that man wants." Brayden hit a button, and Joshua's voice came through the speaker, _"To all Eldarian ships in the Vulcan sector, return immediately. Eldaria has fallen under attack and needs further assistance. Gregoran forces have breached Orbital Station..." _It continued, but Ana threw her earpiece against the console, then braced her hands against it. Brayden looked up at her, questioning. She heaved a sigh and looked at him, "Stay on course, Porter. There's nothing we can do now. We'll be back soon enough, with a Federation fleet at our backs." The men and women on the bridge stiffened with resolve. Eldaria would have to wait for them, their families would have to wait, for they were going to save the entire Eldarian race. Ana moved back to her chair, braced one foot against the small step and whispered, "We will return home...I will come back to save you."

Sophie Pollack Vloomre, Queen of Eldaria, sat and worried. Her sister-in-law had gone with a contingent of soldiers to bring back as many Federation ships as she could, and eradicate this Gregoran threat. Her husband lay deathly still on the bed, his face as white as the pillows. She leaned forward and brushed back a stray strand of hair from his forehead and whispered, "Kenny...Kenny dearest, Please wake up..say something, anything. Tell me what should I do? Ana's gone to get help and Orbital Station has fallen under siege...You're sons need you..." she paused, then added, "You're wife needs you." If only she had Kenny's or Ana's strength of will. They knew what they had to do to protect their people, but Sophie was at a a loss. Her sons were only children, hardly old enough to take the throne, yet they had more royal blood in them than any other noble. If Kenny died before Ana returned, the political fallout out be long lived. It could mean the end to Eldaria, brought by either the Gregorans or Eldaria herself....She leaned forward and put her face in her hands, Kendrick had to live...he just had to.

"Admiral, a message from Starfleet." Brayden turned around, awaiting orders. Ana waved her hand, "On screen." Brayden flipped a switch and before the whole bridge came the image of the human councilor for the Federation Council, seated behind a grand oaken desk. "Hello Admiral Vloomre, may I offer my condolences on the loss of your father? He was a great man, and a valuable asset to the Federation." Ana nodded graciously, "Thank you Admiral. I hope you've arranged for our arrival." The man nodded and gripped a computer readout in front of him, "We've been receiving regular updates on the Gregoran Situation, and we as a Council feel that there is much to discuss on it." Ana tried not to smile at the understatement, "Eldaria is welcome to any suggestions, Admiral. I was hoping that we might come to a final solution to the problem." The councilor nodded, "Yes...I have called for a special meeting of the Council to hear your proposals. Good day, Admiral." the transmission cut, leaving Ana to stare at a black sky peppered by moving stars. She looked to Porter, "How much longer until we reach Earth?" he glanced at his console, "Four hours at current speed of Warp 3, Ma'am." she nodded, "Increase to Warp 5, I want us there now." she stood and went to the elevator, "I'll be in my quarters, contact me when we arrive." she nodded to her first officer, who moved from his place to the command chair. There was no need for any further communications, the crew of the Vengeance was a well oiled machine They knew the mind of their commanders, and trusted them implicitly. They knew that both the Admiral and Commander Brayden would rather die themselves than put the crew in unnecessary danger. It was the very reason that she was loved by her people, whatever it meant, they would follow her into the jaws of hell.

Ana, dressed in her uniform of state, lay back on her bed and wondered if _he_ was still at Starfleet. They hadn't parted on the best of terms, and she could still feel that pain, hear his angry voice:

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I couldn't...I just couldn't...Jim please."_

"_I don't understand, I thought that you and I..."_

"_Jim, please, try to listen. I couldn't tell you, because it was too dangerous. If the Gregorans found out where I was they would have descended on Earth with a fury.."_

"_Then stay," he moved to her and gripped her shoulders, "Stay here if it's so dangerous." his eyes were sad, begging her, 'stay with me.' was his silent plea. She'd turned out of his grasp, unable to think of a Starfleet officer begging anything of anyone. "Don't make me choose Jim, not between you and my people."....'you'll always lose'. She didn't say it, but she knew he caught her meaning. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him straighten and take on a harder look in his eye. "Go then Princess. Go and save your people." The bell to her door rang, and she'd left him there, standing so forlorn, watching her walk into most certain death._

Ana shook her head to clear it, and stood, careful not to crinkle her dress. Glancing at her closet, she saw her dress uniform hanging there, and she wished she could be wearing that instead of this bulky getup. It was of a deep blue velvet with slashing across her stomach to reveal creamy undertones. The shoulders were just below her shoulder line and were a rolled winter wolf fur of the purest white. The sleeves were long and widened at her elbows, effectively hiding her hands from view. The skirt was full and rustled across the floor when she moved. It was gathered at her back, not quite enough to be called a bustle, but did create the image of a train. Moving to her mirror, she brushed and arranged her hair. Braiding it around her head, she let a fair amount hang loose down her back, hiding the many ties needed to get into the damned dress. Once satisfied, she lifted the lid from a large ornate box and removed the coronet she'd brought to wear for her reception. It was of a brilliant silver metal that was weaved around emeralds and diamonds. She set in on her head, just ahead of her hair crown and adjusted it to sit snugly. The emeralds caught the green of her eyes, and made them standout against her paling skin. She frowned to herself, she'd been spending too much time indoors of late, and not enough outside.

It was said that she was the most beautiful of her fathers children, but she didn't believe it. Her brother Kendrick stood seven feet tall and had their fathers' lighter hair and silver eyes. With his build, he looked like one of the ancient gods of Earth, but had one of the kindest hearts that Ana had ever known. His wife Sophie and their two children, Ethan and Samuel, had seen her off on this mission while Kendrick lay dying in the castle from an infection that the doctors couldn't decipher. She'd promised Sophie that she would return with his cure in hand and the Federation at her back. "I love him too, Sophie. Don't worry, I'll be back." She'd hugged them all then boarded the last shuttle to the Vengeance. They couldn't use the transporter to Orbital Station for fear that any Gregoran ships nearby might pick up the signal and then capture them...and Gregorans weren't kind to their prisoners. "Admiral."It was Porter on the intercom, She went to the speaker, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"We've reached Earth's orbiting station. We can dock in their maintenance bay, and let the crew off for a moments reprieve." Ana smiled, "So be it. Let the transporter room know that myself and my guard will be the first to leave, in fifteen minutes." she shut off the comm and put a hand over her eyes. Whether she liked it or not, she would have to ask for assistance from the very people that should have helped them in the first place.

As the shuttle landed, Ana looked out the window. There was a reception committee larger than she had expected; several admirals and their aides, along with a few foreign ambassadors and the entire federation Council. As the docking clamps locked, Ana stepped back and let her guards take the lead. The door opened and two of her men stepped out, moving to the side and letting two more follow, who also stepped off to the side, creating a safe corridor for the Princess and the last two guards to pass through to the party. She could see the amazement on the Council's faces as they approached, but quickly decided to ignore it. She stopped only a few paces away from them, letting her captain of the guard look them over, and taking a moment to say hello. The committee returned her pleasantries, with the human councilor speaking last, "Welcome to Starfleet, again, Princess. I trust that your trip was safe enough?" Ana shook her head, and smile her empty court smile, "It was fine, thank you." she glanced around the group, making brief eye contact with each that she could immediately see. When her gaze returned to the human councilor, she could see the question on his face. "Princess, was a full guard contingent really needed? You are on a friendly planet after all." Ana looked to her guards leader, and motioned for him to answer, "Councilor, when it comes to the the health and safety of the Princess Analise, nothing is too good **or** too much. As captain of her guard, I would have preferred to bring a full regiment for this outing." Ana put her hand on his arm, silencing him. "I realize that this might seem a bit much, but believe me Captain Marcus would have brought would have prevented us speaking face to face like this and most certainly caught our enemies attentions." The councilor nodded, thought a moment, then offered his arm, "Shall we continue our conversation somewhere more comfortable?" She took the offered arm and gathered a portion of her gown in her other hand.

They were quite the parade through the compound, a beautiful Eldarian princess and her guard, followed by the Federation Council and other dignitaries. Visiting Academy cadets and politicians stopped and stared as they passed; it wasn't every day that a princess, a true blood princess, came through. Word spread like wildfire through the Eldarian cadets, "The Princess! The Princess is here!" Soon the quad that connected Starfleet headquarters to the Academy was packed with men and women, wishing to see their only hope. The group was just passing by when a voice rang out, "Princess!" Ana stopped moving, and looked out anxiously at the group, she knew that voice! A young girl pushed forward, a smile on her face. "Ana." Ana's eyes glittered with recognition, "Melinda!" This was Sophie's sister, and a good friend of Ana's. The girls had met at their siblings wedding, and had been in constant communication ever since. They embraced warmly, then Ana pulled back, "You look well...I trust you've been doing well in your classes?" Melinda smiled, nodded, then her demeanor changed, her eyes worried, "Ana...what news?" Ana sighed and looked at the crowd beyond her. With all the elegance that had been ingrained in her, Ana turned to the councilor, and spoke, "I suggest that you continue on ahead. I think it best that I speak with these cadets, share any news I can from home." the man nodded, "I'll leave an aide to show you the way to your rooms." Ana nodded, and waved her guard to follow, only Captain Marcus remained. This was going to take time, time that she didn't really have, but it was something that had to be done.

They waited three hours while Ana went through the crowd and spoke with every single Eldarian there. For some, she could only say hello or a word of advice for a class, or for the very few that she knew personally, the memory of a simpler childhood time. Then there were those that it fell to her, an unknown, to bear the unhappy news of death and despair, and for each of these, she cried genuine tears and gave whatever comfort she could. The entire time, Captain Marcus was at her side, and even amongst fellow Eldarian's his eyes were sweeping the crowd, waiting. This was _his_ princess; he'd sworn allegiance to her before her father, no harm would come to her. He'd waited, watched, and guarded this young woman for three years now, and each day he saw that she wasn't a typical princess. Never once had he seen her raise her voice in anger, not even to a serving maid that had once spilled hot chocolate on her lap. Instead, this cherished woman had instead consoled the girl, and helped her in the cleanup, before going in to change her clothes. Marcus had been in awe of her ever since, and it made his heart break to think of her married to someone who wouldn't appreciate this rare gem. At present the only suitor worthy of her was one Commander Joshua Harssed, an Eldarian noble by birth, but that being his only redeeming quality. Joshua was only worthy by his position in court, not by any personality trait. Joshua was as ruthless as he was cunning, and had a reputation for being unrepentantly violent. Marcus shuddered at the thought of _that_ man wedding his princess, he had the distinct feeling that Joshua would only use her to gain the throne and then destroy all that the Vloomre family had established.

It had been Ana's 12th great grandfather, Kendrick the Valiant, that had brought the ancient tribes of Eldaria's past under one banner. And he'd done it with a small army, only a thousand men, and he alone had established the laws and conventions that Eldaria held to to this day. Analise and her brother, King Kendrick VII came from a strong, honorable bloodline. Marcus would hate to see it diluted by such an unworthy character, but if the King passed, then Ana would have no choice. The princess was moving away from the diminished crowd, and waving to the councilors aide to show them the way. Two guards stood, stone faced, outside the main door, on Captain Marcus' order. Once inside the sitting room, Marcus locked the door. Ana glanced around, satisfied with her accommodations, and waved her remaining guard down. "Relax, gentlemen. When in these rooms, there is no need for such ceremony." She looked pointedly at one of them, "Jacob, I understand that your brother is here at the Academy?" the man nodded, "You may go to see him if you wish..." the man bowed to her, then quickly left the room. Marcus relocked the door, then turned to shake his head at her. "You shouldn't have let him go like that. You're too kind sometimes." Ana just smiled and walked to a bedroom that was clearly meant for her. "I know what it's like, wanting to see someone that close to you." she said, turning to look at him. He could see the deep pain behind her eyes. The father in him wanted to take this girl in his arms and tell her he'd take care of everything, but the soldier in him won out, and all he did say was, "Understood Princess. I will set up a watch and half that at this door." she nodded absently, moving to the great windows. "Thank you Marcus...for everything." The man bowed to her back, and exited..letting the door slide shut between him and a princess that needed a savior.

Ana stood straight, and folded her arms into her sleeves. She watched the sunset beyond the ocean, bathing both sea and sky in a blood red light. She was trying to hard to not think of anything, but her mind betrayed her, and went back to _him,_and another sunset...

_ Jim was waiting for her after class, a blanket over his shoulder and a basket at his feet. "Go quick and change," he said, "we've got a long ways to go before sundown." she looked at him puzzled, but before she could ask where they were going, Sabrina grabbed her arm and steered her towards their dorm, "You've got to hurry!" she whispered, "Jim's got a surprise for you!" once changed into a t-shirt and jeans, she was about to walk out the door when Sabrina had tossed her a jacket. "It gets cold next to the water." she winked at her as Ana's face lit up. She hurried from the dorm and down the main steps. Jim lead her to a secluded cove, where the wind almost didn't exist, and set up the picnic. As they ate they talked about things...things that Ana couldn't discuss with anyone else. "Tell me about your home," he'd asked, and she'd obliged, telling him about the crowded cities and the quiet of the countryside. How one could get completely lost in the forests and not find their way out for years, the romance of the histories of her people. Through it all, he watched her, lying back on an elbow and just watching her face. It wasn't until she started to talk about the different feelings she got from the planet that he interrupted her. "Feel the planet?" she turned to him, and took his hand. Carefully, she took it and placed it against her chest, "You can feel my heartbeat, right?" he nodded, his eyes boring into hers. She pulled the blanket down to reveal the white sand beneath it, then put his hand against it. "Feel the heartbeat of Earth." his face crinkled, "That's not possible." she brought a finger up to his lips and looked at him hard, "Quiet. Don't think about it, feel it." he still didn't feel anything, just her hand hot against his, her face only inches from his own. His breath was coming quicker now, but she wasn't letting him think anything else...just to feel the pulse of his home. All he could really feel was the pounding of the surf behind them. "I still don't..." she released his hand, but kept close, "but you know that this is your home. When you walk here, you know this planet." he nodded, "But I don't think of it in that way, and therefore it _feels_ different than my home." Now he understood, and rolled onto his back. The stars were just beginning to emerge from the sunset, and he couldn't help admiring them. "No matter how many times I see them, I've never been able to get passed how beautiful they are." She rolled over as well, her head close to his, hair spread over the blanket, and sighed, "I know what you mean..." she pointed to a star in the distance, but didn't say anything. He turned his head to look at her, "What's that?" she lowered her arm, and brought it across her body. "Eldaria. And that one there is Gregora, home base of the Gregoran Empire." she continued to point out different stars that she knew were friendly to the Eldarians. "You sound proud of your people." she looked at him, eyebrow raised, "Why shouldn't I be? You're proud of Earth and the Federation, aren't you?" Jim's grin changed into a smile, and he tore his eyes away from her, "Yes I'm proud of it. We've come a long way in the last few centuries...it's a honor to even be in the Academy."Ana smiled as well, letting him pull her head into his shoulder. "Eldaria hasn't known a full war in millenia." Jim stifled a chuckle in a cough, "Really? How long?" Ana lifted herself onto her elbow, "Yeah...about fifty thousand years." now his eyes widened, "I know Eldarians are a long-lived race...but how many generations is that?" Ana shrugged, "Twelve..." she let her voice drop as he stiffened next to her, "How old are you?" this wasn't where she'd wanted this conversation to go, and pulled away from him. After a moment, Jim spoke again, "Ana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." he tried to pull her to him again, and she let him, bringing an arm across his chest. They lay in silence for a moment, then she whispered, "185." Jim raised his head, "What was that?" she took a deep breath and sat up, "185." she felt Jim roll away and walk down to the water, his figure a dark blot on the horizon. "Jim, I know it seems like a lot, but by Eldarian standards..." she stopped, watching his shoulders tighten. They stayed that way for a long time, she laying back down, staring angrily at the stars, when he finally returned to the blanket, "You sure don't look 185." he whispered._

Ana smiled at the memory, it's bitterness having long ago been washed away. At that moment she hadn't felt like royalty, just a young girl on the verge of love. But not even a month later, her brother and Marcus had come to tell her the terrible news about her father, and Jim had turned against her once again. Peeling her eyes away from the ocean, she looked down at the darkening grounds, where a small garden was blooming in the moonlight, and felt her heart stop. Gazing back up at her, were the deep blue eyes of a man that she'd thought to never see again. With his sandy brown hair and intriguing smile, the broad set of his shoulders that were meant to carry command. The man she'd once watched a similar sunset with, James T. Kirk. He knew she'd seen him and raised a hand to her. She put her own hand up, pressing it against the glass. She wanted to go to him, have him hold her one more time and tell her everything would be alright. That he'd protect her and her people from the invaders, even if he had to die to do it. He just stood there, as though waiting for something, but what? She couldn't have gone to him, despite how much she wanted to, not now as the true crowned princess of Eldaria. Mingling among her own people, talking with dignitaries, all part of the job description; but running pell-mell into the arms of a man that had once rejected her? No, it would be better to forget the whole incident. Forget the year they'd spent together, forget the feel of his arms around her, forget how her very soul burned when he was near.

Regretting every move, Ana pulled her hand away from the glass, and walked to the large bed in the room. Her heart was pounding in her throat and her breath coming in short agonizing gasps. Tears poured from her eyes, staining the soft fur along her neckline. Her heart was breaking, but she couldn't show it...not outside these walls. She had to be strong for her people, strong for her brother...Royalty couldn't have emotion.

The next morning came and found Ana seated on a couch in the sitting room, playing a card game called solitaire. Captain Marcus came out of his shared room and watched her pile the cards on the corner of the table and move to the great floor to ceiling windows. A thick fog had rolled in overnight and was now shrouding the campus in a gray wet cloak. "It's a dreary day." he said, afraid he might be intruding on her thoughts. She shrugged, not wanting to tell him that it suited her mood; she took one last glance at the mist, she turned to face him. She'd decided to wear her her High Rear Admiral dress uniform, with her family crest around her neck and hair done in a braid, tied with the signifier gold band. "We've got a meeting to go to, Captain." the Captain was a married man with daughters of his own. He knew the look that the Princess was trying so hard to hide. His girls had that same look when they'd been denied something they truly wanted. He wanted to ask what had happened after he'd left last night, but he kept his soldiers face, offered his arm to her, and the two of them exited the room. As they passed the front guard, Ana smiled at Jacob, and stopped moving. "Tell me, how is your brother..Elias?" Jacob nodded, then smiled broadly. "He is doing well. At the top of his classes and offers his good wishes."Ana returned the smile, and put a hand on his arm. "You look worried. Don't, your brother will do fine. If he's half as dedicated as you, and half your fathers spirit, there will be nothing that can stop him." Marcus grinned at him, then tugged lightly on the Princess' arm, "My lady...I don't think it wise to keep the Federation waiting." Ana made a face at Jacob, then took the Captains arm and continued on her way. Jacob's eyes followed, making him jump when his companion nudged him. "Getting any ideas there soldier?" Jacob grinned at him and shook his head, "You know as well as I that she is supposed to marry Commander Harssed." The two of them gave a shudder at the mention of his name. Jacob looked over his shoulder to where the Princess had been, "Why...only the princess can know. But I will say this, if she were my wife, I'd treat her with all the respect she deserves," his companion said, keeping his conspiratorial tone, "Any man would be lucky to have her."

The meeting they were going to was held in the Academy assembly hall, with the hundreds of Eldarian cadets interspersed with the Federation dignitaries. Captain Marcus went through the great doors first, and said at the top of his voice, "Her royal highness, Princess Analise Vloomre, High Rear Admiral of the Retribution Fleet, Commander of the Starship Vengeance." At the end of his speech, the doors behind him opened and the entire assembly stood as Ana entered. Her crisp black boots echoed around the hall as she descended the stairs, her eyes never wavering from the Council. Once on their level, she stopped moving, and gave salute. Once that was returned, she spoke, "I thank you for meeting with me." the Councilors nodded, and she continued, "As it has been made known to you, I am Princess Analise of Eldaria and the matter I bring before you is of the utmost importance. Three years ago, my people fell under attack by the Gregoran Empire of Planets. This happened just after our announcement of joining with the Federation, and thus our own conclusions are that that incident was the trigger." the Vulcan councilor nodded, following the logic. "It was while I was here, at this Academy, that my father was captured, tortured and murdered. It was an unprovoked attack and my people have been fighting for their lives ever since." she waited as the crowd around her murmured angrily. The Vulcan councilor raised her hand, and Ana continued, "Those of us that have ventured to seek peace amongst the Gregoran have either found death or worse..." her voice stalled as she thought about many men had lost their lives, then set her shoulders, "My purpose in coming today was to ask for help..." there was a wave of angry whispers around the room, the princess _asking_ for help? Ana clicked one heel and spoke louder, "HOWEVER," the room fell silent again, "It came to my attention as we traveled here that the Gregoran attack force has finally breached our Orbital Station, and are no doubt at this moment landing on our planet, killing all that would pose a threat." there was a horrified silence from the cadets, Ana knew that this would come harshly. "Therefore, I am not here to ask, but demand that the Federation honor its agreement with Eldaria, and eradicate the Gregoran threat once and for all." The council members were silent as they considered her words, but the crowd behind her erupted with shouts of anger. After a long moment, the human councilor stood and raised his hand for silence. "Princess, while we recognize the severity of your situation, we are currently unprepared for a war with the Gregorans, especially considering Eldaria's location near the Neutral Zone." Ana was taken aback, "Councilor, forgive me, but I was under the impression...from the treaty agreement..." the Vulcan councilor stood again and spoke, "Princess, you have told us horror stories and of your attempts at reaching the Gregorans yourself, and how they have failed. What logic is there in sending a fleet that, according to your information, would only fail?" Ana swallowed her emotional retort and reminded herself that when dealing with Vulcans, emotion would get her nowhere.

"Councilor, I recognize that my own emotions may have gotten the better of me, but I tell you that the Gregorans are nothing but emotion. Driven by anger and malice, reason and logic have no place in their society." the human councilor chuckled, "How can you be so sure about them?" Ana smirked, "How can you be so certain that the Romulans are as vile as you claim? There hasn't been any interaction between members of the Federation and the Romulans for hundreds of years. And yet, you maintain that they are violent and ill-tempered." the human councilor conceded the point, "Very well."then the Vulcan spoke, "Your point is well proved, however we still cannot condone sending a fleet that close to the Romulan Empire." Ana began to get worried, "Our fleets have been diminished to almost nothing! My own brother has fallen ill to something that cannot be explained and my people are hiding within their homes, praying that the door doesn't open." she swallowed hard and took a menacing step forward, "I _know_ that war hasn't been fought by the Federation for almost a century, and I also know that my people haven't been at war since my 12th great grandfather, Kendrick the Valiant, joined my people under one leader, fifty thousand years ago! My people do not have the will or a way to prevent their destruction." then a devious thought came to her, "If you will not help us, then we will go to those who will..." she let that thought hang in the air as her mind raced. She didn't want to follow through with her threat; there were only two other options when it came to assistance for her people, the Klingons or the Romulans, neither of which held much appeal. 'someone, help me please!' was her silent plea, but she didn't show it. She was the daughter of Charles II, and she wouldn't show her escalating fear that this trip was pointless. There were footsteps behind her, and a hand gripped her shoulder. Then a voice spoke, a voice that she hadn't heard in almost three years. "Councilor, if I may, I offer the Enterprise and her crew for the Princess' use." the councilor looked from Ana to the tall man behind her, then he looked out at the assembly, "Are there any other captains that would wish to volunteer? Let it be known that this is not an Starfleet decision, but one made only by you. You will have only your fellow volunteers for support." Ana moved to speak, but _his_ hand stopped her. She felt him lean down to her ear, and suppressed a shiver as his breath hit her, "Let them chose for themselves. You're no shrinking violet, let them know what kind of leader you've become....let them see you as I do." she held her ground, hands clasped tightly behind her back. One heartbeat..two heartbeats...then voices, "The Caulfield...the Jefferson...The Coral Reef..." the shouts continued until the human councilor raised his hand. His eyes were unreadable as he looked at Ana, "Well Princess. It appears that you have the fleet you came for." Ana smiled, and swallowed hard, "Councilor, a dozen ships is hardly a fighting fleet." there were a few chuckles in the crowd, and the Vulcan councilor nodded to her, "Princess. I recommend that you take what you can get." Ana saluted them as they left, and waited as the room burst into cheers. The princess had beaten the diplomats at their own game! The noise quieted as the people filed out of the room, and Ana finally turned to look at the captains that stood behind her. "I must stress to you that this will not be an easy trip. You may very well die, and your crews with you. I am grateful for your offer, but if you should choose to back out, I will understand." Jim chuckled beside her, "I speak for all of us when I say that none of us will be backing down. We sore oaths when we became officers to protect the Federation. Eldaria is a part of that, and needs our help. We volunteered knowing the risks." the men and women behind him were nodding emphatically, Ana let herself smile, "Thank you...I recommend that your prepare your ships, I plan on leaving in the morning." they nodded and left...all but one.

Jim Kirk stood beside her, waiting for the crowd to thin further, then carefully took her hand in his. "Why didn't you come to me last night?" Ana quickly dropped his hand and glanced around. "I couldn't. I've got responsibilities now, and guards that insist on going everywhere I do. I had thought that if you were here, I'd like our meeting to be a bit more private." she looked pointedly at him. He shrugged and reached for her hand again, but she stepped just out of his reach. There was a pain in his eyes as she looked over his shoulder to Captain Marcus. "Ana..." he whispered, and she paused at his shoulder. Without looking at him, she whispered, "I have missed you, Jim, but a lot of things have changed." now she turned her head, looking into his eyes, "Come to my room at noon. I'll be alone and tell you everything." and there, hidden from view, she squeezed his hand.

As noon approached, Ana began to fuss. She'd sent away her guard, well all but Captain Marcus, to spend time with family and friends. Marcus had insisted that he stay behind, to watch the front door. "You will have your privacy, Ana." he'd assured her, as she was about to refuse it. This was the first time in three years that she would be alone with James Kirk...perhaps it was best to have Marcus stay. She had changed into her functional uniform, a blue tunic and black pants with a gold sash around her waist. But even here, as casual as she could get in uniform, she was obliged to wear something that showed her station as princess. Around her forehead, braided into a thick silver chain were several sapphires, that captured the blue of the tunic. She was standing at the window, hands clasped, worry running through her mind. Whatever was about to happen, she would have to command this small group into the jaws of death, and hopefully pull out a victory. She was somewhat grateful that she hadn't elaborated on the extent of the trouble. Six ships were orbiting her planet in a net pattern, leaving it almost impossible for a shuttle to escape the planet. Her crew had been lucky to discover it's pattern and get through with minimal casualties. Past those ships were two stations themselves, waiting for those foolish enough to try and escape. Well, she admitting to herself, now that they had gotten to the planets surface, those numbers would most likely be increased. The Vengeance had been such a great prize for the invading force, but when she and her crew had retaken the ship, they'd created such a fracas that she was sure they would have been overtaken...'Oh well.' she sighed, it couldn't be helped. She shuddered, as though the minimum eight ships wouldn't have been hard enough, but on the planet would be the eight thousand troops that the Gregorans had brought with them. They weren't going against any small army, but she was bringing only that. Then when she reached the castle...if she got that far...

"Ana." Every thought flew out the window when he spoke. Her heart pounding she turned around to see him, confident as ever. Jim Kirk was no weakling, and had an aura about him that made women swoon and men want to be him. Ana shook her head, not wanting to think about that, she couldn't have Jim; she'd already resigned herself to marrying Joshua Harssed, a man that wasn't worthy of her father's throne. 'No.' she corrected herself, 'it's Kendrick's throne now...and if I don't think of something soon, it'll be mine.' A troubled look crossed her face, prompting him to step forward and take her arms in his hands, "Ana, what's wrong?" she looked up into his face, and saw his eyes, those eyes that had once held her refuge...and found herself falling all over again. Carefully, she brought her hands up and pushed him away, "I'm fine. I'm just worried about this whole thing..." she trailed off and was about to turn away from him when he crooked a finger under her chin. "Ana," he whispered, his face agonizingly close, "You've never been afraid to tell me anything. What's got you so scared?" she hated that he could read her so well after so long,. Taking a deep breath she began, telling him everything from when she left the Academy, Kendrick's illness, her dangerous escape and return. By the end of her tale, they'd moved from the windows to the couch. He was holding her hand and saying the right things at the right times.

When she was done, he continued to hold her hand and brought up his other to caress her cheek, "You've had a hard time, haven't you?" Ana resisted the urge to close her eyes and whispered, "That's not all of it Jim. I have to get married." she watched the shock enter his eyes, "What?!" she finally looked away from him, and pulled her hand out of his grasp. "It's really stupid I know, but it's virtually impossible for anyone to rule Eldaria alone. It's an entire planet! It's too risky for an unmarried person, male or female, to take the throne." his face clouded, "Then who's currently..." she grinned, "My sister-in-law, Sophie. She's what you would call Regent for my nephew Ethan, or until Kenny gets better..." she trailed off again, not wanting to think about losing her brother. "What will happen if you don't?" he asked, Ana stood and folded her arms around herself, "civil war most likely. After the Vloomre's there are four other families that can take the throne. If Kendrick dies, and I am unmarried, the planning will start. Before too long, someone will have the guts to go against Sophie and Ethan. She isn't strong enough to hold them off for long." she took a breath, and looked out the window, "but if you were married, that might not happen? Why couldn't your nephew be accepted as king?" Ana sighed and braced her hand against the cool glass, "He's too young. Ethan's only six years old. Before any Eldarian can take the throne they must prove that they are worthy of it, by having the trust and loyalty of their crew. It helps in weeding out those that might not be ready for the responsibilities. Ethan, while he may be supported simply because he is Kendrick's, hasn't done any of this. He's can still be manipulated by those around him."

"Is that what you're doing now, proving yourself?" Ana shook her head, "No...I've already done that, many years ago..." she'd been just into her first century when her father had given her command of the Vengeance. It was to be a simple expedition to the trade outpost with Romulus, when they'd been attacked, the ship had appeared out of nowhere and they didn't stand a chance. She was a commander at the time, but she'd been terrified. They were about to lose their shields when her helmsman, Porter, had flipped a switch and the ship had dropped, just below their sensor range, and saved their lives... "I've already done that. This is personal." Jim was standing behind her now, she could feel how close he was. "Kendrick." he breathed, and she nodded, "Someone's poisoned my brother, Jim. He's dying and none of our doctors can figure it out. They do know it's some sort of illness that attacks the soul, and that makes Sophie liable to fall ill herself." she turned to face him again, and he saw the tears threatening just below the surface. "it really bothers you doesn't it? All this dancing around, not being able to make your own decisions?" Ana grinned, slightly, "My father used to call me hummingbird, because I couldn't sit still for very long." she moved past him, and stared at her hands, "I was born a princess, but all I've ever wanted was the freedom to travel the stars." she shrugged, "Maybe it's just my mother in me." Jim cocked an eyebrow at her back, "This is the first you've ever mentioned her." Ana's back straightened defensively, "my mother...she was the daughter of a traveling actor. She spent her whole life on starships and space stations. That is until she met my father." she took a deep breath, and sat down. "Kenny tells me that they met at his millennial birthday, and hit it off really well. But Father was more attentive than she was used to, and so when he first asked her to marry him, she refused." she shook her head, and looked at him, "She was frightened that she would lose her own identity in the Merging." Jim chuckled, "Lose her identity?" she raised her eyebrows, "The Eldarian marriage, The Merging of Souls. Considered by many cultures to be the only true marriage ceremony, is extremely dangerous, so much so that only a handful of couples undergo the ceremony every year, and live." Jim moved to sit next to her, and shook his head, "I don't understand why it's so dangerous." she brought an hand over her eyes, trying to think of a way to explain, "When a couple decides to undergo the ceremony, they are put into a trance, almost like sleep. Then the Church Lord, similar to the Pope, removes one soul and splits it into two semi equal parts, the portion that controls life, and that which doesn't affect it directly. He does this for both people, then returns the life portion back to it's owner, while the other is put into the partner. The souls are then 'merged' to recreate own whole. If it is successful, both parties will wake up from the trance with no problems. Then some vows are exchanged before witnesses, and that's it."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Death, for one or both. While the part that is given to the partner isn't absolutely necessary, a person can't with with half a soul. It's a lot like going into a coma that you'll never wake up from, your body still functions, but _you_ aren't alive. So obviously it helps if both have a strong desire to live...together." Jim nodded, and she continued, "My father persisted, and settled on what you recognize as a wedding, and my mother gave in."

"So what happened to her?"

"She'd died, when I was very young." she closed her eyes briefly, trying not to get angry, "There were many who claimed that it was because she wasn't merged with my father. Others said that she had inferior blood, but my father only said that it must have been her time...That the universe was only big enough for one soul like hers, and I seem to have inherited it." Her voice got real quiet now, "I've been able to roam the stars for a long time, but now I have to give that up...for my people." Jim just sat next to her for a moment, then put an arm around her shoulders. "You're people wouldn't ask you to give up your freedoms...they love you too much. I've seen the looks they give you, Ana, don't sell yourself short. Maybe you can't rule Eldaria alone, but I'm fairly certain you're supporting your nephew would count for something. You've got a way about you, Ana, that makes even us tested bachelors nervous." She looked up at that, "I make you nervous?" he put a hand again on her cheek and looked into her soul, "Your eyes do. They see everything, but say nothing. The way you carry yourself, the way you talk to people, even look at someone speaks volumes, but nothing at the same time." he leaned in closer, "But I can see past all that bravado, to a woman who only wants to be loved for who she is...not her name." he took a breath and confessed, "it took me a long time after you left to figure that out, It wasn't until I became Captain that I understood your choice. You had your chance to show your true self, and that's what I fell in love with...the woman behind this crown." he fingered the silver on her head, "This is only part of who you are, Analise Vloomre, Princess of Eldaria. The woman I know is strong, willing and able to fight anything and _**win**_**."**__ he waited for her to say something, but her throat was choked with unshed tears. All she could do was put her hand over his and smile.

They sat and talked for another hour, when Captain Marcus had to interrupt them. "Urgent message,"he said, ignoring Jim entirely. Ana accepted the holodisc, and put it into the computer, a young woman appeared on the screen, her appearance that of one who'd been fighting for their life. _"Princess...they've taken the castle. Your sister and nephews are underground and safe, for the moment...Your brother, King Kendrick, is strongly defended and has yet to be found by the Gregoran. We need your help..." _Ana stopped the disc and dropped her head, the star charts they'd been going over forgotten. Her people were dying, and there was little she could do about it now. Captain stood behind her, in his eyes that cold calculating look that had gotten him through many ship battles. Jim watched Ana's shoulders stiffen and her back straighten, her face lifted and he watched as she wiped her cheeks dry. Standing slowly, she moved to the window, and looked out over the campus. Below her, young men and women were going about their lives, unaware that lightyears away, other young men and women weren't so lucky, they were being herded into salve ships and death camps...her people. The young men would be used for manual labor in the mines on Gregora, while the girls...a shiver she couldn't suppress went down her spine. She shook her head and swallowed her fears; clinging to her father's resolve, and strength of will, she turned back to Captain Marcus. Her eyes were as hard as the sapphires on her brow. "Captain, get us a shuttle as soon as possible," she looked at her companion, "Go to your ship, Captain Kirk, and ready the others. We leave as soon as I reach the bridge of the Vengeance." Jim stood, bowed his head to her, and left at a march. Her emerald gaze fell again to the Captain, and he felt his heart swell. She was definitely her father's daughter, a warrior princess. "I sent Jacob for that shuttle before I entered, Your Majesty." Ana nodded, a folding her arms across her chest. "When I was very young, my father took me to the Platian colony, where I had the rare opportunity to watch those farmers toil and sweat for hours to remove one stump from their fields. It's roots were deep and spread wide in the soil. My father explained to me that these men were similar to my grandfather Kendrick, working on something that they could leave for their children, and their grand children. Fifty years later, that colony was attacked by raiders and many of the farms had been burned or destroyed beyond repair, but there was one thing that hadn't been." Marcus wasn't following, "that very farm that my father had shown me. The farmers I'd seen earlier had died in the raids, but their children had fought like animals to defend their homes." her eyes softened a bit as she continued, "The Empire is like that farm, Marcus. My grandfather Kendrick gave up everything to give his children a safe haven." She drew a deep breath, and he saw a resolve in her that matched her brother, her father, and her grandfather. "I will _**not**_ lose what my grandfather has given me."

Ana strode down the stairs of her building, a white cloak and gloves added to her dress uniform for warmth against the mist, and she was impressive appearance. Her hair, only an hour ago loose around her shoulders, was now braided around her head and then to her waist, hidden beneath the hood of her cloak. The silver sapphire strand had been replaced by a silver chain braided into her hair, with the ends tied with a gold band. She moved through the crowds, her guard having moved ahead of her, past the councilmen and dignitaries, each one acutely aware that at when this beautiful woman had needed them most, they had chickened out. She didn't look at them as she walked past, as though they didn't exist. What her eyes did see, however, were the hundreds of Eldarian cadets that had come to see her leave, each knowing that she was possibly going to her death, and also knowing that the Federation that they had sworn to serve had failed in serving them. When she reached the shuttle, she dared one glance back at those cadets, and offered them a brave smile. Ana knew that as their princess, she needed to show a courageous shield, but the woman inside her wanted to break down into a ball and plead for someone else to lead. Her father hadn't meant for her to be in a war, Kendrick had been trained in battle, she simply knew tactics. "War is a terrible thing, my hummingbird. Pray that you never have to see it." Charles II had lived long enough to fight both Romulans and Klingons. In each he'd lost good friends and children of friends, he'd killed many a soldier, but no death was worth victory. As the shuttle doors closed behind her, she whispered an apology to her father, "this never should have happened." Porter said to her, having come on this shuttle to collect her. Startled out of her thoughts, Ana looked at him, "What was that?" he waved out the window to the shrinking planet, "The Federation should have sent a fleet as soon as we sent word." Porter turned away and she moved, standing behind him as he piloted the craft, "Don't worry so much Porter. You know as well as I do the reputation of the Enterprise..." Porter smirked and interrupted, "More the reputation of its commander." He ducked his head slightly as she glared at him playfully, "Yes," she said, letting herself grin, "Captain Kirk has certainly made a name for himself, but each captain and their crew has their own strengths. Let's not make them regret volunteering to follow us." Porter nodded, and said, "Aye aye, ma'am. Might I suggest that you..." the thrusters kicked in and she was thrown to her rear, rather unceremoniously. She glared up at Porter, the playful twitch of her mouth belying her anger. "...sit down." he managed to say before bursting into laughter. Ana couldn't help but laugh as well as she got to her feet, "Very well, I get the point." she moved to the empty seat next to him and gently smacked his arm. "Let's just hope that that isn't the last time you get to laugh at me." It was a sobering thought, and one that Ana couldn't get rid of.

Captain James Kirk sauntered onto the bridge of the Enterprise, and moved to his chair. On the main viewscreen was the image of the Vengeance and the small shuttlecraft that approached it. He knew that this mission was dangerous, and his crew knew that they might die...but it was a chance that they all took every time that they sailed. Well, all but one...and he was very vocal about it, saying that Jim was "running headlong into a fight that would only get him a broken skull." Bones had been right about things before, but Jim wanted to prove him wrong. Forget what Ana had said about getting married to someone else, forget that he should be going to another planet than this one; all he could think about was that for this one mission, this one last time, he would be able to stand at Ana's side and defend that which meant so much to her. This was something that he knew he had to do, something that he'd always wanted to do...see the planet that she had told him so much about. Lieutenant Uhura turned from her station, and spoke, "Captain, I'm receiving a transmission from the Vengeance. It's Admiral Analise." Jim waved his hand, "Put it on screen." Uhura obliged, and the image of changed to show Ana seated in her own command, looking as much as home there as she had been in her apartments.

On her own screen, Ana saw the faces of the several captains, each waiting for her to speak. "My fellow leaders," she began, hating how that sounded, "My friends, I want it made clear that this will not be an easy mission by any means. Eldaria is no doubt surrounded by Gregoran ships by now, and will be searching for our, my, ship. I will warn you that only one death is needed in this...should it be the Gregoran commanders, or mine." she waited as Kirks head moved back slightly, then continued, "Obviously, the latter is not preferred. It has come to my attention that the Gregorans have officially overrun the main continent, and no doubt, will have many soldiers waiting for any security teams we might send down. Captains, prepare your crews." she cut the conference, and Kirk sat forward, "Anything else, Admiral?" she smiled, "I had thought that you would like to lead." she said, her eyes unreadable, "Still hiding in plain sight, Ana?" she gave a slight shrug, "The Enterprise is the flagship of the Federation fleet. I'm hoping that we might be able to bluff our way out of a fight." Jim smiled, Ana was avoiding the question in classic form. "And one other thing, Captain...it might be best if you call me Admiral from now on." he nodded, "Very well..." she ended the transmission before he could say anything more. "Lay in a course for Eldaria, Mr. Sulu. Just be sure that we are careful of the Neutral Zone." Sulu acknowledged, "Take us out, Mr. Sulu, warp factor 5."

Ana waited and watched as the Enterprise moved past them, Ana looked to her helmsman, "Porter, match his course and speed. At warp 5 we should be able to reach Eldaria within the week...Let's just hope there still something there for us to go home to." The stars on the screen turned into brilliant streams of light as they went forward, making Ana instinctively lean towards the screen, her eyes straining to see their destination and heart racing in anticipation. They were finally headed for home, but what kind of home would they be returning to. She spun her chair around and spoke with her communications officer, "Brayden, keep an open sweep for any communication other than that of the fleet..including Eldarian vessels." Brayden turned to look at her in surprise, "Admiral?" she nodded, "You heard me. The Gregorans have breached the orbital station and have now broken through to the planet. Because of that, they have access to any ships within the planets surface. I hate to say it but we must suppose that any Eldarian we encounter is not on our side...without sufficient proof." As Brayden went back to work, Ana flipped a switch for shipwide communication. "Hello, crew. This is Admiral Analise. While I was one the planet, I received warning that the Gregoran have breached the castle, and have full control of the main continent. The Royal family has gone into hiding. Understand this, for their own protection, all discussion of the Queen Sophie and Princes' Ethan and Samuel is hereby prohibited. As far as we know, they are dead, along with King Kendrick...Until they are found to be otherwise." she paused, knowing that she should say something more, "Our people need us, and we will prevail. We've the best ships in the Federation at our backs, and our own mettle to throw at them. The Gregorans may take our lives, but they cannot take our souls." she switched off the intercom and looked at the stars before her, remembering a song her father would often sing to her for a lullaby, "Forever, Eldaria, forever. In my mind you are the jewel that lives in a quiet universe. Surrounded by Emeralds and Sapphires and Diamonds, but you are more beautiful than all. How long will I love thee, Eldaria? Forever Eldaria, Forever." she took a deep breath as her fathers voice rang clear in her head, then swallowed tears as his face floated before her eyes, '_my hummingbird...my sweet dear little humming bird."_ she stood and looked to her first officer. "You have the bridge." Brayden nodded, and moved to take her seat. As she went to the elevator, she gave a last few orders then waited for the doors to close behind her. Once alone in her quarters, she gasped in pain, "Papa...we need you now. How I wish that I had your wisdom and comfort. I _have_ to marry Commander Joshua Harssed before the next moonfall...or Kenny's death...whichever comes first. But Papa...Joshua is in no way worthy of the throne. He is as ruthless and two faced as a Bavorian howler, and cares nothing for the people..." she was standing before the window when Brayden called for her, "Admiral. We are being hailed by the Enterprise. Captain Kirk wishes to speak with you...in person." Ana rolled her eyes, a slight grin on her face. "Very well, he can have his little chat...without dropping out of warp, beam him aboard." she waited for Brayden's response. She knew very well that it was impossible...she just didn't know if her chief engineer knew it. The intercom beeped again at her, and she couldn't help from grinning, "Yes?"

"You could have just said you didn't want to see him." Ana laughed, "Took you that long to figure that out?" Brayden chuckled, "No ma'am. But I did pass along your message." Ana shook her head, "When do you think they'll get the hint?" Brayden glanced at his computer before answering, "Fairly soon. I'll keep you posted, Admiral." the intercom switched off again, and Ana shook her head. This was going to be an interesting week. She stepped away from the wall and threw herself onto her bed, covered her eyes with her hands and exhaled. This week was going to be tough, before they reached Eldaria, she would have to conference again with the other Captains, and together they would have to decide the best method for attack. Once they dropped out of warp, she would again warn them of the dangers ahead. She'd seen first hand the futility of a full on attack; Kendrick had taken the idea one day after returning from a victory.

_ "Why not." he said, "Go after the Gregorans ourselves, instead of fighting them off?"_ Ana had been to stunned to point out that the Gregorans had them outnumbered at least two to one. Kendrick had gone off, head full of vain glory, and in the morning had returned, defeated and poisoned. It had been then that she knew she was in trouble, and that was what made her sad. Her time among the stars was shrinking, and she would be forced to marry someone she didn't love. Love...she wanted to laugh. Love was something that she couldn't afford, and a luxury that those who didn't have the weight of the crown could have. Yes, her father had loved her mother, but his first marriage to the Lady Althea, Kendrick's mother, had been arranged. Kendrick claimed that his mother had learned to love Papa, had done her duty and died as a Queen of Eldaria. Ana sat up and looked out her window. The stars were streaking past in a maze of light; for most of her life these had been her closest friends, these silent sentinels of the sky. The wide expanse of space had been her cloak and solace from the pressures of being royal. No one to mess up in front of, and only her crew around her. Then she'd been sent to the academy, and made more friends. She'd learned so much from them, how strong the human race was and what the Federation could do for her people. She'd been treated like a normal person, and she'd fallen for a human. Ana leaned forward against the Thermaglass, because of the temperature controls the glass wasn't as cold as it could have been, but she felt a shiver all the same. She couldn't say for sure if she loved James Kirk, but Ana was willing to admit a strong attraction. He could be brazen and overly passionate at times, yet that was what made him the trusted leader he was. His love of life and adventure were traits that she adored in the man, and made him all the more appealing. He walked, no, he swaggered with a confidence born from being a captain. He had a aura of peace and confidence that Ana was drawn to, and all this was tempered with a quiet reasoning that showed when he was with her. Jim Kirk, had he been Eldari, may very well have been the man that she married; Even as a human he could have been a strong leader to her people. His people had been at war so much more often that hers, surely he would know something about rebuilding...she heaved a sigh and pushed herself away from the window. Closing her eyes, she knew these were just dreams that wouldn't come true. Her people were being exterminated. She swallowed hard and went to her private washroom, she'd met Montgomery Scott once before in the Academy. He had a brilliant mind that would figure out a way to get his captain what he wanted...her on his ship. Splashing some water on her face, she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw her closet behind her...and knew what Jim would do when he got her on his ship. Cackling to herself, she knew just the outfit that would catch his attention...

Scotty grimaced to himself, he couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. She knew it wasn't possible to use the transporters at warp speed! "It's bloody impossible!" he'd blustered to the captain, "And even if I could think of a way to do it, I'd just as soon send me own mother than the captain of the Enterprise!" the captain had gripped his shoulder, and grinned, "Then bring her over here."Scotty's eyes had widened, "You're suggesting kidnapping! I can't just transport her here without letting her crew know about it!And you know they aren't about to let her go alone." The captain had just kept grinning, then walked away. Kidnapping! Really, the sheer idea made Scotty uncomfortable. As soon as her security detail learned that she was missing, and where she was, Scotty would certainly lose his head...and anything else the Eldarians thought appropriate to remove. A shudder ran through him, and he decided to get back to those equations, at least he didn't have the Princess's signature on board, or he really would be in trouble.

Jim Kirk trusted his chief engineer implicitly, there hadn't been a situation yet that he hadn't been able to muscle through. This was just another problem to be solved, Scotty could do it, and Jim would soon be wooing his lady fair on the observation deck. It had been three years since that night they'd spent on the beach, watching the stars and talking about her home. He could remember the look on her face when she talked about her people, he could tell that she loved them very much. He'd seen how devastated she was when she'd learned about her father's death, and had been kicking himself for three years for letting her go, without knowing how he'd felt about her. Analise Vloomre wasn't just a princess to him, she was a beautiful woman with a beautiful mind. She was the only person in Starfleet history, other than himself, to have beaten the Kobyashi Maru test, but she'd done it through sheer intellect, not by tricking the computers. She was a brilliant tactician but she could temper that with a tenderness and sharp wit that had taken him these three years to understand. But for all that bravado and ceremony, Jim knew that Ana preferred the life aboard a starship and the anonymity she'd enjoyed at the Academy. She'd hadn't needed to bother with titles or rank. She could be herself, Ana Vloomre, a woman that loved adventure amongst the stars, surrounded by trusted friends that she knew would as readily give their lives for her as she would for them. Where she could be, would be, married as she saw fit, and not have to do a duty. Jim had looked up this Joshua Harssed, and he didn't like him. Not as a rival, no, Jim _knew_ that there wasn't any rivalry between the two of them concerning Ana, but as a commander. This Joshua had a reputation of abuse and ruthlessness that made his stomach hurt. There were multiple tales of him sending men off into space for not completing the tasks assigned them. Ana couldn't be serious about his guy, could she? Just what would he do to a child that crossed him?

Jim's mind wandered, and started picturing what Ana's children would look like. He saw a young girl with hair like her mother's and eyes full of life. He shook his head, 'Don't start dreaming.' he told himself, 'She's promised to someone else.' Then horror struck, what if Joshua insisted on that Merging of Souls? Would Ana change? Would she no longer be the strong woman she was, but an empty shell? And what about Eldaria? Would _it_ change from the paradise that Ana described into an industrial hellhole? How would _that_ affect Ana? Grabbing his pillow he threw it across the room. Something just wasn't right about all of this, he had a bellyache...The death of her father, the Gregoran attack, her brother's illness...it was a mystery.

Suddenly the power flashed, and the ship rocked. Jim sat up in bed as another blast hit the ship, and another as he rushed to the intercom, "Bridge, what's going on?" Sulu answered, "We've fallen under attack, you'd best get up her Captain." Jim was already moving. When he reached the bridge, he saw that they'd dropped out of warp and were facing off against two ships he didn't recognize. Uhura spun in her seat, "Captain, message from the Vengeance, they want us to keep a channel open." Jim nodded, and sat in his chair. "Vengeance, this is the Enterprise." there was static, then finally a response, "...evacuate! All life support systems have been destroyed and we only have a few moments left...losing emergency power...transported the Admiral..." Jim was staring at his veiwscreen, as tiny explosions erupted on the thruster engines of Ana's ship. "Transporter room, lock onto as many lifeforms as you can and transfer them to the Coral Reef immediately. Get them away from the Vengeance _**NOW**_!" he looked at Sulu, "We'll handle this thing." Sulu looked at Chekov and winked, "Maybe you'll see a fight after all." Chekov ignored him, and set about punching in coordinates and numbers into his console. The ship bucked as another blast hit them, "Captain," it was Spock, "all Vengeance crewmen that were alive were transported to the Reef, The Vengeance has reached critical mass and is about to explode." Jim absorbed this, then spoke, "Full speed, all ships. Mr Chekov, get us the hell out of here." All eleven remaining ships jumped to warp and left the Gregorans to be swallowed in the ensuing blast. Once safely away, Jim went to Uhura, "Get me the Reef." Uhura followed orders, and soon someone answered. "Captain Joseph here, What else can I do for you Jim?"

"How are the crew you've received?" there was a short pause as he thought about it, "They've lost several good men, Jim, let alone the injuries several more have suffered. To be honest, I think they're in mourning."

"Is the Admiral okay?"

"Who? Oh,. The Princess..um, I don't know how to tell you this Jim...but she's not here."

Sophie Pollack Vloomre was angry, and wanted to slap the man. "You _will_ obey me, I am your Queen!" he just looked at her, an innocent look on his deceptive face, "Your Majesty, I was told to keep you safe, and hidden away, and that is exactly what I _will_ do." Joshua Harssed gave her his crooked grin and walked away from the forcefield cell. The Queen and her child would be safe there, until later when they were needed. Moving out of the room, he held the button for the turbolift, and waited as it came for him. Yes, his scheme was certainly coming to beautiful fruition...the Gregoran ships he'd sent to gather the princess would soon return with her and they would be wed...once he told her of her brothers death of course. Joshua grinned evilly to himself, the princess, she was gorgeous enough, and certainly would be a wonderful addition to his bedroom. He relished the image of her, hair down around her bare shoulders, welcoming him into her closest embrace. And she would be welcoming, he would be her husband...she couldn't deny him. Now all he had to do was find that blasted Prince Ethan.

The doors opened, and Joshua was confronted by the Gregoran general. "My lord." he said, stepping onto the lift and calling for his quarters. The general nodded to him, then began to speak, "So tell me, have you gotten that woman to agree to our contract?" Joshua glanced at him, then turned back to the doors, "She's proving to be more...headstrong than I had accounted for. I should have known that Kendrick's wife would be a spitfire." the general chuckled, "I see. Well, Commander Harssed, let me tell _you_ something, I am willing to wait until your princess gets here. After that, _I_ will take over this operation." the general glared at Joshua, who had turned to speak...but could think of nothing. He shrugged, "Whatever you say, your lordship. I only hope that you would remember our original agreement." The general raised an eyebrow, and smiled,showing all of his pointed teeth, "I remember everything, Commander. Pray _you_ never forget." The lift stopped and the general moved past him, his entire being oozing an otherworldly confidence. Once the doors were shut again, and Joshua was alone, he cackled to himself. 'that fool general...thinking he can scare me.'

Again, the doors opened, and Joshua exited, walking briskly to his commandeered bedchamber. "Computer," he called, hearing the acknowledging blip, "Begin program Harssed 23." The lights in the room dimmed, and a non-heatgiving fire leapt in the fireplace. A woman appeared in the doorway leading to the main bedchamber, her hair loose and flowing. Her intense green eyes burning with deep rooted desire, the loose sleeping gown she wore hanging low on one shoulder. As she walked towards him, he could just see her silhouette through the fabric. "I've missed you...My King." she leaned forward, putting her hands on his chest, "Really?" he asked, looking down at her, seeing down the front of her gown. She nodded at him, and a devilish grin crossed her lips, "Let me show you how much."

Porter Hanserack shook his head, and tried to sit up. He groaned loudly and a nurse came to him, "What is it?" he frowned at her, "Where am I?" she looked sad, "What do you remember?" he closed his eyes, and thought back, "I was at the helm of the Vengeance...we encountered two Gregoran warships... went into evasive maneuvers while Commander Brayden..." he looked around him, "Where's Brayden?" the nurse pointed to a form covered with a black sheet. "He died just after you arrived." Porter lay back against the bed he was on and closed his eyes again. "He had a wife...and four children." his eyes opened and he focused on the ceiling, "He was calling for the Commander, and when she didn't answer, he asked the computer to locate her...said she wasn't on the ship anymore...had been transported off the ship...we didn't have time to decipher where when we took a hit to our engines, and had to evacuate." he looked at Braydens body one more time. "That makes me acting commander of the crew...until the Admiral is found." he tried to sit up again, but the nurse pushed against his shoulders, "You really shouldn't be moving..." he shoved her away and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I DON'T CARE!" he swallowed his anger, his head hurt too much to yell right now, "I need to contact Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise. He'll want to know that we've lost her." the nurse nodded, "I'll speak with the doctor and see what we can do." Porter nodded back, then waved over another nurse. "Yes?" he stiffened his back and looked her in the eye, "Tell me. We had a crew of 550 men and women on the Vengeance...how many made it here?" the nurse glanced at her triquarter and sighed, "I'm not sure you're prepared to hear that." he gripped her arm, "I'll know those numbers." she shook her head, "we received 200 people, out of those only 197 have survived." it came as a harsh blow. "Those were good men..." he murmured to himself, putting his head in his hands. 350 dead...and all because he hadn't been paying attention...

The nurse put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright, sir?" he shook his head, "No...that's too many lost." then as he thought about it, casualties on the planet would only be higher. 350 would seem like an acceptable number compared to that. "NO!" he shrieked, more to himself than the nurse, who took a step backwards. Ana wouldn't have accepted any loss of life from her crew, or her people. She took each death as a personal failing. She was charged with keeping them alive..._he_ was charged with keeping them alive. Swallowing hard, he lifted his face to look at the nurse, "I need to speak with the survivors...I'm in charge now, and they'll need encouragement." the nurse nodded and gave him her hand. "I'll go with you...you look like death warmed over." he took her hand, and grimaced as he stood. Whatever pain he might be in, this had to be done.

The aftermath of the battle was still being calculated, but that wasn't what perturbed James T Kirk. They couldn't find any trace of the Admiral, Ana...and he was worried. Uhura had replayed the message from the Vengeance several times and they'd cleared up some of the static...but there was just something about it that he didn't like. _"...Someone has transported the Admiral off the ship, cannot locate her..."_ How could someone remove someone from a ship and not have themselves caught! He slapped his hand against the table and replayed the message. "Playing that thing over and over again won't find her." It was Bones; he'd been by Jim's side ever since they'd found out that she was missing. Jim didn't look at his friend, "I know...I just can't believe that someone could get her off that ship without her crew noticing!" he turned the message player off and stood, pacing the length of the conference room. After a few rotations, he stopped, "How many died in the explosion?" Scotty dropped his gaze, "I got hold of as many as I could, sir. But even then, I only transported about 200 good people to the Reef." he took a breath, "I contacted the Prudhoe Bay when I saw that I couldn't save them all, and they caught more, about 300." Bones chimed in, "As far as I can tell, they've only lost 50 people, including their first officer..." Jim sighed, "And Ana." the two men nodded, watching their captain mull things over. "Who is in charge of their crew then?" Spock looked over a computer screen, "Lieutenant Commander Porter Hanserack." Jim spun at the name, "Porter?" Spock nodded, "That is what I said." Jim nodded, "I've met Porter before..." he glanced at Bones, "Back in the Academy. It was just an introduction, but from what I learned later, he is a good officer. And is good friends with Ana. He'll want to..." the intercom beeped, "Captain, its the Coral Reef," came Uhura's voice, "Commander Hanserack wants to speak with you about...Ana." her voice cracked, and Jim couldn't help but smile sadly. "Put him through, Uhura."

"Kirk here." there came an image on the computer screen on the table, a young man about Jim's age, although he had a strong feeling that he was a lot older. The man had a sour look, apparently having just been told of his ships casualties, "Captain Kirk, my name is Lieutenant Commander Porter Hanserack, and I now command the Vengeance crew. It falls to me to give you the ships report." Jim nodded, "Go ahead." Porter drew a slow breath then told him everything he'd said before to the nurse, including how Ana had disappeared from their ship. "It had to have been just before we raised shields, when we were distracted." he lowered his face, "I need to apologize that this happened, Captain. Had we been more alert, perhaps the Admiral...Ana wouldn't be missing." Jim let out his breath, "Don't blame yourself, Commander. I do have a bit of good news for you however," Porter's head came up anxiously, Jim could see the man was hoping that they'd found Ana. "The Prudhoe Bay, another medical ship, was able to transport the remainder of your crew aboard...as far as our numbers say, they have 300 Vengeance crewmen aboard." Porter nodded, Jim could see it wasn't the news he had wanted to hear, but it was good nonetheless. "That puts our casualties at only 50..." he shuddered at the casualness with which he'd said that, and Jim caught the movement, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Commander. You did what you could, when you could. We will pause on our trip for a few hours and reassign your crew into the different ships, wherever they might be of the best assistance." the man was nodding in agreement, "Thank you, Captain. Perhaps while we wait...we might..." Jim smiled grimly, "I was already planning on that."

Porter nodded curtly, "I thank you Captain. I'll pass along the news to our crew here, they will be glad to hear the new numbers." he switched off the comm and turned to the nurse that stood at his side, "Help me back." his leg had started to hurt him while he'd been speaking with Captain Kirk, and was now going numb. He nearly collapsed into her arms when they started walking, and had to be helped along with another woman under his other arm. Under other circumstances he would have found this entertaining, two women willing to see to his every whim, but now...not so much. Now he saw what he really was, an injured commander with people looking up to him for guidance, and all his years of experience and training were failing him. The girls got him to his bed, and he sat down, rather ungracefully, and he thanked them, "Seems like all those years are getting to me." the newcomer had left to help someone else, but the other nurse sat next to him, "How many years might that be?" he glanced at her and grinned like his old playboy self, "My dear, I've been chasing skirts since before your grandfather was born." the girls eyes widened, and he couldn't help but chuckle. It was the only laugh in the room.

The nurse glanced around as his laugh made others look at them. "Really," he said, turning her to look at him, "I'm older than you can fathom right now." she looked into his eyes, deep pools of muddy water, and found herself enraptured. "Tell me." she whispered, her gaze never wavering. He smiled at her, and forced her to stand, "Maybe later, my little nurse. For now, check on my crew, I'll need them at their best." he laid back on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head, determined to not look at her. She stood there for a moment longer, then turned away, "One moment," he said, and hid a grin as she eagerly turned back to look at him, "Yes?" he raised himself on one elbow and stared at her, "I didn't catch your name..." the girl smiled widely, "Melinda...Melinda Pollack." Porter's head rolled over his hand, and smacked the edge of the bed. "Did you say Pollack?" the girl nodded, and grinned, "Might I say that you are **not** as old as my grandfather?" And with that, Melinda took off for the other patients, working whatever magic she could to ease their pain.

Porter put his head on the pillow again, and stared at the ceiling. He'd been flirting with Melinda Pollack, Ana's sister in law? Growling at himself, he flipped onto his side, facing away from where she'd gone and bit his lip. Sometimes he could really cut out his tongue. He should have recognized her, she had the Queens soft facial lines and gleeful eyes. Maybe that was what had thrown him off; her eyes had been so sad when she'd mentioned that the Admiral was missing. Ana...Porter tossed himself again and put an arm underneath his head.

Where in all the Hells was she!!!!

Joshua Harssed groaned pleasurably and leaned into the massage strokes the holgram Princess was giving him. "Lower.. a little..there." she had hit the right spot, and was now digging into his low back muscles. "You're overworked, My King." she whispered, "Why don't you take a break for a while?" he growled low in his throat and grabbed her hand, pulling her around to kneel in front of him. He leaned forward and looked her in the eye, "Take a break? TAKE A BREAK!" he had to remind himself that she was only a hologram, "My love, I cannot stop. Can't you see that I'm doing this all for you?" she shook her head and leaned forward, beginning to rub his legs. He leaned back against the chair and let her work, "Yes...I'm doing this all so that you can have your paradise." she looked up at him, and he continued, "I'm trying to give you your crown, my love." her face was so beautiful, he reached forward and caressed her cheek, "Ana...once you have your crown and I have an heir...then things will be as they should." she smiled, and turned to kiss his hand. "I can't wait to give it too you...Just think, my King, soon you will be able to show all those who opposed your marriage to me that you are the true king. Not my weak brother." Joshua grinned, and pulled her onto his lap, "Good girl...tell me about it." the hologram opened her mouth to speak, but it wasn't her voice that came, "Computer, end program." Joshua quickly found himself shielding something embarrassing from an aide from the Gregoran general. "Your pardon, my lord Commander. I was sent to tell you that our ships have been destroyed."

Joshua's mood changed from slightly peeved to full on explosive. "WHAT!" the aide cringed, and knew that he was most likely going to die. "I'm sorry, my liege, but I cannot change the message." Joshua stood, the embarrassment gone, "I told your general that he should have sent Eldarian ships! We wouldn't be having this conversation if he had." the aide dropped to his knees, "Please, my liege..." Joshua raised an eyebrow and hid a grin. This poor fool was _groveling!_ He couldn't believe it...he commanded that kind of power now amongst the Gregorans, eh? Joshua grabbed the aide by the scruff of his overly hairy neck and pulled him up to look him in the eye. "You go back and tell your general that he will have to pay for his insult to me." the man's eyes widened, "Yes my liege!" 'what offense was given?' he thought to himself, then he remembered the program he'd so bravely canceled. Joshua's eyes were dangerously flaming, and his mouth twisted into a smirk, "He'll know what I mean...now git!" he practically threw the poor man to the floor, and turned his back to him. He heard the door open and shut as the man crawled away, perfectly defeated. "Computer, resume program."

She reappeared on the chair, looking at him. "Computer...create a necklace of silver and garnets, and put it in a black box on the table." the image appeared. Ana looked at the box, then back at him, "For me?" he nodded, and removed the tunic he'd thrown on earlier. Her soft gasp of joy made him smile, "You like it?" she looked at him again, holding the chain in her hand. It caught the hints of red in her hair, the jewels illuminated in the firelight. "My king..." he drew a deep breath, "Say my name." her brow creased, "What my king?" he moved to her, and put the necklace on her, "Say my name, the way you'd say Jim Kirks name in your sleep." her brow wrinkled again, and then she smiled,

"Joshua...Joshua."

"Computer, end program." it wasn't the same.

"Mr. Sulu, conduct a wide scan of the area, including the other ships. I want that woman found!" Jim Kirk burst onto the bridge all business. They could only spare a few more hours, while they divided Ana's crew amongst the remaining ships. "Scanning," Sulu acknowledged, and kept his eyes glued to the screen. Uhura was already keeping all communication lines open, waiting to hear something from her old roommate. "Nothing yet, Captain." she said, turning to look at him. They were both worried, this was Ana they were talking about! She was able to take care of herself, and yet...neither of them could shake the feeling of foreboding that had settled over them. The doors from the turbolift opened and Porter stepped onto the bridge, "Captain Kirk, Commander Porter Hanserack reporting for duty." Kirk nodded to him and waved him over to him, "Where could she possibly be?" Porter raised his shoulders, "Honestly, sir, I don't know. One could guess that she was on one of the Gregoran ships..." Jim shook his head, "I'm not considering that an option." he glared over his shoulder at Spock as he was about to point out how illogical that was. Porter looked around him, and shook his head, "Even speculating, I _don't know_ where she could be. If she wasn't on the Vengeance, and she isn't on the other ships..." Jim nodded, "Not exactly good news." Porter nodded, then froze. The entire bridge held still as a voice came over the communications board. "Nyota...Nyota is that you!"

"ANA!" Uhura started, turning back to her station as Jim and Porter dashed over to her, nearly squishing her against the panel in their haste. "Ana...where are you?" Uhura asked, then smiled as Ana responded. She looked up at Jim and let out a relieved laugh, "She's on a shuttlecraft...wishes clearance to come aboard." Jim raised his eyebrows at her, and Porter screeched at her, "She's got it! Let her on!" Jim looked at Porter, but didn't say anything. Uhura gave the clearance, and Ana replied. She looked at Jim, worried, "She says that the shuttle won't fit in one of our bays, we have to transport her aboard." Porter spun on his heel and barked an order to Sulu to activate the tractor beam. Jim hit a switch and a voice acknowledged, "Transporter room, lock onto that signal and get her on this ship." The man said he could do it, and Jim stood straight. He glanced at Porter, then went to the turbolift, "Mr Spock, you have the bridge." Spock moved to the command chair, and Jim grabbed Porters arm, "I know that you're anxious to see her...but me first." Porter raised an eyebrow, and grinned, "As you wish, Captain." and he moved back to Uhura, "Get me every ship in the fleet, we need to tell them that we've got her." Uhura was moving quickly, "Yes sir!"

Jim was practically running when he reached the transporter room. There she was, hands on hips and demanding something of the poor lieutenant. "Ana...." he said, nearly out of breath at the sight of her. She turned to him, train of thought lost. Before she could regain it, before he even thought himself, he went to her, grabbed her against him and kissed her fiercely. At first she didn't know what to think, then, as he continued to hold her tightly, she felt herself begin to relax...he wasn't too bad of a kisser! Her hands moved from her sides to his body, one snaked around his torso and held his shoulder the other working its way around his neck. His own hands were moving, taking her in. She was alive...she was alive and in his arms...in his arms. Suddenly the commander, he broke away from her, but only a little. His face remained dangerously close, his eyes were boring into hers, "Where were you?" she sighed and put her head against his chest, "Betrayed." he felt her shoulders slump against him, and he waved the other man away. When the doors shut behind him, he lifted her chin to look at her again, "What?"

She took a deep breath and began, "I was changing into this..." she waved to her current outfit, and he finally looked her over. She wore a pale yellow sundress that went to the floor, with an open back that he'd felt earlier. It wrapped around her neck like a halter top, and those ties fell down her bare lightly tanned back. Her hair was loose and falling around her shoulders, framing her face with gentle curls. He brought a hand up and ran his fingers through her hair, "when I wasn't in my quarters anymore. I was on one of those ships! I'd been kidnapped by the Gregorans!" her voice caught and he felt his stomach lurch, but he didn't say anything, "I was in this cell, then the ship rocked and the power went out. I ran...I didn't know where I was going, but I ran as fast as I could in the blackness. I found my way to the shuttle bay and took one of the shuttles. I couldn't think of anything else to do..." she took a deep breath, as though to steady herself and he pulled her closer, laying her head against his chest and stroking her hair, "When the Vengeance exploded, I was thrown forward...I barely had enough control of the craft, let alone being able to get to you..." she looked up at him, "I thought I'd never see you again...any of you." her eyes were in pain. "I've never been so scared, Jim...I couldn't..." she broke down and tears rolled down her cheeks. He held her tight against him, kissing the top of her head and speaking softly, "It's alright, you're here now...I'm here."

They stayed that way for a while longer, the broken woman and her brave warrior. He closed his eyes, wanting her to know it was all right. He'd protect her...no matter what the cost. All too soon, she started to pull away from him, wiping her cheeks and laughing at herself, "I shouldn't be like this...I've got a crew to cry over." He reached for her hand and turned her to look at him, "Your crew's fine...well, mostly." her brow wrinkled and he smiled, "Come with me, you'll want to speak with them." he led her out of the room, never letting go of her hand. They reached the turbolift, and he called for the bridge, then turned to her. She hadn't taken her eyes from his face, "Jim..." she stepped closer to him, and brought a hand to his face, "Jim..." her eyes were in pain, "I have to marry Joshua, Jim. We shouldn't have done that." he shook his head and grabbed her to him, "Oh no you don't. Don't you dare regret _this._" he lowered his mouth to hers again and kissed her. She didn't fight him off, but she didn't return it as she had before. He broke it off sooner than he would have liked, and looked away from her, "you don't have to marry him you know." she put a hand on his arm, and tried to smile, "Jim...James I have to. My people are expecting me to wed an Eldari. I have to." the turbolift slowed and she heaved a sigh, "It might just be better for you to forget me." The doors opened, and she walked out.

Porter was waiting for her, and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Ana, I thought we'd lost you!" she shook her head, "No...not yet. But we have bigger problems at the moment..." she stepped away from him and looked around, "Where's Brayden?" Porter's eyes saddened and she didn't ask anymore, "How many did we lose?" He recounted the information to her, from the moment the attack began to then, and he watched as her face went through several changes. The last was anger, "I can't believe it...no one on board would have given out that signal..." Porter was confused, "What, Admiral?" she shook her head, "I was taken from the Vengeance just before the fight, that's would only be possible if someone had given the Gregorans my transporter signature." It was a precaution that every Eldari ship had implemented since King Charles death. Every person had a specific signature that when put into the transporter brought that person. It was that much more accurate than coordinates. Every ship scrambled those signatures while the personnel were on board, only transmitting them when necessary, and it was hard to decode them. "The only way they could have gotten _me_ was if someone gave them my code." she glanced around the bridge, making sure to not look at Jim as she did. "We've been betrayed, Porter. I just don't know by whom yet." Porter nodded to her back, "Let me take you to sick bay, Admiral. I'm sure that Doctor McCoy would like to look you over." Ana let him walk her past Jim, even let her arm brush his as she did...but she couldn't suppress the goosbumps that erupted on her skin at that brief contact. Despite all that she had said about forgetting, she knew that she probably never could.

Jim waited for the doors to close, before he took over again, barking orders and sitting stoic in his chair. So Ana had said it was best to forget, huh? He put his chin in his hand, 'Sorry Ana. That's not going to happen.' he thought to himself. He wasn't about to let her get away from him that easily. So what if her people wanted her to marry Joshua! From what he'd heard of the man, Jim wouldn't trust the man with a dog he didn't like, let alone Ana. "Set a course for Eldaria, Mr Sulu." the man complied, and Jim watched the stars turn to streaks. No, he wouldn't forget Ana. He hadn't forgotten her in all these years before he became captain, he wasn't about to lose her now.

Ana laid back on the sick bay exam table, letting Bones run a triquarter over her frame. "As far as I can tell, you're fine. Just a little thrown, I would say." Ana nodded, sitting up, and rubbing the back of her neck. "Well then, I'll just take a few more samples for testing and let you two be." he looked at Porter who stood on the other side of the bed. She nodded to him, and waited for him to leave, then looked up at Porter. "What am I going to do?" Porter sat on the bed next to her, "I don't know, Admiral. I can't think of anyone that would give your signature to the Gregorans, unless the computers back home had that..." Ana shook her head, "No. That information isn't kept there, you know that...They had to have gotten it from an officer, they're the only ones who have the bypass codes." Porter nodded, not wanting to say what he thought. Ana sensed there was something he wasn't telling her, "Porter Hanserack, you've always spoke your mind with me...what's got your tongue tied?" Porter shrugged, "Just a thought...and not one that you'll like very much." Ana looked at him, "Try me. I'm in the mood for ideas." Porter took a breath, "What if it's Joshua?"

"Commander Harssed? Why would you think that?" Again Porter shrugged, "It's just a thought...his is the only ship that hasn't been in battle with the Gregorans...and he's been back at home for most our trip. And that transmission...we were the only ship in the Vulcan sector. And then, when we came under attack, we were the only ship that the Gregorans were after, they didn't fire on the other ships hardly at all." Ana nodded, and looked at the mattress. "I know." Porter was shocked, "You know!" he jumped to his feet, and stared at her, "You _know_! Ana how can you think about marrying this man when you know that he's betrayed your people!" Ana brought her head up and looked him in the eye, "What other choice do I have, Commander. If you have any ideas please share them, because I see no other way to protect those very people that he's hurt." Porter clamped his mouth shut, crossed his arms across his chest and glared at her, "Analise Vloomre, I've known you most of your life. I've watched you grow up into a powerful leader and strong woman and I feel it is my duty to not let you knit your soul to someone that has no respect for that which you'd die." Ana raised her eyebrows at him, "What do you know about duty!" He came dangerously close to her, but she didn't care, "I know that my duty is to my family, my people, and my king in that order. You are closer to me than even my own mother, and that puts you in my family category. I will not fight by your side if you insist on joining with that cretin!" Ana could understand his anger, even enjoyed it after so long of no one questioning her, but this was serious. She let him rant for a little while longer, then stood and gripped his arms, "Porter, I'm honored that you would consider me family, but I have to do this. There's no one else..." she trailed off, there was someone else, but she couldn't tell him that. Not even when that person was a human Starfleet captain that made her heart race when he looked at her...whose kiss made her knees weak. Porter put a hand over her mouth before she spoke again, "Then you're a fool. If you can't see the way that Captain Kirk looks at you, then you deserve Joshua." Ana's nostrils flared, and her eyes widened, but Porter kept his hand where it was, "I love you like you're my sister, Ana, and I would rather see my sister happy with someone she loved, than miserable doing her duty." he bored his eyes into hers and she knew he was serious. She pulled back, and kept her mouth shut. Ana turned away from him, her back to the door, "You may go..." Porter saluted, and left, passing Jim in the hall. He grabbed Jim's arm and looked at him seriously, "What do you intend towards her?" Jim's eyebrows raised, and he stared at the man, "What?" Porter asked again, "What are your intentions towards Ana?" Jim looked away from him, "I don't know for sure at the moment." Porter nodded grimly and let the captain go, "But you love her...don't you." Jim looked up sharply at that, and Porter grinned. "I knew it." he glanced beyond the captain and down the hall, "I've seen the way she looks when she thinks about you, Captain. I know that she dreams about you when she lets her guard down. I'm fairly certain that she loves you too..."

"But she'll never admit it. She thinks that you want her to marry Commander Harssed." Porter nodded, then shook his head, "I just made it very clear to her that I am not of that mind. I'll leave it to you to convince her that she isn't really either." Jim nodded, slower this time. "What do you suggest?" Porter smiled mischievously, "Remind her that above all else, she is a woman that deserves happiness." Jim's brow creased, then he nodded in understanding. "Woo her with all you've got, Captain. You might be surprised how willing she is." Porter let his last words hang in the air as he walked away, called by the transporter room to gather the other Eldarian crew that were coming to the Enterprise.

Jim went first to Bones as he entered the bay, and asked, "So how is she?" Bones looked up at him, "From all the tests I've done, she's no worse for the wear, but I wouldn't be surprised if she's a little shaken by the whole thing." Jim nodded, and leaned against the desk, "She's spent her whole life sure of who she could trust, and now..." he shook his head, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Bones looked up at him, and grinned, "Well you know there just might be..." he stood and went to his cabinet. Inside was his small collection of liquors; he removed one particular bottle and handed it to Jim, "Take her on a date." Jim looked at him, surprised, "I should what?" Bones was getting exasperated, "You heard me, take her on a date! She needs to remember that she can trust you at least."Jim bobbed his head once, and set the bottle on the desk, "Can I see her?" Bones shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not..." before he was done talking the man was in the other room. Bones rolled his eyes, 'nobody seems to want to take it easy anymore.'

Ana had lain back down on the bed, her back was facing him as he entered the room. "Hello Captain." she said, not rolling over. Jim walked to her bed and sat on the edge of it, "Why so formal?" She blew out her breath, "I thought I told you to forget about me." That bothered him, "As Captain of this ship it is my responsibility to not forget anyone on board." She chuckled at that, "And as commander of mine, I have to wonder whom I can." It was a blow to his gut. In all the commotion of bringing her onboard, he'd forgotten that she still had to mourn her dead. He put a hand on her shoulder, and rolled her onto her back to look at him. When he saw her face, he could see the streaks on her cheeks from tears, "Ana..." she frowned at him, "Captain. I remind you that I am royalty, and I outrank you." Jim smirked, not knowing why, and nodded, "Fine...Admiral Analise, would you like to speak with your crewmen to discover whom you should be crying over?" Ana shook her head, "There will be a lot more death before this is over. I need to get used to it." she rolled away from him again, and Jim wanted to grab her and hold her to him. Blowing out his breath, "At least let me get you some clothing more appropriate for someone of your station, _Admiral._" It bothered him to no end to not call her by her name. She gave what appeared to be a shrug and said, "Whatever you think is best Captain." Jim threw up his hands and stood, "My god Ana what do you want!" she turned to look at him now, siting up in the process. "I _want_ you to give up this ridiculous notion you have about the two of us. Whatever I may or may not feel for you is irrelevant, I cannot shirk my duty to my people." Jim was angry now, he went forward and grabbed her arms, "You think I'm irrelevant? That what we had three years ago is irrelevant? That _**this**_ is irrelevant?" he leaned in and kissed her, hard and angry. She didn't object, and he held her there until she gave in. Just as she was beginning to enjoy it he pulled back, his eyes a mix of desire and white hot anger, "If that meant nothing to you, tell me now and I will leave you alone till the day you die."

Ana's knees were shaking, and she had to sit down. Unconsciously she brought a hand to her lips, now slightly bruised. She wasn't looking at him, but staring at the floor as she thought about it. She heard him take a few deep breaths, and knew he was about to leave when she called out to him, "James, wait." He stopped moving, but kept his back to her, "James...I don't know what I feel about any of this." she took another breath, trying to collect her thoughts, "But when I was alone out there, I wasn't thinking of my crew or my ship, or my family...I was thinking about you. About how much I would miss you if I didn't find you again." she moved to him, and put a hand between his shoulder blades. "I never told you what my fear was in the psych test for the final at the Academy." he waited, his anger gone, "When I walked in that room, I saw you...well, not you but your image, broken and bloody. You were dying and there was nothing I could do about. All I could do was hold you and cry..." He turned now, and took her hand in his, putting it against his heart, "You don't have to cry anymore, Ana." she didn't react to his using her name, "Feel this." it was reminiscent of their last moonlight walk together, the one where Kendrick had come to take her away...

_ They'd just finished a picnic with Sabrina and Joe when they'd decided to walk around the grounds alone. Jim had just been promoted to Lieutenant, and was leaving in two weeks to join his first ship assignment. Ana couldn't have been happier for him, and was smiling broadly as he talked about the new adventure he was beginning in his life. "But most of all, I think I'm going to miss you the most." he said, stopping them underneath a willow tree. There was a bench nearby and she sat down on it, looking at the small stream that flowed through campus. It was a beautiful setting, if he wanted to ask her. "I'll miss you too, Jim." she whispered as he sat next to her. She turned to look into his eyes, almost gone in the darkening sky. "Why don't you ask for an assignment yourself?" he'd asked, brushing back a stray strand of hair. She shook her head, "The Eldarian agreement doesn't work that way. We have our own fleets that need manning, and when I'm done here, that's where I'll be assigned." she looked away then, having heard...something. There were two shadows approaching them from where they'd come from. Jim saw them too, and called out, "Hello?" one of the shadows, the taller one by about a foot, called back, "I'm looking for Analise Vloomre of Eldaria...you haven't seen her have you?" _

_ Ana's face lit up, "KENNY!" she shouted, leaping from their spot and rushing to him. The big man had grabbed her up in a tight bear hug and spun her around a few times. "Ana, little sister, I've missed you!" he put her down finally, and looked past her to Jim, "And who's this?" he asked. Ana turned to Jim and grabbed his hand, all smiles, "This is Lieutenant James Kirk, Jim, this is my brother, Kendrick." Jim offered his hand to the man, and they shook congenially. "How are you?" he asked, and Kenny laughed, "I'm as well as any, I guess." he looked at Ana, that 'this is private, sister' look. "Jim, will you excuse us for a moment?" she said, dropping his hand and following her brother a ways away. "I really have missed you, Ana." he began, and she knew it was serious, "What happened, Kenny. Is it Sophie?" Kenny shook his head, and smiled grimly, "No, Sophie is fine, we have two boys now." Ana clapped her hands gleefully, and he brought his own up, holding them together, "But Ana...there's something else I have to tell you, and you're not going to like it." Ana wrenched her hands away, and took a step away from him, "Don't Kenny." he took a deep breath and began, "Remember that I told you that Father had been taken by the Gregorans?" She shook her head, "Don't Kenny." she put her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear it. But Kenny continued anyway, "Ana...Father never came back. We found his body on board his ship, all hands were dead." Ana's soul cried out in anguish. "NO! No it can't be true!" she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her shout had caught the attention of the two men they'd left, and Jim made to go to her. "Don't..." Captain Marcus said, grabbing his arms. Jim pulled away, "Let me go!" he pushed the man out of his way and ran to Ana. He fell to his knees next to her, and gathered her up to him. Kenny stood over them, his own face in torment. Jim looked up at him, "What did you say to her?" Kenny's shoulders drooped, "I told her that our father, King Charles II is dead." Jim didn't have time to process what he'd said. All he knew was that the girl in his arms was crying like she was going to fall apart. She brought her arms around him, "Jim...get me out of here." she said between sobs, and he picked her up and carried her away from her brother._

_ He found a small nook in the roots of another tree, and there he held her on his lap, rocking back and forth as she sobbed into his shirt. After a few minutes, he lifted her head and he wiped her cheeks. "Ana...I'm so sorry." she smiled, or tried to anyway, and looked away, "I feel as though my whole world has fallen apart." he nodded, and brought her head to his shoulder, and kept rocking back and forth. There was nothing he could say, he had yet to lose a parent...and prayed he'd have the strength to when the time came They stayed that way for a while longer, then she wriggled away from him, and walked to the stream. She folded her arms around herself, and curled into a ball as best she could while staying seated. He watched her for a moment, then went to her. He put a hand on her back, and she nearly started crying again. "I'll never feel his heartbeat again." she whispered, and his brow wrinkled. "What?" She turned to look at him, fresh tears coursing down her face, "It's an old Eldarian tradition, done between loved ones when someone leaves." she brought his hand to her chest, over her heart, and gasped for air as she tried to remember the words of the poem. '_Feel my heart, as it beats for thee. Another best come and another beat gone. My very breath is for you, my heart beats for none other. Feel this, my heart as it beats for thee.'_ her breath was labored as she tried to get over her emotions. Jim brought her other hand over his heart, and held it there. "Let my heart beat for you, then."_

Ana looked up at him, tears again rolling down her cheeks. Jim reached up and wiped them away. "You remember, don't you? That poem you said to me that night?" Ana nodded, "It's a love sonnet penned by an old poet, Jacoby Stekasgh." Jim smiled, and opened his mouth, "_Feel my heart, as it beats for thee. Another beat come and another beat gone. My very breath is for you, my heart beats for none other. Feel this, my heart as it beats for thee."_ Ana's mouth had gone dry, "You remember that?" Jim smiled, "I remember a lot of things when it comes to you, Ana." his hand came up to caress her cheek, "come have dinner with me tonight...alone." she nodded, and turned into his hand.

Her own hand never left his chest.

Ethan Vloomre, heir apparent and Prince of Eldaria, was tired. He'd been foraging for food all day, and now had just enough for him and his father...if he could get him to eat any of it. His father was still deathly pale, but at least he was moving a little bit. When they'd received word that the station had been taken, he'd called for an anti-gravity unit and had his father put on it. His mother hadn't known what he was doing, but even at six years old, Ethan had shown the tactical thought needed to be king. His ordering of the servants was similar to how his father had been, and he'd been the most calm out of all of them. Once his father was on the unit, he'd taken the body himself into the Underground. Where he was now were caverns known only to the Royal family, masked by holographic images of mountain and forest. These had been excavated only for emergencies, and Ethan knew that this qualified as an emergency. He'd said good-bye to his mother, and baby brother, then given one last order to the servants, "Tell them I'm dead. Auntie Ana will know where to find us." He was braver than most at his age...he already had a strong following, and was giving orders as though he were King already.

He leaned against the antigravity unit, now off and ate the sandwich an old housemarm had given him. He'd pulled some weeds from her garden and she'd repaid him with a basket of food. About four sandwiches and several samplings of fruits and vegetables. He'd fed some of the grapes to his father, knowing he had to keep up his strength, and then helped him swallow some water, but that was all. Kendrick had yet to open his eyes, or even speak, but the fact that he was eating definitely lifted Ethan's spirits. His mind was wandering, thinking about his mother and brother when something bumped outside the cavern. As quickly and quietly as he could, got to his feet, and pulled the phaser he'd stolen from his fathers bedside. Setting it to stun, he aimed at the small entrance and waited. And waited and waited, then a bird landed on a rock at the entrance. He took a deep breath, and lowered the weapon. 'It's just a bird.' he told himself, and turned back to his father.

Kendrick's eyes were open and watching him. Ethan nearly jumped out of his skin, "Father!" he whispered excitedly, careful not to raise his voice too much. Kendrick recognized his voice, and slowly brought a finger to his lips. Ethan didn't move, and waited again. His father's arm moved towards the waterskein and Ethan hurried to give it to him. Carefully, he helped his father raise his head and take a good large gulp. What he hadn't counted on was how thirsty his father would be, that gulp nearly emptied the skein. His father still didn't speak, and lowered his head into Ethan's lap. Ethan set the skein aside and reached for the basket of food. He showed his father the basket of food and the grapes he'd fed him earlier. Kendrick nodded weakly, and Ethan helped him eat. While he did so, Ethan brought his father up to date on the events so far, "A week ago Aunt Ana went to Earth to bring the Federation's fleet to drive off the Gregorans." Kendrick shook his head, knowing that the Federation would never go for it. When Ethan stopped talking, he pointed to the water again, and took another big gulp. He opened his mouth, and said something that Ethan could barely hear, he had to lean forward to catch it as his father repeated himself, "They won't help." He sat back, a look of consternation on his face. If the Federation wouldn't help them, then who would? Shaking his head, he decided he'd think on that later, and continued, "The Orbital Station has fallen and the main castle has been overrun. Momma and Samuel are safe for now, Commander Harssed has them locked away in the castle." Kendrick's eyes widened, "Joshua Harssed?" Ethan nodded, and Kendrick made to roll off his bed. Somehow, Ethan's weaker strength held him in place, "What is it Father?" Kendrick frowned at his own weakness and looked at his son, "Commander Harssed is a traitor. He's the one that's been poisoning me this whole time." his face went white again from the strain, and Ethan slipped out from beneath his fathers shoulders. "Sleep now Father. It will take Auntie another week to get here, we'll get you strong again, and then you can help her take back the castle." Kendrick's eyes closed and Ethan leaned against the unit. His father would be okay...but what about his mother and brother?

Joshua prowled around the Council table. The men were seated there, terrified of this menace that had called them together. Finally Joshua stopped at the 'head' of the round table, and glared triumphantly at each man, "I called you here today, to announce my marriage to the Princess Analise. With King Kendrick now dead and his son missing, it is only right that the Princess marry and take her throne." he waited as the men glanced worriedly at their companions. He spoke again, "It is by that ceremony and right of marriage, that I proclaim myself King of Eldaria and all her colonies." There were whispers now, and one man, a councilor from a southern continent rose to his feet, staring Joshua down. "And if one were to refuse your rule?" Joshua raised an eyebrow, and quickly drew his phaser on the man. The councilors eyes widened as he knew his end had come, and drew his final breath. "What a pity..." Joshua said, shaking his head. "Any other questions?" the men around him shook their heads, scared to make eye contact. "Good. When the Princess arrives, wherever she may land, I have left orders that she be brought here." He waved around the room, "and she will see what kind of ruler I will be." before anyone could speak, Gregorans appeared from the shadows, weapons drawn and aimed at the councilors. "I do hope she likes her wedding present."

Sophie Pollack heard the screams from the room below her, knew what had just happened. The entire Council...she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her youngest boy. "Momma?" he asked, his small three year old hands reaching up to touch her face, "Cry?" Sophie held her boy close, and nodded, "Why?" she smiled, even now he was forever asking questions. "Because several very good men just lost their lives for no reason." Samuel nodded as though he understood, though Sophie knew he didn't. She put her hand on his head, and whispered in his ear, "You remember this day, young one, remember it forever."

She steeled herself as the door opened, and the one that the servants were calling Joshua the Tyrant, entered. "Well Lady Sophie. I hope you've had a pleasant time up here." Sophie just glared at him, and tightened her grip on her son. Joshua just shrugged, "Still being impossible I see...well then, I'll just have to change that." he lowered the forcefield and grabbed for Samuel. "No!" she screamed and clawed at him. Samuel fell back against the back wall and watched in horror as his mother fought a monster. She was doing well actually, Ana had taught her some tricks to get the upper hand with a larger opponent. Joshua was obviously unprepared for her, and took her kicks to the groin and stomach hard. He fell to his knees and she brought her foot to his face, feeling his nose crunch beneath her soft sole. Joshua let out a groan and she motioned for Samuel to run, "Go! Down the stairs and to the main holographic room. GO!" Samuel understood that, and took off like the devil himself was after him. Sophie grappled for Joshua's phaser, then followed him. They made it down the hall alright, but when they rounded the corner for the holoroom, they were met by two Gregoran soldiers. Sophie brought up her phaser and quickly dispatched them, then grabbed her sons hand and took him into the room. "Computer, begin program Emergency 45," the computer answered, "State the override sequence." Sophie thought for a moment, and then said, "Override voice recognition, King Kendrick VII." the computer complied and the images of a forest appeared around them. Just past the trees Sophie could see a castle on a hill, surrounded by a small village. "Come on." she said, picking up her son, "we need to get going!"

Joshua rolled onto his knees, gasping for breath. The woman was a fighter after all! She'd kicked him several times in the groin and stomach, probably breaking a few ribs. When she'd kicked his face, he knew she'd broken his nose. The blood was pouring out of him, and pooling on the floor. He brought a hand up to stem the tide, and winced. The door flew open and soldiers bounded in, having heard the ruckus. "My liege?" one asked, stepping forward. Joshua was in no mood. His hand went out and grabbed the man around his knees, dropping him to the floor, Joshua grabbed his phaser and shot the man point blank on the highest setting. "Get me a doctor." he growled at the others, his face now a red mess. The men scrambled to obey, hurrying out of the room and down different halls to find someone who was willing to help the angry would-be-king.

An hour later, Joshua was winding his way back to his room when that same aide came to him, "My liege..." he dropped to his knees and waited for Joshua to speak, "Yes." he growled, his throat still hurt from when Sophie had kneed him in the voice box. The aide didn't look up, but said, "Our long range sensors on the Station have picked up a fleet of Federation ships coming this way, the Enterprise leading them." Joshua raised his eyebrows, "And when is it that they will arrive?" the aide swallowed, within three days, sire." Joshua nodded slowly, and waved the man away, "Leave me." the aide scurried away, glad to not be thrown out this time. Joshua opened the door to his room...three more days. Three days and he would have the real Ana waiting for him.

Ana had changed from her sundress into a gown that Uhura had let her borrow. It was similar to what she'd called a kimono, with wide sleeves and tied tightly around her waist. She'd pulled half her hair back in a clip, and let the rest fall loose. It was a casual look for her, but Jim liked it. She was standing on the observation deck, watching the stars streak past., while he watched her from his vantage point near the door. They'd come here for the privacy, and the view...although Jim couldn't think of which he liked better at the moment, the view of the stars or the woman watching them. She felt him staring at her, and turned to look at him, "What?" she asked, her voice reverent. He shrugged and walked towards her, "I was just thinking..." he got close to her, and she turned back to look at the stars. "I've gone past these stars so many times," she whispered, "but I haven't had the luxury of actually watching them go by." Jim smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, "Well then, enjoy." she smiled, a real smile, and looked up at him, "You said something about food?" he laughed lightly, then brought her around to see the low table and cushions he'd brought in. It was definitely an intimate setting, but after their interlude in the sick bay, he felt it appropriate. He'd given strict orders to Spock that they not be disturbed by anything short of the Gregoran surrender, and was confident that they would finally come to an agreement about something. The bottle of Cranishian wine that Bones had suggested earlier sat on the table between two plates of spaghetti. There was also a basket of hot bread and a dipping bowl of olive oil and spices. Ana looked at the meal, then back at him, "You remembered my favorite Earth meal?"he smiled, and helped her kneel, "I told you Ana. I remember everything that concerns you, including this." he looked above her and called, "Computer, play selection of songs from Old Russia, lullabies." Ana's jaw dropped as the music came over the speakers, "I only mentioned that once!" he shook his head, "Twice." she looked at him, astonished. "Why did you remember all this?" he looked at her, suddenly serious, "Because I love you, Ana. I've loved you from the first time I saw you." she tore her gaze away from him and suddenly found her plate to be very interesting. "Ana." he said softly, and she risked a glance at him.

He was so handsome, with his blue eyes intent on her face. His shoulders were set, and his arms were on the table, his hand palm up, asking for hers. She stared into his eyes, wishing she could read thoughts. But with this one, she really didn't need to. 'No...his mind is as open as his heart.' she thought, seeing what he really meant on his face. He did love her, as much as he loved his ship, that she was sure of. But what would her people think?! She couldn't entertain ideas of marriage to someone that they'd never accept. She tore her gaze away, "As much as I want to Jim...I can't." he took his hand away and swallowed, "then just listen to me." he asked, and she nodded, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Marry me." she raised her head and stared at him in surprise, "_WHAT!"_ he put up a hand and she closed her mouth, "Marry me, have the Merging with me." she raised her eyebrows and looked away. This must have been how her mother felt when her father first asked, "There's a strong chance that I might die, right?" she nodded, "And you've got a strong will, you'll pull through for your people." he moved over to her side and took her face in his hands, "Ana...I can't live with the thought of you marrying someone else...someone whom I'm not even sure deserves you." she opened her mouth to speak, but he put a finger over it. "Ana...do you love me? Even the tiniest bit?" she closed her eyes, relishing his touch. Yes, when she let herself admit it, she loved him. She loved him with such a passion that she couldn't tell where it came from. Opening her eyes again, she felt her heart beat just a little bit faster as she said, "Yes...so much more than you think." he smiled, that intoxicating, entrancing smile and leaned in to kiss her. She welcomed him, let his hands pull her to him, and then bury themselves in her hair. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close, and she realized that she wanted him that much closer. She pulled away gently, and rested her forehead against his, "I'll marry you...but we've got to get someone trained in the Merging to preform it." Jim grinned, "I know just the man." he pulled himself out of her grasp and removed a communicator from his belt, "Porter?" Ana's eyebrows shot up, "Porter doesn't know..." Jim waved her to be quiet, and she got to her feet. "Yes, Captain?" Jim grinned, "Contact the Prudhoe Bay...we're going to need to borrow their holodeck." Ana heard Porter chuckle on the other end, "I already have, Captain. The transporter room is waiting for you and the Admiral."

"Good man. Get yourself there as well, I know that we'll need a few witnesses to make it legal." Porter nodded to his communicator, "Where do you think I am, Captain." Jim grinned, but before he signed off, Porter spoke, "And Captain, might I suggest that we have the Coral Reef send over one of their nurses...I know she'll want to be there for this." Jim looked at Ana, "Who is it?" Porter stalled, "Someone that we'll need, for legality." Ana grabbed Jim's arm, "Family? Porter, I thought that's what you..." he was shaking his head at the communicator, and grinning like an idiot, "No, I'm there for the Captain. She is for you." Ana's brows knit together, "But I don't..." it hit her, "MELINDA! What the devil is she doing out here?" Porter cackled, "The same thing you are, Admiral. Trying to save her people." Jim said their arrival time and closed the communicator, "Are you sure about this?" she asked, looking up into his clear face. He smiled and brought his arms around her waist, "I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life." with that he kissed her lightly one more time, then led her from the deck to the transporter room.

They were met by Porter and Scotty. "Ready, Captain?" Scotty asked, his eyes bright and a smile on his face. Jim nodded, "Ready Scotty." Lights appeared around them and soon they were on the Prudhoe Bay. Ana was met by a few fellow crewmen, mostly officers, but the one that she was most relived to see was Captain Marcus. His arm was wrapped in bandages, and he looked a little worse for wear, but he was alive. "Princess." he said, bowing to her grandly. She smiled and brought a hand to his shoulder, "Marcus...never bow to me. You are as much my equal as my brother." Marcus smiled, and took her shoulders in his hands, "You've been like a daughter to me, Ana. I'm glad you've chosen this one." she was a little taken aback. Before she could ask anything, Melinda appeared on the pads behind them and let out a squeal of joy. "Ana, oh Ana I knew you'd do it!" she came racing forward, and threw her arms around her friend. Ana returned the hug and stared at Jim in surprise; he just shrugged and gave her his 'I don't know anything' smile. Melinda broke their hug and grabbed her hand, "Well come on! We've got to get you in a better dress then that!" she led Ana haphazardly through the crowds of personnel to the holodeck. Jim was right behind them, and quickly pulled Ana away from Melinda. He was followed by Porter and Marcus, who had volunteered to play the part of the brides father. Melinda gave the specifics of the Eldarian Merging chamber, and the doors opened on a grand cathedral like room, with towering ceilings and protective angels. The walls were covered with tapestry's and paintings similar to the ones in the main church on Eldaria. Once the group was inside, Melinda turned her attention to the group. "Sorry," she said to Jim, "but Sophie'd kill me if I don't do this right." Jim shrugged and Melinda again took over, dictating the men's attire. Soon Jim wasn't in his uniform anymore, but crisp white pants with a silver stripe up the side. His jacket was also in silver, a lighter shade than that on his legs and his chest was bare. Ana barely had time to process this before Porter shoved the man away, "You've got to wait for her over here." he was saying, and Ana watched as he led Jim to one side of the bed like altar. "Melinda, you forgot the Priest." she pointed to the empty spot where he should have been standing. Melinda gasped in horror and brought the man to life, complete with red robes and towering hat. "Satisfied?" she asked, turning around. Ana nodded, then whispered, "Let me do my own dress." Melinda nodded, and pointed to a small corner, hidden from view. Ana thanked her, then smiled as Melinda went off loudly to discuss the ceremony with the men. "Computer, find all files for Analise Vloomre." the computer processed and found four. Ana smiled, "Display all four as though in a shop." Four dresses appeared before her, each gorgeous in their own right, and she put a finger to her lips. "Computer, create new file, Analise Vloomre 5." the computer then followed her instructions as she removed pieces from the four dresses and made one of her very own. "Computer, apply Analise Vloomre 5 to person."

Her shoes were of a soft white leather, so as to make little noise on the flagstone floor. The dress was a sheath, of the softest silver hue, with a two foot train and halter neckline. Across her back were strings of pearls and diamonds, hanging loose so as to not mark her skin. Her hair was swept up into her trademark braided crown, while what was left was brought forward over her shoulder in a mass of ringlets. "Melinda." she called, and the girl came back to her, "Oh you're gorgeous!" she exclaimed, then paused, "But wait..." she activated the computer and called for a file of her own. Ana looked at her confused, then had to swallow tears as a tiara appeared in Melinda's hands. It was an imitation of her favorite, the one given her by her mother, with slight alterations. Where colored jewels had once been, there was now only diamonds. It glittered in the simulated sunlight coming through the many stained glass windows. "Melinda..." she breathed, waiting as the girl set it just right on her head, then grabbed her into a tight hug. "How can I ever thank you?" Melinda smiled, "Come on, we have to get you married...to the right guy." Ana caught her arm, "Mel," she was worried, "What if it's a mistake?" she glanced at the pillar, wanting to see beyond it, "what if he dies..." Melinda sighed, "Then it will be all his own fault. He choose this ceremony, didn't he?" Ana swallowed hard, and nodded. The girl waited another heartbeat, then took her hand and led her to the group.

Jim's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was a vision! The dress was one thing, but there was something about the look on her face...she was at peace. Jim had seen this woman happy, sad, angry, even royal, but never before had he seen perfectly at peace. That settled it, this was the right thing to do, what they both truly wanted to do. They stood across the altar from each other, their eyes locked. Melinda, Porter and Captain Marcus stood off to the side, waiting for their part in the ceremony, while the priest came forward, looked at both of them, then said, "Are we ready to begin?" the couple nodded, and the priest put out his hands to the altar, "Then lay yourselves down, and we'll get started." Melinda helped Ana arrange herself as she lay down, while Jim simply hopped onto the thing without a second thought. Once satisfied with their position, the priest came forward again, and put two fingers on their foreheads. He began chanting in the Old Language, the one reserved for ceremonial purposes. Jim felt himself drifting off to sleep, and soon closed his eyes.

They were both out cold, and the priest began his work. He motioned for Porter and Melinda to come forward, and had them each stand next to their respective family member. "I will hand you each the portion remaining with the person, I want you to handle it with care...their life is quite literally in your hands." the two nodded, and Porter couldn't help but wink at the girl. She didn't even blush, just stared at him like he was some kind of fool. Feeling shot down, he focused on the man lying in front of him. The priest wove his hands above the couple, and soon two orbs of light appeared above them, making Melinda gasp. They were the exact same color! It had shocked Porter as well, because she heard him say, "That's only a myth!" She grinned, it was what every woman wished, that her soul be the same as her husbands. It made the merging that much easier, and was rumored to show that they were meant for each other.

The priest quickly set about separating the portions, and giving that which stayed to Melinda and Porter. He then motioned for Marcus to assist him in putting a complete soul together for Ana. Marcus took the remaining portion of Ana's soul and held it gently in his hands. The priest, holding Jim's contributing, looked him in the eye, and asked, "Do you, as her father and guardian, freely accept this mans soul, to protect your daughter even at the cost of his life?" Marcus nodded, grateful that this wasn't his first marriage, having played this part before for his eldest daughter, Sophie. Smiling, the priest took Ana's soul from him, and held the two pieces together. They spiraled around each other for a moment before becoming still and melding into one complete soul. He then let that rest above Ana's body, and performed the same with Porter for Jim, only changing the words to 'brother and friend' instead of 'father and guardian'. Porter nodded, and the priest again held the two pieces together, again they swirled and danced, settling into a complete whole. Once both were resting above their respective bodies, he put his hands above them, and lowered the orbs into the couple.

Now came the tricky part, if one or both of them didn't wake soon from the sedation, the priest would have to work quickly to separate them again, and restore the original. He put his hands on their foreheads again, and said another chant in the Old Language, then stepped back, waiting. After a few anxious seconds, Jim rolled his head to the side away from Ana, and opened his eyes. Porter had to think that he wasn't the most welcome sight, but at least Jim was awake. That was a good sign. Melinda and Marcus waited...and waited...and waited, but Ana didn't move or open her eyes. She just continued to look as though she were sleeping. The priest was about to put Jim back under, when he put up his hand, stalling for time. Carefully, still trying to wake up himself, he rolled over to her. Propping himself up on his elbow, he brought his hand up to caress her face, "Ana..." he whispered, "Ana." she still didn't move, and he knew that the priest had to save her. Letting out his breath in defeat, he lowered his face to hers and gave her one last kiss, in case he never saw her again. Before he could pull away, a hand came up and held him to her, her mouth was working against him. The dang girl had waited for a kiss! Jim pulled away, wanting to be angry, but Ana's eyes blinked and she just grinned sheepishly at him, "You may now kiss your bride." she whispered, and winked at him. Jim didn't know if he should be angry that she waited this long or glad that she was awake. He settled on happily annoyed. Giving her a look, he pushed away from her and got off the altar. Ana sat up as well, and slid off with all the grace she could muster. The priest then raised his hands, making Jim and Ana walked towards him. They each offered a hand to him, and he put them together, clasping tightly. "May this soul-marriage withstand the tests of time..." he waited for them to repeat it, then said, "Forever yours, forever mine."

* * *

The morning dawned bright and clear, and found Kendrick Vloomre standing at the entrance to his secret hideaway, watching the sun rise over the small valley. His son slept on the anitgravity unit a ways behind him, and was snoring like a giant. He couldn't help but smile at the gumption his son had shown. To take him out of the castle and hide him away...The boy would become a great king some day, Kendrick only hoped he would live long enough to see it happen. Ethan stirred behind him, and he turned around to talk to him. They had a lot of planning to do, tomorrow was the end of the week that Ethan had said Ana would take in getting back.

Sophie held her son Samuel close and rocked him to sleep. It was nighttime in the holographic world, and Samuel was having trouble falling asleep. "I miss Annie!" it was his name for Auntie Ana, and it made her smile. "Shhh, my darling. Ana will be here soon, and she'll help us." Samuel nodded, and nestled his head in her shoulder, "Scared, Momma." Sophie smiled, but kept rocking. "I know Sammy. I am too."

Joshua was sitting on the kings throne, his eyes thinned against the morning light streaming through the windows. He'd had too much to drink last night with his holographic queen. He couldn't wait to get back into the dark confines of his bedroom, with the real thing, willing and welcoming. The servants around him went about their normal business, careful to give him a wide berth. One woman was fool enough to drop her bucket of water, spilling its contents everywhere. Joshua glared at her, and put a hand over his eyes. Today he would let a few things slide...if only to save his energy for that night, when he would finally have his queen...his real queen.

Analise Kirk took a deep breath and brushed through her hair one more time, and again found a knot. Closing her eyes in aggravation, she bit her lip and pulled. "OW!" she growled, but it came out! She was almost to the point of just pulling out a knife and cutting it off. But she doubted that her new husband would have liked that...then again she didn't really know what he would have liked. After the ceremony, he'd been rushed back to the Enterprise while she'd gone around to the injured Eldari on the Prudhoe Bay, and then gone with Melinda back to the Coral Reef to speak with those there. She and Melinda had then called the other ships, and they'd given Ana a conference with all of her remaining crew. She had learned who had died in the Vengeance explosion, and who had died on the medical ships. Ana had done what she'd thought best, offered words of encouragement to those still alive, and reminded all of them that this was part of the life when at war, "Death happens. And while we may not understand why someone has been taken from us at the time, let us do better next time, and fight that our loved ones won't have to mourn us." it was two days later that she'd returned to the Enterprise, they were just outside of the Gregoran sensor range, and she was needed.

She stood and straightened the uniform that had been given her. She looked at herself in the mirror, and tried to smile, but she knew she'd be that much more comfortable in a pair of pants, the danged skirt was so short! Then an evil thought came to mind...she and Jim hadn't consummated their marriage yet...he had to be burning with the same want she was...she tried not to giggle like she wanted to. She finished braiding her hair, and exited the room, headed for the bridge.

She reached the turbolift when the ship bucked, nearly throwing her to her feet. As the ship steadied again, she called for the bridge, all intentions of bothering Jim gone. This was serious. The doors opened and she saw three ships squaring off against them. She lost her footing as another hit rocked the ship, throwing her to her knees, and she gasped in pain. Jim turned in his chair and saw her, "Ana!" She waved him down and stood, holding onto the railing for support. She looked out the screen again, "Gregoran warships." she said, making Spock look at her, "Yes. It appears that they have the superior fire power." Ana shook her head, "No they don't." she moved to stand by Jim, grabbing the arm of his chair, "Do you trust me?" she asked him, and he gave her a 'don't be stupid' look. She grinned and looked at Porter, "Relieve Sulu, we're going to pull an Orthansho." he looked at her as though she was crazy, "Are you sure, Admiral?" she nodded, her grip on Jim's chair tightening. Porter maneuvered them into the exact middle of the three ships. The Enterprise was taking hit after hit, but her shields were holding...barely. "Porter...NOW!" Porter threw a switch and the Enterprise dropped a hundred kilometers straight down, and the new shots that had been aimed at them took out two of the attackers. Ana smiled, "Bring us around and behind the other before he can find us." As the Enterprise rose behind the monster, Spock turned to Jim, "Captain..their rear shields are down." Ana grinned, "Fire photon torpedoes...up their tail pipe." Porter smiled and obeyed, the Gregoran ship exploding in a brilliant hail of light and debris. "We got them!" Chekov murmured, making Porter laugh. "So it would seem, Mr Chekov." Jim said, retaking his ship, "Take us behind the first moon, Mr Sulu. I want to hide from any more attackers." Sulu acknowledged and helped Porter out of his seat. Jim turned to Ana, "We should be able to beam to the station from here?" Ana nodded, "Without any problems." Jim grinned and turned to Spock, "Mr Spock your with me. Porter, with your experience fighting these ships, I need you here." Porter nodded and took Sulu's seat again as Sulu moved to the command chair.

The doors to the turbolift closed and Jim looked at Ana, "Who else should we take with us?" she thought about it for a moment, "Hansen in Engineering, Thughal in Transport and Jacobs in Security." Jim wrinkled his brow, "Why them?" she smiled at him, "They've lost family in this venture, I think they'd want a little justice for their fallen." Jim nodded, "Security to transporter room, we're going to the Orbital Station first." When they reached the transporter room, the three that Ana had suggested had also been called and the group stood ready to fight. "Phasers on low setting, I'd prefer to take this back with minimal bloodshed." she said to them, gripping her own weapon. The transporter lights appeared and the Enterprise room vanished, replaced by the darkened hallways of the Orbital station. "They'll most likely be on the main bridge," she whispered to the group, getting her weapon ready and stalking forward. Jim was quick to grab her arm and pull her to him, "We'll get the bridge," he said, motioning to Spock and the few security men he'd brought along, "You get to the communications center." she smiled, brushed his face with her fingers, and took the three Eldarians with her.

They didn't make it very far before they hid from an oncoming patrol. Hansen hid her behind his frame against the bulkhead, and waited for the man to pass. Once safe again, they continued on, not making much noise and reaching the communications room easier than she'd expected. "It must be a trap." she whispered to her comrades. Someone off to the side of her laughed, "It took you that long to figure it out?" she turned, phaser at the ready, towards the voice. A great burly man stepped out of the shadows, unarmed. "I'm surprised at you, Princess. I had expected you sooner than this." she raised an eyebrow, "Really, General Matthias?" the Gregoran general laughed, a great belly laugh that made her uncomfortable. "Let me guess, you came here to scramble our communications?" she didn't move. The man shrugged and continued, "Well then I suppose I should tell you that we don't use your little station here. We've brought in our own ships, why use yours?" Ana raised an eyebrow at that, and couldn't help herself, "But you did need an Eldarian officer to get to the planet." that riled him, "We are not as weak as you think! Whatever means we may have used were for our own purpose." That confirmed it, Joshua had betrayed them. Ana sighed and lowered her weapon, "Then I guess it would be pointless to fight you." The men behind her looked at her as though she had lost her mind. General Matthias laughed, "Yes, it would be very foolish for you to..." Ana moved quicker than he had counted on, and he took a shot in the throat. He fell backwards, the four men he'd brought with him lunging forward, firing their own weapons. Ana and her group dove behind some boxes and shot back at them. Hansen looked at her in amazement, "For a moment there I thought you'd given up!" Ana chuckled and patted his arm, just before taking another shot at the Gregorans. "You really thought I'd give up on you that easily?" Hansen smiled and took aim, hitting the last one in the arm, dropping his weapon. Jacobs finished him off, and they continued on their way, more alert than before.

Jim and his group moved forward slowly, hiding in shadows and crevices wherever they found them. They'd happened upon on patrol, a single soldier, and Spock handled that one alone, grabbing the mans shoulder and knocking him out. They were only a hallway away from the bridge when lights went off around them. Jim chuckled as he ducked into a side hallway, "Ana must have kicked a soft spot." thinking of soft spots, he hadn't had one ever since the ceremony, and he damned well wanted this whole business over with so that he could take his bride to some secluded planet and...a security officer bumped his arm and pointed ahead of them. A set of doors opened and they could see just beyond them into the bridge. Jim gave the man a smile and they moved towards it, ducking down behind bulkheads whenever another Gregoran came out. They reached the doors, and Jim motioned for him and Spock to go left while the other two went right, clearing the room of any Gregorans in their way. The other men nodded, and the plan was executed. Jim made the doors open, and the men inside were stunned to see a Starfleet captain at their door. One of them began to holler for help, but was quickly silenced by Jim's phaser. They made quick work of the room, and Spock soon found the controls. Jim went to his side, looking over the complicated computer panel, "Is there anyway to make Ana's way easier?" Spock looked at him, "We can shut off the alarms, that is about it." Jim motioned for him to do so, and as suddenly they came on the red alert went silent.

They waited there for a few moments longer, Spock working some sort of magic with the computer to locate all Gregorans on the station, when Ana's voice came over the intercom, "Jim, I see you've reached the bridge alright." he smiled, "Yes...Where are you?" she looked around her, "We made it to the transporter room, has Spock located the Gregorans on the station?" Jim looked at Spock who nodded to him, "Affirmative." Ana sighed, "Good. I've sent the coordinates of the farthest Gregoran ship we can somewhat safely reach to the bridge. He can get them out of here whenever he wishes." she shut off the intercom and looked at her men. Hansen had taken a hit to the shoulder, and Jacobs wasn't looking to good for the fight, but they'd made it. Now all they had to do was wait for Jim to contact them, and they could move on.

"Done." came his voice over the intercom, and she smiled widely. "Great! We're going to have ships attacking anytime now, I'm setting up the transport shield." Jim's ears perked, "What?" she took a breath to explain, "It's a shield that goes around the planet, preventing anyone from any ships in orbit to the surface. The only place that it can be done from is the station once activated." Jim stared at the intercom in shock, "You can do that?" he heard Ana laugh softly, "Yes, Jim. Why do you think it took three years for the Gregorans to get this far?" Ana glanced at Hansen, who was waving her over. "Admiral, we've got incoming ships, four by the looks of them." Ana nodded, "Jim, we're going to have company." Jim glanced at the computer screen in front of him, "We see them, you get up here. I'm having all ships transport the crew of the Vengeance here to man the station while we go to the surface." Ana smiled, "Good idea," she thought for a moment, then said, "I'm on my way." she looked at her two men, and asked, "Do you want to stay here or come with me?" Hansen looked around at his companions, and said, "We all want to stay with you, Admiral." Jacobs and Thughal nodded their agreement, "Alright then, lets go!" she said, and they took off at a run for the bridge.

They reached it just as the other Eldarians were brought onboard. Porter glanced around himself, smiling, "I didn't think I'd see Eldarain craftsmanship again." Ana chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Porter, I need you to do something for me." He raised an eyebrow at her, and grinned, "What?" 'Get you a private moment with your husband?' he thought, and it made him smile. Ana shook her head at him, "Somehow I don't think you'll be smiling in a moment, I'm field promoting you to Captain." there was a hush that fell over the crowd as she spoke and the color drained from Porter's face, "For the moment I'm giving you command of the Station. We need as much protection as we can get down there. From the records that I saw in the communication panels, they've only begun to overtake the planet. It appears that Gregorans can't swim and hate water. My goal for now is to cut all communication between the ships and the planet, and then retake the castle. From there we can work out a better strategy to get them off our world, but it will have to do. Well, Captain Hanserack, what have you to say?" He looked around him at his comrades in arms, in total shock... "My Lady, I don't know what to say...except maybe thank you." she grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "You never did know what to say when it came to your duty..." she joked, and he jabbed a finger at her ribs. Ana giggled and looked around at her friends, "Get to your stations, We need this place up and running before those Gregorans get here." The Eldarians jumped into action while Jim and his group approached her. "Let's get going." she said, clipping her phaser to her belt and raising an eyebrow at Porter. "I'll see you soon." she said to him, as they were removed from the bridge and placed in the main square in front of the castle. They all drew their weapons and formed a circle, protecting eachothers backs. Ana was facing the castle, and slowly started moving towards it, Jim at her side.

Ethan knew something was going down, he could feel it in his blood. He'd come down from the mountains with his father earlier that morning; Kendrick's strength still left something to be desired, but he's proven he could hold his own against two Gregoran soldiers. They'd encountered them just outside the main military compound, and the scuffle had gotten the attention of the captives. Now as they crept towards the main gate, those inside were distracting their guards so as to make things easier. Well,they gotten all but one...but he was soon no longer a problem as Kendrick snapped his neck. Punching in override codes, the gate opened, giving the captives the courage to overpower their guardians. "MEN!" Kendrick shouted, and the ruckus quieted to an excited whisper as the rightful king took to a small platform above them, "Men, I am alive today because of my son." he motioned to Ethan, who smiled at his father, "At this moment, my sister is returning from her trip to Earth, and is going to walk into an ambush at the castle. For too long have we let these Gregorans threaten our women and children. For too long have we sat back and merely defended our homes, and now they have taken them from us." the crowd was grumbling in agreement, "I say we take back our lands! Take back our homes and our families!" Shouts rose from the crowd, attracting the attention of those in the main square.

Jim heard the shouts and turned his head to see a large group of men, led by a tall man and small boy marching towards them. He recognized the man, and nudged Ana's shoulder, "Look." he whispered, and she turned. "Kenny?" she breathed, her eyes wide, "And Ethan..." she moved forward quickly, and broke into a run as she moved past her landing party. Kendrick saw his sister running for him, and picked up his pace, his already large strides making the rest around him run. The two Vloomre children met each other in front of the cathedral and stopped, staring at each other. "I thought..." Ana began, but she couldn't continue. Kenny nodded, "I thought so too..." Ana smiled, "Then I don't..." Kendrick shook his head, "No.." he looked past her to Jim who was moving to them, "I see you brought a friend." Ana glanced at Jim, and smiled, "A bit more than that, brother." Kendrick's eyebrows raised, then a knowing smile crossed his lips, "I see..." he folded his arms and looked at Jim, "I hear I have a brother now." Jim nodded, taking Ana's hand in his. Kendrick broke out in a huge smile and laughed heartily, "I say it's about time!" He clapped Jim on the shoulder, and nodded to him, "Take care of her." Jim smirked, "Already planning on that." Kendrick was about to laugh again, when something caught his eye.

On the steps of the castle were several Gregoran soldiers, arming phaser rifles and blast grenades. "Get down!" he shouted, both to his group and Ana's. Jim grabbed Ana around the waist and hauled her up the steps of the cathedral. He pressed her against the sheltering wall, but didn't draw his weapon. This was the first time they'd been this close since the Merging, and it was distracting. His adrenaline was already pumping, but having her this close...he shook his head and she laughed softly. "What?" he asked, looking down at her again. Technically she was beneath him, where he wanted her to begin with, but he couldn't afford to think _those_ thoughts right now. She must have read his mind, because she brought a hand up to his neck, cupping the back of his head, "Don't think." she said, pulling him in for a mouth watering kiss. His eyes widened, they apparently had to work on her timing... Then she pulled away, and grabbed her weapon from her hip. She knelt at the corner and aimed carefully, dropping two Gregorans before he could process that she'd moved. Biting his tongue for acting like this, he pulled his phaser and stood above her, firing when she pulled back. There were a few more shots then they pulled back, waiting for the smoke to clear a little. He looked down at her, head leaned back against the stones, breath coming fast. "You okay?" she shook her head, "That last shot..." she began, and put a hand on her right arm. He dropped to his knees, and pulled the hand away. The sleeve of her uniform was sheared away and the skin beneath was blackened. She hissed in pain when he touched it gingerly, "Don't..." she whispered, pulling his hand away. "You need to get this checked," he started but she was already shaking her head, "I'm not leaving now...We're so close." she put her head back and shook her head, "No...I'm not leaving." He rested his head on her shoulder, staring at the ground, "But..." she put her head against his, "It happens Jim. Don't worry so much." she looked out over the square to where her brother was still taking out Gregorans. The smoke was still thick in the air as the men around them kept firing, "You think we can make it to the castle?" she asked, making him raise his head. "What?" she pointed around them, "There's a back road next to this, and it wraps around to the castle. We're pinned down here, but even if just you and I..." Jim was already shaking his head, "You're staying put." She gave him the look that all wives give their husbands when their being unreasonable, "Jim..." he grinned, "What, I had to try." she shook her head at him, not helping the smile that creeped up. The smoke cleared slightly between her and Kendrick, and she waved to him, motioning in a circle then pointing to the castle. He nodded to her, and fired a few covering shots. "Come on." she said, getting to her feet and edging around the wall. They hit the side street at a run, and made their way around the buildings to the small path that led back to the castle.

After all the fighting, there were only a few soldiers left on the stairs, she was confident that she and Jim wouldn't have any trouble dispatching them. Taking cover behind some debris, she fired, taking out the first without a hitch. The group around him were stunned, and two more were taken out by the main group. That left three, and Jim took out two of them in quick succession. The last dropped his weapon and fell to his knees, raising his hands in defeat. Ana smirked at Jim and moved from her hiding spot, "Ana wait!" he called after her, but she didn't listen, keeping her weapon down, but ready for a fight. When she was close enough to grab, the Gregoran swung at her legs, making her jump reflexively to avoid losing her footing. When her feet landed, he'd grabbed his phaser again, and had it aimed at her heart. Ana's eyes widened and she lifted her hands. On her left, someone was clapping, "Well done, lieutenant. I'm surprised though, I would have shot you down myself." Ana's head turned at his voice, and Joshua came out of the doors of the castle, "Well well, Analise Vloomre...It's been a long time." Ana didn't say anything, just glared at him hatefully. "Not into talking right now? Good, neither am I." his hand snaked out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. His other hand brought up his phaser, aimed at Kendrick who had stepped forward when she'd appeared. "Ah, uh-uh Kendrick. I wouldn't try it." he took his gaze away from Kendrick and smiled evilly at Ana. "Now, you are coming with me." his winked at her, and she gasped as his hand lowered to her rear. She brought up a hand to slap him, but he caught it in a hard grip, and wrenched her arm behind her, pinning her body to him even more. "I wouldn't do that either, if you know what good for you." He looked above her head, to Jim who was seething with rage. "Oh dear, poor Captain Kirk. Gone and stole your lady fair have I?" he turned Ana around and put his phaser under her chin, "If you want her to live, you'll stay where you are." Jim growled angrily, "You let her go, Joshua. NOW!" Joshua just laughed at him, and Ana's heart nearly stopped,"I don't think so...you see this little one was promised to me long ago. I plan to make good on that." He practically threw her into the darkness of the entry, she was lucky to catch herself on her hands and knees. She scrambled to her feet, turning in time to see Joshua aim a shot at Kendrick. She screamed bloody murder and lunged at his back, trying to knock him off balance.

She didn't weigh enough for it to work. Instead she hit the brick wall of his stance, and he again turned to her, weapon still aimed at where Kendrick stood. His hand came up and his fingers wrapped around her neck. Ana gasped for air as he squeezed, just a little. He lifted her with one arm, her toes scraping the floor. "I told you to be a good girl, and now you've made me angry..." his eyes flashed, and he spoke to the lieutenant next to him. "Kill them all, I have to teach our new queen a lesson in manners." Ana's eyes widened as he walked her inside, kicking the door closed behind him.

The lone lieutenant let out a howl as the doors closed, calling more Gregorans to the square from their various hiding places. Jim ran to join Kendrick's group, his heart racing and his eyes showing an anger that he'd never known before. Kendrick himself looked ready to tear Joshua limb from limb for what he'd said, and nodded to Jim's silent question. "We'll get to her...hopefully she can handle him for a while." The group circled the wagons and began firing right and left, taking out the Gregorans on piece at a time.

Joshua let her go once the doors were shut, and dropped her to the floor. Her legs buckled beneath her and she hit the ground on her rump, biting her tongue to not cry out. He put his hands on his hips and stared down at her, "Now...where should we do this?" he grinned as she pulled herself back with her hands, "Don't go away from me. I need you Ana." Her spine tingled when he said her name like that, and not in the way it did when Jim said it. He knelt in front of her and grabbed her ankle, stopping her progress, "I said don't go away!" He pulled hard, and she slid towards him. He opened his mouth to speak again, but her other foot connected with his anatomy, and he let out a groan. She took the chance to get to her feet, and ran into the reception room, wrinkling her brow. There wasn't anywhere to hide in here! Under the table would be the first place he'd look, and then behind the great chairs of state. Four of them, one for each member of the Royal Family, not including Samuel. She heard him approaching her, his breath coming hard. "Ana, that wasn't a very smart thing to do." he was only a few feet away, and she knew she was in trouble. 'Jim...hurry.' she thought anxiously, and spun into a perfectly executed roundhouse kick. Her foot connected with his jaw, and sent him flying backwards. She landed gracefully, and backed up a few steps, her fists up ready to fight. If she could just keep him busy long enough....

Jim and Kendrick were running forward, the last of the Gregoran reinforcements falling on their right and left. "He'll most likely get her to the throne room." Kendrick was saying as they hit the doors, and pulled them open, the oak scraping against the stones. Jim nodded, then ducked as something flew at his head. He glanced behind him, and saw it was a chair. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Kendrick, "She's keeping him busy all right." There were noises coming from the reception room, just ahead of them; they made their way through the hall to it carefully. Looking inside, they could just make out the shadows of a tall figure fighting off a smaller one. The larger one picked up another chair, and the smaller shadow didn't duck in time. It connected with her chest, knocking the air out of her and her to the floor. Jim heard her grunt as it connected, and lunged forward, not thinking about the consequences. Kendrick followed, making his way to Joshua and Jim peeled off and skidded to a halt. "Ana." he said, throwing the chair aside and putting an arm under hers to help her sit up. "Jim...what took you so long?" He smiled grimly and pulled her into the shadows along the wall. Sitting her against the stones, he quickly ran his hands over her torso, checking for broken ribs. He felt her breath quicken as he did so, and held his hands at her waist as he looked up at her. He could just make out the outline of her face, her eyes catching the minimal light leaking through the drawn shutters. "Easy, Jim." she whispered, putting her own hands on his shoulders, "Easy..." he repeated, a smile widening on his mouth. He brought his face closer to hers, she could feel his breath on her face, "Easy isn't what he would have been on you." She smiled, he could see the shine from her teeth, and kissed her. She let his grip tighten on her waist, then gently pushed him away, "We have to help Kendrick." he rested his forehead against hers, "It's always something." she giggled, then gasped in pain. He began feeling her again, "What is it?" she shook her head, "I don't know...my side..." he brought his hand around and felt something sticky. He brought his hand out and held it to the light, it was red. "You're bleeding." he said, not knowing if it was anger or shock in his voice. She looked up at him, and felt it herself, "Jim.." he took over. He pulled her to her feet, and turned her to the wall, so that he could get a better look at it. It didn't look to be that deep, "We've got to stop the bleeding," he said, tearing a piece of his shirt and holding it against the wound. He stepped closer, keeping his hand over the makeshift bandage. "I wish I could get you to the Enterprise." he whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly at his touch, but stayed solid, "No Jim. Kendrick's gonna need your help." he glanced over his shoulder where sounds of the two other men fighting could be heard, "I doubt that. You need me more right now." she smiled, 'You have no idea.' she thought.

Kendrick ducked as Joshua swung at his head, and jabbed a few punches in the mans gut before kicking him square in the chest. Joshua fell backwards and Kendrick drew his belted phaser, aiming it at Joshua's head, "I should kill you now." he said, trying to catch his breath. Joshua ran his arm across his mouth and grinned, "Then why don't you..." When Kendrick didn't answer, he laughed, "I know why. It's because you value life. That's the difference between you and me, Kenny. I don't put any worth to it, and it's easier to take that way." his smile changed to an evil sneer, "You should have heard your wife's dying cry as I took her." Kendrick's anger flared and he shot just aside of Joshua's head, "If even one hair on her head was harmed by you, I'll have you dismembered in the streets." Joshua shut up, knowing that Kendrick would make good of his threat. Kendrick glared at the man, and called over to Jim, "Is she alright?" Jim answered, "She'll be fine, but she's got this cut on her back." Kendrick growled and stepped on Joshua's ankle, putting his weight on it until the man cried out, "You hurt my sister, you bastard!" before he could do anything more, the doors to the room flew open, and the cavalry came in, lead by Ethan. A small group broke off and went to surround Joshua and Kendrick. "Take him to the compound," he said, removing his foot and turning to his lieutenant, "I want him to stand trial for his crimes." The men nodded and grabbed Joshua under his arms, dragging him from the castle.

The ship battles raged for another few days before the Gregorans accepted that they had lost, and limped home in shame and disgrace. Those that had been captured were returned, the slave ships re-routed to Eldaria and the death camps destroyed. Joshua had been put into an Eldarian prison, awaiting his trial for treason. Jim had left on the Enterprise a week later to return to Earth to report to the Federation...and tell his parents that he was getting married. They had agreed that something should be done for those who missed their merging, but that also entailed him having to wait another two whole weeks before he got to see her again. But there were things that Ana had to see to. Her promotion of Porter for one thing. There was a great gathering held on the main square, when Ana formally gave him his Captains stripes. "For unknown courage and unquestionable valor, I hearby award Captain Porter Hanserack with this," she said grandly, holding up a diamond circlet with an ivory inlay in the design of a sword and shield, "The Eldarian crest of arms, and grant him a place in the Order of the Defender." the crowd cheered as she laid the circlet on his head. Porter stood next to her, and waved to the crowd, "I hate public functions like this." he mumbled to her, his lips barely moving. Ana smiled, then turned to lead him inside. "I know, but trust me, you wouldn't want this next part said in front of a crowd." he looked at her, perplexed, "What is it?" she waited for them to be alone in the reception room before she said, "I'm giving the Vengeance to you." Porter's mouth dropped, "You're _what!_" Ana smiled, a little sheepish, "Kendrick's drawing up plans to have a second Vengeance built, and I want you to have her." Porter was at a loss for words, "But, but why? The Vengeance and your name have always gone together." she put a hand on his arm and looked int his eyes, "And now your name and the Vengeance will be that way. Porter, I'm _married_. I'm not going to command my own ship, heaven knows where, and be away from my husband. Jim and Kenny have already arranged for me to become part of his crew on the Enterprise." she raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "Goodness knows what I'll be doing, but that's where I belong." she put hand on his cheek, "You've earned the Vengeance, my friend, and the right to command her." Porter's shoulders slumped, "I guess." Ana laughed, "Don't look so glum, my friend. I know of a particular nurse that's volunteered to become part of the crew." Porters head snapped up, "Melinda?" Ana nodded, then looked around, "But if I hear one bad thing about you from her..." she let the empty threat hang in the air, and they both grinned. "Alright, I'll take her...but not because you're making me." Ana cocked an eyebrow, "Oh no?" he shook his head, "Because that's the only way I can get that blasted girl alone for five minutes!" Ana threw back her head and laughed, "Good luck, Porter. She's onto you by now, and I'm sure won't make chasing her skirt that easy." Porter grinned, "Oh just you wait, Ana Kirk. I'll have that girl eating out of the palm of my hand before a month is out." Ana shook her head and clapped his hand in hers, "I'll wait to hear from you, then."

That had been two days ago, and now Ana paced about the throne room, anxious for Kendrick to get ready to leave. He and the Justice were taking her to Earth for the real wedding. Sophie sat on her throne, her mouth raised in a smile. "Don't worry you'll see him soon enough." Ana glared at her sister in law, but smiled all the same. "I was just thinking this is how you must have felt before your wedding." Sophie nodded, "A little, only I was more scared than anything else. I mean look at your brother! The first time I saw him he looked like he could strangle a tree!" Ana burst out laughing, "Yes, I suppose he could have...but I'll let you in on a little secret." Sophie leaned forward as Ana came closer, "He was scared of you that first time too." Sophie leaned back, "No...Kenny?" Ana grinned mischievously, "Yes, our Kenny. He told me that you looked so delicate that he thought just a touch on your shoulder would send you into a thousand little pieces and he wouldn't know how to put you back together again." Sophie was nearly rolling out of her seat now. The doors behind Ana opened, and she had to stifle a laugh at the look on Kendrick's face, "What's going on here?" he asked, dressed in his functional uniform. Ana sputtered, "Nothing...nothing." she hurried from the room, holding a hand to her mouth and her eyes bright with mirth. Kendrick watched his sister leave, then turned on his wife, "You ready?" Sophie nodded, they were leaving the planet in the care of her father, now Admiral Marcus while they took Ana to her husband and wedding. "We should be back within two weeks," Sophie had told him as she'd packed. "Don't worry about it. The people are ecstatic that the Princess is getting married, I doubt there will be much else to do than celebrate." Sophie had smiled and looked at him, "How did she look?" she asked, and Marcus just smiled, "As beautiful as we all wanted her to look."

The ceremony was being held outside in Jim's mothers' grassy fields. There were several Federation dignitaries present, along with a host of Eldarian nobility, including most of the newly appointed Council of Governors. Spock stood off to Jim's side as best man, followed by his brother, George. Ana's feet were bare this time, with a gown of the purest white they could find clinging to her frame. It had a lace overlay that fell away from her hips and created a train. Her mother's tiara was wrapped in her hair, while the rest hung in loose curls to her waist. She was led down the aisle by her brother, his towering frame making the women in the audience swoon. Jim was waiting for her, his dress uniform pressed and medals across his chest. When they reached him, she looked up at him through her gauzy veil, and smiled brightly. Kenny put her hand in Jim's, and the priest began to speak...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been years since there had been a celebration at the castle, but this was a special occasion. There was a Starfleet captain and his crew coming to see if the people were worthy of their precious Federation. The king only hoped that their great secret wouldn't be revealed...too soon.

* * *

"TIBERIUS!" Uh-Oh, Mother was angry. Ty was running as fast as he could, he didn't want to wear that itchy suit. It wasn't that he hated the suit, it had been given him by his father...and that made it special. He wouldn't wear it for any old space captain. He'd promised his father that he'd keep it safe, and this wasn't special enough to wear it for. He'd made it up the stairs in the throne room and was about to hide behind his grandfather's seat when she walked in and saw him.

"Ty, why are you running from me?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and staring at him. "Ty, darling...what is so wrong with wearing your suit? You look so handsome in it, and I would like you to look your best for our guests." Ty glanced up at his mother, and she saw the tears in his eyes. "I promised Father...I promised the Captain...."

Analise watched her young son struggle as he tried to hide his pain. She truly felt for the boy, she knew it wasn't easy for him. He'd lost his father at such a young age, and then had to be the man of the family from then. He was only seven years old, but already he had his father's piercing gaze, and his smart wit. "Oh Ty..." she wanted so much to take him in her arms and hold him forever...she could have to, her species was long lived. Surely her son had inherited some of those traits. But holding him would have hurt his blossoming pride, and that was something she couldn't bring herself to do.

She did move towards him, and sat on the raised dais. She herself was not ready yet, still dressed in a simple pair of pants and tunic. 'It was easier to chase after three kids that way' she said all too often. Truth of it was, she didn't really like the way she was supposed to dress. In gowns that brushed the ground and hair swept up. It made her head hurt, and she much preferred to have it loosely tied down her back and in more comfortable, movable clothing. Ty sat next to her, and folded his arms tightly. "I know you promised your father about this suit, but I'm only asking for a couple hours. You won't have to do anything, I promise, just stand next to me and keep me sane. These initial meetings are all the same, Ty. I need someone there to help me get through it, and you're sisters are too old to be an excuse any more."

"Mother...I promised Father..." Analise nodded, "I know, Ty, I know. I made promises to your father too. But even I have to break those promises...eventually." she took a heavy sigh, and dropped an arm around his shoulders. "Ty, there are a lot of things I wish hadn't happened. Your father made his own choices when he sent us away. He made a strong choice, the right choice. If we'd stayed a moment longer, all of us would have died that day." she looked down at him, and gently brushed the hair on the top of his head. "You're as stubborn as your father, you know that?" she chuckled softly, "I could use your help tonight, Ty. I'll let you make your choice, as your father did. Just let me see how he's changed you." She put the clothing on the dais next to him, kissed the top of his head and stood up. "Whatever you choose, Ty, know that I love you." In walking away, Analise prayed that she'd done the right thing, letting a seven year old chose whether or not to attend a boring affair.

She didn't even want to be there..how could she make a child?

* * *

"The Federation's envoy, the captain and several ranking officers of the Starship Enterprise." Analise started, her knees almost giving way. The Enterprise?! She should have known...she glanced down at her son, and saw the same shock on his face. "I'll explain it later Ty." she whispered, kneeling to catch his ear, "For right now, act as thought you've never heard of them before." Ty nodded, and looked back at the main doors. If this Enterprise was manned by the same crew, then she knew who would be coming through those doors.

The chamberlain was just turning aside, allowing the visitors entrance as Ana stood back up. She kept her back straight, and her eyes glued to the entrance. There he was, leading the pack, his eyes darting back and forth across the assembly, finally resting on the royal dais. The Vulcan to his left walked in as though he was used to royal appearances. There was a mix of people behind him; each glancing around like they were cornered animals. She'd been doing stuff like this for years, she'd gotten used to the sick look people got when they entered the hall.

"Welcome, visitors. May we offer you our best food and lodging for your stay here on Eldaria." Her father was speaking to the group, stepping down from the dais and grasping the leaders hands in friendship. "We thank you for coming, and hope that your visit here will reflect warmly on our application to join your Federation." The captain was nodding, and responding in kind. "Thank you. I hope so as well. We've heard many good things about your people. I don't see any reason to prevent you." he looked past her father and was staring at her.

Her father looked back at her, and was smiling, "I see you have noticed my daughter, Analise." She lowered into a royal curtsy, and raised herself slowly, never once breaking eye contact. "And with her is my grandson, Tiberius." Analise felt a burst of pride as her son bowed grandly to the group, mimicking her actions in keeping eye contact. Her father chuckled, "I see they don't trust you, Captain..."

He moved in response, "Kirk, James Kirk." he made further introductions, "This is my first officer, Mr. Spock, chief medical officer, Dr. McCoy." Each man bowed in turn as he was introduced. The Vulcan was Spock, and the medical officer had a permanent sour look to his face. "And this is our communications officer, Lieutenant Uhura." The woman nodded politely, and Ana smiled gently in response.

They were just as she remembered them...sort of. The men she knew had more of a friendly look to them, men she trusted with her whole being. She knew these men...or at least, had known them. The Bones she knew had delivered her three children, and Spock was best man at her Earth wedding. He and her husband, James T. Kirk, had been friends since before she'd met them, and had continued that friendship throughout her marriage. Spock still had that skeptical look in his eyes, as though he was just waiting to tell someone 'it's illogical'. McCoy looked sick to his stomach, as though this whole thing made him ill. Ana smiled to herself, and shook her head. 'of course it would make him ill, McCoy never really like star travel in the first place.'

She'd been noticed, her father was looking at her as though she was going crazy. "Ana, would you care to share your humor with the rest of us?" he asked, and she smiled at him. "No...not really." that set her off, she had to laugh now. Her father nodded, and motioned for her to come forward. "well then, shall we move to the dinning hall?" she stood next to him, and looked this Kirk in the eyes. She was just short of his six feet and four inches, and had to raise her face to his. She raised an eyebrow, and waited for her father to lead the group away. She fell into step, Ty holding her left hand, behind her father, with Bones on her right. "You seem ill, Doctor." she said, trying to make conversation.

"I'm not, I just don't like the idea of coming down here with no knowledge of your people."

"I suppose I could understand that," she whispered, looking at her son and shrugging. "I wouldn't want to offer my captain up on a silver platter either." she looked at him through the corner of her eye, and watched him straighten his back a bit at that. "You assume a lot, Princess Analise."

She chuckled at that, "Don't call me that. Ana will do just fine." They had made it out of the throne room, and were walking down a grand side hall to get to the dinning hall. "Excuse me, Doctor. I need to drop off my son." she pulled aside, keeping to the side of the party. Ty wasn't supposed to come to the dinner. It would be far to long for his short attention span and the conversation would be dangerous. He couldn't give away their real identities just yet. After the party had passed, she and Ty just stood where they were, staring at each other.

She spoke first, "I don't believe it... Ty, I just don't believe it!" he shook his head also, "Mother, I don't understand. Why does he have the same name as Father?" Ana knelt next to her son, and held his small shoulders in her hands, "I'm going to try and find out. You go upstairs, change, and help your sisters get into bed. I'll, hopefully, be up in a bit. You're dinner plate should already be up there." she smiled at him, "Keep your fingers crossed, darling." With that, she gently swatted his backside as he moved away. "Love you." she whispered, watching her precious boy walk away.

Subconsciously, she rubbed the bracelet that wrapped around her right wrist. It was made of Earth silver, flattened into an intricate design of a weave. It was only an inch in width, but it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. There were four lines to the weave, and each was perfectly smooth The interior was engraved, "For the most beautiful woman in the universe. May your years be full of happiness, and grace." It was followed by their names and the stardate that they had married. James had given it to her on the birth of their twin girls, Moria and Amanda. When she'd opened it, she hadn't felt particularly beautiful, but what James had said; "Ana, you will always be beautiful to me. No matter what you've been up to." they'd had a laugh at that.

She looked down at her left hand, and saw the diamond ring on her finger. He'd given her that when Ty was born. They'd only been married a few years by then, and he had yet to give her something to symbolize it. "I think you've earned this." he had said. It was the biggest understatement she'd heard yet. She'd been in labor for over twelve hours, when Ty finally decided that he needed to be born. The band had a similar weaving pattern to her bracelet, but in a more delicate way. The diamond was set low, a perfect clarity. Shaking her head, she straightened, and walked into the dinning hall.

* * *

The spread before them was excellent. A great sampling of foods from across the galaxy, of course the majority of which were human. Ana entered just as the party was beginning to eat, and her not-so-subtle entrance interrupted that. She had handled the door herself, and turning back to the main table, saw them all watching her every movement. Fear caught in her chest as she walked forward, but she'd been royal too long to show her feelings. Walking in front of the whole court, she approached the high table. Her seat was reserved, to the right of her father, and across the table from Kirk. Grasping her skirts in her hands, she climbed the short stairs and moved to her seat.

"Is your son, well?" It was McCoy, on her right. She glanced at him and smiled, "As well as any seven year old boy." she responded, putting potatoes and gravy on her plate. "he's gone up to care for his sisters now."

"You put a lot of faith in a young boy." Kirk spoke now, and his voice made her skin tingle. It was a voice she had just been remembering, and now here it was coming from a man that she barely recognized. Shaking her head, she looked at the young captain. "He's a lot like his father, headstrong and terribly prideful. But I've put my faith in that boy ever since his father died two years ago. He's smarter than he looks, Captain. Believe me, my son can handle just about anything." Kirk watched her put a spoonful of potato in her mouth before saying, "I was curious. The name Tiberius. Where did you get it from?" She paused, for only a heartbeat, then swallowed. "It was a name of his father's people, a human from Earth. We thought it proper to give it our son." her gaze never wavered, she would be a tough one to crack. Kirk nodded, and returned to his food.

McCoy spoke next, "you said he was taking care of his sisters; how many would that be?" Ana's eyes lit up, and she looked at the doctor over the rim of her drinking glass, "I have twin daughters, aged five and less of a handful than their brother." she smirked, "Sometimes I feel as though I spend more time running after children than I do assisting my father in preparation for the Federation acceptance." There was a ripple of laughter across the table for that, all except for Mr. Spock.

"I find that your eagerness to become part of the Federation...interesting." he said, his eyes glued to Ana's face. She returned his gaze, levelly. She had yet to be disturbed by the Vulcan, and wasn't about to set a precedent. "What is so interesting about it, Mr. Spock? Is it not logical for the weaker species to want protection from the stronger?" he nodded, "yes. But is it not also logical for that weaker to provide something in exchange for said protection?" Ana smiled, "And that is precisely why you are here, Mr. Spock. What can we Eldarians offer the Federation?" The group had gone silent except for the scraping of utensils against plates. "I'll tell you. We are a long-lived race, maturing quickly and aging slowly." she took couple bites of food, letting what she had just said settle on the group. McCoy spoke first, "So you're like the elves of our mythologies." She nodded, "very much so. However, where your elves lived for a few hundred years, we can live for several thousand."

It was a bombshell, and she knew it. It had taken James several days to get over the fact that she would outlive him....significantly. This James Kirk was taking it better than hers had, but it was still a shock. She was ready for it when he asked, "So how old are you?" she smiled, "I knew you'd ask that. I am sad to say I am only one hundred ninety six years old. My father," she looked at him now, "is approaching his third millennium. And about to give over the throne to the next generation."

"You." McCoy said, raising an eyebrow at her. She nodded, "or perhaps my brother...Kendrick." She looked longingly past the table to the main doors. Her brother was off on some trek or another, and had no time for this meeting. She'd begged him and begged him, but Kendrick couldn't be disturbed. His ship was doing some investigation near their fourth colony. "I'll make it as soon as I can, dear. I promised that boy of yours." Ana had understood of course. Both of her father's children had his 'itchy foot' and neither really wanted the throne, although both would take it if need be. Father had put off his stepping down for as long as he could, but it was an impossible strain on his nerves. Ana had taken as much of the load as she could, but with the children she couldn't really do much. She stayed within the castle walls, and managed the mountains of paperwork. It wasn't much, but Ana had seen the change in her father, the worry had been replaced by hours spent laughing as his grandchildren toddled around the main hall.

"Sir, tell me. Why would this be an asset to the Federation?" Spock asked. While her father laid out the benefits of having such a long-lived race on board a starship, Ana was free to finish her second course, pheasant and steamed vegetables. She was just about done when the conversation turned back to her. "Princess Ana, I see that you've got quite the bracelet there." she touched it, protectively. "I was wondering you might be able to tell me about it?" Uhura was very direct, she'd always liked the jewelry that James had given her. James had once confided in her that it was Uhura that had helped him chose the ring, and had the idea behind the bracelet. Ana smiled ruefully, and looked at the bracelet.

"It was given to me by my husband, when our daughters were born." her voice took on a nostalgic tone as she remembered. "And this," she removed the ring, and held it to the light, "he gave me when Ty was born." handing it over, she let Uhura get a closer look at the intricacies of the craftsmanship. "It's beautiful." she whispered, handing the piece to Spock at her left. The Vulcan was looking at it closely when he spoke again, "Were you aware of the engraving on this inner side, Princess?" Ana's eyes widened, and she reached for the ring, "I had no idea..." once her hands were around it again, she held it to the light, and there it was. On the underside of the diamond, in such small lettering as she could see, was another message. "Well, what does it say?" Kirk asked, shoveling the final course, a heavy chocolate ice cream into his mouth.

Her throat was tight. This short message was almost like receiving a message from beyond the grave. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and repeated what she had burned onto her memory, "May this diamond withstand the tests of time, forever yours, forever mine." her voice had gotten softer as she spoke, and the assembly around her sat still in unknown reverence. Uhura spoke first, "It sounds as though he really loved you." Ana smiled, and nodded slowly. "He had to, otherwise the marriage wouldn't have stuck." that caught their attention. She was off in the memory of her wedding day, and spoke slowly. "we were married in a traditional Eldarian Merging of Souls. In that ceremony, both parties are put into a trance, and their souls are split." The doctor jumped at the reference, "Souls split?" Ana grinned, "I don't think you'd understand the finer points of it, and I may be oversimplifying things, but once split, the pieces are put back together, a whole soul restored, but half belonging to the other. When the two are brought out of the trance, they are asked to repeat vows to the other, 'May this soul-marriage withstand the tests of time, forever yours, forever mine.'"

"That still doesn't explain your comment about love, Princess." Kirk said, swallowing the last of the ice cream. She looked at him, "There are many who can't survive the division, let alone the merging. It takes a strong will and desire to live through it. There are several thousand marriages that fail before they have a chance to begin each year. And those are marriages between my own people, Never mind...others." she thanked the maid that came to remove her plate. "What do you mean, others?" Ana looked back at Kirk, and smirked, "My husband was a human Starfleet captain. Chances were extremely low that he would survive...but he didn't care." she let out a soft chuckle at the memory. "he insisted on it, said that my people wouldn't accept my marriage any other way. And if he didn't survive, then I..." she shook her head in disgust as though she had just smelled something foul. "There was another man that was insisting that I marry him. My husband had noticed how the people preferred this other man to a human marrying their princess, and so left me a way out. If he didn't survive the ceremony, then I would go with...Joshua." she repressed the severe urge to regurgitate her meal. "Thankfully he did, and we were very happy together."

"But what if the spouse is a shorter lived species? Like your late husband." It was Spock's innate curiosity that always caught her in something. "Would you be able to marry another?" Ana shook her head, "I don't know. I was the first among all the Eldari to marry outside the species; I honestly don't know what will happen if I find another. Perhaps the binding may not happen, or maybe my own soul will be so fractured that I lose my own identity in the process." she shrugged, and looked at her father, "I suppose I'll have to find out." her father nodded, and stood. The group followed suit, and dismissed the King from their presence.

"I'd better show you to the rooms available to you." Ana said, moving away from the table, "follow me please." Kirk lead the way for his people, taking up the place next to Ana as she lead them out of the dinning hall and into an access hallway. "This is a side passage that's usually only used by servants, but trust me the last people you want to meet right now are all those Eldarian nobles waiting to get a piece of you." she smiled at her own joke, and they entered the upper hall, where most of the bed-chambers were. . "You've been given a suite, actually." she said, opening the main door.

To the left were two doors, propped open to reveal grand beds and larger fireplaces beyond them. There were two doors on the right, their contents similarly revealed. "Choose what you will. The fires are produced by our computer systems and give off a proper amount of heat for their size. They will be shut off in the mornings, and the windows opened for you." she walked into the sitting room between the bedrooms and motioned to the balcony just opposite the entrance. "It overlooks the central garden." The twin doors leading to it were covered in a thin, gauzy material that let the rather full moons' light through. She turned back to the group and waited, "Is this alright for you?" they nodded, one by one, their eyes roving around the room in awe. Carefully, she moved to a table in the center of the room and tapped a button. Into the thin air before her appeared an image of the Enterprise, as it orbited the planet. "I know how much a ship means to it's captain. I had this installed just before you arrived." She motioned to a small control panel on the table, "You may program these however you wish, but this one," she pressed a green button, and an image of the bridge appeared. Kirk was standing just behind her, looking over her slim shoulder. "shows your bridge. And don't worry, once out of the planets orbit, all connections to this display will be lost and scrambled."

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Montgomery Scott jumped as a holographic image of a beautiful woman, seated, and his captain, standing behind her, appeared in the corner. "Relax, Mr. Scott. My name is Analise, Princess of Eldaria. As you can see your captain is alive and well," she looked back at Kirk, and raised an eyebrow, "Alright?" he nodded, and she stood. The hologram changed as she moved, and soon only Kirk could be seen. He hit the disconnect button, and the image flickered out.

"I'll be going now. If there's anything you need, anything at all. Our night staff will gladly get it for you." she waved at a control panel near the door. Turning back to them one last time, she let herself out of the room.

This was going to be trouble.

* * *

Walking into her own suite of rooms, Ana paused against the door and took a deep breath. Kirk was just as intoxicating as he had been to her before, in her own universe. Starting to undo the many braids in her hair, she pushed herself away from the door and went in to her sons room. Ty was sprawled across his great bed, so much larger than he needed as a youngster. Around the bed were hefty books and scattered holo-discs, full of theories and mathematical equations. Ever since they had appeared in this universe, Ty had wanted to return to his father's time...their time. Shaking her head, Ana straightened up a bit, putting the books into a pile and the holo-discs on the small table near the window. She supported her son, secretly hoping that he would find a way back. Moving back to his bed, Ana shifted him around and covered him back up. This dear boy had given her the most trouble when he was born...she could remember it like it was yesterday:

_ She was in their quarters when it happened; her water broke. All she'd done was stand up, but it happened. Waves of contractions started almost immediately, apparently held off by her slower aging process. The pain hit her like a freight train and she fell to her knees. Thankfully, McCoy, seconded by James, had insisted that she have someone with her at all times; and now, while James was on the bridge, it was a younger yeoman, brought on-board for this very reason. Of course, a years tour with the Enterprise would like very promising on any resume. "Lady Ana?" Ana had looked up at her, half smiling, half grimacing as another contraction started. "We better get moving." she said through her teeth. The girl, Moria, had helped her stand and they got to the door when suddenly the ship rocked violently. Red alert sounded and James' voice echoed across the ship, "All hands battle stations. All hands battlestations, this is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill. All hands to battlestations." Moria looked at Ana and smiled, "Well, I think this counts...don't you?" Ana started to laugh, when another wave hit and she cried out in pain. "Come on." Moria said, leading her down the hall to the elevators, and calling for medical bay. "Dr. McCoy?"_

_ "McCoy here." Ana had taken over, "You better have a spare bed for me, Bones. It's coming now." she'd heard him take a deep breath, "Alright. How close together are they?" Ana waited, and felt another start almost as soon as the last ended, "Less than a minute. Easy." McCoy laughed a little, "Can you get here alright?" it was her turn to laugh, but it again was cut short, "I'll try. You may have to meet us at the elevator." She could see him nodding, "I can do that. Which one?" Moria told him the number and which deck they were at now as Ana grit her teeth against more pain._

_ The doors had opened, and Ana practically fell into Bones' arms. Moria was filling him in on all the information when another shock hit the ship and the group took a tumble. Ana was again on her knees, gasping in agony. Moria helped her to her feet as Bones' went to a intercom on the wall. "McCoy to bridge."_

_ "Kirk here."_

_ "Jim you've got to avoid those hits for a while."_

_ "It's hard to just dodge out of the way, Bones. What's the problem?"_

_ "It's Ana. She's gone into labor and I've got to get her to the med bay." There was silence for a moment, then she heard James say, "I'll be right there." she shook her head at Bones, and pushed him out of the way, "No. You're the best to get out of this fight James. I'll be alright. This baby's not ready yet; I'll be fine."she could almost see the conflict on his face, and then the ship rocked one more time, She braced herself against the wall, Bones holding her arms carefully._

_ "Okay...but call me when you need me, understand?" Ana smiled, he would be glaring at the speaker, wanting her to know that she would be in major trouble if she didn't obey. "I'll try, I'm not going anywhere." the ship rocked again, and the trio continued down the hall._

_ They reached the med bay as another contraction hit, and Ana lost control. She was half carried, half dragged to a bed, where she wanted to curl into a ball and make it go away. Little did she know, that she had spoken true when she said that this baby wasn't ready to meet the world yet. Moria helped her get a little more comfortable, piling pillows behind her and getting blankets ready for the sudden drop of heat that would happen when the baby was finally free. It was a curse of her species that the woman's temperature increased drastically when they got close to their time. When the child was gone from her body, her temperature would drop back to the normal ninety-eight degrees, but it would feel much colder._

_ The monitor behind her clicked in response to not only her heartbeat, but that of her child's. It was so much more rapid than hers, sounding almost like a hummingbirds wings. "Bones, that can't be right...can it?" she glanced back at him, and he was watching the monitor. "It's steady enough, I'm not going to worry about it too much for now...I'll keep an eye on it though, alright?" Ana nodded, opening her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a call on the intercom. "Bones, are you there?"_

_ "Yeah, we got here just as that last one hit. She's alright Jim I've got everything under control, sort of."_

_ "What do you mean sort of?"_

_ "I'm a doctor, Jim, not a miracle worker. Despite how far science has come, there's still a lot about birthing that's just left up to nature!" Bones was agitated. James was slow to respond, but when he did, Ana could hear the strain in his voice, "I want updates at regular intervals, Bones. Anything goes wrong and I'm there in a heartbeat." Bones turned and grinned at her. "You've got it, Jim." He clicked off the switch, and came back to her._

_ "Those contractions are slowing down...do you know why?" he asked, his eyes glued to the monitor. "No," she gasped, her body adjusting to the longer intervals, "But I don't think it's very good. Aren't Earth womens supposed to get closer together?" He nodded, and Moria gripped her hand tighter. "You'll stay put right here, I want to keep an eye on you." the ship rocked again, and Ana cried out in pain as a wave hit her. Bones checked her out, "You're not even fully dilated yet...but getting there." He put a hand on her belly, and waited. "It'll be here any moment, but those contractions aren't anywhere close to regular. Some are closer than others. You sit tight, I'm gonna look this up and see what we can do for the pain." Ana nodded, taking heaving breaths as she had a slight rest from the contractions._

_ The fight went on for another twelve hours, each hit rocking the ship about roughly. Jim called in each hour, and each time he got the same response, "Nothing new. She's steady Jim, I'll keep you posted." Then something did change, the contractions evened out; and were getting closer together. "Bones...you'd..better..." she ended the sentence in a scream as the ship rocked one last time, and James' voice came over the intercom. "The enemy's gone. I'm coming down." Bones looked back at Ana, "You'd better run."_

_ The door had opened only a few moments later, and there he was, breathing heavily and moving right for her. He didn't ask how she was or what she wanted, James Kirk didn't need to with his wife. The look in her eyes told him everything, and he moved to sit behind her, holding her shoulders as their son was born._

Ana stood from sitting next to their baby boy, and the motion woke him up, "Momma?" he hadn't called her that since he was real young. "Yes?" she leaned over him, her now undone hair brushing the bed. "Who is he?" Ana exhaled heavily and sat back down, "Ty, you understand about alternate universes', right?" Her smart boy nodded, sleepily. "Well, when we went through that anomaly in our universe, we were shot through into this time. For all intents and purposes, he is the same as your father, but he isn't your father. Genetically you share traits, but he didn't father you...understand?" She didn't expect him to, not really, but with this one there always was that chance.

"Kind of...barely. He is the same as Father, but not my father." Ana nodded, and brushed her hand across his cheek, "Now, go to sleep, darling. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Ty was back asleep almost instantly, and she crept out of his room, shutting the door gently behind her. Moving down the wall, she came to her twins girls' door, and listened carefully before opening it.

The two beds were against the facing wall, and both girls were fast asleep. Ana went to each, checking their breathing and making sure they were covered. Moria's blond-streaked hair was spread across her pillow like a halo, making her pixie like face even more precious. Amanda's hair was thicker, like Ana's own, and much longer. The girl had to have her hair braided each night to prevent a rat's nest of knots in the morning. Ana smiled as she went back to the door. These two were so different than their brother, so much more innocent and trusting. It was a trait she'd hoped Ty would return to when they found Eldaria, but it was soon dashed when he asked for the holo-discs on star travel. Ty was so much like his father, had been so close to him...but that was understandable, he'd known him longer than the girls. The twins had just begun to speak when he'd sent them out. However painful the thought, Ana was in a small way grateful that her youngest children didn't really know their father. It would be hard enough to keep Ty from interrogating the captain, but she doubted the girls would have understood as well. Glancing back one last time, she left the room, and closed the door.

Across the sitting room was her room, connected to the small bathing room with ion showers and a tub capable of holding water, and a sink in a similar fashion. But Ana didn't go to bed, instead she went to the balcony overlooking the central garden. Her rooms were only a few doors down from the visiting group, and so she had an excellent view of their balcony, and it's lone inhabitant. Even from this distance, she could recognize the proud set of his shoulders, the subtle tilt of his head as he looked to the stars, perhaps searching for his ship. His stance was protective, thoughtful. He'd been that way as long as she had known him, protective of his family, his crew, and his ship...in that order. Never once thinking of himself in danger, he always made sure that those around him were safe. Ty had tried to emulate that, ever since he was an infant. The pride of his father ran thick in his blood, along with that stubborn streak. She shook her head and went to the banister, and braced herself on her hands.

Her gaze was down in the garden, the midnight rose was blooming now, it's intense fragrance washing over her with the gentle breeze. It was her favorite flower, the petals ranging in all the colors of the spectrum. These that she was looking at were a soft yellow, and beyond them, clumped around the base of a tall oaken tree, were several red bushes. It's natural coloring was a deep blue, and those were tending lovingly along the entrances into the castle.

Nighttime was her favorite time of day. She could look to the stars, and pray that her husband was still alive...somewhere in their universe. Even if it was a long shot, she kept watching, hoping, praying. Her children needed a father...and she didn't like the alternatives. What she had said to Spock that night was true, no one really knew what would happen if she remarried in the traditional fashion. And even if she found someone that could be a proper father figure to her kids...would she love him? Would he love her, and not be resentful of her James? He had after all taken that first piece of her soul, had become a soul-mate to her. A true love.

Standing straight, she wrapped her arms around herself, and looked back to the visitors balcony. He had turned, and was watching her. She knew he'd be able to see her, almost perfectly in the bright moonlight. She nodded to him, and went back inside, completely unaware of the vision that she created. Her dress was made of a silver satin, with a cloud-like lace overlay and sleeves that widened towards the wrist. The overlay cut away at the empire waist, and flowed to the ground where it puddled with the satin into a small train. At dinner her hair had been swept up in a multitude of crown-like braids. Now only one was left wrapped around her head, as the remaining fell in gentle waves to her waist. Her movements were graceful, almost dreamlike. But the click of her door woke him out of his trance. It was late, and he would need to be at his best in the morning. There was a lot to do to prepare them for the Federation's vote on their application.

Dawn broke bright and clear, and found the visitors sitting in their borrowed common room, speaking with their various departments on the convenient holographic view screen provided. McCoy had every intention of documenting the peoples' progress throughout their lifespan, and had the med bay standing by, waiting for his samples. Spock was to assist in that regard, but to see how advanced as a people they were, if they truly would be an asset to the Federation. Uhura was to learn the language, the different dialects and such from across the planet. Maids and waiting men had come through the room, each carrying different breakfast meats and drinks. "So where should we start?" McCoy asked, glancing through the balcony doors to the clear day that called to them. Kirk looked at him, and waved a hand in front of his face, "There should be a database somewhere in this castle. Let's get access to it, and gather information that way." All agreed, but Bones had to say something, "My data can't be found in any database. I need to examine a range of the people in age, gender and so forth." a knock came to the door, and they turned to it.

A young woman entered, wearing a short blue tunic and black pants. Kirk stood as she entered, "Yes?" she looked nervous, as though this was her first task given her, "The king has requested that I show you around the castle and town. You are to be given full access to all databases on our medical, political and scientific histories..." she was waiting for something, as though she heard someone approach from a ways away. Then the group heard it as well, the scuffle of a heeled shoe on the flagstones. Behind the maid the princess peeked her head around, "Captain Kirk, I hear your people have been sufficiently provided with the information the Federation needs. Will you walk with me? I think you'll like what I have to show you." Kirk glanced back at the group, and smiled cockily, "Sure. Just let me see them off..." she nodded, and motioned the maid away, "Their stops are along our way, you can see where they are."

The group had dispersed as they went down into the heart of the city. McCoy had drifted off with the infirmary, Spock with the library, and Uhura with him. It was only Ana and Kirk now, walking down to the docks where there was a great complex of buildings, more expansive than the castle, but not nearly as elaborate. "What's this?" he asked, she waved a security pass at the main gate, and escorted him into the compound. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Our military compound. That building there," she was pointing and walking fast, and talking about as fast, "holds the land transports. Over there is the indoor dry dock, and as you can see next to it is the main water fleet." It was a stunning sight, and made him stop in his tracks.

"You still employ a water and land based transport?" She turned back to him, grabbed his hand and kept walking, "Yes. It's more economical than the more advanced airships, and those we reserve for our military." The were approaching a hangar, it's great doors open to the morning air. "In here we keep the basics for flight, but with space constraints, it's also where our fleet information is kept." She led him into a back set of rooms, past the group of large jets for passenger transport. She flipped a small switch, and a bank of windows opened. "You'll find that everything the Federation will want to know about our true strength is in here." she removed a small communicator from a pocket and opened it, "Just a moment. Yes?"

As she walked away from him, Kirk walked through the rows of filing cabinets, and looked around the room. On the wall behind him, with the door, was a huge map of the planet, holographic of course, as was most of everything. He glanced down at the cabinets, and picked one labeled "BATTLESHIPS". Opening one of the drawers, he found old fashioned paper files...or so he thought. Removing one, he opened it and saw that it was a completely computerized. A pop-out image of the ship came from the top left corner and a voice began to detail the finer points of the ships makeup. "Battleship JUSTICE. Call number 4576-5970-56K. Flagship of Eldarian fleet. Crew size: 500..."

Turning the page, he found a full roster of the ships crew, and put a finger on the word, Captain. A small hologram of a man that looked about his age popped from the page, with eyes similar to the princess'. His hair was cut short and spiked. The voice was speaking again; "High Rear Admiral Kendrick Vloomre, Prince of Eldaria. Birth Place: Eldaria Castle, Vantruice, Eldaria. Age to date: 1200..." he zoned out as the voice continued telling about Ana's brothers height and weight specifications. So this was one that might take the throne? Appropriate, that he be leading the flagship of the fleet.

"I see you've discovered my brother." she was back and had her head cocked to one side. Her eyebrows were raised as she waited for him to explain. He closed the file as the voice started talking about the mans service record. Ana walked forward and took it from him, and put it back in the cabinet. "A little out-dated isn't it?" he asked, wanting to warm things up again. She shook her head, today she would be all business. "It keeps information harder to find. Would you want to go through all these files just to find out about one man?" she glanced over her shoulder at him, then pointed to the computer in the corner. "I know it doesn't look like much but that the way it's supposed to be. Most crooks who break in here bypass it, and get caught." she sat down in the chair in front of it and slid her security pass into a drive. Images flashed on the screen, and she inserted a holo-disk. "I'm making copies of all the files you'll need to present to the Federation. On here will be the latest listing of the size of our space fleet, how many are in our training centers, how many are currently serving active duty and where they are deployed throughout the galaxy." the disc tray ejected almost on cue and they left the room. "I know I'm walking a little fast, but I have a meeting with the continental governors in an hour, and I need to have a clear head for it. The motion to apply for membership with the Federation passed with just enough votes , and the people want to be sure that the monarchy isn't exerting too much control."

"So how is your government set up?" They were leaving the compound and headed back for the city center. She looked at him, walking tall beside her. He looked like a ships captain alright, there would be no mistaking that amongst her people. "The simplest explanation is that we are a monarchy in the most democratic sense of the word." she could tell he didn't get it. She took a deep breath as they headed into the library to check on Spock and Uhura.

"Like a democracy or republic, our people elect officials to represent them. At the moment there are twelve continental governors, two per continent. Each continent is divided into four regions; north south, east and west. These regions are given four representatives, and each region is further divided into city-states, which have two representatives. The city-states are usually a group of four to five smaller cities that share a common area, like a river section or farmland. The cities are then allowed a representative according to their population." she had just finished as they reached the inner chambers of the library. Spock's pointy ears were a give away in the room full of tables and book piles. Uhura sat nearby, positioned so that she could keep an eye on him. Her face was passive as they entered, she obviously was entranced by something. Ana took a deep breath, and turned to Kirk. "You can find all that you need in here, I assure you. I am sorry, but I need to get back to the castle for that meeting. You can stay here, wander around town or join me at this meeting, although I doubt you'll find it very entertaining." she prayed he wouldn't want to come.

This meeting was actually to be about her finding a new husband, and taking over her father's throne in the absence of her brother. He glanced around, caught both Uhura's and Spock's attention, then said, "I think I'll go wander about the castle if you don't mind..." Ana shook her head, her children would be in school with their tutors until the end of the next hour. Then the mid-day meal would be served and they would be released to play. He wouldn't be an intrusion, as far as she could see. "No, I don't mind at all. Just be aware that my children are in school at the moment, and should you go poking your head in their classroom, you'll never get away." she smiled brightly, and walked out of the library. Kirk walked over to Spock, who was pouring over a book, made in a similar fashion to the ships files he had seen earlier, however without an accompanying voice.

"So what's so special about this planet? Why would they want to be part of the Federation?" he asked, grabbing a book and turning it over in his hands. _Hamlet_ by William Shakespeare.

"Nothing truly remarkable about them; in all my research I would say that they are human, if not for their lengthy life-span. The oldest among them lived to be ten thousand years old, but it is said to be a myth. After that, the oldest they are reported to reach, unhindered, is approximately four point six nine thousand years. There are other slight differences as well; mostly cultural and political. They seem to have effectively created the perfect political system. A monarch oversees a Council of Governors, who in turn oversee smaller groupings."

"Yes, Princess Ana was telling me about it." Kirk said, grabbing another book and glancing at the title. _The Law Guidebook_ by a collection of authors.

"But they are not without their faults. It seems they are as susceptible to disease as humans are, and have had frequent epidemic-sized outbreaks. Technologically, they are very advanced, but prefer to disguise it beneath a layer of simplicity. Like these books for example," he hefted one about four inches thick, "It appears to be heavy and written in longhand, but once opened, it has a computer screen that allows you to scroll through the pages." Kirk nodded again, and stood up, "I'd better check with Bones. I'm heading back to the castle...Also. I was thinking since the people are somewhat inviting to us, I might call for a short shore leave for the crew." Spock thought on this, then said, "There is a docking station, in an orbit counter to ours. The ship should have encountered it by now. Perhaps the Princess can arrange to have the Enterprise put to dock?" it didn't sound like a question, it never did with the Vulcan. Kirk nodded, and left the library.

Uhura watched as the captain left the room, but was turned back to the computer when something very interesting happened. She'd been listening to recordings for hours on end, but this one caught her attention. It was a transmission, from a small asteroid on the edge of the system, from almost exactly two years ago. "Mayday, Mayday...High Rear Admiral Analise...planet Eldaria. Somebody, anybody, please. My children and I...stranded on an unknown asteroid...communications dropped...Enterprise...been destroyed." It made Uhura start; she sounded so sad. Like she had known those aboard the Enterprise..intimately. She looked up and saw Spock looking at her. "Are you alright, Lieutenant?" she shook her head, "No, Spock I think you should listen to this." she held out the headphones as the Vulcan approached. Once on, she pressed the replay button, and waited for his reaction.

All she got was him removing the headphones, raising an eyebrow and saying "Interesting." Uhura sniffed, "What should we tell the captain?" Spock looked hard at her, and said coldly, "Nothing, yet. Let's get more information on this Princess Analise and see what else there is that we don't know." Uhura nodded, and turned back to the console. Spock watched over her shoulder, now thoroughly curious...and hated himself for feeling the human trait.

The governors were waiting as she entered the receiving hall, dressed for the meeting in a blue vest-dress that was edged with wolf fox fur (a gray coloring) and split up the side seam, then tied again loosely with a black ribbon, over a cream under dress. The skirt was shorter, reaching about halfway down her calves, and on her feet were tall black boots that went beneath the hem. The sleeves were longer, but split along the top of her arm, revealing her well-toned muscles. The collar was properly starched and was folded over the low neck line. Around her neck was the signifier of her family, the Eldarian crest of arms. This was the dress uniform of the female High Rear Admiral of the Eldarian fleet. Her entrance sparked movement amongst the governors; their chairs scraped against the stone floors while the occupants stood in reverence. Ana moved past them, holding her salute until she reached the head of the table. Her hand raised, and the men sat back down.

"Gentlemen," she began, "I understand that the nature of this meeting is my re-marriage, preferably to an Eldarian this time, correct?" the were nods amongst them, and she continued, "I see no reason for this discussion, you are here simply as a courtesy. My private affairs are mine own, and desire that they stay that way." there was more whispering amongst them, but she kept going, "I'm sure there are many mothers who would like to see their sons married to me; I am also certain that many of you have certain young men in mind already. If any of you would like to tell me why my marriage has become such a planetary affair, please do. Bear in mind, my willingness to cooperate hinges on what advice is given here." she sat down then, keeping her back straight against the polished wood of the head chair.

A thin man, with a pocked face to her right stood to address the assembly. This was Governor Childs, a well respected man from one of the southern continents. He'd been on the assembly for many decades, and had become one of the kings trusted confidantes. "My associates, I do not see why we cannot let the Princess chose for herself about re-marriage. She already has produced an heir for the Eldarian throne..." Ana glanced around the table as the man spoke.

Several of the northern governors looked at her like she was some brood mare they could put to stud. It was true, she'd proven that she could have children, and the fertile ages for Eldarian women extended well into their second millennium. And it was no secret that she would be a capable wife to any Eldarian man; she was the princess after all. Her duties already included caring for young children and a busy household. The estate dinner last night had been her idea. Any Eldarian would be proud to call her his wife... "The only problem I can foresee, should the Princess decide on another, is the Merging of Souls." Several governors looked a little perturbed about that. One man at the opposite side of the table stood, and nodded in deference to Childs, "If I might interrupt, Sir Childs. Perhaps the princess should have thought about that before she married a shorter lived human!" Childs looked at her, a pain in his eyes, but she waved him down.

"I understand your anger against my first marriage, Governor Kelpson but at the time my choices for husbands were slim and Eldaria needed something stable. If you recall we were on the brink of war with the Gregonan Empire of Planets, and chances were minimal that we would survive. I did what I did to protect my people, your people." she waited for the comment to sink in, then she stood up again, her hands on the glossy tabletop. "I know that my position is different than most. I have to continue the bloodline, in the case that my brother," she smiled tentatively, "In the case that my brother may not take a wife for himself. But do understand this, that in my universe, Kendrick had a wife and a son, two in fact. And both were far older than my own little boy upstairs, more ready for the throne. And also we were newer to the Federation, and a display of trust was necessary. But know this, my marriage to James Tiberius Kirk wasn't just one of convenience, but also one for love. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but we all know that the Merging of Souls doesn't work if the parties aren't truly in love with each other." her gaze washed icy cold over the assembly, staying on each man for what seemed like forever to them. The next comment froze them all in their seats, "I have had enough of this. If you are going to argue the successes or failures of my first marriage, then I suggest that you leave at once. The door is right there," she pointed at it, her stance giving no quarter to them, "I told you earlier that I came here as a courtesy, and I won't have any of you speaking ill of James. He was a great man, a good captain, and a loving husband and father. If any of you came to this meeting intent on showing me error in my past decisions, I suggest you leave now!" her voice rose as she continued on her rant. The men were stunned, never before had she lost her temper before them...they no longer felt like men, but little boys facing an angry mother.

The council of governors weren't the only ones listening to Ana's speech. Outside the doors, frozen in his place on the stairs leading to his rooms, this universe's James T Kirk stared at the cracked door in shock. He'd caught wind of the conversation earlier, when a voice was speaking about the Princess's choice in husbands. He had been about to leave when he'd heard Ana's voice. 'Her own universe? Her husband...JAMES KIRK?' that sent him for a loop, and he had little time to duck into a small alcove before the great doors opened and several men exited the great room. A couple looked shaken, while a few others were positively livid. Kirk heard their whispered remarks as they left, catching words like 'brazen' and 'overly passionate'. Waiting for the men to pass, he went to the doors and looked inside. Ana stood at the head of a great table, it's surface polished into a brilliant shine. Her head was hanging in defeat, while an older man stood next to her, trying to cheer her up.

Ana felt defeated. She'd lost her temper with them, and that wasn't what she had wanted at all. Governor Childs was next to her, but she didn't hear him. Taking a deep breath, Ana turned to the man, and thanked him for staying, "At least someone was on my side." she whispered, and offered a strained smile. She didn't even watch the man leave, just turned her back to the open door and went to the grand chair that her father had sat in for so long. Ana plopped in the chair, and put her face in her hands. Kirk waited, but she didn't move. As silence fell onto the room, he could just make out the sounds of her crying gently. "Oh James," she was saying, "What am I supposed to do?" more sobbing, and Kirk was at a loss. Should he go in an comfort the woman that was his wife in another life? Or stay put, and pretend he didn't hear anything?

His choice was made for him when three young creatures came tearing into the room. "MOMMA!!!!!" It was the youngest girl that had shouted, although he couldn't really tell who was younger. The boy he recognized from the night before, Tiberius. The two girls with him must be his sisters, the Princess had mentioned that she had daughters. Ana looked up from her pity session, and a broad smile broke out on her face. She jumped from the throne and knelt to hug her children. He could hear her talking to them...

"We're you good for your teachers today?" The dark haired one nodded ecstatically, "Yes Momma! At least I was. Moria didn't do her homework last night and got in trouble with Miss Vanrel; and then Ty..." she stopped and looked back at her brother, contrite. Ana looked apprehensive, "Ty...is there anything that you need to tell me?" her face looked stern, but Kirk heard something in her voice. Was it hope? The boy looked down at the ground, and then up at his mother. "Well, Mother you know how I have been searching for a way to get back to our time? Well, I think I found one, but I wanted to test my theory..." Ana was already shaking her head at him, "And so I snuck into the communications center, and talked to one of the engineers on the docking port." Ana put a hand on her sons head and smiled grimly, "Enough. Tiberius I swear if I hear anymore about you trying to get us home..." she let the sentence die, and gave him a good long look.

"Momma, why were you crying?" it was the other girl...Moria. The first one must have been Amanda. Ana wiped her face then, and looked at her children, "No reason, dear one. Now, go clean up before dinner. Go on." she spun them around and gently swatted the girls on the hind end. Kirk watched as the children went past him; turning around he found Bones watching him. "Curious, Jim?" he asked, looking past him to the well dressed woman in the throne room, who was now walking back to the raised throne. Kirk frowned at him, "No...you?" Bones glared at him, "My ex-wife saw to that."

Kirk chuckled, "Come on...there's food!" he put his arm around his friend. The two travelers were about to go upstairs when Ana came out of the reception room, shutting the doors tight behind her. She looked up the stairs, saw them standing there, and stopped moving. "Hello." Kirk said, nodding his head to her. She returned to nod and started moving up the stairs, "I should warn you, eating a meal with my children is just as dangerous as any space maneuver you've preformed." she was even with them now, standing between the men that should have been so familiar. James' arm should have been holding her...then again, if she was in her proper place and time, the last hour may not have happened...and her heart may not hurt so much. She looked up into those eyes, so blue it could make your heart stop, and nearly spilled the whole story; she could have told him about the attack, their escape and how she had ended up in a universe that wasn't hers, with children that needed their father. But she didn't, and she knew she probably wouldn't unless she absolutely had to. "I think we'll take that chance," said Bones, breaking her spell. She turned around to him, and smiled, "Well then. Shall we?" she tried to smile, but even without looking for it, Bones knew it wasn't as heartfelt as she wanted it to be.

The children were already seated, and nearly hopping out of their seats when they got to the smaller dinner hall. "Why aren't we in the main hall, downstairs?" Bones asked her, choosing a seat across from the twin girls. Kirk sat next to him and across from Ty; he noticed Ana's warning look at the boy, but didn't say anything. Ana looked at Bones, "Would you want to service such a large room?" she shook her head, "No. That room is only used for state and special occasions. Your arrival last night was one such event. And also the reason why these two weren't with us." she put an arm around the light haired girl, who was seated on her right. She was seated so as to keep an eye on her younger girls and keep Ty in line. She glanced at the young boy as a serving maid brought out a course of soup and soft-bread sandwiches. Ana let Ty serve himself, but the two girls needed a little help so as to not get anything onto their dresses. Once they were settled, Ana looked at her daughters then back at Bones and Kirk, "I'm sorry. You haven't met my daughters yet, have you?" the men shook their heads, making Ana flush, embarrassed. "this is Moria, the older of the two. And this little one is Amanda." the girls were used to being introduced this way, and nodded their heads at the newcomers. Kirk smiled, and winked at them playfully. Bones just grinned, then continued to eat.

It wasn't long before Amanda found something wrong with her food, "Momma...there's something moving in my food." Ana glanced over at the bowl in front of her, and said "I don't see anything. Finish your sandwich then, and if you see it again, let me know." Amanda lowered her head, curious now, waiting for whatever she had seen to move again, nibbling on her sandwich. Kirk watched the interchange out of the corner of his eye. He was more interested in the youth across the table. Now that he knew that another James Kirk had fathered the boy, he could see the likeness. His own blue eyes and blond hair, and when the boy spoke, his own charm.

"What?" Kirk shook his head, "Nothing...you just look rather familiar..." Ana quickly turned away from them; Amanda had found the thing in her soup that scared her. "MOMMA!" she screeched, and leaped from her chair. Moria stumbled backwards with her, "Momma...." the girls started whining as Ana watched the bowl in fascination. Crawling out of the bowl was something that looked very much like a earth centipede. Ana calmly reached over, removed the creature and turned to her son. She didn't say anything, just stared at him with that motherly chastising look on her face. Ty stared back at her, his own eyebrows raised, as though asking the question, "What?" Then Ana's face changed, into something more angry. Their faces both went through several contortions, as though they were having a conversation.

_"Ty...why did you put this in your sister's food?"_

_ "I didn't do it."_

_ "Ty...you tell me the truth. Why?"_

_ "(sigh) I thought it would be funny."_

_ "But it wasn't was it?"_

_ "Yes it was, but you ruined it. I wasn't supposed to get caught."_

_ "And what would you have done if this went to one of our visitors?"_

_ "I made sure it wouldn't."_

Ana took a deep breath and shook her head, then stood. She moved to the window, and looked at Ty as she threw the bug out the window. _"Don't let it happen again...you hear me?"_ The girl's were slow to return to the table. Ana motioned for a servant to remove the children's bowls. The tension was thick in the room, but Bones seemed at home.

Kirk spoke first, "So how was your meeting?" he watched Ana's reaction. Studied, as though she was used to being scrutinized. She smirked, "Long and tiresome. There are several governors that insist that we are more than ready for the Federation, and others that think we are stronger." she flicked something off from Moria's plate, and looked back at him. "And what do you believe?" he asked, glancing back to the boy. Ana shook her head, so much the same as her own James, but also so different. "We need the Federation, as much as they protest, and they know it." she looked at the door behind them as the other two of the landing party joined them. She waved to them, and called for another maid to bring additional food and drink.

"Mother, why were you crying last night?" Ty asked, taking a large bite of his sandwich. The serving maid brought another platter full of food, and Ana waited for her to leave before answering. "Ria, you missed a spot." Kirk could see why another of himself would like this woman. She was quick on her feet...and he liked that. "You're avoiding the question." Ty said plainly, staring at his mother as she wiped Moria's mouth clean. Ana looked at her son, then glanced at her two daughters. The girls were fine, eating as carefully a five year old could. She turned back to Ty, and gave him a very serious look, "You promise not to get mad at me?" Ty nodded, "I promise."

The look on her face made Uhura want to hold the woman, as though she were about to stand before the firing squad."The governors think that I should remarry." the girls stopped eating and stared at their mother. Ty dropped is half eaten sandwich on the floor, his mouth agape. Ana watched him carefully as she spoke next, "I haven't said that I will, I just met with them to discuss the possibility. Their worried that joining the Federation will prove disastrous to the... bloodline." Ty jumped to his feet and was about to yell something at his mother when she interrupted him. "You promised not to get mad at me...remember." but it came too late, Kirk could see the anger rising in the boys face.

"MOTHER! You told me once that you made promises to Father that you had no intention of breaking, and now you say that you're considering marrying someone else?!" the boy was flabbergasted, understandably. "Mother, I can't promise anything anymore. You're breaking the one promise that means everything!" Ana stood quickly and grabbed his shoulders, "Ty please. You have to understand. I can't be alone forever..."

"You won't be, you have me and the girls! I can figure it out, I can get us home!" Ty argued, his voice sounding so small. Ana took a troubled breath, their secret was as good as out now, "I know that, but the alone I mean is something so much more terrible. You and the girls need a father, and your Uncle Kendrick doesn't look as though he wants the throne. I can't rule alone, even as regent for you, Ty. I need someone to help me, and that's why I need a husband." she was trying to explain it so that it didn't look like the betrayal that it felt like. Tears were resounding in her voice. She was pleading with the boy now, "Ty please. Try to understand. You must understand."

He wasn't having any of it, "NO! Mother you made a promise, a vow that you gave your soul for. You can't marry someone else, you just can't! Father wouldn't want..." and with that he took off, out of the dinning room and downstairs. "Ty...TY!" she shouted after him, but he didn't listen. Ana made to go after him, but Kirk intercepted her. "No...let him go. He's got some serious thinking to do." Ana wrestled out of his grip and turned to him, "What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" she was hurt, probably worse than when the governors had badmouthed her husband, "What could possibly give you the right...?"

"I felt the same way when my mother remarried." he said, staring into her deep green eyes. Ana was shocked, this hadn't happened to _her_ James. She'd met Wynonna Kirk, had even named a daughter after her. She stepped away from him, their eyes locked. "Your mother..." that must be it then, why she had to come to this time...to have someone talk to her son about how it feels to have a mother marry someone else. "How old were you?" Kirk smirked, "About his age. It took her that long to get over my father." Ana could understand that statement. It had been two years since they'd appeared in this universe, and how often did she dream about her husband? How many times did she call out to him, wanting him to hold her? To just tell her that everything would be alright?

Then a thought hit her; how often had Ty asked those same questions to the stars? All this time, she'd been so focused on how she felt, and getting the kingdom going, and the girls getting along okay; she'd simply trusted in Ty to make it through like he always had. Now she was asking him to give up on the small chance of hope they had to get back to the man they all loved so fiercely, and call an unknown man 'Father'. Ana looked into this Kirks soul, and saw nothing but compassion for her son. No malice or hatred for ruining his meal, just compassion and sympathy for how he felt.

A door slammed somewhere, and a woman was shrieking bloody murder. "Princess! Princess!" Ana shook her head, and called back, "I'm here. What is it?" A young woman, obviously one of the townsfolk came to the doorway, her once braided hair now in shambles and her face flushed from running, "You must come, the young prince...Ty...he's.....threatening....death...." Ana's eyes widened, her face going pale, "Oh no..." she breathed, and hurried out of the room. Kirk made to follow, but was caught by Bones' cough. He turned back to his old friend, "Oh go on...just remember, you owe me!" Kirk smiled, and took off after the Princess. Bones turned back to the girls, "Well, what are we going to do now?"

Ana burst through the front door to the castle, and skidded to a halt. There in the towns main square stood a man that she had prayed wouldn't be in this universe. Joshua Haressd, one of Eldaria's most vile and wicked men. He had once been suitor to Ana in her time, but when she had chosen James over him, Joshua had lost a few marbles. It had been James and the Enterprise that had finally stopped the madman, but not until after he had destroyed two learning centers and an Eldarian Starbase. Twenty thousand lives lost, all because a man refused to accept defeat. "Let go of my son." she seethed, reaching for the phaser on her hip. "I wouldn't if I were you, Princess. Do you really want your son back? Or, and I'm just speculating here, do you secretly wish that he go away from you, so that you may be able to continue in this lifetime, this universe with your two daughters." Ana's nostrils flared in her anger and she took a small step closer to them, "So I see. Take on more step Ana and the boy dies." Joshua turned the boy around to him, and looked into his face, "yes, you are what I think you are." Joshua looked back at Ana, "You want him back? Then come get him." before Ana could move, white light appeared around the pair and they were gone.

Ana let out a cry and raced to where they had been, and fell to her knees. "Ty...Ty..." she began to weep sorrowfully, bracing herself on her hands. Soon strong hands gripped her shoulders, and lifted her against a hard, strong body. Ana turned her face into his shoulder, and held him as though he was the only air left in the world. "He's gone, and it's all my fault." A hand moved to her head, and stroked her hair. "Come on. Let's get you inside." Whatever he could have been, James Kirk was always compassionate. He helped her to her feet and walked her back to the castle doors, his arms supporting her the entire way. Spock was waiting at the door, having followed his captain as he always had, and walked with them into the receiving room. Kirk sat her down on one of the chairs and took one next to her. Tears were rolling down her face as she looked up, and caught those eyes. Eyes that had always held the answer for her; what should she do now? Her son was stolen, by a man that she could barely stand. A man that could very well be threatening him this very moment, killing him in an angry tirade. "I have to go after him." she said, her mind clearing of the sickening dread in her stomach.

"You can't do that. You have no idea where he is, never mind the fact that your daughters would be left unprotected." She smiled at him, "No they won't. The people love them, and will do anything they have to to see that they are safe from any harm. Besides, I have a very good idea where Joshua is... the Roary Station; it's two days from here...and the last place any other Eldarian would look for him." she stood quickly, and went to the intercom on the wall. "Jason, are you there?" A voice came over the speaker, "Here Admiral, I heard about Ty...the Vengeance and crew are ready and waiting at the Orbital Station." Ana smiled, "Thanks you Jason. Send word to Admiral Kendrick on the Justice, I'll need him here..."

"To keep the governors in line. I know and was just sending it off when you called." Ana smiled again, "Ana out." she turned back to her visitors, her face no longer sad, but resolute in her mission. "I can't leave my son with that monster." she looked at them, "Captain, it might be wise for you to have your ship docked at the station and your people put on shore leave. I'll be gone for at least four days, and I doubt they'll want to stay aboard that long with our planet calling them every moment of the day." she raised an eyebrow at him, and he nodded. "I think so too."

It had been done before, and it would be done again; Joshua would destroy the Roary station and all on it, including Ana's precious son Tiberius. He looked over his shoulder at the boy, and grinned evilly. "You aren't scared of me, are you." the boy just sat straight and still, just like his father would have. The thought made Joshua want to scream, but instead he went to the boy and backhanded him across the jaw. "You will be afraid...just as your father was before he died." Ty's eyes glowered at him, but the boy didn't speak, and that infuriated Joshua. "You will learn, young Ty, what fear truly is. You will watch as I kill your pathetic mother when she comes for you. Love is a weakness, my boy. A weakness that your mother should never have fallen prey to." He turned away from the child then, and shouted orders at his crew.

"My mother is not weak." the voice was stronger than he'd thought it would have been from a child. Joshua turned back to him and hid his surprise, "What was that?" Ty straightened his small shoulders, and glared harshly at his captor. "My mother is not weak. When she comes for me, you will learn what true weakness is. Weakness is uncontrolled emotion." It had been his first teacher, Spock, that had taught him that. For all his Vulcan wisdom, it was his human half that had won out in the end; and that half had been right. "Oh-ho. You are your father's son, Tiberius. He spoke to me, as you do. But he was wrong. Your mother is weak, as weak a woman that I have ever known. You never should have been born, Tiberius. You're nothing but a filthy half-breed bastard." Ty restrained himself, gripping his wrists tightly in their bindings. Joshua laughed at him, and walked away from his cell. "You'll stay right there, Tiberius, until I kill you." The door shut loudly behind him, and Ty let the tears loose.

"Momma...Momma, help me."

Ana was standing on the bridge of the Vengeance, her uniform changed. Instead of the skirt and necklace, she now wore a functional pair of black pants and a blue tunic, tied at her waist with a gold band to signify her rank as High Rear Admiral. "Take us to the Roary Station, helmsman. Warp 5." The helmsman acknowledged the command, and she sat in the command chair. Her stance reminded Uhura of the captain, leaned back with one hand brought to her chin, contemplative. She was watching the viewscreen before them, as though she could see the ship..the man they were chasing after. Uhura glanced over at Spock, who was standing behind the Princess, sent on this mission as her consult. Kirk had insisted on it when he'd seen how set she was on bringing her son back on her own. "Keep an eye on her," he had said, "This world needs a leader."

Ana leaned forward when warp hit, the stars going from distinct points into blurs of light. They were going to save her son, no matter what the cost.

Joshua was angry at his captive. The stupid boy had gotten loose earlier, freed by a crewman sympathetic to the Princess. The boy had almost made it to the shuttle bay, but one of Joshua's men had found him, and now held him harshly in a chair. "That was a foolish thing to do, boy." he was seething, contemplating what he could do to the kid. The child didn't deserve to live, he wasn't even worthy of his Eldarian blood...blood? Joshua turned to the boy and swung hard, cracking him across his nose. "Very foolish indeed." Ty took the hit, and glared back at his captor. "no more foolish than you kidnapping me." Joshua roared and hit the boy a few more times.

"I will show you what was so foolish about it." He grabbed the boys right arm and twisted roughly. Ty tried for as long as he could to fight the pain, just as he knew his father would. But the man's grip behind him made it almost impossible; sooner than he would have liked, Ty let out a cry. "You're hurting me!" Joshua grinned maliciously, "That's the point, my little whores son. You're no better than your mother...I've made her scream in pain before. It will be beautiful to hear her cries again." Ty's voice got louder and then there was a sickening snap. Ty was trying so hard to be the stronger one, but when his arm broke, the tears flowed and he began to sob.

Joshua released the boy and threw him towards the man who'd found him. "Take him back to his cell, and set up a force field. I don't want him getting out again." the man nodded and hauled Ty away. "Yes...you will not get out any time soon."

Two days had past, and Kirk was nervous. Ana had said that it took that long to reach the station. He was pacing in the receiving room, Ana had left him and Bones free range of the castle, her security pass for the military base and her password for the main interbase, where all the information they could possibly need was available to them. Bones had made several breakthrough's in their biology, including a further understanding in the Merging of Souls ceremony that Ana had referenced. Two days...was she at the station now? Was Ty safe?

His crew was enjoying themselves in town, Ana had supplied them with an entire inn for their use. The people had been open and welcoming to them, and had given the crew everything that they could have wanted, all the information, all the hospitality that they could have hoped for back home...two days. Where was she? That boy was only seven years old, he couldn't survive for very long without his mother...on his own...two days...

Bells rang out across the square, startling Kirk out of his thoughts. "The Prince..." Kendrick had sent word that he was on his way back, as soon as he heard about the kidnapping. Kirk waited as he heard the castle doors open, and in walked a man that looked like ancient gods. Kendrick Vloomre was a tall man, easily seven feet, with striking features. His face stern, but underneath the surface, Kirk could see the turmoil that roiled inside. Kendrick's eyes were a striking silver and were boring right into his soul. "Captain James Kirk, I presume?" his voice was deep and full of authority. Kirk could see why the people looked up to this family. Ana was definitely the brains, and this must have been the brawn...Kendrick's arms were as thick as Kirks thighs, and the rest of him was proportionate.

"Yes, I'm Captain Kirk." his voice sounded strange after hearing Kendrick's. Kendrick smirked, "Any word from my sister?" Kirk shook his head, and Kendrick could see the concern on his face. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" Kirk tried to hide it, but Kendrick saw how much it hurt him to think about it, "I'm more worried about your nephew." Kendrick nodded, "Ty's a strong child, but a child none the less... Ana will find him. Don't you worry about it too much." It was Kirk's turn to smirk, "She's gone out half-cocked after a child that could just as easily have been dead before she left the planet." Kendrick nodded, "I can see that. But there's something you need to know about my sister. If her son dies, she will follow Joshua to the ends of the universe and beyond until she repays him the pain that has been dealt her." Kirk looked at him sharply, "I had no idea that the Eldarian's were such a strong felt people."

Kendrick glanced around them, and then back at Kirk, "There is much you still have to learn about us, Captain." Behind Kendrick, Kirk watched as Ana's two daughters appeared in the doorway. "Uncle Kenny!" they shouted, running forward. Kirk watched in amazement as Kendrick's royal demeanor dropped. His face glowed as he smiled and knelt to hug his nieces. "Moria, Amanda! Oh I've missed you!" He kissed each on the cheek, and sat back on his heels to look at them, "My how you've grown up. Look at you!" He touched their head affectionately and stood up, "How are you doing?" the girls looked at each other, and then back at their uncle. Moria spoke for them, "There's a bad man kidnapped Ty and Momma went after him. Don't worry about us, Uncle Kenny, we can take care of ourselves. Father taught us how to fight and scream like nothing else."

Kirk stepped forward, "You remember your father then?" Amanda nodded, "Yeah, what did you think? That we had forgotten? Father's rather impossible to forget..." she was remembering, "He was a big man, tall and handsome...a lot like you mister captain. That's what bothers me, you look an awful lot like my Father..and I don't know why." Kirk knelt down to look the girl in the eye. "What was your father's name?" Amanda looked back at Moria, who just shrugged. "Mother often called Father ...James." Kirk smirked, this girl _was_ smarter than she looked, classic evasion of the question. "Alright, what did you're father call himself when he talked to someone other than your mother?" Moria reacted then, and grabbed her sisters arm. "Don't Minna. Momma said not to." Kirk looked at Moria hard, "What did your mother tell you not to do." the girls dropped their gaze to their feet and shuffled them, "Come on now...what did she say?" Kendrick interrupted, "Captain. These girls aren't going to go against their mother's wishes. Girls, go on upstairs, I'll be up in a moment to talk to you." Moria nodded and nearly ran out of the room, dragging Amanda with her.

Kirk spun around to look at the Prince, "Captain, I understand your interest in my sister and her family. I'm sure you've heard some things that are a bit difficult for you to understand, and I know that it can be rather difficult to get answers from the people, but I want you to know something. When my sister arrived here, she gave me something and told me to protect it with my life. If her suspicions were correct, she was in an alternate universe then her own." Kirk's eyes widened slightly, but Kendrick continued, "She gave me these." in Kendrick's hand were several holo-discs, "And said that if it ever came to it, I should make sure that a Captain James T. Kirk gets these, and it will explain everything from her marriage, to her arrival here." Kirk took the discs, and looked at him, "Everything?" Kendrick nodded, "Although I would recommend that you watch them in your room...the information on them is rather...personal." Kirk looked at the discs in his hands, and closed his fist around them, "I don't know what my sister would want to say to you, but what she would say to her friends is something akin to 'I did what I had to, to save the people I love.'" Kirk nodded, and left the receiving room.

Once alone, Kendrick walked to the throne, beyond the Council table and higher than the rest of the room. This would have to be his chair now...Ana couldn't be asked to take this seat, technically it didn't belong to her. 'Analise...my sister...my friend...where are you?' he thought, sitting on the very chair that he didn't want to claim...maybe it was time for him to get married after all.

"Admiral, we've reached the station. But we've encountered some interference." Uhura pressed the earpiece to her head, and listened closely. "What kind of interference, Lieutenant?" Ana asked, moving from where she stood behind the helmsman to Uhura's station. "I don't quite know, ma'am. It's as though someone is purposely cutting our communications." Ana nodded, "I should have known. Joshua's no fool lieutenant. Keep an eye on it, but I don't think it'll go away quite yet." Uhura nodded, and turned back to face the computer. Spock left his station and approached Ana, "Admiral, I do not suggest that we enter the station without communications up. Should something happen while on board...."

"I'm aware of the risks, Mr. Spock." Ana spat, anger rising to her calm exterior, "But what would you do in my place, if you had a chance at saving someone close to you?" Spock fell silent, and looked hard at her. "I thought you would. Shoran, warn engineering to prepare the transporters. Mr. Spock, with me please." Shoran acknowledged and got on the intercom. Spock followed Ana as she went into the elevator. "I still think this move is illogical, Admiral. We have no knowledge of their strength or what we can expect from their defenses." Ana nodded, "There's that Vulcan logic. You're right to warn me against this move, Spock, but as I said before it's a chance that you and I both would take. He has my son, and I'm not about to let him get away with it."

Spock kept silent, his own knowledge of the woman and her family still incomplete. They reached the transporter room, and Ana hurried to the platform. Spock followed, and the engineer spoke, "I'm putting you as close to the cell deck as I can without letting them know of your presence, Admiral." Ana nodded, "Activate." the engineer pulled the lever, and they were gone.

The two reconstituted in a darkened hallway, with only flashing yellow lights for aid. Ana drew her phaser and walked forward slowly. She knew the layout of this station better than most, she'd helped in the design. They were moving closer to the main cell block; the most likely place that Joshua would store her boy. Ana opened the door, and carefully glanced around. Once the room was clear, Ana went to the control panel, and whispered, "There's more power being used on cell A45, just down that hall." she pointed, "All the others appear to be empty." Spock nodded curtly, and they set off. It was the third door on the right, and had the only light on. Ana went to the far side and nodded to Spock; he responded, and within seconds the door wasn't there anymore. He was the first through it, and the first to see the poor shape of the boy. His face was swollen and badly bruised, with dried blood caked from a bloody nose and one eye closed. "Tiberius?"he asked, and Ana moved quickly. Her maternal instincts were to race for the child, but she couldn't just yet. Glancing around, she walked forward carefully, searching for what she knew he would have installed by now. Her hand went forward, and her body went backwards fast.

"Force field, Momma." Ty whispered, his voice barely audible, "He put it up this morning..." Ana shook her head to clear it of the haze, and moved forward slowly. "Ty...Ty, darling, are you alright?" Spock looked at the woman as though she were insane. To anyone looking at the boy, it would appear as though he wasn't all right. Ty chuckled, roughly, and said, "I'm fine Momma. I just want to get home." Ana smiled, and looked around the room. "Did you see where he put the control node for this?" Ty tried to shake his head, but it hurt too much. "I didn't." Ana stood up and watched her son, "Alright. I'm gonna get you out of this, I promise." she watched him as she said that dangerous word.

"I know Momma...I know." he grinned sloppily at her, and she felt her face moisten. Her boy would be alright, sure enough. He had enough of his father in him to survive anything. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Ty. I've got to find Joshua first."

Joshua waited and watched and simmered. He knew Ana was aboard the station, and he knew that she was coming for him...What a shame that she would never get to him. Without looking, he hit a button, and grinned evilly as the computer started the self-destruct countdown.

"Farewell, Ana. I hope you've found your son...so that he can watch your failure as he dies."

Ana heard the countdown, knew what it meant for her son. She'd left Spock with him to try and find the cut-off switch for the force field. She made her way to the bridge, Joshua would be vain enough to be seated in the commander's chair.

She was right, he was there, and waiting with phaser armed. "Hello, Ana."

"Do you have a death wish?" Joshua smirked, "Your husband said the same thing, Ana, when I blew up the Hunter with him aboard." Ana froze in place... "So it's true then. You aren't from this time-line." Joshua grinned evilly, "You always were the smart one of your partnership. Then again, we the true ones of our people, never really accepted your marriage to the inferior human." Ana was seething, but let him have his say. "You weren't ever meant for him, Ana. I was; I'm Eldarian and high born just like you," he was moving closer to her, his gun still armed and now starting to beep. "I've loved you forever Analise, I always have. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I couldn't wait to get you for my own...Then you went to that damned Starfleet Academy, and met the insufferable James T. Kirk..." his voice was rising, along with the noise coming from his phaser. "I'm going to make you mine, Ana...forever." The beeping was getting louder, and it clicked in Ana's mind. His phaser was set for overload. "I won't join you Joshua...you know that." her voice was quiet, as though she was trying to tame a wild animal.

There was movement behind him...and Ana knew what was coming.

Joshua reacted violently, "NO Ana. You will be mine, and only mine. You're people want you to marry an Eldarian and have just been waiting for that inferior human to..." His sentence was cut off by a strong Vulcan grip, and he fell limply to the floor. Ana knelt quickly and cut the power to the phaser. The countdown had reached critical, if it wasn't stopped soon, they all would die. "Spock, did you get that field down?" she asked, hurrying to the main computer. She was scanning and punching in numbers so quickly, it made Spock pause for a moment. "Affirmative, Admiral. I had the Vengeance beam him aboard and take him to the medical bay." Ana smiled, and made a few last entries into the computer. The countdown stopped, and she finally took a good breath. "Vengeance," she said into a communicator, "Here Admiral." it was Uhura. "I see communications are back up." Ana joked, and punched in a few more things into the computer. "Lieutenant, tell engineering to lock onto Joshua's signal and beam him into the brig. Have two guards posted at the cell block and keep him there, sedated." Uhura smiled into the mic, and said, "Of course, Admiral."

Ana rematerialized at a run, quickly exiting the transporter room and heading to the medical bay. The Eldarian's moved out of the way, knowing the hurry that this mother was in...her son had been beamed aboard, barely alive, and now she had to see him. Ana made it to the elevator, and punched the button for the med bay. 'please, oh please let him be okay.' she prayed, and dashed from the elevator as the doors opened.

She was at the med bay now, and saw her son. He looked so frail on the bed, his face was black and blue, the blood caked on his face a disgusting brown. She wanted to go down to the brig and tear Joshua limb from limb for doing this to her boy. His right arm was wrapped tightly and bound in a sling. She could see the bruises on his exposed wrist from where he had been bound to the chair. Ana slowed at the sight of him, a deep pain rising in her heart. If James had been here, her poor boy wouldn't have had to go through this...but she couldn't think on that now. All that mattered was that they get back to Eldaria, and put Joshua to the courts. The people wouldn't be kind for his ill treatment of such a young boy.

She sat in a chair next to his bed and gently took his hand. "Oh Ty..I'm so sorry." he made a low growl in his throat, and she gave him a small sip of water. "Momma...don't be sorry. I know you came as fast as you could...Father wouldn't have done any better..." Ana felt tears roll down her cheeks, and Ty shook his head at her. "Don't cry Momma. I'm not hurting now."

"I know that. Eldarian pain killers are some of the strongest in the galaxy."

"Momma...I want to go home."

"I know that darling...but it's close to impossible, Ty."

"No it's not. I figured it out. While he had me there, all I could do was think..." he took another drink. "All we need to do is pass through an anomaly similar to the one that brought us here."

"But when we appeared here, we had gone through an explosion caused by the destruction of the Roary Station..." Ana paused as she continued that thought. "Ty... you're as smart as your father you know that?"

"No Momma...I'm as smart as Spock." The look on the little boys face made her laugh out loud.

"I love you Tiberius. You know that don't you?"

"I know Momma...I know, here." he brought his good hand up to his head, "And I know that Father is still alive...here." his hand moved to his heart. "I think you know it too." Ana frowned at him, "Ty...I don't..." something flared within her soul. A heat that she hadn't felt since...her wedding night. "Yes...you're right! Ty, you're right. Your father is very much alive...and worried about us."

When the Vengeance docked two days later, Ana and Ty were greeted by a happy Kendrick and ecstatic set of twin Kirk offspring. "Ana." Kendrick said, hugging the exhausted woman while the girls danced around their brother. "Ty....Ty...Ty! We were so worried about you!" they kept saying over and over. Ana knelt and hugged each of her girls, "Oh I'm glad to see you, Kendrick. What brought you back? Was it Ty's abduction?" Kendrick grinned, "That was part of it, but I was doing some thinking while I was away. I think it's about time I settled down and took a wife." Ana raised her eyebrows, "Well that fits rather nicely."

"For your time line?" Kendrick asked, moving them away from the boarding dock and the transport to the planet surface. "Yes...You met and married a beautiful young Eldarian...I'm not going to tell you who...and had two children before I ever went to Starfleet with our first batch of students." She shook her head, "It was three years later that we were attacked by the Gregoran Empire." Kendrick looked hard at her, "I don't want to know anymore, sister. You've already altered my future by being here." Ana glanced at her son, and then looked back at her brother in this time, "I know. That's why I need to go back. Ty and I think we may have found a way out." They'd reached the transporters, and stood ready. "Activate" Kendrick directed, and their molecules separated.

Seconds later, they appeared on the receiver in the military base. The soldiers there let out a cheer, and watched carefully as the royal family entered a carriage. The people adored them, most especially Ana, with her long, thick auburn hair and striking green eyes. She was as trim and fit as they could expect from a trained soldier, and when they learned that she had been married before, and had young children to care for... their love for her had grown. She was as wise as she was beautiful, and she loved her people with an equal ferocity. They each knew that she would die for them, a hundred times over if it came to that. She was their protector, and their greatest weapon.

They arrived at the castle, and Ana was the first to climb out of the carriage, She found that when she stepped out, word have traveled, and all the castles servants had gathered on the main courtyard to see them inside. Among those waiting for them was this time's Kirk and his landing party. The look on Kirk's face was one that she couldn't read. It was a cross between adoration and curiosity. Kendrick followed and the girls followed him and raced to their nurse, pointing back excitedly at their newly returned brother. Ana turned to her own brother, and whispered, "You gave him those holo-discs, didn't you." Kendrick nodded, noting where her gaze was held. "I don't know if he's watched them though."Ana nodded, and gripped his arm, "Let's get him inside, then we can talk this over." Kendrick followed, cradling his nephew in his great arms.

Ever so gently, Kendrick laid his nephew down on the bed, and kissed his forehead. "Get some rest, Ty. Let's see how you feel in the morning." he left Ana alone with him. Ana sat beside him, and smiled, "So Kirk may or may not know about us..." she leaned back in her chair, and waited for her son to fall asleep. "We can go home...we will see your father again."

Kendrick waited until the castle was asleep, then went to the military compound. Joshua was being held in the cell block, just south of the main transporter for the Orbital Station. Nodding to the guards at the door, Kendrick entered, and stood in front of the cell's shield. "So you're the one." Joshua looked up at him, and shook his head. "And you're the prince, what's it to you?" Kendrick chuckled and looked at the guard next to him, "You're coming with me, that's what it's to me." Joshua looked up sharply, "my trial isn't until tomorrow. Where are we going?" Kendrick smirked darkly, "That's for me to know." At his signal, the shield dropped and two guards entered, grabbing Joshua's arms.

The group crossed the roadway, and entered the transportation building. Once inside, Joshua started to fight them. Kendrick turned to the creep and took his throat in a death grip. "You threatened the life of my nephew, my sister and her daughters. My whole family was almost annihilated thanks to your demented thinking." he swung the infuriating man around, and placed him on the transporter. "Your trial has already been, and sentenced has been passed. Death, by any means deemed fit, by the Royal Family..." A shield was put in place around the transporter. "Are you going to carry out the sentence?" he asked, his face finally recognizing the dire situation. Kendrick raised an eyebrow, "I already have." His head came up, fear on his face, "I wouldn't really hurt the boy!" Kendrick shook his head, and moved behind the transporter controls. "It's too late for that, Joshua Haressd. Your sentence is death, to be carried out as I see fit." Kendrick hit a few more buttons, and Joshua dematerialized.

The next morning, Ty wasn't much better. There was something wrong, terribly wrong with how he was healing. The Eldarian doctors couldn't figure it out...all they knew was that it was a parasite of sorts, eating away at him. Ana was worried, her hopes of going home happy and healthy dashed as soon as they had begun to form. She sat at his side all day, and well into the night, watching her young strong son thrash against invisible restraints. Mumbles and groans escaped his lips... "Momma....not weak...Father." whenever he cried out that name he calmed a little.

The midnight hour struck, and found Ana putting a cool cloth to his head. "Ty, can you hear me?" she whispered, grasping his one good hand as tightly as she dared. "Ty..." he reacted to her voice. "Momma....MOMMA!" he was shouting now. Ana pressed his shoulders against the bed. "Hush, my love, you're home now..." he shook his head, "Not home...not Enterprise...no Father." he was getting more rambunctious, she had to give him the sedative. Ana plunked down in the chair, and put a hand over her eyes. She didn't know how long she had been there, until a hand shook her shoulder.

"Ana...let me try something..." it was Bones. His doctors instincts kicking in. "Maybe it's his human half that's being attacked." Ana looked hard at him, "Do what you can to. My own people cannot think of anything that would do this." her gaze went back to her son, as Bones sat on the bed. "I'm going to draw some blood and see what I can find. It could be a simple infection from his injuries." Ana nodded, and held Ty's hand. There was no response from the boy as the needle entered his skin, he was completely out.

"I'll be in the lab across the hall." he whispered, "And might I suggest that you get some rest too Ana." she shook her head, "No...my voice is the only thing that he recognizes right now." Bones nodded, "I was afraid you'd say something like that." he brought a silver device from his pocket, and injected a sleeping serum into her bloodstream. She slumped, and he caught her before she fell. Carefully, he laid her head on the bed, and left the room. "Sorry, Ana. You need your rest."

"Did you get it?" Kirk asked as the door shut behind Bones. The doctor simply held up the vial, and walked past his captain. "Hey...wait up!"

Bones leaned back in his chair, "I don't believe it...I just don't believe it!" Kirk was pacing behind his friend, arms crossed and shaking his head. "Jim I swear this wasn't what I had planned when I came down here." Kirk nodded, and kept pacing. "Well are you going to say something or what?" Kirk stopped moving and looked out the window. "I had a hunch...and you proved it." he glanced back at his friend, "what else can you tell me Bones? Is the kid as sick as her appears?" Bones nodded, "Yes and no. It's a parasite alright, and it's attacking his human half just as it would you or me...honestly, if that boy were completely human, he would be very dead." Spock spoke up, his eyes still glued to the readouts in front of him, "Perhaps it's his Eldarian half preventing his death."

"Or a disbelief in no-win situations." Kirk murmured. Bones spun to stare at him, "what did you say?" Kirk glanced around, and then settled next to the doctor. "Can you run a paternity test from that sample?" Bones nodded, "Of course, but why do you want..." Kirk interrupted him, "Good. Can you run it in comparison to a sample that we already have?" Bones was still confused, and gave him a 'talk to me' look. Kirk ignored it, and handed him a vial, "compare it to this." and then he left, no further explanation. Bones shook his head, and looked at Spock, incredulous. "Do you know what he's up to?" Spock returned the look, unknowingly, "You're asking me, to explain the actions of that human?"

Kirk stalked the halls of the castle, his mind working furiously. Whatever he thought about Ana and her children, he felt a certain attachment to them. The girls were absolutely adorable, and Ty...Ty reminded him so much of himself at his age, that it was uncomfortable. His hair and eyes were so like his that just watching the boy made him think he was watching home videos. There was something about this family...and their elusive father. He'd heard Ana call him James Tiberius Kirk...but _he_ was James T. Kirk, and he hadn't ever seen the woman before arriving at the planet. His communicator went off, and he answered, "Yeah." It was Bones, "I have the results of that test you wanted."

"And?"

"It's a match...the sample you gave me is from the boys father."

"No it's not."

"What are you talking about?"

"That second sample was from me." There was silence as Bones processed it, "WHAT?" Kirk smiled, "I'm on my way to explain it now. By the way, how long was that sedative supposed to work?"

"Only a couple of hours...she should be coming out of it soon." Kirk looked up the hallway at the infirmary door, and saw the answer.

Ana was staring at him, her hair falling in soft curls around her shoulders. The gown she wore was a gentle shade of green, catching the color of her intoxicating eyes. It fell off her shoulders into wide sleeves and slimmed down to her waist. It split then, into an overlay and underskirt in a soft cream. She was a vision in those colors, and it took his breath a moment to be caught. She walked toward him, clutching her skirts up in order to walk smoothly. "I'm on my way." he said into the communicator as she got closer. He'd just put it out of sight when she reached him. "McCoy...where is he?" Kirk just stared at her... "Huh?"

Ana took a breath and put her hands on her hips, "I asked where McCoy was, and you're going to tell me." her eyes were boring into his soul. He could see how another him had fallen in love with this woman, she was strong and vulnerable at the same time. "He's in the lab down the hall." he finally spoke, pointing to an open door. She was about to turn to it, when she turned back to him and slapped him across his face. "If you want information, next time just ask." She walked away then, her back straight in a regal anger.

Ana moved quickly, and stalked through the open door. "McCoy...You'd better have an answer to my son's illness." the doctor jumped, and looked at her in surprise. "Ana, I...Yes. Your physicians are right, it is a parasite. But it's attacking his human half...I might be able to help him though." Ana smiled softly and moved to him, "Whatever you need is available..." Bones nodded, "Well, actually what would work best is a transfusion of blood from a close human relative." The light went out in Ana's eyes, "That's something you cannot get..." He took a step away from her, and turned to the window... "Actually...I can." Ana reacted to that, her head turning to the doorway. There he was, the one that could save her son...and perhaps save her. "So you know then, don't you." Kirk nodded, and held out his hand. Inside were the holo-discs that she'd given to Kendrick. "We know, but not because of these." he pointed behind her to the vial on the table, "I had McCoy run a DNA comparison test. I've got the same genetic makeup as your husband... Why?"

Ana smiled, "It's a long story." she turned back to McCoy, "Save my son, and I'll tell you everything."

They were going home, Ana could feel it in her blood. While Bones had preformed the transfusion of blood from this Kirk to her son, she had told them her whole story; from her meeting James Kirk at the Starfleet Academy, their secret marriage ceremony to the births of their children and how the family had ended up in this universe, without it's illustrious head. Bones was finishing up as she told them about the fight for Roary station, and the ensuing explosion. "We'd lost all communications with the Enterprise, and I was getting worried. I did everything I could, but I just couldn't find them. It was as though they had gotten caught in the explosion of the Roary Station. I landed as soon as I could, and sent a distress signal."

Kirk nodded, putting pressure on his arm, "I heard about that from Spock...Uhura found the signal in the communication logs." Ana smiled, "I should have thought as much...we were found maybe a few days later, by my brother and his crew." Bones smirked, "I should think that was interesting." Ana shook her head, "No, Bones...My people are more accustomed to...time travelers, as you would call them, then most other species. We've learned to roll with the punches, and because of that, we've been rather stable. I never existed in this universe, my father having never remarried to my mother. Kendrick was overjoyed at having a younger sister, and then when I showed him my children..." she smiled, more genuinely than she had before, "the look on his face. I should have known that it would put me in charge here." she shook her head, "Kendrick was born with a wild spirit, and loves his ship...I do pity any woman he finds worthy of him." The three sat in relative silence for a moment, Ana worriedly glancing over her son, running a hand over his forehead. "When will his fever break, Bones?"

"I really can't say. Hopefully soon. His temperature is higher than I'm comfortable with." he moved to sit on the other side of the boy, and ran a triquarter over his body. "It's coming down fast now, that transfusion must have worked." Ana ignored the surprise in his voice, and waited anxiously. Soon, Ty's eye opened, and there was her little boy...her precious, lovely little boy. "Ty?" she whispered, putting her hand on his head and looking into his face, "Ty, darling." his eyes jumped about the room, resting on Bones, then Kirk, and lastly his mother...his mother!!!! "Momma? Momma!" he cried out and sat up into her arms. "Oh Ty..." she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bones nudged Kirk's shoulder, and tilted his head to the door, "Come on. Let's leave them alone." Kirk nodded, but didn't move. Bones nudged him gain, then grabbed his arm and was about to drag him out of the room, "Bones...Jim...wait." Ana called after them. She helped Ty lay back on the bed, and came over to them. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done. You've saved his life..."Bones nodded, "Not a problem, Ana. Call me if he has a relapse." Ana bobbed her head once, "Yes of course." The two were about to leave when Ana grabbed Kirk's arm. "Jim...I owe you an apology." before he could react, she stretched to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek where she'd hit him earlier. "I'm sorry for acting like that...I was only trying to..." Kirk put his hands on her shoulders, "I know. I know...The Federation needs our reports from this week, and I need to deliver them in person. I was wondering if you and your children would like a ride to that asteroid you found...and maybe we can get you home." Ana's eyes brightened, and she threw her arms around his neck, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

"There is a rift Captain, the sensors are just picking it up now." Spock said, turning to wait for orders. Kirk looked at the woman standing next to him, and nodded to her, "Is that it?" Ana shrugged, and walked closer to the viewscreen, "It has to be. It's the only anomaly out here." Kirk nodded and said, "Mr. Chekov, have the shuttle prepared for flight into that thing."

Once certain that her kids were tightly belted into their seats, Ana turned back to Kirk and smiled, "You've given us a chance at life again, Captain." Kirk smiled back, "I hope that you find what you're looking for." Ana chuckled, "I hope so too." she seemed almost timid now, as she glanced behind him to be certain that no one would see them. "I have an odd request, Captain."

"What?"

"May I kiss you?" Kirk was taken aback, then without thinking nodded. Ana stepped closer, and put her hands on his shoulders. Her face came closer to him, and he leaned in. Their lips met, but nothing happened. There wasn't any spark, any flame within her soul as there was with her James. But for him, it was like his entire being was on fire; his heart surged with a desire he couldn't put a name to, and it was all he could do to not be swept away in the current. Stepping back, she brought a hand to her lips and waited. His eyes opened slowly, and he was watching her carefully. Ana smiled mischievously, and whispered, "You most certainly are James T Kirk...Good-bye." she waved to him, and entered the craft, shutting the door behind her. Glancing into the interior, she saw her son glaring at her. "Momma, what happened?" Ana just shook her head and waited for clearance.

Kirk walked away from the shuttle, and that amazing woman. She'd gone through something that would have torn anyone else apart, and yet she'd held together. Putting his hands in his pockets, he found his hand hitting something cold. Removing it, he saw it was a holo-disc. Grinning, he stopped the elevator and called for his quarters. Once inside, he sat at the small computer on his desk and inserted the disc. A holographic image of Ana appeared in front of him, "Hello James. If you're looking at this, then you've sent me and my children away...hopefully to our own time and space." she paused for a moment, and then continued, "James there are a lot of things I wish I could tell you; like how to win a court case against a computer, or what to do when your best friend goes crazy, but the truth is that I can't...you need to learn those things for yourself. It's what make you the man I married in my time. You're a strong man, James, with a stubborn streak that will come in handy in the years to come. Don't give up on Spock either, he'll soon learn what it means to be human, if he hasn't already..." she glanced behind her, and nodded at someone he couldn't see, "I need to go now, James. Thank you again for letting us travel with you, to see your Enterprise, and mingle with your crew. It's thanks to you that my daughters have some idea about their father. If I don't contact you within two hours, go on and leave. There's no point in waiting longer than that..." The transmission cut out, but before he was able to remove the disc, another image came on the screen, "Steady as she goes, James, and I'll be watching you."

He smiled, then hit replay.

_Ana had waited for two hours, before sending out a distress call, "Enterprise, Shuttle to Enterprise. Come in Captain." there was only static and she resent it. The children were asleep on the floor behind her, Ty cradled between his sisters; the twins not wanting him to leave them. Ana turned back to the console, and resent the distress call. Again, only static in response and she set the console to automatic transmission. Ana went back to her son and woke him gently, "Ty...Ty." The little boy moved and groaned, "What Momma?" she whispered, "I'm going outside to take a look around, and gather some firewood. The power-cells aren't going to last much longer, and we should save them for communication. I'll be back in one hour, Ty. Don't open the door for anyone but me, understood?" he nodded, and went back to sleep._

_ She had to find something to keep her children warm, and soon; their power cells would only last a few more hours before they completely gave out. Opening the door, Ana left the shuttle and shut it, taking one of the two keys to it's lock. The asteroid they'd landed on was in a steady orbit around a sun, and as such, had a variety of plant life. There was a small water stream only about three yards from their landing zone, and a veritable treasure trove of berry bushes on its banks. There were tall trees that looked like oaks, and fallen branches around their trunks. Ana was careful not to lose sight of the shuttle, and began to pile branches and leaves next to it. The shuttle would be perfect for a shelter, with it's locking door, and the stream would provide water. She started in a circular pattern, moving further and further away from the shuttle. Her children were safe inside titanium walls, and Ty had his orders..._

There were footsteps outside, but they were too heavy to be Momma's...and there were too many of them. At least three people, maybe four, Ty couldn't be sure. He'd woken up at the first sounds, but had yet to move. Amanda had her arm over him protectively, while Moria always had been a light sleeper. "Ty...do you hear that?" she whispered, snuggling close to his arm." he nodded, and rolled out from underneath Amanda's arm. Momma had left a spare phaser underneath the pilots seat, and he knew how to use it. Setting it for stun, he held the gun ready and waited.

A knock on the door, and then a voice, "Hello? Hello in there!" That voice...it couldn't be. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Doctor McCoy?" Moria whispered, crawling to her brother. "McCoy, is that you?" she called out, making Ty shush her. "Moria?! Moria, are your brother and sister with you?" Ty rolled his eyes, "Yes...I'm here, and Amanda too." There wasn't any noise on the other side of the door, and then he asked, "Can you open the door, Ty? Are any of you hurt?" Ty looked at his still healing right arm in the sling, "Not really...but how do I know that you're really you?" He heard the man chuckle on the other side of the door, "You're just like your father, you know that Ty? Stubborn as a mule in a mud pit." Ty looked at Moria and smiled broadly, "Hang on, McCoy. I'm opening the door."

Hitting the switch, Ty watched his sister leap from her spot next to him and into the doctors arms. "It's really you!" Behind McCoy was another familiar face... "SPOCK!" Ty shouted, and rushed to greet his old tutor. "Where is your sister, Amanda?" he asked, looking the little boy in the eye.

"She's inside. Ty wouldn't lie about them." Both children stopped rejoicing, and stepped back to stare behind their well known friends. Neither could speak for the shock, the joy that erupted inside them...that is until they heard Amanda scream from the doorway.

"FATHER!" the little girl leaped from the doorway and ran to him. James Kirk dropped to his knees and enveloped his youngest in tight hug, "Amanda...oh Minnow you're alright." Moria was quick on her sisters heels, and grappled her father around the neck, "Ria, darling." his strong arms wrapped around them both and he held them. He'd been so afraid that he'd lost them, forever. He looked over their heads at his oldest, his boy. Ty hung back, waiting for his turn. He was trying so hard to not cry, but tears were rolling down his face. For so long, Ty had had to be the man of the family...and here his father was, alive and well. His beloved, and well admired father. Carefully, James set his girls aside, and went to his son, "Ty?"

Ty's face erupted in a smile and he grabbed his father close, "Father...Father! I thought we'd never see you again." Ty was crying hard now "I thought so too, son... It's alright now. I'm here." James pulled back and looked at his children, his treasured children, "Where's your mother?"

Ana made her way back to the shuttle carefully, picking her way through the underbrush. She'd found a large quantity of animal life on her trip. Her family would at least have food for a while, until they were found at least. Glancing at the sun, she picked up her pace, no longer caring if she made a loud noise. Her hour was up, and Ty would begin to worry, maybe even set out after her. She couldn't let that...

The door was open. She could have sworn she'd closed it. A shiver ran through her as she broke into a run. "Ty! Ria! Minna!" she shouted, getting to the door and finding the shuttle empty. "TY!" she shouted into the trees, standing in the doorway. Her spare phaser was sitting on the chair..moved from its place beneath it. Ty was the only one who knew how to use it, Maybe the girls woke up and had to use the restroom. Ty wouldn't have let them go alone, but what could he do with his injury? "Ty, where are you? Moria, Amanda...answer me!" she called once more. There was movement in the bushes to her right, and made her jump a little. "Ty you'd better not be toying with me." she said, staring down the bush.

"No one's toying with you, Analise."

Her heart stopped. That voice...that teasing tone... Slowly, she turned around, and saw a sight she'd all but given up on seeing again. His eyes were that same shade of blue, his hair only slightly grayer with worry over them...his mouth set in the same cocky grin... "James?" she whispered, and took the smallest of steps forward. His eyes brightened, his mouth widened into one of his captivating smiles, "JAMES!" She ran to him, and clung to his neck, never wanting to let him go. "Ana..." his voice was full of unsaid emotion. The pain of losing touch with his family, the years of worry, and the unspent love for his wife. "Ana." his arms wrapped around her, gripping her tightly. "Oh, Ana." She pulled back slightly, to look into his eyes, "James...where are the children?" he smiled, "Safe. I had them transported to the Enterprise when we found them." Ana's eyes hazed slightly, "The Enterprise..she's okay?" He smiled, and brought his forehead to hers. "Yes, the Enterprise is fine." his breath was coming quicker now, as though he had just run a race, "Ana..." she smiled, "I know, James. I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Ty's hand jumped as sparks hit him and he swore loudly, shaking his hand to get some feeling back into it. "What happened?" an engineer asked, turning to look at the young man. Ty grinned sheepishly, "I forgot to monitor the power levels." The man laughed, and knelt to inspect the injury. "Aw that's nothin." he said, standing back up, "But you're bein called." he pointed to the wall where the intercom lights were flashing. Ty got up from his knees and went over to the speaker, "Tiberius Kirk here." It was his mother on the other end, "Ty, you're sisters are ready to leave...where are you?" Ty put a hand over his eyes, he'd completely forgotten. "Sorry, Mother. I got caught up with something in engineering." Ana mimicked her sons action, this is clearly where he got it from. "I see...Can you finish up and get to my room?" Ty grumbled a response, "What was that?" He sighed, "Yes mother."

Turning off the intercom, Ana went to the window and crossed her arms, watching the stars flicker. Jim had said he was on his way to pick her up, that he had a surprise waiting. She had no idea what he could possibly think was worth giving her that she didn't already have. A son heading for the Eldarian academy, two daughters that were coming into their beauty, and an Admiral for a husband.

An Admiral...she smiled at the thought. Jim had been promoted only a year ago, and given command of the Station. The reasons why were unclear to her, but she had a feeling that it had to do with her own experiences with the slash in space that she saw outside her window. She knew what was through that split, another universe, so similar to their own and yet so vastly different. She remembered the people she'd met there...then again, she'd met them before in her own time. This not only went to another universe, but back in time. It was almost as though the cosmos were writing a great story, and she was the character being rewritten. Shaking her head at the thought, she turned away from the window and sat at her husbands desk. He'd run the station just like a starship, keeping the crew on their feet; that was until he had gotten whiff of the Federation sending the Enterprise after something that was eating up ships on a path to Earth.

Ty entered the room, his face a mask. "Ty, what's wrong?" she asked, but he ignored her. Just went about his task of packing the clothes she'd piled on her bed. Tossing his bag onto the bed, he began throwing the clothes into it haphazardly. "Ty, tell me." she said, moving to stand next to him. "It's nothing, Mother." he said, keeping his face diverted from her. Aggravated now, she grabbed his arm and made him look at her, "Tiberius. Something is bothering you, tell me." he watched her face for a moment, then slumped in defeat, "I don't want to go with _Ethan_." he whined, and she let him go. He stopped throwing stuff around, and she smiled, "Is that all?" he shook his head and plopped on the bed next to the diminished pile of clothes. "No..." he stuck out his lower lip in a pout and folded his arms across his chest. "Ethan's always been the smarter one, the better one." she chuckled and put an arm around her boy, "You know that's not true." he shook his head, "No Momma! It is true, everyone's always been talking about how smart Ethan is and how brave he is..." Ana put a hand over her sons mouth and made him look at her, "Ethan's had a different life than you. He had to fight off an invasion when he was six years old, and you?" Ty closed his eyes and looked away, "I brought my family back home..." Ana grinned, "See? Isn't that something?" he shook his head again, "No, Momma. Anyone could have figured that out." Ana sighed and put her head in her hands, "What do you want me to say, Ty?" he didn't say anything, just stared out the window. She looked at him, then knelt in front of him, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Whatever you may think about people comparing you to Ethan, Ty, I want you to understand one thing very clearly." he nodded, knowing his mother was serious, "_You_ are Tiberius Spock Kirk, son of Admiral James Tiberius Kirk and High Rear Admiral Analise Vloomre Kirk, Prince and Princess of Eldaria. _You_ were taught sciences by Spock, first officer of the Federation flagship, Enterprise. _You _were taught the tricks of engineering by Montgomery Scott, chief Engineer of that same ship. While you may think that Ethan is the smarter one, trust me, you have just an awesome a pedigree as he." Ty was staring at her in surprise, "But what about fighting? Ethan's been taught by Uncle Kendrick, you know what he looks like!" Ana laughed aloud, a deep hearty laugh that she usually shared with Jim, "Oh Ty...there is so much you don't know." she patted his knee and stood up, "Finish packing." Ty was curious now, "Momma? What did you mean?" she smiled, remembering something, "You really want to know?" he nodded emphatically. She bent to look him in the eye, "Then finish packing."

Ty went about the task, while Ana returned to the paperwork she'd been working on...for three days. She'd just been so distracted lately, with getting her children off on their next adventure, that things around the station didn't appear to seem important. "Done!" Ty announced, standing expectantly at the desk. She looked up at him, and brushed a hand through her hair. "You really want to know?" Ty nodded, even more enthusiastically this time. "Then go to the Academy." Ty's nine year old eyes widened, "Momma!" he groaned, she chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll learn it at the Academy." the door opened, and in rushed Ana's two other children. "Momma!" Amanda cried, and flung herself at her mother, "Momma, when is Ethan going to be here?" Ana smiled broadly and lifted the girl onto her lap. "He'll be here soon enough," she said kissing the girls hair. Moria climbed onto the desk, sitting down with her legs swinging. Ana sighed as papers went flying onto the floor, this one would always be trouble. "I don't see why we have to go anywhere." Ana looked pointedly at her eldest daughter, "You know why you have to go, Moria. Both your father and I want you to know a home other than a starship." Moria's face fell in a mock pout, "But we were born on a starship!" Ana laughed and leaned back in her seat, Amanda laying her head against her mothers shoulder. "Ria, sweetheart, you don't need to remind _me_ that _you_ were born on a starship. All three of you were," she looked around her at them, "And you don't need to remind me that your first years were aboard one either. But both your father and I want you to know the homes that we love."

The intercom beeped and Ana patted Amanda off her lap, "I'm coming." she said to no one in particular, then accepted the call, "Ana here." it was the shuttle deck, "Approaching shuttle craft from the Hunter, Admiral." Ana looked at her children, "I see. We're on our way." closing the channel, she folded her arms and looked at them, "Well? Are you ready?" Ty glanced at his sisters, then shrugged, "If I have to be." Ana raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Well then, shall we?" Ty grabbed his bag from the bed, while the girls picked up their packs from where they discarded them earlier. The group exited the room, and went to greet their relative.

Ethan Charles Vloomre was an eighteen year old with his mother gentle features and his fathers towering build. He'd already received many commendations as a lieutenant on the reclaimed Eldarian vessel the Hunter, and was on the fast track of becoming a captain. This trip was his vacation, one that he had been looking forward to for some time. He was looking forward to reuniting with his only male cousin, Tiberius, and forming something of a friendship. They were the offspring of the two Vloomre children, they had to stick together. As his shuttle docked, he flipped some remaining switches and turned the engines off. He'd become a fair pilot, under the tutelage of his uncle, Porter Hanserack, and knew his way around a bar thanks to the same man, although he doubted he would mention_ that_.

Her opened the main doors and exited the shuttle, looking up to see Moria and Amanda rushing at him, arms open. "Ethan!" they shouted, and he bent from his six and a half foot build to embrace them. "Oh, it's good to see you!" he said, looking over their heads to his aunt, "Aunt Analise." he said, straightening and letting them go. Ana stepped forward and embraced her nephew, now a full foot above her. "Ethan...why so formal?" he smiled, "Father told me too. Said he'd have my tongue ripped out if I didn't obey him." Ana laughed, and grabbed his arm, "Well forget what he said, Aunt Ana will work just fine." she looked over her shoulder at her son, standing apart from the group, watching them carefully. Shaking her head, she turned back to Ethan, "If Kenny gives you any trouble, just remind him of Hlaothy." Ethan's brow wrinkled, "What happened there?" Ana smiled, and stepped out of his hug. Ethan waved at his cousin. "Hi Ty." the boy waved back at him, halfheartedly. "How long do you have until you leave?" Ana asked, watching the ensigns load her children's luggage. Ethan shrugged, "The latest from home says that there's a meteor shower happening right now, and should last through the next hour. We can wait until it's over to get going." Ana smiled, "Well then, I think you deserve a good meal before you leave, don't you?" Ethan nodded and grabbed Amanda around her shoulders and took Moria's hand, "Lead the way!" Ana looked at Ty, "You coming?" he watched Ethan walk out the door with his sisters, then walked up to his mother, "See what I mean? As soon as he gets here...." Ana gripped his shoulder and walked him out of the shuttle bay, "Down boy. You'll get your chance to show off soon enough." Ty looked up at her, "When?" she smiled, and followed her daughters to the holodeck.

She went to the computer panel, "Computer, begin program Admiral James Kirk 15." The computer beeped and the doors opened, revealing a secluded cove on the beach, with the Golden Gate bridge in the distance. Ethan glanced at his aunt, then walked inside, followed by the girls. Ty looked up a this mother, "What is this place?" A soft look came over her face as she thought about it, "This is a special place for me and your father." they stepped inside and the doors closed, the entire cliff face now visible. The sun was just beginning to set, and the tide was steady, the sand soft beneath her feet and the sound of the water soothing her aching soul. The program included a small picnic basket, a bottle of wine and later, moonlight. Ana cleared her throat, "Computer, replace usual picnic with larger meal of the backyard barbeque." the romantic scene disappeared, and was replaced by platters of hamburgers, chicken breasts and vegetable kabobs. A pitcher of a fizzing drink and several glasses appeared on a blanket large enough to hold them all. Moria squealed with delight and hurried over to the food, Amanda and Ty followed her quickly, while Ethan hung back, "I don't recognize this food." Ana looked at him, then continued walking, "They're called hamburgers, and yes you will like them." Ethan matched her pace, "Cow meat?" Ana smiled again, and turned to look at him, "Yes, and very delicious when cooked right." Ethan gave her a look, and she laughed, "I told you to trust me." Ethan shrugged and sat down, letting Amanda pile a plate full of food and put it in his lap. Ana sat sideways,tugging her feet underneath herself and picked up a chicken breast, "Are you taking any senior classes at the academy?" she asked Ethan as he sniffed the burger on his plate. He looked up at her surprised, "Not really, I am going to assist the battlemaster with a few of his classes, but other than that, I'm just preparing to go to the Federation." Ana nibbled on her food and nodded, letting them talk amongst themselves, and watching the waves.

Jim had created this program as a retreat for the two of them and had modeled it after the small cove where they'd watched their first sunset. It was a bittersweet thought, but she smiled nonetheless. It had been this same cove that he'd brought her to for their one year anniversary, the very spot where her children sat now. 'Well, not the very spot' she thought to herself, taking a drink, 'but damn close.' she closed her eyes, lost in the memories of that night, and the sunrise that greeted them as they lay in eachother's arms. _"Have I told you how beautiful you are...."_

"...Ana?" she shook her head and blinked at her nephew, "Yes?" Ethan smiled sadly at her, "It's time for us to leave." she looked at her children, then back at him, "Alright. I'll say goodbye here...that way you won't be embarrassed." the group stood, and Ana hugged her youngest first. "Oh, my little minnow. I'm going to miss you." she whispered, holding the seven year old close. Moria came over, a small tear running down her cheek, "What's this? Tears?" Ana wiped it away with a finger, then kissed the spot where it had been on Moria's face, "Don't cry, my little Ria. You're strong...and smart. You go show the children of those Eldarian nobles I once knew just what a you can do." Moria nodded, and took her sisters hand, walking back to where the doors should be. Ana stood and said farewell to Ethan next, then called for the doors. When the three had exited, she turned to her eldest and folded her arms, looking him in the eye. Ty watched his mother think a lot of things, he knew what was going through her mind, 'I love you, I'll miss you, be smart, come back a better man...' He stepped forward and hugged her tightly, "I'll miss you too." she smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. "Remember what I said earlier, Ty. Because I'm going to need you to do something for me." Ty's eyebrows knit together, "What is that?" Ana took a deep breath and explained, "When I married your father, there were some amongst our people that were against it, thinking that someone of royal blood shouldn't have 'muddied the waters'." Ty knew that, he'd never really forgotten the things that the madman Joshua Harssed had called him.

"There has been no resistance to your admittance, thankfully, but I'm sure there will be some students there who've heard their parents speak about your father, and might use it against you and your sisters. I need you to be their protector, Tiberius, just as you were two years ago. They will need you to be strong, and not get into trouble." she looked into his eyes, as serious as she could be, "There are many insults they will say to you about me. I want you to be bigger than that. Can you promise me that?" Ty watched the pain in her eyes, it hurt her so much that her children couldn't be as easily accepted among their people. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder, "I promise, Mother." she pulled him back and planted a kiss on his forehead, something he hadn't let her do in a long time. "I will miss you, my little warrior." she tried to smile, but it was difficult. The academy was ten years long...and to only see her son on the holiday breaks...it was almost more than she thought she could take. "Computer, exit." she called, turning away from him and waiting as he walked past. He left the deck, but before the doors closed again, he turned to look back at her, "I love you, Momma."

The doors closed again, and the program restarted. She fell to her knees, silent sobs racking her body as she listened to the waves. Burying her head in the blanket, she closed her eyes tightly and let her emotions take over. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, sobbing into the blanket where she'd spent her last moments with her children, her arms wanting to hold them one more time. Finally sitting up, she brought her knees to her chest and watched to waves crash against the shore. She was oblivious to everything except the water, the rush and pull of the air and it followed, the stars appearing overhead as night fell. "Oh Jim...how I wish you were here." she said to nothing, "You'd be so proud of him. He's got your pride..."

"And your stubbornness." she hadn't heard the doors open, but she knew who it was. Turning on her seat, she looked over her shoulder and saw him, illuminated against the cliffs. His hands were on his hips, legs spread and head bent enough to catch her eyes. "Jim!" she said excitedly, getting to her knees before he got to her. He held her tightly to him, kissing her neck, cheek and finally her mouth. "Oh I've missed you." he said, pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against hers. She chuckled, "I thought that was my line." he smiled, and lay down on the blanket, pulling her with him. She laid her head on his shoulder, her hand playing on his chest. "So...tell me! What was it like?" he chuckled, and pulled her on top of him, her hair falling around their faces, tenting them from the outside world, "I'll tell you about it later." with that he leaned up and kissed her furiously. When she pulled away slightly, he sighed and lay his head back on the blanket, "I had slightly different ideas as to what I would do first when I got back." she giggled and slipped off of him and went to the waters edge. She heard him let out his breath, then stand and come to her, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head on her shoulder. "I saw Ty and the girls as I came in, I said goodbye." She smiled, and put a hand over one of his, "That's good." she leaned back against him, "I'm going to miss them." she whispered, "Then my surprise might help a lot." he said, turning her to look her in the eye, "I've been given back the Enterprise." He sounded like a boy who'd been given exactly what he wanted for Christmas; her eyes widened, "What? How..." he chuckled, "Don't ask 'how' I'd rather have you asking 'when'." he winked at her, and she shook her head, "When do you leave again?" he drew his chin in to his chest, "What makes you think I'm leaving you again?" She was confused, "I've been in charge of the Station..." he shook his head, "That command has been given to someone else; Ana...I want you with me." he put hand on her cheek, "we can explore the stars again."

Her eyes were glistening in the simulated moonlight. "The stars?" He smiled, knowing he'd caught the one thing that she couldn't resist. "The stars..." he said again, his voice softer. His thumb traced her lips, and he leaned in again, "the stars..." she was hooked, and he knew it. "Just you, me and the Enterprise." She laid her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Well...when you put it _that_ way....it's rather hard to refuse." he tightened his grip on her. "Glad you see it that way." she laughed and tapped his shoulder, "You..." she shook her head, not knowing what she wanted to say. He chuckled thickly, "Now...can we get to that other thing I wanted to do?"

_**(Later That School Year)**_

"ROLL CALL!" came the shout as Ty was waking up. He glanced at the clock sitting on the side table, then groaned. It was 5 am, way to early for roll call. The shout came again, and he rolled out onto his side, but miscalculated where he was and fell to the floor with a thud. "Ugh." he grunted, holding his head where it had clipped the side table. His bunk-mate started laughing, "Was that an Eldarian 'ow' or a human one?" Ty grabbed his shoe and chucked it at him. "Shut up, Matthias." Matthias Childs just kept chuckling as he got dressed, and tossed the shoe back to Ty. "Don't worry, Ty. My grandfather is Councilor Childs, a supporter of your mother I was just teasing." Ty grinned at him, and hit his arm playfully as they left their room. It was good to know he had at least one good friend here...

_ Life had been difficult since he and his sisters had arrived. They'd been received warmly enough by the crew and peoples on the Orbital Station, but he had seen the look an ensign had given them as they'd gone past. Ethan had caught it too, and had pinned the poor kid with a glare before Ty could stop him, "Is there a problem, Ensign?" the boy had looked from the prince to the Kirk children, and said, "Yes." Ethan had grown angry, and reached for the boy, but Ty had grabbed his arm, and pulled him back, "Don't Ethan. We don't want any trouble, it's not worth it." the girls had huddled behind the two cousins, scared that a fight might break out. Ty had looked at the ensign, and said coldly, "Whatever you may think about my family is your business, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything in front of my sisters." the boys' eyes had widened slightly, either with anger or fear, Ty didn't know, but he had been sure that his sisters had never heard an opposing remark to their existence..._

Ty and Matthias exited their building and waited in the predawn light for their names to be called. Matthias was first, then further down the line, Ty. There were a few sniggers as he answered, "Present, Sir." but the commander silenced them quickly. Once the list had been read, the commander stood in front of them, "Today, you will be assigned to your battlemasters, with whom you will train until the end of your stay here at the Academy." Someone to Ty's left said something, but while he didn't hear it, the commander did. "Cadet Amberson, step forward." A burly kid appearing to be a year older than Ty did as he was told, holding his hands behind his back and feet spread, "Cadet, would you mind repeating what you said?" The boy glanced over his shoulder at Ty, and smiled, "I said that it might be best that the human be given a nursemaid instead." A few in the crowd laughed, but Ty said nothing, just looked ahead. The commander nodded, then moved to stand in front of Ty. "Cadet Kirk, would you mind telling Cadet Amberson the name of your mother?" Ty looked up sharply at the commander, then nodded briskly, "Aye, Sir. My mother is Analise Vloomre Kirk, High Rear Admiral of the Eldarian fleet, commander of the Roary Station and Princess of Eldaria." The commander put up his hand to stop him. "Please, Cadet Kirk, just your mothers name, one more time." Ty looked at the man, confused, "Sir?" the commander smiled, "Just do as your told." he said, and Ty complied, "My mother is Analise Vloomre..." before his could continue, he heard the murmurs around him, and stopped. The commander nodded to him, smiling. "Cadet Amberson, would you mind telling Cadet Kirk what his mother has done here?" Amberson was staring at Ty as though Ty could break him in half, "Analise Vloomre was the best battle student in the entire history of the Academy, which dates back to her great grandfather Kendrick the Valiant." Ty's eyes widened, she hadn't told him that. The commander nodded again, "Knowing that, Cadet Amberson, would you like to say anything else about Cadet Kirk?" Abmberson shook his head no, "Good, dismissed to your classes." he reached out and grabbed Ty's shoulder. "Cadet, I with to speak with you privately." Ty returned to standing at parade rest and waited as the small crowd dispersed.

Once alone, the commander looked at him, "You didn't know that about your mother did you?" Ty shook is head, "No sir." The commander smiled, "Walk with me." he said, motioning towards the gymnasium. Ty followed, barely keeping up with the mans long stride. The commander spoke softly as they passed other students, "Tell me Cadet, what do you know about your mothers past? The years before she married your father?" Ty thought a moment, then spoke, "To be honest, sir, I don't believe my mothers really spoken about them. She's mentioned my grandfather, King Charles II, a few times, but that's about it." the commander nodded, thinking. If the Admiral hadn't said anything to her son, then perhaps he'd best not. He swallowed, having made his decision, "Cadet..." they stopped moving as he looked at the boy, "Tiberius, I knew your mother when she was here at the Academy. She was a class ahead of me, but we shared a battlemaster." they were walking inside the building now, and Ty could hear the shouts from cadets as they tried to attack their masters. One door hung open for ventilation, and Ty glanced inside.

His cousin Ethan was wielding a staff against a taller, darker...KLINGON! Ty froze in place as he watched his cousin leap at the Klingon, swinging his weapon wide, but missing entirely as the Klingon stepped out of range, then swept his own staff low, knocking Ethan onto his back, then stood over him, staff held to his throat. "You still hesitate. That will get you killed." Ethan groaned and rolled onto his knees. "So what can I do to stop that?" The master leaned on his staff, glaring at the boy. "Lose all thought, focus only on the fight." Ethan nodded, and got to his feet. The commander grabbed Ty's arm and dragged him down the hall. "Your battlemaster is waiting in the fourth room, here." They stopped at the next room over, and the commander opened the door. Ty stepped inside, and looked around. The room was perfectly spartan in its décor, with a tumbling mat on the center of the floor and different weapons on the walls. There were staffs, swords, maces, flails, throwing knives, throwing stars, and all sorts of other weapons that Ty hadn't seen before. Standing in the right corner, spinning what looked like a knife in his fingers was a particularly ferocious looking Klingon.

Ty looked up at the commander and wrinkled his brow, "He's gonna teach me?" The Klingon laughed, a rough grating laugh that sounded like rocks rubbing together. "I'll teach him," he was speaking to the commander, who nodded respectfully to him, "Thank you. I leave you to it then." Ty swallowed hard as the commander left him alone with the Klingon, who was smiling at him. He motioned to the mat, and Ty obeyed, removing his boots. Standing in the center of it, the Klingon circled him, his hands now wielding a short staff. "What is your name, warrior?" Ty turned his head to look at him, and the staff came against his knees, making him fall. "I asked your name." Ty stood quickly, and folded his hands behind himself the way he'd seen his mother do so often. "I am Tiberius Kirk." the staff came again, whack! Ty gulped as he hit the floor, this was harder than he'd thought. Standing again, he waited, "I asked your name, warrior." Ty watched him circle him carefully, then answered, "My name is Tiberius Kirk." Whack! Ty caught himself from landing on the mat, but he knew that his knees couldn't take much more of this, "What is your name!" Ty swallowed hard, and barked, "Tiberius Kirk." the staff came again,but he jumped and saw the staff come in front of him. Landing, he put the staff under his foot, and looked up triumphantly at his teacher. The Klingon grinned, and lifted the staff and Ty into the air, making him fall hard on his rear. He glared up at the Klingon, but didn't move. His teacher brought the staff to his throat and glared back, "What is your name?" Ty took a deep breath, expanding his chest as far as it could go, then said loudly, "My name is Tiberius Spock Kirk, son of Analise Vloomre Kirk." the staff was lifted, and the Klingon withdrew.

"You are strong, little warrior, but you will break." Ty stood up, brushing his rear. "Somehow I doubt that." the Klingon laughed again, "You are willful, but you will break." Ty glowered at him, and folded his arms tightly, "No, I won't." The Klingon was circling again, "I will break you!" Ty turned with the man, never losing sight of the staff that was now being slapped in the Klingon's hand. "So you are the son of Analise Vloomre." he stopped moving, but Ty stayed alert. "My grandfather taught your mother, and I will teach you everything he taught her, including your name." He tossed the staff to Ty and grabbed for another. "You will know how to fight," he swung at Ty, but the boy blocked easily. The Klingon was surprised, "Very well done, warrior." He started circling again, and Ty followed, turning the staff in his hands. The Klingon swung again, faster then Ty had anticipated, and he fell to his knees. "And when not to." the end of his teachers staff came into his field of vision, "You are the son of Analise Vloomre. I see nothing but honor for you, just as she earned hers." The Klingon knelt and looked Ty in the eye. "You will come to hate me...but I'd prefer it be out of a grudging respect than anything else."

"Moria, would you please come forward?" Moria looked at her sister, a worried look crossing their faces. She stood and walked to the front of the classroom, waiting for the professor to speak. The man was well into his second millenium, and was known amongst the student body as being on of the strictest teachers in the whole school. Moria swallowed hard, and watched his face. The man held up her computer pad that held her homework, the math problems from the night before on the display. He was staring at her, "Moria, would you please explain to the class your answer to problem thirty four?" she sighed inwardly, and took the computer from him; hitting the large display button, she began.

Amanda watched her sister explain the technicality of long division, her heart racing. They'd been so scared that it was something else that the professor had wanted. Their first day in class he had had each student stand and say their names, who their parents were and where they had hailed from...

_ "Amanda Kirk, Moria Kirk." the teacher had looked at his datapad again, as though he hadn't pronounced the names right. The girls had stood, and cleared Moria her throat. "I am Moria Wynonna Kirk..." she hesitated and Amanda continued, "I am Amanda Shasa Kirk. Our parents are James T and Analise Vloomre Kirk, current commanders of the Roary Station." The students around them started murmuring, the teacher looked at them over his glasses, "Admiral James T Kirk?" they'd glanced at eachother, then nodded. He'd nodded and continued on with the rest of the class, while they'd sat down. Later that afternoon as they were heading home to the castle, one of the boys in class had stopped them, a group of other kids behind him. "So you're the kids of Kirk?" the girls gripped hands together and stiffened their spines. Moria opened her mouth, "You heard us in there." the boy nodded, and folded his arms across his chest. "I've also heard my father say that your father..." he looked a the kids behind him, and grinned evilly, "Your father is 'a swaggering, overbearing, tin plated, dictator with delusions of godhood.'" The kids laughed as the girls swallowed this, but didn't say anything. The boy stopped laughing at stared at them, "What? Nothing to say? Is the human half of you too weak?" Amanda sniffed, and looked at her sister. Moria had inherited their fathers mouth, and their mother's wit, "Is that all?" The boy raised an eyebrow, and another kid chimed in, "My mother said that your father was a denibian slime devil, and deserves to die!" Amanda looked up sharply at that, and Moria took a deep breath, "Really? Your mother said that about the man that saved Eldaria?" the girl who'd spoken shushed quickly, and glared at Moria. The boy who had started it smiled, "Well then...this little girls got a mouth!" Amanda gripped her sisters hand tighter and whispered, "Stop, Ria..." But Moria didn't stop, "Yes...twelve years ago, my father and mother defended the Eldarian Empire against the Gregoran Invasion. Where were your parents?" the boy got mad and grabbed her free arm, "My father...you are nothing but an unwanted child." he threw her arm back and she caught herself from falling. The kids around them laughed, and then the leader grabbed Amanda, "I've always wondered what a human sounded like..." There came a shout from behind the group and the bully dropped his grip on Amanda. Moria looked behind her sister to see their cousin Prince Samuel approaching quickly, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you'd best get going home now." he said darkly to the bullies. They dispersed, leaving the Kirk girls in the dust as they ran for the hills. Samuel smirked and looked at his cousins, "They didn't hurt you I hope."_

Not that things had gotten much better for them, children could be so cruel if they set their minds to it. The boys behind her would routinely pull her braids or put something in their seats. Right now she was sure they would accost them again after school for Moria being called to the front to show her work, but she didn't care. Her sister had been called to show off! As Moria finished, the professor nodded to her, "Thank you, Moria, you may return to your seat." Moria did as she was told, and grinned excitedly at her sister as she walked past. Then grimaced as she heard the snickers behind them, something was coming. "The human show off." said the bully, Morgan. Moria looked at her sister, and sighed silently. _"What now?"_ she thought to Amanda. It was a secret trait amongst Eldarians, when one was close to someone they were related to, they could communicate telepathically in a minor way. A mother, angry at a child could do it, chastising the child privately. Their mother had done so with Ty on multiple occasions, saving her voice for when it was really needed. As twins it was stronger in them, and they'd had many conversations when they were supposed to be asleep, only giving away their trick when they'd started laughing too loud. _"I dunno, but keep your ears open."_ Amanda responded, her eyes scanning words they were supposed to be learning for Spelling. Moria grinned, and responded, "_I hate this...I wish we were on the Enterprise."_ Amanda chuckled mentally, and turned the page, _"So do I, but you know what Mother would say." _she had a thought, _"What if, when we get back to the castle we have Uncle Kenny show us how to create a program in on of the holorooms?"_ Moria shook her head, _"No...it wouldn't be the same."_ Amanda nodded, and the two went about their work.

Ana raced through the halls of the re-outfitted Enterprise, a small computer pad in her hand. They'd gotten a letter from Ty, and she didn't care if Jim gave her grief. This was important, Ty was about to undergo the Purago, a combat test taken by the cadets to advance into the higher realms of training. She reached the turbolift and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited, and dashed out once the doors opened again. Jim was leaning over the science station with Spock, looking over some readout about the planet they were orbiting. "Jim!" she breathed, a smile spreading on her face. She held up the pad, and looked at him, "It's from Ty." Jim left Spock's side and took the pad from her, everything forgotten as he read the letter from his only son. She watched as he smiled, "He wants us to be there for the fight." he said to her, handing the pad back to her. She nodded, and grabbed his arm, "The Purago doesn't happen for another three weeks, Starfleet hasn't given any other order for us, have they?" he shook his head, and glanced at Spock. Spock looked at his computer screen and nodded, "We can arrive at Eldaria within that time at warp 6 from our current location." Jim turned back to her and his eyes brightened, "Well, then. I should think that after so long on board without shore leave, the crew would welcome a stay on Eldaria." Ana wanted to clap her hands together and shout for joy, but her training, both from Aktuh and her royal breeding stopped her. But she did smile broadly, and let Jim wrap an arm around her waist, "Well then, let's get going!"

Four hours later, all the scientific information that they could possibly gather had been collected and they were setting course for Eldaria. Ana was sitting in her and Jim's shared quarters, finishing off a subspace notice to her brother: _"Oh, and Kenny...I'd like to surprise my girls when I arrive...although I doubt that by now that's possible. We'll see you soon."_ She turned off the recorder and sent the message. She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, staring at the computer screen before her. This was Ty's fourth year at the Academy, and already he was taking the Purago...she could almost not believe it. Cadets didn't take the Purago until their fifth or sixth year, well, most anyway. She knew of one that had taken it in her fourth year, and had gained a scary reputation as the only cadet to beat her batttlemaster. Ana smiled softly as she remembered that fight..

_ Aktuh had stood, arms crossed and glaring at her. Ana was twelve years old and trying to not shake in her boots. Her master had said she was ready for the fight, and had put her name on the list. The Admiralty had approved it, and so she found herself standing in the middle of the arena, thousands of cadets seated around her, the battlemasters standing on the higher tier, waiting. The Academy Admiral stood in front of the high box where the Admiralty Board watched, "Cadet Vloomre, your battlemaster has called you forward to undergo the Purago. Are you prepared to die?" Ana didn't look up at him, just kept her gaze on her soon to be opponent, and said loudly, "A warrior is always prepared to fight. Prepared to die." Aktuh nodded proudly at her, but she couldn't tell if he was smiling at her or not, but she knew she'd said the right thing. The Admiral glanced behind him at the Board, then said, "Master Aktuh, you may begin your proving." Aktuh stalked forward and grabbed the throwing knife on the table beside him. Spinning it in his fingers, he looked at her, still standing without a weapon and waiting..._

The doors opened and Jim walked in, "Finished with your message?" She nodded and smiled at him, "Just sent it." he moved to stand behind her and grabbed her shoulders, "Why are you so nervous?" she leaned her head back to look at him, "Why would I be nervous?" Jim smiled, and turned her chair around so that she was facing him, "Our son's about to undergo the biggest fight of his life, and you say you're not nervous?" Ana smiled,and stood up, pushing him gently out of her way. "Ty's stronger than they think..." she folded her arms and waited by the window. She smiled when he came over to her and held her against him, resting his chin on the top of her head, "Well I am." she chuckled and reached back to scratch his scalp, "I know..." she sighed, "I know." he chuckled also and let his hands roam over her waist, "Jim, I've never been so scared for him in his life." he chuckled, "Why do I doubt that?" she turned to look up at him, "I seem to remember a certain time when he was only six months old and we were trapped on Gamma Trianguli VI, the Enterprise was being dragged into the atmosphere and there was nothing we could do about it." she rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to speak, but he covered it with his hand, "And then there was the time when he started crawling, walking, wanting to move about the ship..." she punched him playfully on the shoulder, then laid her head against his chest. "I see your point, but this is serious." Jim brought a hand to her hair and ran his fingers through the strands, "He's a smart kid, you've read his reports. Our son could probably outsmart a Romulan commander if he had to." Ana grinned into his shirt, "You think so?" Jim lifted her chin to look her in the eye, "If he's even half as smart as his mother, he can." Ana shook her head at him and put a hand on his cheek, "You're incorrigible, you know that?" he grinned mischievously and grabbed her waist tighter, "Really?" she giggled and tried to push him away, but all she succeed in doing was getting more tangled in his grip. "AH!" she laughed, "Jim, let me go!" they fell laughing onto the bed, his arms still holding her to him. "Uh-uh." he whispered in her ear, his breath teasing the stray locks. She shivered pleasurably and stopped struggling, "I'm not letting you go." his lips brushed the skin just behind her ear, and she turned her head, denying him access to it, "Oh yes you are. I told you to." he smiled, a different look entering his eyes, "Make me." She swallowed, then twisted quickly, putting her hands on his shoulders and straddled his hips. His eyes widened slightly as she grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, "I said, let me go." as she spoke she lowered her face to merely inches above his, and raised her eyebrows. He grinned, and bucked against her, his right leg bending to flip them both so that he was now on top. "And I said no." she was trying not to giggle, or even move. Her entire body was tingling, she knew what he would do next. His head lowered and he kissed her, letting go of her wrists, "I said no." he whispered as he pulled back, and she smiled, "Well...when you put it _that_ way...I guess I can stick around for a while." He smiled and kissed her again.

The time passed slowly as Ty waited for his chance at the Purago. He was pacing in his room when Matthias came in, coated in sweat. "Hi." Matt muttered, reaching for the towel he kept folded on the shelf in their shared closet. "Just finished my fight training for today, thought I'd take a shower." Ty nodded, ignoring him. Matt smiled ruefully, "You're worried about something." That stopped Ty from moving, making him glance over his shoulder at him, "What makes you think that?" Matt smirked, "I've been your roommate for four years, I think I'd notice if you were worried." Ty grinned at his friend. "And what if I am." Matt shrugged, "Get over it. It's just a fight." Ty rolled his eyes and turned away, "Just a fight, he says. But _his_ mother isn't Analise Kirk!" Matt looked at his friend, then shrugged and walked out the door, towel wrapped around his sixteen year old shoulders. Ty went to the window, hands clasped behind his back and watched the campus flood with students as they went about their day. He took a deep breath, "Yeah...just a fight." he whispered to himself. He'd read about his mothers fight in the library files, how she'd downed her master in four hits. No one could explain it, but she had, and now he was going against his master. It wasn't exactly a thought he wanted to focus on, but it was all he could think about. His master, Tanas as he'd finally found out, was ferocious in his training, ending each session with the hated question "What is your name?" Each time, Ty answered the same, "I am Tiberius Spock Kirk, son of James and Analise Kirk." and each time, he fell onto the mat, his knees having been whacked out from underneath him. He couldn't quite figure out what Tanas wanted to hear, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't pass the Purago without knowing the right answer. He rubbed his temples and sat on his bed. His mother had won in four hits, how would he do against his master? His classes were done for the day, and he needed to talk to someone. Shaking his head, he got up off his bed and walked out the door. He made it to the grounds before someone called after him, "Ty!" He turned around, and saw his cousin Samuel running to him, "Ty! I thought that was you, where are you going?" Ty shrugged, "I hadn't really thought about anywhere, I just needed to clear my head." Sam nodded, "I see. Can I go nowhere with you?" Ty shrugged again, and the two set off. "I hear you're to take the Purago." Sam said, his tone nonchalant. Ty looked up at his cousin, and marveled at different his two cousins were.

While both were tall and dominated any crowd, Samuel had crested six foot six last year, but that was about where the similarities ended. Ethan had Sophie's black hair and blue eyes, while Sam had his father's lighter blond hair and gray eyes the could be hard as permasteel when he got angry. Samuel was the warrior while Ethan preferred to be the pilot. Ethan was in line to receive their grandfather's ship, the Mercy, while Samuel was waiting for his own ship, the Judgment, to be built. Well, _his_ ship wasn't quite the right term. Samuel was only a lieutenant, and still had to prove himself in space, as was the law on Eldaria, but Ty had no doubt that he would soon be captaining his own vessel.

Ty raised and eyebrow and took a deep breath, "Yeah...I am." Sam laughed gently, and put a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Don't worry so much. If you're anything like Aunt Ana, you'll do fine." Ty blew out his breath, slightly peeved, "So I keep hearing, but I don't think that I..." Sam shook his head, "Don't think like that, otherwise you'll never get through it." he glanced around them, and started leading Ty through the streets for the castle. "You wanna know something?" Ty looked up at him, cursing his own height. Although Ty wasn't someone to tangle with, he was only five feet six, a full foot shorter than Sam and it made him angry. "What?" Sam's eyes twinkled, and Ty knew that he was about to share something explosive, "my father had to take the test twice." Ty's eyes widened, "WHAT?" Sam smiled, and nodded eagerly, "And so did Ethan. Trust me, beat their records and you've got nothing to worry about." Ty grabbed his arm, "What about you?" Sam winked at him, "I figured it out." Ty was confused, "it's a fight, what is there to figure out?" Sam smiled, and grabbed his cousin into a half nelson hold, rubbing his knuckles good naturedly across his scalp, "Sorry Ty." he released him, "I can't tell you that." They made their way through the central square, where the crowds were making things almost impassable. "Excuse me," Ty said, gently pushing his way past a man carrying a basket full of produce. The man grunted, and shifted his weight, then looked at Ty. The man's face contorted into a snarl and he dropped his basket, "Back off me, half breed!" Ty froze, this was why he didn't leave the Academy much. The people around the man turned from what they were doing and created a small circle around the man and Ty. "I'm sorry, sir." Ty said, bending to pick up the spilled basket. The man grabbed Ty's shoulder gruffly and threw him back, "Don't touch that!" Ty looked up at the man, and set his teeth. He'd promised his mother four years ago that he'd be a good kid, but people like this really made things difficult. Sam knelt next to his cousin and helped him stand. "You alright?" Ty nodded, brushing off his uniform, "I'm fine, let's just go." They were about to disappear into the crowd when the man shouted something at his back. Ty caught most of it, and turned back to face him, "What was that?" the man glared at the son of Kirk and spat, "You heard me, go on and run. It's just like your race, just like your father. As weak and spineless as your mother."

That did it, Ty had taken insults about his heritage for four years, but to hear his father called a weakling, in the same breath as his mother. Ty's eyes flamed with hate and he flew at the man, his fists ready for contact with the man's face. The crowd hadn't been prepared for a fight, but when Ty reacted they got a show. It was clear that the Klingon training was paying off because Ty was dropping low, his leg extended to trip the man. As he fell to the ground, Ty rolled onto his knees and raised his fist again to strike the man, but froze when a hand grabbed his wrist. The man on the ground was covering his face in terror, and the crowds around the two fell back in respect as King Kendrick the Rescuer lifted his nephew up from the ground and stared into his face, "Enough, Tiberius." All the fire went out of Ty as he was set back on the ground, and Kenny's attention went to the man lying there, cowering in fear and awe of his king, "Your Highness!" he said, trying to get to his knees. Kenny grabbed the mans arm, and hefted him to his feet, "I heard what you said about my sister and brother in law, the Prince and Princess of Eldaria." Kenny put stress on their ranks, and the man ducked his head, "Yes, my lord?" Ty looked up at his uncle, and saw the dangerous set of his jaw. "I'm of a mind to let this young man defend his father's honor." Kenny said, his voice low and menacing. The man looked at Ty, then returned to his groveling, "And what is your choice, my King?" Kenny took a deep breath, and looked around them to the crowds of people, now waiting to hear what the King would say.

Kendrick knew that the majority of his people still loved his sister, remembered that she _and Jim_ had been instrumental in their retaking of the empire. But there were the angry few, like this man before him, that had lost family in the invasion, and blamed Ana for it. Kenny looked at his nephew, saw that the fight had gone out of him, and nodded. "My decision is final." he said to Ty, and turned to the crowd. Ty didn't know what to do, was he being allowed to attack this vile creature? Inhaling slowly, he decided to wait for Uncle Kenny to speak again, "My people," he began, raising his arms to be seen, "Many of you remember my sister, and how without her husband we would even now be under Gregoran control." there were murmurs and nods, "And many of you know that my sister loves her planet, and cannot wait to return to you. Would this be the planet you have her return to? A home that she would willingly die for, hating her?" several of the women in the crowd cuddled up to their husbands, and Kenny saw the looks changing on their faces. "I, as her brother, would not like to have that happen..." he stopped talking. This wasn't going to work, it hadn't before and it wasn't going to now. He lowered his head in defeat, and turned back to his nephew, "Let's go, Tiberius." Ty looked at the man who'd insulted his family, "I'm sorry, sir." The man looked at Ty as though he were a poisonous snake he'd really rather avoid, but he nodded. The crowd slowly dispersed as the three royals stood together, with Ty staring at the ground ashamed at himself. He'd broken a promise, and if there was anything his father had taught him it was to never break a promise. After a painfully still moment, Sam looked up at his father, "I'm sorry, Dad...I shouldn't have let him..." Kenny put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it." Ty looked up at that, and saw his uncle staring at him expectantly. "if you want me to say I'm sorry and mean it, I won't." Kenny raised an eyebrow, "I'd be disappointed if you did." Ty's eyes widened in surprise, "Your mother reacted that same way once, when she was in the Academy." They started walking towards the castle, where Ty could see his sisters waiting for him, "The Lady Morgan, your grandmother, was also thought to be inferior for my father. But King Charles married her anyway, saying that his people would come to love her as he did. She was the daughter of a traveling actor, and loved to perform in the few plays and such that are held around the city on festival days. She was really good too, she could evoke emotion from a Vulcan if she put her mind to it, and she had a singing voice that could bring tears to a Klingons eyes." They stopped before the cathedral, where the marks of phaser fire could still be seen, all these years later, and Kendrick looked down at him, "The sad thing is, there are many expectations from the older population for us Royals, and given Eldarian law, they have a right to think the way they do. Several on the Council of Governors expected your mother to marry an Eldarian...any Eldarian to keep her bloodline pure. Instead, she followed her heart and married your father. Several have yet to figure out that it wasn't just a matter of the heart, but one of the best strategic moves she'd ever done. By marrying your father, she has created a permanent tie with the Federation for Eldaria, and given us the best of protectors, the Enterprise. The Federation Council knows this, and I've been working on the Governors for the past sixteen years, and so far I've gotten the southern continents to see it our way, but the northern leaders, specifically Governor Amberson, are having difficulty. Another part of it is that many blame her for the Harssed Incidents..." Kendricks eyes took on a sad look as he raised them to look at the doors to the cathedral. Sam grabbed Ty's arm and motioned his head to the castle, "Come on." Ty risked one last look at his uncle, then followed his cousin. Kenny remained where he was, lost in thought.

_ "Take him to the compound...stand trial for his crimes." The men surged forward and dragged Joshua away, the man's face contorted with rage._ Kenny shook his head, and turned to follow his sons and nephew into the castle, but his memories wouldn't let him be. _"Commander Joshua Harssed, you are hereby stripped of your command, rank and privilege as a noble of the Harssed family." Kenny watched his sister lift her chin slightly. She was seated in the Royal gallery with her husband, the newly crowned Prince James Kirk. Her eyes were cold as she watched Joshua's command insignia was ripped from his uniform, and Joshua forced to his knees before the King. Ana rose from her seat and waited as Kendrick walked forward, his face stone, "Joshua Harssed, you have been found guilty of treason against your family, your king and your country. You are to be sentenced to death, made to suffer the death of the people you betrayed, unless someone here will speak for you." Kenny watched as Ana moved away from the whole scene, her own stance hard to read. Joshua looked up at Kenny, his eyes sparkled, "my queen will speak for me." Kenny heard Sophie suck in her breath behind him, and Ana's footfalls stopped as he said it. She turned slightly, her face a mask of disgust, her eyes glued to Jim, 'my queen?' she mouthed to him. Kenny watched Jim's face change from mild anger into a full annoyance. Kenny set his shoulders and folded his arms across his chest, "You have no _queen, _Harssed." Joshua chuckled, "Oh yes I do. Analise will vouch for me. I've done nothing but try to give her her rightful place on the throne." Ana's eyes widened, and she stepped forward, her hand resting on Jim's shoulder. She looked down at him, saying something, and Jim responded with a shake of his head. Ana sat down in her empty chair and the two went into a heated discussion. Jim's hand caressed her cheek, then his other hand came up and touched her arm where she'd been grazed by a phaser shot. She lowered her head, and he kissed the top of it, pulling her into a tight hug. His eyes met Kenny's and he shook his head, 'no'. Kenny nodded, and turned his attention back to Joshua. "Like I said, Harssed, you have no queen." Joshua's face contorted again, and he turned his head to look to where Ana sat, with her head turned away from him. "Analise...Analise!" he cried, "Analise, my love, help me!" Ana didn't move, but Jim stood and blocked Ana from view. Joshua's head reared back when Jim moved, and his face changed from pleading to insatiable anger, "YOU! You're keeping me from her!" Joshua tried to get to his feet but the guards stopped him. Joshua struggled for a little bit longer, then Jim spoke, "I've kept nothing from you, Joshua. Ana made her own choice." Kenny motioned for the guards to take Joshua away, and he started kicking and screaming for Ana to help him. Kenny turned to his brother in law, and saw Ana now standing beside Jim, watching Joshua._ Her voice came into his head as he opened the doors to the castle, _"I could have stopped him, Kenny."_ she'd said it after the first learning/science center was destroyed, _"I should have stood up to Jim and said something about...something." _He glanced into the receiving room, where his wife sat listening to a couple, _"I could have stopped this whole thing Kenny...I could have saved those people." her face had fallen, then she'd turned to the thrones, "Sometimes...sometimes one death can stop that of thousands."_ Kenny watched his wife, a sad smile on his face, 'One death.' he thought, his sister had been right, but she'd also been very wrong. She wasn't the one that had needed to be stronger, he was. Kendrick drew his shoulders back and walked to the small alcove outside the room, where a great stained glass window depicted his grandfather, Kendrick the Valiant, with the Eldarian ceremonial sword and High Crown on his brow. If only Kenny'd been as strong as his grandfather had been, perhaps his sister wouldn't be as hated as she was...and perhaps he wouldn't be living with the guilt of twenty thousand deaths.

He heard Sophie come out of the reception room with the couple, wish them well, then come towards him. "Kenny?" He turned to her and tried to smile, "What?" Sophie came closer and put a hand on his arm, "What's bothering you?" Kenny smiled and put a hand on her cheek, "is it that obvious?" she smirked and pulled away from him, walking slowly towards the stairs leading to the family quarters. Kenny followed her, catching up in two strides and putting an arm around her shoulders, said, "I was just thinking." she nodded, "About Ty I bet." He chuckled, "He told you did he?" she looked up at him and smiled, "Samuel did when they came in. It bothered him that he hadn't stopped Ty from attacking that man in the street." Kenny nodded and they started up the stairs, "I should have stepped in sooner, Fi. I shouldn't have..." Sophie stopped moving, and turned to look up at her towering husband, "You were thinking about Ana and Jim, weren't you?" Kenny looked away and sighed, "If I'd only..." Sophie shook her head and stalked a few paces away from him. She was agitated, it bothered her that her couldn't let it go. Joshua was finally dead, although regrettably twenty thousand good men and women had to die for it to happen. "Kendrick Vloomre, I do wish you would be able to get past all that. I am sick and tired of you acting like this!" She turned to glare at him and put her hands on her skirted hips, "Enough of it, Kenny. Ana is on her way her and I don't want her to find her brother moping over something that couldn't be helped!" Kenny folded his arms and watched her rage at him.

He'd only seen her this angry a few times before, but each was a sight to behold, "Kendrick," she said, finally softening and coming closer to him, "I know that it hurt you, when Joshua escaped. I also know that it hurts you now that Ana, or her children, cannot come to this planet without some animosity shown to them. But trust me, this will blow over! The people will learn to love her again, and once they do her children will be so widely accepted that they won't know what to do with themselves." She was close enough to him that he put his hands on her shoulders, "No, Sophie. It's not entirely true...the people hate her because I did nothing. I should have killed him when he stood before the courts, and not let him go to prison." She watched his face, and saw the deep rooted pain in his eyes. She'd never really understood why he was so hurt by this, maybe now was the time that she get the answer, "My stepmother was never accepted by the people, and throughout her life Ana had to fight against those who had thought the Lady Morgan inferior to our father. She didn't overcome that until she went through the Purago." Sophie's eyes widened. Her family had been based on the Furton colony, so the information she'd ever heard of the royal family was sketchy at best. "After that, she had the grudging respect of everyone she met. And then she was given the Vengeance, 'a ship with a fitting name for the daughter of Morgan.' his father had said, 'Vengeance for the way her mother was treated...for the way she was treated.' And with that ship she earned her title as High Rear Admiral, her following...proved herself worthy of the crown that you now wear." his fingers brushed back a few strands of hair from her face, "Sophie, my sister hasn't had to fight to prove herself since she was in her 90's. And now I see that same hatred and resentment that she endured being heaped upon her children? You can't expect me to just brush all that aside, not when I could have done something about it."

Now Sophie understood, and found herself torn between her own shame for chastising a loving brother and her own feelings about what was happening to Ana's children. She took a deep breath, and dropped her gaze, "I'm sorry Kenny. I guess I never thought about it that way." Kenny smirked, "You never had to. You grew up in the protection of knowing who you were, what you were. No, my dearest Sophie, you are the sheltered one...and that's why I love you. You let me go out and deal with the worlds troubles, while you sit at home, giving me a haven to return to." Sophie looked up at him, a slight smile on her lips. "My children will never have to know the pain that Ana and her children have gone through, and I am grateful for that. Do you really think that Samuel or Ethan would be able to handle the heckling that Ty received today? Or the name calls and hassles that Moria and Amanda deal with each day?" Kenny shook his head, "Don't misunderstand me, my love, our sons are strong in their own way, but there's something in Ana's children that makes them...different." Sophie giggled and took his arm again, leading him to the family room where the Kirk children and theirs waited for them, "It's because their half human, my darling. And that makes all the difference in the world."

**----------**

Ana crossed her arms and looked at her eldest child, "Tiberius, you know I can't answer that question." Ty threw up his hands and stared at her in shock, "And why not? Isn't it the only way to beat the Purago?" Ana grinned, "It's just a fight...I can give you all the pointers you want on that portion. But other than that, I can't say anything." Ty dropped his shoulders, defeated, "Fine then. Show me how you beat your master in four hits." Ana chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Let me explain. In the Purago, it is considered a hit when one hits the floor, not when you physically hit them." Ty's eye's brightened, "So, your master fell four times?" Ana nodded, "I hit, kicked, bit and scratched him who knows how many times, but yes, he fell four times." she smiled, "And it was his own finishing move that I used against him." Ty's ears perked, "And what was that?" Ana glanced around them. They were standing on a balcony overlooking the central garden of the castle, very much alone as Jim had taken the girls on a field trip to the shopping centers. "Come with me." she said, walking off the balcony and out of the family suite. Ty followed her closely, his interest piqued. She went down two sets of stairs and around a corner, to where the holographic rooms were. Opening the doors to one of them, she called for the computer, "Begin training program Analise 45." the computer beeped and a wrestling mat appeared on the floor, along with changing their clothes into training suits. Ana walked forward and stood, legs shoulder width apart, hands on hips and watched her son. "Come at me." she said, not moving from her stance. Ty raised his eyebrows, "What?" Ana nodded, "Attack...unless your scared to." Ty smirked and walked onto the mat. Bowing to her, he brought up his fists and moved towards her slowly. When he was within kicking range, he brought up his right leg, but she caught his ankle in her hand, sending him off balance. "First, never let them know what you're going to do." she said, her eyes having taken on a harsh look of a battlemaster. She threw off his ankle, making him stumble backwards, "How did you know that's what I would do first?" Ana smirked, "It's what I always did first when I was your age. My legs have always been stronger than my arms and fists. Doing anything other than a kick first will make him rethink his strategy." Ty nodded, returning to his place opposite her on the mat.

"Again." she said, and he dropped into a low stance, one leg forward and arms up, waiting for her to attack. Ana smiled, "Good...but not good enough." she moved fast, her own foot connecting with his chest and knocking him on his back. She knelt over him, a fist held close to his throat. "Once punch and your windpipe breaks. Like I said," she grabbed his arm and helped him stand back up, "Good, but not good enough." She moved back to her place and nodded, "Again." This was harder than he'd thought! He stood still for a moment, thinking off what he could do, but she moved first this time, bringing her fist up making him bring up an arm defensively...too late, her hand connected with his jaw,and she patted him gently. "Think faster, your battlemaster will...if he's any good." She smirked, and moved back to her place. "Mother, you said you'd teach me that finishing move." Ty said, putting his fists on his hips. She looked at him with an eyebrow cocked, "I did. But in order to teach you that, you need to know how to get to it first." Ty shrugged, and waited. "Again." he moved slowly, keeping his fists between him and her, circling her around the mat. She followed his movement, keeping her eyes locked on him. But when he finally made his move, she was ready for it. While he was circling he'd been slowly closing the gap between them, and he now brought up his fist for a right cross while at the same time bringing his left leg up to connect with her waist. Ana's hand opened and she grabbed his hand, centimeters from her face and her other hand came around his ankle, pulling it into her waist effectively pinning him with out much effort. "NEVER DO THAT!" she said, almost laughing at him. Ty's brow wrinkled, "Why?" Ana's shoulders slumped and surprise crossed her face, "have they taught you nothing at that Academy?" Ty still didn't follow, but when she lifted him, ever so slightly from the floor, he caught on. She spun around once and dropped him on his rear. "That's why. Ty I swear it's like your not even trying." He looked up at her, "I don't want to hurt you." she shook her head at him, "You won't hurt me...unless you fail the Purago." she knew it was a barb, but she had to say it. Ty's face darkened, and he stood. "Alright then." he growled, and she moved back to her side of the mat. "Again."

He came at her straight on, something she hadn't been prepared for, and knocked her onto the mat. "Hit number one." he said, climbing off of his mother. She laughed and got to her knees. "Very well...I'll show you one of his seven moves." Ty's eyes widened, "Seven finishing moves?" Ana nodded, and motioned for him to come at her, "Slowly," she said, "You'll need to follow this." He came at her at a walk and she dropped low, her foremost leg sliding forward, beside his trail of movement. "First, drop low." he nodded, listening, "Then as they get closer, grab here," she grabbed onto his left thigh with one hand, "and here," her other hand held his left wrist, "then do this." she brought her leg back behind him and had it hit him just behind his knees. As he fell she used his own arm and momentum against him, twisting his arm behind his back and placing her foot on his backside. "This was my first hit." She released him, "Now...show me." It took several trys before she was satisfied enough to show him another. "This one is fairly simple." she said, and explained the maneuverings to him. Ty nodded, and completed two run-throughs before she raised her hand, needing to catch her breath. They went that way for a few more hours, mother showing son ways to defeat their master, until she came to the last one. "This one is very dangerous...and should only be performed at the most dire of circumstances." Ty's eyes widened, "Why?" she took a deep breath, "It's a killing move, meant to absolutely finish your enemy." he opened his mouth to ask but she put up her hand, "Don't ask me why or how he taught it to me, just know that I've only performed this move when I knew I was going to die." Ty nodded, his attention fixed on his mother. She nodded, sure that he was listening carefully. "Computer, add to program one opponent." The computer asked for specifics, she gave them and soon a man about their fathers height and build appeared on the mat. "Stand back." she said to Ty, who stepped backwards off the mat and folded his arms watching. "Attack!" Ana shouted at the simulation, and the man ran at her, arm raised with an imaginary knife. She moved so fast that Ty could almost not register what she had done, but he saw it. She nudged the attacking arm out over her shoulder, her right hand held flat as she slid her fingers underneath the mans ribcage, lifted him off the ground and used his own momentum to toss him over her head and onto his back. The man connected with a snap, she'd not let go of his arm, and it now was twisted out of socket, and the enemy could barely breathe. She grabbed the knife from his hand, and dropped to her knees, holding the blade at his throat. "Computer, end attack simulation." she said, her breath coming hard. Ty's expression was blatant shock, "Mother...I didn't know that you..." she chuckled and ran an arm across her brow, "I don't like to fight as much as your father seems to, Ty." she took a deep breath and looked at him seriously, "When preformed correctly, you have a small blade of your own either hidden in your sleeve or held openly in your hand that connects with his torso." Ty was nodding, "That's why it's so deadly, even without the weapon, you knocked him out of the fight." Ana grinned, "Of course, when fighting a Klingon, you have to be very precise in your hand placement. You might only hit a liver, instead of the diaphragm." The doors opened and Jim walked in, "Am I interrupting something?" Ana laughed, "No, not really. I was just showing Ty some moves that might help him in the Purago." Jim nodded, and put a hand on his chest, "Mind if I join in?" Ana looked at Ty, and shrugged, "It's up to Ty." she said, and the boy just grinned. Jim shrugged out of his jacket and shirt, making Ana's face heat slightly. Even now, sixteen years after their wedding she still felt a little thrill when he did that. She turned away as he removed his boots and stood on one side of the mat, her breath finally steadying. "So what have we learned?" he said to Ty, gripping his son's shoulder playfully. His eyes connected with Ana's over Ty's head and he winked at her. Ana grinned and shook her head, "Ty, show your father what they've taught you at the Academy."

Ty looked up at his father, "It's just basics," he said, trying to not fight his father. It had been hard enough when his mother had said to attack her, but this....Jim smiled at his son, "I can take a hit or two my boy." he clapped him on the back and moved opposite him with Ana. She looked from her husband to her son, "Have you learned about honor?" she asked, folding her arms. Ty nodded, "Then show me." she said, taking an attack stance. Ty's eyebrows raised and he looked questioningly at his father. Jim just shrugged, "Do as your told Ty." Ty took a deep breath, and went at his mother. His first kick was easily blocked, as was his second. Then she took a swing at him, opening her fist at the last second to lightly slap him. Ty's head shook each time she did that, allowing her to make several more connections before her foot connected with his gut and he fell to the floor. Jim shook his head, and helped his son stand as his mother went back to the first stance. "You can't beat her Ty, not even _I'm _that good." Ty looked up at his father, "What?" Jim didn't answer, just stepped out of the way as Ana came forward again and tripped Ty onto the mat. "It's true, you should see him try." Ana chuckled and glanced at her husband, "Should we show him?" Jim bowed his head to her, and they helped Ty stand. Ty looked between the two of them, "I think I'll just go do some practicing on my own." he said, calling for the rooms doors. Ana waved to him, "Good luck." Ty nodded, and the doors closed leaving Jim and her alone. "You can't beat me?" Jim shrugged and walked around the mat. She mimicked his actions, keeping her eyes on him. "I wouldn't think that possible, you've got at least a hundred pounds on me." he chuckled, "Not that much, dearest." she grinned at him and stopped moving, "Prove it."

Ty turned his back on the holoroom and ran a hand through his hair, how in all the hells was he supposed to beat the Purago if his own mother wouldn't fill him in on the secret? Was there some special answer that he had to know? Shaking his head, he moved down the hall and activated another room, complete with a training simulation of his own. The Purago was in two days, he'd need all the practice he could get today, because tomorrow he wouldn't be able to do anything. Mother would insist that he take the day off and recuperate. 'But what about that damned question.' he thought to himself, throwing punches and blocking kicks. He downed the simulation twice before he called for a break, bracing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "What's your name?" said someone behind him, and he turned to see his towering cousin Ethan watching him. Ty glowered at him, and turned away, "You know my name, Ethan." He smirked and came forward, "Do I?" Ty again turned around to face him, his arms crossed over his twelve year old chest, he didn't have time for this, "Yes. My name is Tiberius Spock Kirk, son of James T and Analise V Kirk." Ethan shook his head at his younger cousin, "No it's not." Ty was taken aback, "Yes it is." Ethan grinned at him and entered the room officially, standing tall over him, "No, it's not." Ty heaved a breath, "Then what is it?" Ethan grinned, "That is something that you have to figure out for yourself." He turned to leave when Ty spoke up, "why won't anyone tell me what I should say to that?" Ethan glanced over his shoulder at him and shrugged it off, "Because we can't, Ty. Who you are is something only you can determine." Ethan left him standing there, anger and despair ranging across his face. 'Can't tell me what?' he thought to himself, starting up the program again.

* * *

"THEY'RE TRAINED BY WHAT!" That was fathers' voice, and what followed sounded like mothers, but they hadn't heard her yell at anyone before, so they couldn't be sure, "JIM, I swear, you raise your voice like that again I'm going to have to gag you." There was the sound of scuffling as he apparently sat down, and Mother continued, "Like I said. We've been in contact with other species like the Klingons and Romulans for several hundreds of years. My ancestors admired the Klingons teachings of the warrior code, and asked that they train our fighters, and it's been that way for a long time." The girls cautiously opened the castles doors and sneaked inside. Their parents were talking in the reception room, just across the hall from where they were, and the doors to it were wide open. Father was seated on one of the great chairs that the Council of Governors used, while mother stood off to his side, hands on her hips and talking like he was a child, "Jim I'm sorry about not telling you sooner, but you'd never have let him go to this Academy otherwise." Father looked up at mother and stood, his tall frame allowing him to look down at her, "I can assume that Klingons are teaching my girls this same thing as well?" Ana shook her head, "No...only if they request it." Father nodded and turned his back to her, "You were right, if I knew I would never have allowed this."

Ana felt as though he'd hit her, "Jim...I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" he moved his head to look at her over his shoulder, "A few dozen more times at least." She raised her palms to him, and said, "I'm sorry times infinity. There, you happy?" Jim shook his head, "Not really." she sighed and slumped into a chair next to him, "What would you have me do? Pull him out of the Academy? You heard what those boys said earlier; pulling him out would not only hurt his pride, it would give them excuse to hassle him for the rest of his life." Jim's gaze dropped to his wife, now seated and thoroughly defeated. Taking a deep breath, he sat as well and took her hands in his, "No...I know what that would be like. But Ana, why didn't you tell me?" she glanced at him, one eyebrow raised, "I was trying to avoid this discussion." He smirked, "well that backfired didn't it?" she nodded, and opened her mouth, "Jim, I know how you feel about the Klingons, but trust me, these are nothing like those that we've met on our travels." Jim snorted, "Why don't I believe you?" she sighed and looked at him, putting a hand to his face, "Jim, I know what you think about them...remember Kang? We all were trapped on the Enterprise, he could have easily killed us all, but he saw reason." Jim snorted, "Yeah, after I beat him." Ana smiled and shook her head, "That's not quiet how I remember it, but I'll play along. The men in the Academy are like he was, after the fighting stopped. They are here of their own free will, able to leave at any time, and more capable than any of those that Starfleet used to teach you." His ears perked at that. While at the Academy, they'd never actually combated each other in their hand to hand class, but Jim had watched her defeat man after man. Even now, when they would spar against each other, Jim could tell that she was holding something back, as though she didn't want to unleash some caged creature. "I trust these Klingons, Jim. I know what they're teaching Ty." Jim looked at her, his face skeptical. After a few tense seconds he heaved a breath and put his hands on his knees, "Alright, you win. But," he brought a finger up to her face, warning, "If one thing goes wrong, I'm jumping in." Ana grinned, "You'll have to beat me to him." Amanda looked at her twin sister and smiled, _'They'll be alright now. Momma's talk some sense into him.' _Moria shook her head, and pointed to the stairs.

The day of the Purago came and Ty found that he wasn't as nervous as he'd thought he would be. His parents were on planet, his sisters waiting to hear that he'd done well, but he wasn't nervous. He was standing in his bedroom on campus, arms folded and watching the sun rise over the horizon. Swallowing, he turned away from the window and shook his head. Why wasn't he nervous? He couldn't possibly be thinking that he could beat his battlemaster, could he? Everytime that he'd tried, he'd ended up on his back staring up into that Klingon face of his, wondering where he'd gone wrong. But Master Tanas had said he was ready for this...Ty shrugged and went to the showers. He preferred to be clean before entering a ring with someone that would surely snap his neck. He walked down the hall to the main bathroom, passing his roommate Matt and his crew. Ty waved to them, then dropped his smile as he saw Cadet Amberson approach him. In four years he and Ty hadn't learned to get along, although Ty never really started anything. "Well, well well. If it isn't that Kirk brat." Ty rolled his eyes, in four years, Amberson had never learned a good insult either. Ty tried to move past him, but Amberson had a good thirty pounds on Ty and was standing right in the middle of the hallway. Ty glanced behind him and raised an eyebrow at Mat and his group. Turning back to look at Amberson, Ty waited. Amberson glowered at him, and took a menacing step forward, "You gonna speak? Or has that human tongue of yours been cut out yet?" Ty again rolled his eyes, and tried to move past the kid again, but Amberson grabbed his arm. Ty looked down a the hand on him, then back up into Amberson's face. "I would suggest you let me go, but I doubt you'd understand it." Amberson's face darkened and he made to twist the arm behind Ty, but was too slow. Ty doubled back and grabbed Amberson's shirt, rolling it over his head and using his own momentum to get behind Amberson and kick him on his backside. As Amberson fell to the floor, Ty ignored him and went into the bathroom, letting Matt and his group deal with the wannabe. How the hell was he going to beat his battlemaster?

Ana looked up at her husband, then turned back to the Admiral who had been reserving their seats for them. The man nodded curtly and stepped out of the way and the two Kirks sat down. The Academy's Admiral sat on Ana's left while Jim was on her right, and the remaining Admiralty Board arranged themselves around her. Once they were settled, the Admiral raised his hands to call for silence, and walked forward to the railing at the edge of the box. In the pit below him stood Ty, Ana could just see how her son was trying to not quake, just as she had tried so long ago. Opposite him, as was procedure, stood his battlemaster. The Admiral on her left leaned in and whispered, "His name is Tanas," She nodded. A solid name for a Klingon...although she doubted he'd the reputation yet to inspire the respectful fear that Aktuh commanded. The Admiral on the other side of Jim leaned in and said, "He's Aktuh's grandson." That caught her attention, and she leaned forward, her attention completely on the Klingon. Jim chuckled and rubbed her back, "Family business?" she glanced back at him, then leaned back in her seat to explain, "If Tanas is half a good as his grandfather, which if I know anything about Klingons he is, Ty's in for a serious fight." Jim turned to look at his son, "Well, if Ty's as good as his mother, which I know a lot about her and he is, then Tanas is in for the fight of his life." Ana watched the muscles in Jim's face twitch, and shook her head, "I'll tell Ty you said that." he glanced at her, and winked.

The Admiral was still waiting for it to quiet down, then said those words, "Cadet Kirk," Ana swallowed, if Ty didn't say the right thing here, things could only go downhill, "Your battlemaster has called you forward to undergo the Purago. Are you prepared to die?" Jim's grip on Ana's knee tightened, but he said nothing. Ty tightened his shoulders and didn't look up as he spoke, "A warrior is always prepared to fight. Always, prepared to die." Ana hid a smile as her heart swelled with pride, then was doused as she remembered. This wasn't the only question that Ty would have to answer correctly, if he survived the fight. Her own hand fell to her husbands and returned the squeeze, her eyes turning to him, looking for something. Jim didn't turn his head, just kept his gaze on his son...his son that was about to be eaten alive by the fierce looking Klingon in the corner. The Admiral turned back to look at Ana and whispered, "You can stop this, Princess." Ana looked up at him sharply, then stood slowly, regally. She moved slowly to the rail and looked down at her son, who still refused to look up at the box, just as she had so long ago. A smile spread on her face, and she cleared her throat, "Master Tanas," she paused, letting her voice echo around the hall. The cadets stared up at her in shock; she was the unsurpassed Analise Vloomre, the only cadet to have taken the Purago in their fourth year, and passed...let alone that she was the only female in history to have attended the Academy. There were hushed murmurs throughout the room as Ana smiled down at her son, "You may begin your proving."

Ty watched as Tanas face changed from its stoic expression to one that looked as though it would eat him alive, but he still didn't feel afraid. Tanas stalked forward, the weapons on the tables beside the mats unnoticed...or so it looked. Quick as an Earth cobra, Tanas' hand snapped out and grabbed a yan, the Klingon equivalent to a short sword. As the weapon spun gracefully in his hands, Ty didn't flinch, step back or even blink...and he still didn't feel fear. Ana remained where she was, her feet frozen as she watched Tanas approach her son menacingly. When he'd grabbed the sword, Jim and joined her, his hands gripping the rail so tightly his knuckled were turning white. She carefully put a hand over his held it, showing some support to his fraying nerves. Tanas took another step, and another, the whole time the yan spinning over, under and around his body. Ty still didn't move, didn't show any emotion, and then came the moment of contact.

Tanas' arm came forward, and his hand grabbed Ty's throat. Lifting the twelve year old into the air, Tanas sneered at his pupil, "Are you going to fight or not?" Ana swallowed, it was the same thing that Aktuh had said to her when he'd finally gotten within reach of her. Ty stared down at his master, and raised his eyebrows, "Not every battle needs be won by fighting." Ana heard Jim inhale sharply, and she looked at him. Jim was _smirking!_ He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "I told you that Spock would teach him more than sciences." Ana's head snapped back to the center of the hall, where Tanas still held Ty above the floor, the yan held limply in his other hand. Ana thought she could see something change in him, was he agreeing with Ty? Tanas' grip on Ty slacked, not much and you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking for it, but it did. It was then that Ty attacked, his feet swinging forward and catching Tanas full in the chest, catching him off guard. At the same time, Ty's fingers curled around his masters and peeled them from his neck, making him drop to the floor. When he hit, he rolled to the side, bringing his leg up and swinging it at the back of Tanas knees. The Klingon registered the hit, and roared. It was a fearsome sound, and made the shouts from the cadets sound like the whimpers of kittens. Ana took a deep breath and waited for Jim to react, Tanas would surely be more alert now. Ty hadn't turned his back on the Klingon, and was now backing slowly away from him, his hands searching for a weapon.

Ana looked at Jim, "That was too easy." Jim's brow wrinkled, "What?" she shook her head, "Never mind." Together their attention returned to the fight. Ty had found himself a yan, and was tossing it between his hands as though the weapon was too hot to handle. Tanas came at Ty, and their swords crossed, the hot clang of metal ringing around the hall. Ty went high into the classic Purring Tiger attack, and Tanas blocked with Holding Fist, Ty slid back and went into the Flying Crossig while Tanas knocked him down with the Gulping Fish. It went like that for a while, each showing signs of wear when Ty finally landed a hit, and knocked the Klingon to his back. "A hit!" came the shouts from below, and Ana smiled broadly. Just one hit...after an hour of trying. She glanced at Jim, who was staring at Tanas harshly. Ana nudged him, "What is it?" he looked at her, startled out of his thoughts, "Oh, nothing....I think." Ana raised an eyebrow, but another shout came from below and drew her attention back to her son. Apparently, Tanas had swung at his pupils legs, making Ty jump back instinctively to avid the sword. The thrown yan buried its blade deep into one of the four pillars around the ring, and stayed there. Ty flipped over his master and stalked backwards, dropping his own sword to even the fight. Whatever Jim might think about the Klingons, he couldn't deny them their sense of honor, and he saw those traits now showing. Tanas got to his feet, now weaponless and breathing hard from the exertion. Ty backed up a few more steps, then stopped, and took stock of the situation. This could end one of two ways, either with him on his back staring up at his master or the other way around...and he greatly would prefer the latter. He was standing next to the weapons table and grabbed it, tossing the contents onto the floor. It was something that Master Tanas had done when he'd wanted only a fisticuffs match. Tanas nodded to Ty, and brought up his fists, dropping into the Crouching Leopard. Ty brought one foot back to brace himself, and raised his arms in the Gregoran Flick. Ana gasped and Jim glanced at her, "What?" she shook her head, "That move...it's illegal!" Jim spun back to watch his son leap into the air as his master slid along the floor. Ty landed on the Klingons back and brought his knee around the mans neck, effectively strangling him. Tanas fell to the floor again, and Ty rolled off from him, again not showing his back and waited.

Tanas took even longer to get to his feet this time, and when he did he watched his young pupil through hateful eyes, "I didn't teach you that." Ty shook his head, "No, you didn't." Tanas lunged for his pupil again, and the fight continued for another three hours, with Ty ending up on his back more often than he would have liked to announce, but Tanas always got his share back. Then came the finishing blow; Ty had a bat'leth in his hands and Tanas was twirling twin yans in his hands. Ty came forward, sweat rolling down his face and blurring his vision, but he continued to move. Tanas saw what he was doing and got to his knees, propelling himself forward to roll away, but he'd taught Ty too well. Ty kicked out as Tanas rolled past, knocking him off balance and flattened him against the mat with the bat'leth held at his throat. Tanas brought up his own weapons, not pressing hard, but just enough to show Ty that once again, he'd exposed a vital organ...his gut. The Admrial's hands came up calling for silence, but it was slow in coming. After a moment of struggling to quiet down, Ana finally took matters into her own hands, and whistled loudly. Every voice in the room was silenced and looked up at her; she glanced at the Admiral and nodded. "Thank you." he mouthed, then spoke, "Cadet Kirk, you have bested your opponent...but also lost your life. Would you say that this is a win?" Ty stepped back from his master and looked up at his mother. She couldn't nod or give any hint of the answer, but he knew it. "I died honorably, at the hands of another warrior, hopefully defending that which matters most to me." Ana swallowed a grin, and looked at the Admiral, who was looking at her. Motioning to Ty, he stepped back and she walked forward, praying that he'd learned what to say next. She cleared her throat, glanced at Jim, then said, "What is your name, warrior?" Ty's shoulders tightened. He knew it! He'd known that this question would come up! Taking a deep breath, Ty cleared his throat, and said, "Before now, I was known as Tiberius Spock Kirk, son of James Tiberius Kirk and Analise Vloomre Kirk." Ana swallowed, this was his choice. To give himself a warriors name and shrug off that of his parents, or continue his life, forever linked to them. She asked, "And now, warrior?" Ty smirked, and bent a knee to the box, "my name is Tiberius Spock Kirk, son of James T Kirk and the Silver Rose."

Ana looked at Jim, and waited. "Well Jim...what do you think?" Jim was grinning like an idiot, and when he finally looked at her, she could see the pride he felt for his son. Nodding, she smiled herself and looked back at her son, the warrior. "Well then, Tiberius Kirk, by the powers given me by my station as High Rear Admiral of the Retribution Fleet, Princess of Eldaria and the Silver Rose, I grant you all privileges and honors awarded to one who has beaten the Purago." The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts of congratulations. Ty just stood on the mat, his 'defeated' master now standing across from him. Tanas came forward, and extended a hand to Ty, "You've done well, Tiberius. You've brought honor not only to yourself, but your family as well."

Amanda glanced at her sister and grinned, they both had heard the shouts that came from inside the main gym hall. Ty had beaten the Purago, they both knew it. Moria jumped up and down and clapped her hands, "He did it!" The girls had been told to wait outside by an Admiral, saying that it was only open to cadets of the Battle Academy and the Admiralty. Not that they had really minded, from all the stories they had heard, from their uncle and cousins, the Purago was an ordeal that they probably wouldn't be able to watch their brother go through. Amanda was shocked that Momma could have watched Ty do it, but as she thought about it, there wasn't much that Momma couldn't handle. They girls were waiting on a stone bench outside the gym hall, knowing that they would need the extra height when the doors finally opened and the cadets came pouring out.

That had been five years ago, but so much had happened since then. Ty had gone on to the Senior Academy, the top of all his classes and graduating as the most honored student there. The girls had changed into blossoming teenagers...with mood swings and temperaments to match. Jim had accepted an Academy position with Starfleet, and had brought Ana and the girls to Earth with him...at least for the spring break before they returned to the Senior Academy. After a whole year without her children, Ana was ecstatic to show all of her old haunts along the western coast...and maybe a 'road trip' to see their grandmother, Wynonna. Ty had stayed on Eldaria, taking a few additional classes that would help him when he applied for the Starfleet Academy. Ana hoped that her husband wouldn't still be there in four years...she couldn't think of anything more embarrassing for Ty than that.

She was lying in a hammock in the small garden area of the apartment complex that they were staying in, one leg swung over the edge with her toes barely touching the ground enough to keep her swinging, the bent to have her foot beneath her other knee. She had been reading a novel, _The Killing Fields_ by an author that she doubted she could pronounce, but the day was just too beautiful. The sun was filtering through the leaves of the large maple trees her hammock was strung between, a light breeze rustling the leaves above her...but she was asleep. Her hair was spread over the hammock and over her shoulder, almost swallowing her frame. She wore a tank top and shorts that came to her knee, her sandals had been kicked off when she'd gotten onto the hammock, and a small kitten had curled herself into the sole, purring loudly. It was a scene out of a fairy tale, and he couldn't stop himself from taking a closer look.

_ He_ was Lochlan Matthews, the nephew to the Commander of Starfleet, and wasn't supposed to be in this complex. Well, normally he wasn't, but this was a special occasion. The Starfleet Commemoration Ball was coming up this weekend, and he was supposed to bring an invitation to Mrs. Kirk...but he doubted a small delay would be that big of a deal breaker. After all, it wasn't that often he got to see someone this...pretty? No, it wasn't strong enough to describe what he was seeing here. She looked so vulnerable, asleep like that...but also like she knew that he was watching her. Wait a second, she did!

Amanda sat up in the hammock, careful to let her foot plant itself on the ground to prevent her from tumbling out, and raised an eyebrow at him, "And you are..." Lochlan blushed, and looked away. Should he give his name to someone he was just caught staring at? She cleared her throat behind him and he turned back to her, if he didn't he'd never live this down. "I'm Lochlan." he said, his voice sounded strangled, and he grimaced. God, he sounded like he was still going through puberty. She nodded, "Lochlan Matthews I bet." his brow wrinkled, and she smiled. Her smile was magical, it seemed to be brighter than the sun shining through the leaves. She shook her head, and got up from the hammock, gathering her sandals in one hand and the kitten in the other, "You're here to see my mother, aren't you?" Again he didn't say anything, although he bet his face was something close to confused. His tongue felt like lead in his mouth, all he could do was nod...and she smiled again. "You're father sent a notice this morning through vid-mail, saying that you'd be coming." She come over to him, the kitten mewing softly in protest, "My name's Amanda Kirk, follow me." She walked in front of him and led the way into the building. She stopped a the door and glanced back at him, he hadn't moved, "You coming?" he jumped as though he hadn't been listening, and in truth he hadn't...he'd been watching her walk away. Lochlan's face flamed again, and he walked forward, grabbing the door and letting her lead him inside.

Their apartment was on the third floor, and Amanda called for the first elevator they came to. "So...why are you here?" she asked when the doors closed, and paid attention to her kitten, now trying to crawl over her shoulder. She offered him the sandals and he took them, his fingers brushing hers for a second. He looked up at her sharply, but she didn't seem fazed by it. "huh? Oh, um, my uncle want to invite your parents to..." it hit him, she was the daughter of Admiral James Kirk, a man that he admired greatly. She was looking at him again, and he shivered, "My uncle wanted me to give this invitation to your parents for the Starfleet Commemoration Ball this weekend." Amanda nodded and cradled the kitten in her elbow as she reached for her sandals. The doors opened and she stepped out first, "Alright, we're just down here..." she reached the door and tried the handle and pushed it open.

The apartment wasn't lavish, but it suited a purpose. The farthest wall was all window overlooking the bay, and the main doors opened into a great sitting/living room with a fireplace on the right wall and ancient relics all over the walls. In a hallway past the left wall were the doors to two bedrooms, a master suite and second bathroom. It was smaller than most places they'd lived in on Eldaria, but with father's gun collection and mother's books lining one wall, it was almost better. But only almost...having Ty at home would have been the best. Amanda set her key on the small basket a table near the door and called out, "Mom! You've got a visitor!"

Out of a hall on the right came an older image of Amanda, with the same auburn hair and intense green eyes. Analise Kirk had a presence about her, and it wasn't just from being an Admiral's wife, Lochlan knew, she herself was someone important. A princess of Eldaria, one of the Federation's greatest assets. Her people were strong fighters, and had a knowledge about the universe beyond anything that they had known before, not to mention the advantage they gave any starship they served on. They had a natural affinity to the sciences and their military was just short of perfect, their loyalty undeniable. His mother had told him of when she'd met a younger Analise at the academy...and had introduced her to Jim Kirk. Ana was a beautiful as his mother had claimed, with hair flowing down her back, eyes as green as emeralds. Her cheekbones were soft and high, and her lips were full, but not overwhelming. She wasn't really that intimidating, as his father had claimed, but her sudden appearances did send him for a loop. Damn it, she was talking to him!

"Hello, young man. I understand you have something for me?" Lochlan nodded woodenly, and held out his hand. She took the small computer pad from him and opened the flip top. Ana read the invitation and smirked. "Commander, you always were the show off." She ran a hand through her hair and looked at Lochlan, "What's your name?" her smile was as enchanting as her daughters, Lochlan could see where she got it. Bowing as he'd been told to do, and said "I'm Lochlan Matthews. My uncle is Commander Jacob Mathews of Starfleet." Ana's eyebrows raised, "your mother wouldn't happen to be Sabrina Renolds, would she?" Lochlan nodded, "She's often told me that she knew you before you were..."he swallowed, "you." Ana threw her head back and laughed heartily, "That sounds like Rina all right." Lochlan smiled as well, and Amanda moved past them, her kitten mewing angrily. Ana extended a hand to him, then motioned to the chairs before the fireplace. He followed her to the seats and sat across from her. She was dressed modestly and when she sat she brought one leg under the opposite thigh, her back against the soft leather of the chair, her eyes watching him. "Please, tell me." she started, "the last I heard from Rina was that she was getting married, to Joseph Matthews." Lochlan was nodding, and smiling. He liked this woman, there was something about how she spoke with him...

Another girl about Amanda's age came in, and smiled at him. "Hello." she said, moving past them to the front door, "And where are you going?" Ana asked, watching her daughter stop moving and look back over her shoulder, "ummm...nowhere?!" Ana continued to look at her, and Moria's shoulders slumped slightly, "I was going to hang out with Sara and Matt...." Ana smiled, "for how long?" Moria shrugged, "I dunno, maybe an hour or two?" Ana nodded, "Okay." Moria smiled and went out, Lochlan watched her leave then turned back to the mother. "I really should be going," he stood, ad she followed suit, "my mother's probably waiting for me to tell her all about coming here." Ana smiled, and held the door for him, "Tell her I said hi...I'll probably see her at the ball." Lochlan nodded, and walked out the door. It wasn't until he got to the elevators that he cursed, 'Why didn't I ask for her number!'

It took Jim another full hour to get home that night, and it made Ana worry. Her husband had been acting strange lately, and she couldn't quite figure it out. Maybe it was because his birthday was coming up on him sooner than he would have liked...he was only in his 45th birthday, she couldn't understand why it bothered him so much. The man still looked like he was in his late twenties, for gods sake! It was a fringe benefit of having half her soul in him; apparently he'd received the good fortune of aging slowly...well _slower._ No matter how much she thought about it, Jim should have been glad that he'd retained his physique, after all, it's not every Admiral in Starfleet that got to...her face flushed as her mind went on its on trail, and let out a little squeal of surprise when the doors finally opened and her husband walked in. "Did I surprise you?" she shook her head and turned her back to him. He shrugged out of his overcoat and walked to her, "Had a cadet take the Kobyashi Maru today." Ana smiled, and lead him to the kitchen. "And?" He lifted a shoulder in response, "What do you think?" she shook her head at him, "Jim, you have to be a little nicer to them!" He grinned evilly and took her in his arms, "Really? And why should I?" She rolled her eyes, and pushed at his shoulders, "You're someone they look up to..." it was said, and it was too late to take it back. She'd inferred about his age, and it sent his happy mood out the window. He stepped away from her and went to the window, not talking. "Jim..." she said, taking a step forward. He shook his head and didn't turn to her, and she sighed. Putting a hand in her hair, she went into the far bedroom...passing the archaic copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_ he'd left on the side table. She glanced at it, then back at her husband, "I see Spock gave you his gift." he nodded, but didn't turn. Shaking her head again, she glared at his back, but didn't move.

They stayed that way for a good long while, with the girls coming into the room a couple times to investigate, but saying nothing to them. Finally Ana couldn't take it any more and called to the girls, "Ria, Minna, gets your coats. We're going out to eat tonight...without your father." The teenagers tumbled out of their rooms, and gave their father a quick hug each. Ana waited until the last second, then swallowed her pride and walked to him, "Jim, I love you." she stepped up and kissed his cheek, "see you later." they hadn't been gone for a moment when the bell rang again, and he answered it, welcoming Bones inside.

The next morning, Ana woke to find her husband packing a few belongings for a trip. She'd drawn her own conclusions when she'd come home to find him sprawled across their bed passed out drunk from what she could only assume was Romulan Ale...she'd found the empty bottle in the kitchen. Now she sat up, holding the sheet over her chest and revealing nightdress. "When will you be back?" she asked groggily. He looked at her, surprised that she'd woken, "Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you." she waved him off, "Just answer the question, Jim." He looked past her out the window, "should only be a week or two.. it's just a training cruise." Ana grinned and let the sheet slip, "And it's only the Enterprise." he glared at her from the sarcasm in her voice, but she ignored him, getting up and walking to her dresser. "While you're gone I'm taking the girls to Eldaria for their final semester this year." she pulled a t-shirt over her head and looked at him in the mirror...he was watching her every move. Carefully, knowing what he must be thinking, she bent and pulled on a pair of jeans. Fastening the snap she shook out her hair and turned to him, "You'd better say good-bye to them." he nodded coldly, and returned to his work. She had to walk past him to get to the bathroom and stopped at his shoulder, wanting to say something... "Jim." he didn't look at her, and she grabbed his chin to make him look at her. His eyes were hard, she could see he was nursing a hangover. Releasing his chin she dropped her gaze, "I'll miss you." she said, her voice hopeful. There was just something about how she said that that caught his attention and he turned to her, "I'll miss you too." She put a hand on his cheek and smiled sadly, "Jim...I'm sorry..about last night. I shouldn't have..." he stopped her, "Don't Ana. You didn't say anything, it was all me. I just, I just can't..." she nodded, "I'll miss you, Analise." she shook her head at him, smiling broadly, "You always did know what to say..." he leaned down and kissed her.

-----

_ Jim hated inspections, and his current headache wasn't helping things. Trying to distract himself from the situation at home, he'd sat down as soon as the shuttle doors closed and opened the book Spock had given him. The computer's voice came filtered through the speakers, welcoming them to the Enterprise. "I hate inspections," he said to Sulu... "As a physician you should appreciate the dangers of re-opening old wounds." As he walked off the turbolift, his mind wandered... _He'd never told Ana about Carol, or about the son she'd had from him. He just hadn't known how Ana would have reacted to it, another woman having slept with her husband...when she'd waited 188 years to give of herself? He shook his head and grimaced, if Ana ever found out about his past exploits, he didn't know what he would do...or what she might do to him. How do you explain to an Eldarian, one of the longest lived races in the galaxy, that for shorter lived humans it was better to enjoy now and ask questions later? Blinking decisively, he put the matter from his mind and sat at his desk, figuring he'd think about it later. Whatever Carol might have to say had to be important...especially if she was searching for his input.

_ "KHAN!" Jim screamed into the communicator, his rage coming from somewhere he couldn't' explain. The group around him waited until the echo died from the underground chamber before really getting around to themselves. Bones was kneeling over Chekov, Carol and David standing off in a corner and Saavik trying to assist Bones with whatever she could... "This is just to give us something to do isn't it?" Jim shrugged,and looked at Carol.... "...And what am I feeling?" he looked away,_ Jim sighed, "Carol, the son you raised would like to kill me, but the one from Ana can." Carol looked up at him, her brow wrinkling, "Who's Ana?" Jim smiled, his mind far away, "You'll hate me for saying this, but Ana's my wife." Carols head went back slightly, then she nodded, "She must be some woman." Jim's smile widened, and he looked up at her, "Ana's like no one else I've ever met in my life..." Carol grinned, "I see." Jim stood, "She's beautiful...and looks so young and lately I've been feeling so _old, old and worn out_..." Carol stepped closer and took his hand, _"Let me show you something..."_

_ "He'll die!" Jim wanted to scream, but it came out a strangled whisper. Scotty gripped his captains arm even tighter, "Sir, he's dead already." Jim's heart sank...no, not Spock. Not SPOCK! He wrestled from their grip and stumbled forward, his hands slapping against the intercom, "Spock...Spock!" this man had been his companion for all of his adventures, there no matter what had happened to him...more loyal to him than Jim ever felt he'd deserved... "The needs of the many outweigh..." Jim knew that phrase, "The needs of the few." Spock nodded, "or the one." the one...Jim. Jim swallowed as his friend continued to speak, "I never took the Kobyashi Maru test until now...what do you think of my solution?" Jim shook his head, this couldn't be happening...not to Spock, not to himself. "Spock." Spock didn't stop, "I have been and always will be... your friend...Live long....and...prosper." Jim shook his head emphatically, "No..." his friend was gone, gone to a place that he couldn't follow. _Jim knew that the portion of Ana's soul within him would have him live for a while longer, perhaps a lot longer than he should to begin with._ But that life without his first officer...confidante...his friend...his brother...he couldn't think straight. Leaning against the glass between him and Spock, Jim couldn't have felt more lost. So alone in a cold, wide universe._

The Enterprise was returning to dock, and Ana knew something was wrong. She could feel it in her gut. Hurrying to the reception room, she passed the cafeteria, with its wall of windows showing a battle weary ship, with a great gash in her hull. Ana stopped in her tracks and gaped at it...this couldn't be the reason why she felt this way, then she heard the whispers around her, "Spock....dead..." her heart sank. 'No.' she thought to herself, as the ship limped past, 'no...Jim wouldn't..." she glanced over her shoulder as Starfleet Commander Morrow walked down the hall with an aide. Not wanting to think it through, Ana followed, and stepped onto the turbolift with them. "Mrs. Kirk," said the commander, nodding to her, "I had been hoping you would come with me to greet your husband." Ana gave him a look, knowing full well the commander hadn't thought that at all. Shaking her head, she spoke softly, "Tell me commander, are those rumors I'm hearing true?" Morrow looked at the floor, and it was all the answer that Ana needed, "I see." she turned to the door, and folded her hands behind her back. This wasn't going to be pretty. That night, as old friends gathered in their apartment, Ana watched her husband get lost in his own thoughts watching the bay beyond the windows. Their friends surrounded them, each dealing with their pain in their own way. Uhura, Sulu, Chekov...she alone was the one that would outlive them all, and yet she wasn't having the problems with this passing that they were. Ana frowned and went to her husband, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered, "To old friends." Jim nodded, _"Absent friends."_ he raised his glass and all followed suit. Sulu asked a question and Jim answered, but Ana wasn't paying attention...The Enterprise, decommissioned? Jim without Spock was one thing, but without the Enterprise? Her husbands entire world was falling apart, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She took a breath and turned back to the group, and nodded to Uhura. The woman returned the gesture, and waved the others out of the room..now wasn't the time for Jim to be with others. He had to be the strong one, and not just for them, but for himself. Ana turned back to him, and sighed, running a hand through her loose bound hair, "Jim I..." she half grinned to herself, "For once in my life I don't know what to say." He looked over his shoulder at her, "Don't say anything..." he held out his hand, and she went to him, taking it in a soft grip. He pulled her in to him, and held her tightly, resting his chin on her head. She snuggled in close, wrapping her arms around his middle and closing her eyes, "You miss him don't you?" she felt him nod slowly, then turn his head to lay his cheek against her head, "He was my best friend..."she smiled gently and pulled her head back, "I know, Jim." she lowered her gaze to his chest, not wanting to look him in the face, "Sorry doesn't cut it does it?" he wanted to chuckle, to reassure her, but he couldn't. The pain was just too much, "No...but I am glad you're here...with me." she looked up at him, and tried to smile. Before she could speak, the door chimed and Jim was all business again. "Come."

The figure that entered their home was like an image out of the past, with Vulcan cowl drawn over his head and figure taller than what should have been. It was so familiar that Ana sucked in her breath and Jim's face drained of color...was this a ghost, or someone's idea of a sick joke? Hands came forward and the hood was thrown back, revealing Sarek...Spocks father. _"I will speak with you alone, Kirk."_ Ana bowed her head to the ambassador, and rubbed Jim's arm as she walked into the back rooms, leaving the two alone. Three hours later Jim came into the bedroom, a flurry of activity. Ana sat up from where she had been lying, the compu-book discarded on the bed, "Jim what's..." he didn't stop, just kept rummaging around for something, "There's a chance that Spock might still be alive." Ana's eyes widened and she slipped off the bed, "On Genesis?" That stopped him. Jim straightened and turned to look at her, "How do you know about Genesis?" she grinned halfheartedly at him, "Jim, I know more than you think." It was low, and it hit him hard, "Then you know...you know about..." he couldn't say it, but she nodded and put a hand on his cheek, "I know all about Carol and David. What were you thinking? That I would hate you for it?" she laughed then, but it sounded forced, "Jim, I love you...and not because you are the type to wait for what you want. I've met Carol since you came back, she's explained everything to me." she rolled her eyes at his expression, something torn between shock and horror, "It was a long time ago, Jim. You and I weren't even thinking about each other then. I was off trying to save my planet, and you were the great starship captain, able to get any and all women that crossed his path. Am I jealous? Angry with her or you? Do I resent David for being born? No. I understand, Jim." she released him and grabbed the leather trench coat she kept in the closet, "Now about saving Spock?"

Ana had taken a ship with Uhura to Vulcan, and was again waiting anxiously for her husbands approach. It was this very feeling that she hated, and why she had insisted that she accompany Jim on every adventure she could. She knew her husband's reckless nature, and she also knew that patience wasn't one of her many virtues. She tried to distract herself by looking her appearance over in the mirror. For a woman of 208, she didn't look half bad...of course, it didn't help that she only looked to be in her late twenties. Her hair was still the thick mass of tresses that it had always been, her skin lightly tanned, her eyes the same piercing green, but the look on her face was different than it had been in times past. She took a deep breath and smoothed the dress she was wearing; the main dress was a soft gray all overlaid by a black robe that fastened beneath her bust. The sleeves were loose from her shoulders, swallowing her arms, and were cut upward to give her access to her hands. Her hair was tied back with a gray ribbon at the nape of her neck, and she' brought the chunk of it forward to hang over her shoulder...it was an old habit, a comforting act. She ran her fingers through it, wanting time to move so much faster. Uhura stuck her head in the room, "They just contacted us, their about to land..." Ana nodded, and followed her old friend outside. They looked upwards and saw the Klingon Bird of Prey make it's descent onto the landing pad. As the loading ramp lowered, Ana walked forward carefully but her pace quickened as she saw her husband emerge. Relief washed over her as she got closer, he was assisting in carrying a stretcher with a Vulcan body on it. His arm reached out for her as she closed in, and she wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug.

Uhura had followed her, and said to him, _"Sarek is waiting above." _Jim nodded, and held Ana's hand as they carried the stretcher up an impossible flight of stairs. _"But at what cost? Your ship...your son." Jim watched a hint of emotion play on Sareks face. This was one of the few men alive that Jim thought would understand the hidden pain he felt over David's death. Jim swallowed hard, "If I hadn't tried, the cost would have been my soul." _ Ana's grip on his hand tightened as Spock descended the steps ahead of them...this was it, the moment of truth_. He passed them, flanked by two priests, and their whole group turned to follow him with their eyes, not one wanting to look away. The robed figure stopped, and turned back to them; they all held their breath as he walked back to Jim, his gazed fixed. His hands came up and threw back the hood, he glances at each as he passes them, but when his gaze fell on Jim, Ana stepped back, letting him have all his attention. "I know you, do I not?" Jim's face showed a hope that she hadn't seen since she'd first told him she was pregnant with Ty. "Yes. And I know you." Spock processed this, then said, "My father says you have been my friend...You came back for me." Jim smirked, "You would have done the same for me."_

_ "Why did you do this?..." _ Ana could see that he was trying to remember, something...anything. Jim spoke up trying to help his dearest friend, _"Because...the needs of the one outweighed the needs of the many." Spock's brow furrowed, a small connection had been made, but it wasn't enough. _He was about to turn away when Ana couldn't take it anymore and rushed to him, her small hand clasping his arm. Ignoring the looks she was getting from the Enterprise crowd and the Vulcans behinds her, she whispered, "Spock...Spock..." Sarek held out his hand to the priests as they are about to forcibly remove her, "Wait..." Ana swallowed, and looked into those all knowing eyes that she had trusted for so long. _Suddenly, he turned away from her, something made it through the fog! He was looking at Jim, and Ana watched the vast emotions play against his features, "I always have been ...and ever shall be...your friend." Jim stepped forward, wanting him to remember so much more, "Yes, yes Spock." _Spock half turned back to Ana, watching her face,_ "The ship out of danger?" _Ana smiled briefly, trying to remain somber, "Yes. You saved the ship...you saved them all. Do you remember?" _Spock turned back, and looked Jim square. It was as though he'd found the final puzzle piece, "Jim...your name...is Jim." Jim's face erupted in a smile, "Yes."_

Ana paced the hallway. She'd come before her husband to try and smooth things over...but the news from space wasn't good. Two Eldarian ships had been affected by something that they couldn't describe. They'd been patrolling the Eldarian/Terran border when something had passed them by, but left them sitting ducks with no power, and only enough reserve power to limp home. It bothered her, but then again, something always seemed to be happening to Earth. In her own planets storied history, it had only been attacked by 'invaders' about a handful of times, but Earth...she shook her head as she thought about it, Earth just seemed to be the 'red-headed step-child' of the universe...if she understood the use of the Earth phrase correctly. Footsteps were approaching from down the hall, and she was drawn from her thoughts as Christine Chapel, her lone companion on this dreary day, came forward to speak with Sarek. _ "Thank you for coming....it's not going well."_ Sarek glanced at Ana as she stared out the windows, _"Am I too late to testify?"_ Ana swallowed and turned around, her face stony, "I don't know..." she sighed and motioned for the doors. The interior of the room was dark as they moved forward to the main viewing area... _The Klingon ambassador was furiously trying to reveal something to the Federation Council. _Ana was pulling double duty as the second Eldarian Ambassador to witness this. Her partner in crime, Ambassador Joseph Childs, son of the great adviser Jacob Childs and father to her son's roommate back at the Academy. He was seated near the human councilors, and they both were thinking the same thing...whatever the ambassador came up with against Jim Kirk, they couldn't let the Klingons take him away. _On the large central viewscreen were images of the Enterprise, followed by shots of the crew as they watch it explode. The image zoomed in on Jim's face and the Klingon shouted, "There! Hold the image, hold!" The ambassador stood and pointed at the screen, "Behold! The quintessential..." _ Ana rolled her eyes at the ambassadors theatrics, she'd seen all this before. Years ago when the Klingons had wanted to renegotiate their training contract, she had been present as her father had dealt with the same victim mentality. She glanced at Sarek, and shrugged, "you wanna go first?" she whispered, and the stately Vulcan nodded in acknowledgment.

_ "Klingon justice is a unique point of view, Mr. President." Sarek walked forward and held the audiences rapt attention. He continued, knowing exactly what his presence here would mean to those watching the proceedings. "Genesis was perfectly named: The creation of life, not death. It was the Klingons who had first blood while trying to posses its secrets." The Klingon blustered, "Vulcans are well known as the intellectual puppets of the Federation!" Sarek was unfazed, "Your vessel did destroy the USS Grissom. Your men did kill Kirk's son. Do you deny these events?" The Klingon drew back his shoulders as though he'd been slapped, "We deny nothing! We have the right to preserve our race!"_ It was more than Ana could take and she spoke before she could stop herself, "Do you have the right to murder?" That did it, the entire gallery erupted as she moved forward to stand beside Sarek. Not that she felt any camaraderie with the man, but it was a better position to arguer their points than beyond the sight of the Council. Sarek didn't look at her, but she could tell he was 'glad' she'd said something. It had prevented him from an emotional outburst. _ The Klingon wasn't happy, and the President shook his head, rapping his gavel against the hard wood and calling out, "Order. There will be no more outbursts from the floor."_ Ana wasn't going to play along, she beat Sarek to the podium before the Council, but he spoke before she could. _"__ Mr. President, I have come to speak on behalf of the accused." The Klingon was fully angered now, and shouted his objection, "Personal bias! His son was saved by Kirk! _And she is his wife." _The President wasn't listening to him anymore. "Mr. Ambassador, with all respect, the council's deliberations are over. You have been allowed to speak in order to put your views on the record."_ His chill gaze fell on Ana, and she straightened her spine, lowered her chin and closed her eyes. It was no secret that she was Jim's wife, they'd never hid that fact from anyone. The president took a careful breath, his face unchanged, "Mrs. Kirk..." she nodded, and opened her mouth, "Before I was James Kirks wife, I was Princess of Eldaria, and commander of the starship Vengeance. While on that ship I _**was not**_ treated as Princess, but the commander of those people. Believe me, President, I can be two different people, I've been doing it all my life." The President nodded, but continued talking, "_Admiral Kirk has been charged with nine violations of Starfleet regulations..." that set the Klingon off again, "Starfleet regulations?" he paused, as though thinking of something that would send some of them screaming for cover, "Remember this well" there will be no __peace as long as Kirk lives!" _

As he left the room Ana watched the President, _"Sarek of Vulcan, with all respect – we ask you to return Kirk and his crew to answer for their crimes." Sarek cocked and eyebrow, "With respect to you, Mr President, there is only one crime: denying Kirk and his crew the honors they so richly deserve." _The president was shocked, and Ana shook her head trying not to laugh. If ever there was a Vulcan put down, that was one of them. She took a great breath and looked at the president, wanting to see his reaction. The man wasn't going to give her the satisfaction_, "...you are welcome to remain and testify." Back on Vulcan, Jim watched as his brave crew worked hard on the retrofit of the Klingon vessel to their needs. As he walked past it, his eye fell on Scotty. "Mr Scott, how soon can we get underway?" Scotty shook his head, a smile lighting his older features, "Give me one more day sir." Jim made a shocked face, and Scotty was quick to clarify, "Damage control is easy...Reading Klingon, that's hard." Jim chuckled and glanced at Bones... _"Maybe we should have brought Ana along."

_----------_

Ty threw his shirt on and shook out his hair. Glancing in the mirror, he smirked his father's self-confident smirk and walked out of his dorm. In the five years since he'd taken and beaten the Purago, he'd grown...significantly. His once blond hair was darkening into a richer auburn shade, his eyes a more impressive shade of blue. When he smiled he lit up the room around him, and all people wanted to be near him. But, when Ty really thought about it, the thing he was most proud of was his physicality. When he was about fourteen he'd noticed the changes happening to him; his legs got longer, his shoulders broader, his muscles beefier. Now seventeen, Tiberius Spock Kirk stood an impressive six feet four inches tall, and carried himself with that gentle arrogance that his father had. It wasn't really arrogance either, but a confidence born of knowing who he was and what he was meant to do. His shoulders were broad, and evened out his whole look of a barely contained animal power. His arms were thick enough that even his loosest shirt was tight on them, his stomach a perfect washboard and the greatest compliment to his well defined chest. Ty knew what girls thought about him, knew that many wanted him to ask them to this or that event that happened on campus, and Ty would indulge himself every once in a while. But he'd grown up with the greatest love story of the universe, or at least one of them, as his parents.

He couldn't count how many times he'd seen his father look at his mother with a hunger that could devour the ship, or how many times his mother had simply sighed as she watched his father walk out of the room. Theirs was more than a marriage, it was a meeting of minds. Ana was the perfect tame compliment to Jim's ferocious temperament. When his father all set to go to war, his mother had simply to lay a hand on his shoulder, arm or thigh, and he would think it through again. There wasn't anything that they couldn't face together, and their names would forever be said together, "James T and Analise V Kirk, commanders of the starship Enterprise." It was a relationship like theirs that Ty wanted, and these girls in the Senior Academy weren't living up to his expectations.

His father had told him about the first time he'd seen Mom. _"She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, and trust me I'd seen plenty of women by then...I couldn't take my eyes of from her. We were at a carnival for the opening of classes and she'd never eaten Chinese food before..."_ Ty was shaken from his thoughts by a hand gripping his shoulder, "Well, well, if it aint my old roommate!" Ty glanced over to see Matt Childs grinning at him.

"Matt!" he exclaimed, and clapped the man on the back in a brotherly hug, "I'd thought you were still at Starfleet!" Matt shook his head, "Nah. Winter comes sooner on Earth than here." Ty nodded, and glanced around at the small piles of snow that were scattered around campus, "So I hear." he muttered sarcastically, kicking a clump of ice covered snow out of his way. Matt laughed and kicked it back to him, "Watch it!" he said,and the two went down the lane that way, laughing and tossing snow at each other. They'd reached the library when they finally stopped, and Ty plopped onto a chair in front of a computer screen. Matt turned a chair around and straddled the back, "Whatcha lookin up?" Ty shrugged, "I've got a paper I need to write about some big battle that happened in history." Matt nodded, "Any idea what it's gonna be about?" Ty shook his head again, and Matt shrugged, "Well then, mind if I help?" Ty shrugged himself and the two set about it. Opening the Eldarian archive files, Ty typed in the requirements for the assignment and the computer brought up about half a dozen files. Ty raised an eyebrow and read the brief descriptions, then clicked on the first.

"You almost ready Minna?" Amanda stuck her head out from the bathroom, "Almost, I've got this problem..." Moria shook her head, and glanced in the hall mirror. but this was taking forever. She grinned in the mirror, thinking about her date that night. It was the night of the homecoming dance, and she was looking forward to it. Moria was going with the star fullback, Ranger Howard, while Amanda had snagged the quarterback, Artemis Jackson. Moria had chosen to wear an off the shoulder number that was of a green satiny fabric that clung to her torso and fell loose to the floor from her hips. She'd pulled her hair up into a fancy style that showed off her delicate features, swept up in a mass of curls that flowed down from the pile on her head in a cascade of blonde and brown. Her mother had sent them both headbands of silver with a small design engraved into the metal. The note had said that the engravings had been father's idea, and they were sad that they couldn't see them off on this, but they trusted their Aunt Sophie to take care of them.

Amanda came hurrying out of the bathroom, tugging on the one shoulder of her own dress. Amanda had chosen a dress of soft yellow that was cut similar to the Earth's toga styles from way back when. With a silver belt that followed her hips and dipped low in the Earth's Celtic style, she looked full human instead of half. The one sleeve was loose, split along the top and tied at her wrist. It was similar to how their mothers' dress uniform looked, and Amanda pulled it off beautifully. The girls looked at each other carefully, eyeing each other the way sisters do, "Nicely done!" Moria said, making sure her sister's hair was perfect. Amanda had it braided down her back, a simple style except that every few inches, she'd added a silver ribbon to coordinate with her belt. With her green eyes and tick hair, she looked wonderful.

Their aunt came hustling into that room, her face glowing, "They're here! You girls ready?" The Kirk twins glanced at each other and smiled, "Yeah...I guess so." Sophie smirked at her nieces and waved at the door, "Well then, get going! Your uncle's going to talk their ears off about what they can or cannot do tonight...and your cousins aren't helping much." Ethan and Samuel were on shore leave, and when they'd found out about the girls staying with their parents...well, they' hadn't gotten much chance to be the domineering older brothers they'd always wanted to be. They hurried down the stairs and met their uncle standing tall over their dates, with their two cousins seated just behind the newcomers. Kendrick was talking when Moria dared to clear her throat, "Um...Uncle Kenny?"

Kendrick glanced beyond the two boys he was talking to and raised an innocent eyebrow at his nieces, "What?" Amanda shook her head and walked over to Artemis, "Come on...He's just doing that overprotective uncle thing." The two boys tried to laugh, but it was a little difficult. This was, after all, King Kendrick the Protector, uncle to their dates and brother to Analise Kirk, also known as the Silver Rose. Ranger stood next to Moria and smiled bravely, "Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll have them home by ten." Amanda raised an eyebrow at her uncle, and Kenny shrugged, "Don't look at me like that, young lady. Only your mother and aunt can con me that way." Although it was proving to be a little difficult, Amanda was almost the spitting image of Ana at her age; with an iron will and a stubborn streak at least a galactic mile wide, Amanda was exactly like her mother...in the years before death and war softened her.

Ty re-read his report before saving it to a removable memory disk. Leaning back in the chair, he ran his hands through his hair and stared at the ceiling, remembering how shocked he had been to learn about his mother's youth. Although he had to admit, he should have seen it coming. Analise Vloomre Kirk was no push over, be it a battle of wits against Spock or a physical fight with his father, she had proven that she could hold her own against most anything. Straightening in his seat, he removed the disk from the computer and slapped it against his hand. 'Why didn't she tell me about this?' he asked himself, standing from the library computer he'd been using and stretching his back. It was dark outside, but there were lights along the many pathways leading to the main dance hall, where the Senior Academy's homecoming dance was being held. Ty knew his sisters would be going to that tonight, and prayed that his uncle had talked some sense into their dates.

It wasn't that he was being protective...okay maybe he was, a little. But when your sisters look as good as his did it tends to be that way. He grinned to himself, and walked out of the library, intending to go to the castle to talk to his uncle about this report he'd just written, when the small communicator he owned beeped at him. Flipping it open, he spoke, "Ty here." The voice on the other end was his aunt, "Ty, when are you expecting to be home?" Ty looked up at the sky, and smirked, "As soon as the Enterprise comes back."

Sophie chuckled, "I walked into that one didn't I?"

Ty nodded but didn't say anything, "I'm just leaving the library now, I should be there in a few minutes." he closed the communicator and put it back in his pocket. Yes...his home wasn't here on Eldaria, even after eight years on the planet, Ty couldn't feel like he could claim that right. He'd been born in space and he wanted to explore the stars with his father for as long as he could. When he reached the castle, he saw that Kenny was waiting for him outside the main doors. Kenny took his nephew under his arm and they walked inside together. "Uncle Kenny...there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Ty said as the doors closed behind them. Kendrick glanced at his nephew and raised an eyebrow, "What about?" Ty took a breath and began, "It's this assignment I've had to do for my history class." Kendrick was nodding, leading him up the stairs to the family quarters, "And while I was doing some research about it, I came across something interesting." Kendrick stopped in his tracks and looked hard at Ty, "What were you researching?" Ty swallowed, "The Hloathy Battles..." he trailed off as his uncles face paled. Kendrick took a breath and looked Ana's son in the eye, "What do you know so far?" Ty shrugged, "I was just beginning today. I thought I'd get some preliminary done before I really vested any time into this." Kendrick glanced up the stairs, then gripped Ty's shoulder, "I think we need to talk." Ty was curious now, and followed as his uncle led him down a side hall, then the main one that lead to the holorooms. Once inside one, Kenny called for the historical file that contained the information about Hloathy.

The room changed and Ty found himself standing in the throne room, well it looked like the throne room, except that there was a chair missing from the main dias. On the center chair was an older version of Kendrick, about Ty's height and weight, with Kendrick's silver eyes and light hair. Ty recognized him immediately, "Grandpa!" he shouted, and was about to run forward to the man when Kendrick grabbed his shoulder, "Two things, First, we're just going to watch the events, so anyone in here isn't going to hear or see you. Second, how do you know him?"

Ty smiled, and stepped back to stand next to his uncle. "Remember when my mother, sisters and I disappeared for two years?" Kendrick nodded, King Charles was listening to some petitioners, nothing important yet. "Well, what happened was when we went through that rift, we actually went into another time period...another universe. We were able to get ahold of the Eldaria there, and Grandpa was still alive." Kendrick nodded and had to stop himself from moving out of the way as the petitioners left the room and a young man walked in. "We were able to spend two years with Grandpa...Mom was really glad about that." Kendrick smiled and motioned to the young man now talking to the king, "I bet she was...listen to this..."

---

_Brant Williams was the son of a lesser noble at court, and nephew of one of the Governors. His name and position alone would have awarded him a ship, but Brant didn't work that way. He wanted to file through the ranks, work his way up from the bottom, like everyone else. It had taken longer than normal, but when he added in the time at the Battle Academy and his in-space training, it was worth it. He was now first officer on the Justice, second in command to Prince Kendrick, and his most trusted officer. There were things that Brant knew that not even Kendrick's beloved sister knew about the man. His purpose in coming today was to tell the King about an attack on the Hloathy colony, and perhaps to call out the fleet to help. He bowed low to the throne, and rose slowly as he was bid. Charles' face was serious, "You're here about the colony." Brant nodded, and Charles continued, "I know what my son wants, and I would gladly give it to him,but we cannot spare the man power. Nor the ships. We are currently having difficulty with the Klingons. They wish to renegotiate the training contract we have with them, and any show of weakness on our part will be foolhardy at best." Brant nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, "I...the Prince understands this, and requests that instead of stretching ourselves too thin, that perhaps a compromise can be reached." Charles nodded, "Go on...."_

_---_

Kendrick paused the program and turned to Ty, "I'm going to fast forward a bit through this. This conversation really isn't important for you to know about, other than the fact that it did happen." Ty nodded, and glanced back at the young man talking to his grandfather, "Who is he?" A sad look passed over Kendrick's face, "He was my first officer. A damn good soldier, one of the best officers, my best friend and a good man." Kendrick sighed, he never sighed, and called for another moment in the program. The setting changed to the central garden of the castle, and Ty was surprised to see his sister Amanda sitting beneath the willow tree. Kendrick chuckled a little at his reaction, "No...it's not Amanda. That's your mother at age 95...roughly equivalent to your sisters' age." It was a little unnerving to see his mother so young, and dressed the way she was.....

---

_Ana wore a pair of tight black jeans whose hem went into her knee high boots. The green top she wore revealed her taut belly and tied at her side. The sleeves were longer than she would have liked, but they hid the small throwing knife she always had on her, so she guessed it didn't matter _that_ much. She was sitting beneath the willow tree, on the one bench that was shielded from her fathers' room, and she knew that she wasn't alone She stood and moved to the tree, putting her hands on it and looked around the trunk. Her hair was loose and fell in a shower over her shoulder as she looked around. "I'm over here." It was Brant, and she smiled broadly. Turning around, she found herself looking at her brothers' best friend...a man with the heart of a warrior and the scary reputation to support it. "When did you get in?" she asked, moving back to the bench and sitting down, "I thought Kenny wasn't going to bring the Justice in for another week." He sat next to her and took her hand, "There's a problem on the Hloathy colony. Kendrick sent me back to talk to your father about it and see if there's any ship he can spare." Ana was nodding, then leaned her head against his shoulder, "Have you spoken to him yet?" Brant took a deep breath, "Yes...and he says that there's nothing he can do with the Klingons hassling him the way they are." Ana blew out her breath and put her head in her hands, "Yeah...their really starting to be a problem. I'm surprised that Kenny's even..." she trailed off as she felt his hands trace figures on her back, "What are you doing?" Brant shrugged and continued to trace, "Nothing...." he smiled at her as she turned to look at him..._

_---_

Ty cocked an eyebrow and glanced at his uncle, "He liked my mother, huh?" Kendrick grinned, "Yeah....um, has she never mentioned him?" Ty shook his head and Kendrick chuckled, "Just watch, you'll see..."

---

_Ana stood and put her hands on her hips, "I can't believe that Father wasn't going to help you." Brant was laying on the grass, arms folded behind his head and knees bent. She stood over him, watching him carefully. "He said no ship could be spared?" Brant nodded, and smiled, "Well...none but the Justice, and the Mercy which he was sending with his first officer in command to help. Otherwise, yep that's what he said." Ana shook her head and knelt down next to him, "I just can't think that Father would only send two ships." Brant shrugged, and brought an arm around her waist, "Eh, we're Eldarians. We're supposed to be able to handle stuff like this on our own." Ana raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? Is that what the poster says now?" Brant grinned to show his teeth and nodded, "Uh-huh!" He suddenly sat up and touched his nose to hers, "And guess who they want on the poster?" she squealed with laughter and pushed him away, "Oh please..."_

_---_

Her next phrase was cut off as Kendrick paused the program, "I don't think you want to watch the rest of this little scene." Ty looked at him, confused, then glanced back at his mother cuddling with a man that wasn't his father and nodded, "Yeah....uh, can we skip ahead a little?" Kendrick nodded and the scene changed again....

---

_Kendrick was seated in the command chair of the Justice, a worry line creasing his forehead. He'd just briefed Brant on their situation and they were now waiting for the Mercy to come out of docking at the Orbital Station. "I'm sorry...I should have tried harder." Kenny shook his head and looked at him, "No. Once my father's made up his mind, there's nothing that can change it...except maybe Ana." he watched Brant's face change slightly at the mention of her name and chuckled, "I see..." Brant glared at him, "What?" Kenny shook his head and leaned forward as he watched the Mercy pull out of the docking clamps. "Admiral Vloomre, this is Captain Howard on the Mercy, do you copy?" Kenny waved to his communications officer, "We can hear you, Captain." They exchanged a bit more information before the Justice pulled ahead of the Mercy and went to warp 3...._

_---_

Kendrick paused the program and looked at his nephew, "I knew about Brant and your mother. It was kind of hard not to." He chuckled and hung his head, "She never really forgave me..." Ty was confused again, "Forgave you for what?" Kenny's face drained of color, "Watch."

---

_They'd arrived at the colony three hours ago and it wasn't an easy fight. The Mercy had taken a few hits and the Justices' shield weren't going to hold much longer. They were horribly outnumbered and Kendrick was about to call the Mercy to fall back when a voice crackled over the speakers, "Kenny! Kenny, pull back We've got this!" The Vengeance dropped from warp and fired phasers at two Romulan warbirds attacking them. One had sparks fly from the engine while the other fired back at the Justice. Ana maneuvered to take the shot and her ship bucked as the shields held. "Kenny, get the Justice out of here, you're in no condition to take these guys on!" Kenny was already shaking his head, "No, Ana. I've got my engineers working on this right now...I'm not leaving you alone!" Ana, feet apart and hands on hips, was wearing her functional uniform and shouting various orders to the bridge crew. Porter's hands were skimming over hie console screen, firing phaser and torpedoes right and left as they brought themselves around to defend. A frontal assault knocked them around and Ana fell to the floor. "Admiral I'm serious. We can handle this long enough to fall back!" Another shot came across the nose of the Vengeance and Ana's intercom erupted with noise, "Captain! We've got problems..." Ana shook her head and raced to Brayden's side to help him coordinate the repairs. Kendrick ordered his helmsman to bring them rear to rear to the Vengeance and the Mercy followed suit. It was the modern way to circle the wagons, and was fairly effective. There were three more ships waiting to attack, and the Justice was the first to fire at them. The Vengeance was taking shots and firing back, and dropped another before the Mercy was having trouble... "Admiral Vloomre! This is Lieutenant Gandtril, Captain Howard is dead from that last volley. We can't take another hit like that, we have to pull out!" Ana overheard the call and shouted into the communications panel, " Get out of here Joseph. You can't help us much more." Kenny was nodding at his screen, when his own ship rocked and his helmsman was blown backwards as his control panel exploded. "Ana!" He screeched at the ship to ship panel, "What?" she asked, before commanding another volley at the last remaining ship. "We've got problems over here. I'll be lucky to get my crew off from here, you got the room?" Ana was flipping switches and helping Porter boost power to the shields. Ana smiled grimly, "Get off that thing Kenny, your right engines about to blow." Kenny glanced around his bridge, "Admiral Vloomre to the transporter rooms, on Captain Vloomre's order, get everyone off this ship!" Brant was running from station to station when Kenny grabbed his arm, "You're getting off this wreck." Brant raised his eyebrow, "You really think I'm going to follow that one?" Kenny's grip tightened on his arm, and he glared at the man, "I'm not going to allow you not to." Brant shook his head at him, "Eldaria needs its prince, Ken." Ana's voice crackled over the broken speakers and Brant moved fast. Removing his belt, which held his communicator, he wrapped it around Kenny neck, "Tell Ana...tell Ana I love her. And I'm sorry." Kenny didn't have time to react as lights appeared around him and his surroundings changed. When he rematerialized, Kenny saw something he hadn't thought he'd see in his life. He'd appeared on the bridge and watched the image of the Justice lose an engine pod. Ana glanced over at him and gasped, "Kenny...where's..." She turned back to the screen, "Oh no." she slammed a button and Brant's voice came over the speakers, "Don't Ana. I know what your thinking, and it's not going to happen." Ana swallowed, her voice a lot softer than Kendrick had heard it before. "Brant...Brant please don't do this. We've got just enough time to get you out of there, We can save you!" Brant sat in the command chair and smiled sadly, "Ana...listen. The Justice is going down. Get the Vengeance out of here...save your crew and your brother." Ana was shaking her head and took a step forward but Kenny's strong arms stopped her from moving. She grabbed onto him like a drowning woman. "Brant...Brant please don't..." tears rolled down her cheeks, "I love you." the ship she was firing at swung around and started attacking the Justice. Brant grabbed into the manual controls and set his jaw. These damned Romulans were more trouble than they were worth. His could hear Ana still trying to talk him out of this as he sat in the command chair, waiting for his death. "BRANT!" she screamed as the Justice exploded in an impressive fireball._

_---_

Kendrick stopped the program and drew a breath, "Any questions?"

----------

"Analise Vloomre Kirk, you answer me." her sister-in-law Sophie put her hands on her hips and glared at the stubborn woman. Ana shook her head, and leaned against the railing of the balcony. Sophie sighed angrily and spun in a circle. It was an odd habit of hers, but it helped her focus on something other than what was making her angry. Coming to a stop, she drew a breath, then started again, "Ana, please. You used to be able to tell me anything, but now your acting as though we're complete strangers." Ana lowered her gaze to the multitude of flowers growing in the central garden, but continued to ignore the other woman. This was important and she would only speak of it with Jim.

Moria and Amanda were excited, it was the summer before their senior year at the Eldarian Senior Academy, and they were going to spend it with their grandparents, George and Wynonna Kirk back on Earth. Moria tossed her suitcase onto her bed and was throwing jeans and t-shirts into it haphazardly when her twin sister walked in with a computer pad in her hand, "Ria, look at this!" Moria took the pad from her, and hit a few buttons:

_Moria and Amanda, you're grandfather and I are looking forward to seeing you this summer. Perhaps your brother could drop you off before he heads to Starfleet."_

It was signed by Grandma Kirk, but it didn't sound like her. She'd never called Ty, 'your brother'. "What's wrong?" Amanda asked, watching Moria's face darken. Moria shrugged, "I don't know...I just don't know."

Tiberius stood, legs braced and arms crossed, staring out the window of his room. He had an excellent view of the castle from here, with it's central tower which housed the family's rooms raising up into the sky above the rest of the complex. He knew his parents were on the planet, and that was most likely where they'd be. The door to his shared room opened, and in walked his newest roommate, a newbie to the academy, Porthos Arturian. The kid was barely over five feet tall and was more brain than brawn. Ty honestly felt sorry for him when he thought about it, the kid had been given his battlemaster earlier this month...and the bruises had yet to heal. Ty had written to his mother about him, expressing his concern that maybe Porthos wasn't cut out for the academy, and she'd replied, _"It's the shaky ones that matter most, Ty. Not everyone can have the strength of will that's been given you by your father, or your sense of duty ingrained into you by Spock..."_

That was the thing about his mother, she never spoke about what she had given her children. Analise Kirk was strong in her own right, she could handle the command of a starship as well as his father. She could command that same respect that his father held whenever he walked through a room, or that Ty had now gained amongst his peers. It was no secret that he was the son of the Silver Rose...had his mother forgotten what she'd called herself after winning the Purago? Ty had looked it up in the databanks, and Silver Rose was the name of Kendrick the Valiant's horse that he'd ridden during his claiming of the planet. And then there was Brant...and the Hloathy Battles. He'd watched those computer replays but it still didn't make any sense, why hadn't his mother done what she'd always done and go against what she'd been told to do.

Or maybe that was where it was started. His mother had always said that she'd regretted some of the choices she'd made in life... maybe that was one of them. He couldn't really count the number of times he'd caught her looking out at the stars, a silent awareness about the room as though she were searching for something...or someone. Ty shook his head, and grinned at himself, "Hey, Porthos. You hungry?"

Jim Kirk took the castle steps two at a time, and threw open the main doors. He ignored the small knots of people that waited to have the Royal audience, and hurried up the stairs leading to the family rooms. His wife had called him, saying that something big had happened, and he'd run the whole way from the military complex to the castle. He reached their rooms, and stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind him. There she was, dressed in a pair of jeans and a long button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The top half of her hair had been braided, leaving the rest to float in the light breeze that crested the balcony. "Ana?" he asked, stepping up to her. She didn't look at him, just continued to stare at the sky. "Ana, darling, what's gotten you so riled?" she turned to him finally and spoke softly, "The federation's building a guard station near the Rift, and the Romulans aren't happy about it." He nodded, it wasn't surprising that the Romulans wouldn't be happy about any station of any sort that the Federation backed. The Rift was too close to the neutral zone and Romulan space to give them any comfort. But it was a good idea to have someone guard the area, who knew what sort of trouble would come from having such direct access to another 'realm'.

----------

Captain Jim Kirk leaned back in his chair, hand beneath his chin, staring out at the expanse of stars before his ship, thinking. It was a dangerous mood for him to be in...thinking. He was still a young man and when young men started thinking, it could be dangerous for those around them. The chief medical officer had noticed it first, but when he tried to talk to him about it, Jim just waved him off, saying something similar to, "Don't worry about it Bones. I'm fine." Truth of the matter was, Jim was thinking about _her _and McCoy knew it_._ She'd captured his imagination when they'd met, with her story about how she'd married another Jim Kirk and had children with him. Shared adventures with him... Jim shook his head and shifted in his seat. They were on their way for a rendezvous mission with the Eldarian ship Vengeance, and although he knew _she_ wouldn't be on it, his heart was still beating faster than normal. There was a blip on the scanner, and he sat forward, waiting for Sulu to say.... "Captain, we're being hailed." Jim nodded, but instead of the bridge of the Vengeance, he saw something eerily familiar...but different.

The man that sat in the captains chair was older, a bit thicker through the chest and shoulders and had a slightly darker shade of blonde hair. _But those eyes_...his eyes were that same shade of blue as a young boy he'd once encountered.

"Who are you?" the older man asked, tilting his head to the side and glancing at someone off screen. There was some shuffling, and then _she_ appeared, wearing the same uniform as the man in the chair. Jim watched as her eyes widen and her hand went to the other mans arm, calming him. The other man was waiting for an answer, "Well?"

Jim cleared his throat, "I'm Captain James T Kirk of the starship Enterprise."

The other man's eyes widened now, and he turned to look at _her_. _'Is this what you were talking about?'_ he asked, silently. She raised an eyebrow at him, then answered, _'well...yes. You think they've seen the ship?' _The ship she was referring to was the Romulan ship that now held their three children hostage. Ty had been on his way to Earth to attend Starfleet while the girls were going to spend the summer with their grandparents...grandparents that had called, anxious as anything, when the children hadn't arrived. James sat forward in his seat, putting a hand on his knee, and asked, "You haven't encountered any Romulan ships around have you?"

Jim's brow wrinkled, and he shook his head, "No...why?"

James chuckled, and stared at his wife, waiting for her to answer, "They've taken my children, Captain..." she glanced down at her husband, "Our children."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. _This was _her_ James T Kirk!_ The man that had helped her free her people, her planet from certain destruction. He had taken her to see the stars that she so admired, and given her a freedom that she'd only been able to dream of as a young girl. Then another thought struck him, this James Kirk had known his father...maybe even could tell him something about him.

James leaned back in his chair and took his wife's hand, "well then, we'll just be on our way."

He was about to cut the transmission when Jim reacted, "WAIT!"

Both James and Ana raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Jim swallowed, trying to think, "Why don't you come aboard...tell us about this ship that's got Ty and the girls."

James fidgeted, it bothered him hearing another him talking about his children so casually. Ana glanced down at him, then turned back to the screen. "Give us a moment, will you?" she flipped off the screen, and took a deep breath. "Well, now what?" she looked over her shoulder at Spock, who just raised an eyebrow at her. "They're your children, Admiral. I don't presume to tell you what to do about them." she shook her head, "It's not my children that's bothering me at the moment." James looked hard at her, "Then what is it?" She took a deep breath, "That..." she pointed to the screen where they could still see the other Enterprise, "That Captain Kirk doesn't look as though he's aged more than a year or two from when I last saw him. If we tell him we're looking for three teenagers, I don't know what he's going to do." she crossed her arms and began to pace. It was what she always did when she was worried, "Now Jim, I went along with you in thinking that those damned Romulans came through here," Chekov snorted behind her, but said nothing, "and now we've encountered the very ship I was afraid we would! We can't do or say anything that might affect this timeline, you know that as well as anyone on this ship does, but by trying to find our children we might well do that very thing!" she stopped moving, planted her feet and put her hands on her hips, staring down at him as he sat in his chair. "I don't like it Jim. We've got to find our kids and indulging _that_ child isn't going to help." James raised an eyebrow at her, and leaned over the arm of his chair to look at the screen. "That _child_ you're referring to is myself..." She sighed, and put a hand over her eyes, "No it's not Jim. It's another you. _This_ Jim has had to grow up fast."

Her Jim raised an eyebrow at her and she knelt at his feet, something she hadn't done in years. Putting her hands on his knees, she stared up at him, "Jim, I know you. I know that you're dying to go over to that ship and see what differences there are, to meet yourself and talk with yourself." She shook her head and sat back on her heels, "Gods know that I would love to have that same conversation myself, but even so, we've got to be careful." Jim leaned forward and looked deep into her eyes, "Ana...it's just a conversation. Besides, Chekov said that Romulan ship came in here, and I tend to believe him." Ana stood abruptly and stepped away from him, "Fine...but know this, if you go over there, I'm going with you." Jim smirked, "Alright. Fair enough." he motioned to Uhura to recall that Enterprise and the youthful Kirk reappeared. "We're on our way."

Jim nodded, and smiled, "I'll see you soon." his eyes glanced to Ana, but she didn't return the smile.

----------

They all sat around the conference table; James, Spock, Bones, Uhura and Scotty sitting across from their counterparts, with Ana at the head of the table between the two captains. Her eyes were moving back and forth between the two groups, her mind reeling. _'I don't like this Jim.'_ she thought, putting her chin in her hand and raised an eyebrow down the table at her old roommate from Starfleet. Nyota just shrugged, and went back to watching her copy. Shaking her head, Ana leaned back in the chair and sighed, "Well, somebody better say something. That ship's getting further away the longer we sit here, and I'm not liking the whole idea of my kids in _their_ hands." She swallowed hard and glared at her husband. _'And why aren't you answering me?'_

Jim smiled, "I don't know how." Ana's head snapped around to look at him, "You heard that?" the rest of the table, save her husband stared at her in confusion, "You heard what I said right now?"

McCoy, the other Bones, leaned forward and said, "You didn't say _anything._" Ana rolled her eyes and bit down on her tongue.

The Bones she knew chuckled and began to explain to his other self, "It's a trick that the Eldarian's have amongst themselves. Between relatives, or in Jim and Ana's place those that share a soul, they're able to communicate telepathically."

The other group stared at the older doctor in amazement, and McCoy couldn't stop himself from exclaiming, "WHAT!" Ana snorted, _'Now that sounds familiar.'_ she said to her husband, eying him carefully.

The younger Jim raised an eyebrow at her husband, "was that directed at me or you?"

The older Jim laughed, "Me, I think." he said, ducking the glare that his wife gave him. Shaking her head, Ana explained further, "Apparently, while I'm in this universe, whenever I think something for my husband, your captain here seems to hear it too." she leaned forward and clasped her hands together, "I'll need to watch myself for that." She looked up at McCoy and smiled, "And don't worry, your reaction was very similar to his," she jerked her thumb at Bones, "What he told you is true; I can speak with my husband privately without having to worry about being overheard. My twins girls have it too, it's stronger with them though, they can talk a whole conversation while Jim and I can get maybe a sentence or two before one of us gets a really bad headache."

James smirked, "It's usually me."

Jim nodded, "I don't know if I would like that, someone else in my head." Ana smirked, "I can't read his mind. It's strictly for communication."

James swallowed and pointed to his younger self, "Yes it has come in handy in a fight, and no I'm not going to tell you which one."

Jim nodded, "Fair enough..." he glanced at Ana, then looked at his people, "Why don't we take a moment to talk things over with..." he just pointed across the table, not knowing what to call them, "We'll meet here again in two hours." His crew nodded, and left the three Kirks alone.

The Spocks were playing chess.

The two doctors were comparing notes in the medbay.

The two Uhura's were discussing college days.

The two Scotty's were having the time of their lives getting drunk and swapping stories about the Enterprise.

But the three Kirks, specifically the two ship captains, were silently taking stock of the other while Ana paced up and down the conference room. Ana could hear her husband as he spoke to her via their mental link. _"He's younger than me...by a good ten years it looks like."_ she shook her head, biting on her lip. _"Okay, maybe not ten years...he sure isn't any older than thirty."_

Ana snorted, and stopped moving, keeping her back to the table. _"He's no younger than you __were when you got the Enterprise."_ both Kirk's sat up a little straighter as she said it.

Jim glared at his counterpart and leaned onto the table, "For the record, I'm 27 years old." Ana shook her head and glanced at her husband, "Sorry, I had to say it."

James put a hand over his eyes and blew out his breath. _"I could sure hit you some times."_ Ana grinned, _"You could try talking..."_ He spun around and gave her a glare, then turned back to his younger self. "And you've had the Enterprise for how long?"

Jim leaned forward, matching him glare for glare, "Two years."

James raised an eyebrow and smirked, _"Was I ever that cocky?"_ Ana sat down next to her husband, and gave him a look, "Worse, but you had the...cahones to back it up." on her left, Jim's jaw dropped.

He couldn't quite figure out if she had just insulted him, or alluded to his own...self confidence. He had to admit, if she had given him a compliment, it wasn't for him directly, but the man she shared a bed with. A bed... his brain kept thinking, that is, until Ana slapped her hand on the table and glared at him. "Now I _know_ my husband wasn't just thinking that, so I'd greatly appreciated it if you'd stop." Jim's eyebrows raised in shock, "ME?"

James leaned over to his wife, "What was he thinking?" she put a hand up to him, "I'll show you later." her eyes were glued to the younger captain, "Yes, you. I wasn't really clear in my explanation before. I cannot read your mind, but when you think Analise Kirk specific thoughts, I can hear them. Well, his anyway. Apparently with you, I get feelings..._images_."

Jim grinned, "I see..." Before he could think again, she moved and slapped him across his face. His eyes registered the shock, but he didn't move, the motherly anger in her eyes held him in his place. "For the duration of this little excursion of ours, you will watch your thoughts." she glanced over her shoulder at her husband then sat down, "And don't make me pull rank to make you do it."

Jim was confused, "Pull rank?"

James chuckled, "Yeah, in our universe the Federation recently finalized an amendment that recognizes Eldarian military rank on Federation ships." he tilted his head in Ana's direction, "If she so chooses, she can make you dance a jig naked on your own bridge."

Jim reared back, "Last I heard, she was only a High Rear Admiral, only two above my head."

James shook his head and Ana chuckled, "That was thirteen years ago. I'm now what the Eldarian call _'komandant i përgjithshëm i të gjitha anijet'._ The easiest translation is Commander in Chief of All the Ships." she let her words sink in a little before she continued, "If we were on board an Eldarian vessel, the only person who could veto my command would be the King himself." she smiled at Jim's reaction, "I'm equal in rank to the Commander of Starfleet. So like I said, don't make me pull rank on you."

It wasn't the fact that Ana outranked him, she'd been like that since he'd met her. It was more the fact that she'd said... "Thirteen years?" Ana nodded, "I'd have to double check with Spock to be sure, but it seems as though time adjusts so that whenever someone from our universe is in yours, it slows or equals in our universe. Making it possible for me to have only lost two years in my universe when I was here earlier."

He nodded, it made sense...sort of. "So now what?" Ana glanced at her husband, "We only need one ship, and Eldaria will help us as much as she can, I know that much about this Kendrick. With the crews and all the information we could possibly need, but most importantly, a safe place to keep one of our Enterprise's until we find Ty and the girls."

Both Captains balked, neither wanting to say that the other leave their ship behind. Ana looked between the two of them, then smiled at the table, shaking her head. "You two are about as stubborn as...well yourselves!" she put her chin in her hand and looked at her husband. She raised her eyebrows and waited for him to make the connection. He shook his head, "No." She kept staring at him, and all she got was another "No".

Jim was lost, what was going on?

James leaned forward on his elbows again, glaring at his wife, "I don't like it!"she shrugged. James glared at her, then his shoulders slumped and he nodded, "Alright, alright...I don't like it, but I'll go along with it." he leaned back in his chair and sulked, "Not as though I really had a choice."

"So who do we take? My crew or yours?" Ana had left them alone, having gone in search of Uhura.

The older one looked at him, then grinned, "Does it really matter? I'm assuming that they're both good."

Jim smiled back, "We both know they're the best in the fleet."

James laughed, "Yeah, I suppose we do..." he instantly sobered and leaned forward on his elbows, looking at his younger counterpart carefully. "There's something on your mind, boy. What do you want to ask?"

Jim swallowed, "You can read me pretty well."

James grinned, "You're me aren't you? I was just thinking about what I would like to know if another me came onto my ship." his grinned faltered, "Ana told me...about Dad."

Jim did everything he could to keep his face emotionless. "What did she say?"

"That he died in a ship battle, saving hundreds of lives. Including yours."

"What else?"

"That he died as a ship's captain...and that because of his death you never got to know him."

Jim couldn't stop his yes from flicking down to the table, then back up to the man sitting across from him. "Will you...can you..." It had always irked him that after all this time, of all the people he knew in his life, he was the only one that really had no knowledge of his father first hand. It was all from those others...

James was shaking his head, "I don't know how much I can tell you, not without..." his eyes got a far off look in them, and he smiled, "He's a big man, with a big heart." James grinned, remembering, "When I was about ten, I'd decided to take up running after this bad crew of kids in town. One night we got ourselves into some real trouble..." he chuckled, "You ever driven a car off a cliff?"

---

Tiberius Spock Kirk leaned forward on his elbows, put his chin in his hand and stared out the forcefield wall barring his jail cell. It wasn't the first time in his life that he'd been in such a cell and damn it all if he wasn't sick of it! Blowing out his breath he stood and walked to the door. "Ria? Minna? You two okay?" It was Moria who answered, "Yeah...that last round with those two guards gave Amanda a black eye and I'm sure I don't look perfect, but we're alive." Ty chuckled, "I'm sorry I got you into this." he said, bracing his hand on the wall separating them. He heard Moria giggle, "Don't you dare be sorry, Ty. We would have tried something even if you hadn't suggested it." Ty smiled, "Dad would be really proud of you two." Moria looked over at her twin sister and nodded, "And Mom would be proud of you, Ty. You've proven that sending you through the Battle Academy was the right thing. Maybe when you get to Starfleet you can teach them a thing or two."

She heard Ty chuckle, "Well that's a second failed try. You think they'll give us another?" Moria shrugged, and put her back against the dividing wall, "They gave us two already, I wouldn't be surprised if they did again." Amanda smirked, and spoke up from her place on the slab bed in their cell "All we have to do is think like Mom and Dad. How would they get out of this?"

Ty sighed, and sat back down. "That's the problem. We ain't Mom and Dad." Moria straightened and glared at the wall, "Maybe that's it!" Amanda stared at her sister, "What are you getting at, Ria?" Moria started to pace, a habit she'd picked up from their mother, "This Lise, she's been treating us like we _**are**_ Mom and Dad, and we've gotten outsmarted everytime. Why don't we act like ourselves and see what happens?" Ty slapped his knee and went back to the door, "That is it! Moria, I'd like to apologize for all those times I said you were dumb." Moria smiled, and patted the wall, knowing he'd hear it, "Ah, forget about it. Besides, I always knew that you said it cause you knew that I was smarter than you." The three Kirk children laughed, and Ty leaned against the wall, "So Moria Smarty, what do you suggest we do?"

----------

Ana glowered at the young captain, her husband standing behind him and shaking his head. "You want me to do what, with what, and when?"

Jim swallowed and glanced behind himself at the angry woman's husband, "Aren't you going to help me?"

James shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm staying out of this one." his eyes flicked to his wife, who had now put her hands on her hips and was taking deep breaths trying to calm herself.

She didn't return his humor, and James put up his hands, turning his back to the whole thing.

Jim turned back to Ana, and tried to reason with her, "All I said was that since we've found the ship we've been looking for, we need someone on there to make sure that it's the right one!" Ana turned her back to him, and chewed on her lower lip.

Thinking for a moment, she turned back to her husband and hissed, "I'm sure this is your suggestion!" crossing her arms across her chest she took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow. James shook his head, "Oh no you don't. I didn't do anything!" Ana sighed and put a hand over her eyes, "But I like my ears the way they are!"

---------

Bones was shaking his head, "Now why did you agree to this?" Ana sighed, and laid back on the operating table, "I didn't. It was a do or die choice." Bones nodded, and prepped for the surgery.

McCoy came in to the med bay, and his eyes widened "What are you doing?!"

Ana raised an eyebrow at him and let Bones answer, "Saving her children's lives."

McCoy looked at her, "How?"

Bones and Ana glanced at eachother, and she shrugged, "We've got another hour, maybe, before I lose my nerve and walk out of here." Bones chuckled and picked up a hypo, "Alright, alright. Here, this help you sleep." He put it against her neck and injected the serum, "Count backwards from ten, Ana." Ana opened her mouth, but her eyes rolled back and she closed them again, fast asleep. Bones looked at McCoy and grinned, "Now, you ever performed plastic surgery?"

----------

Jim was walking the edge of the bridge, thinking.

James was sitting in the captains seat, resting his chin on his hand as he watched the screen. His children were out there somewhere, held by Romulans for whatever reason. The only reason he could think of was that conference that Ana had gone to a few months ago...but why would they bring the kids here? The Romulans weren't exactly predictable, but why... he shook his head, and stood himself, pacing back and forth.

They were waiting for Ana to get out of that surgery, a surgery that he himself had once gone through. He could remember it like it was yesterday...Ana had been so worried. Ty was only three years old, and the girls had just had their first birthday, when he'd gotten that fateful order. For whatever reason the Federation didn't trust the Eldarians, mostly because of their close relations with the Romulans. Jim had been surprised that the Federation had even allowed them into their tight circle, with their old trade routes with the pestersome Romulans.

Why? Why capture his children and bring them here? The turbolift doors opened and a woman stepped out, a cloak over her shoulders and the hood drawn tight over her face. Both captains turned to watch her entrance, and she stopped moving just beside the captains' chair. Her shoulders were straight and tall, her stance defiant. She folded her arms and lifted her face a bit more, and they could just make out her nose and mouth, and two simmering green eyes. "Well?" Ana's voice was expectant, as though she expected him to object.

James crossed his arms and stared at her, "Let me see." She hissed, and was about to turn away from him when their Spock spoke up, "It would be wisest to show us what you look like, so that when the shooting starts, we know where not to aim."

Her shoulders slumped and she glowered at Spock, "I beat you once at a verbal battle and I can never live it down, can I?" Spock just stared at her, didn't even give her the satisfaction of a raised eyebrow. Dropping her head, she lifted her hands and threw back the hood.

Her waist length hair was loose, falling around her face and down her back, the usual way she wore it when she wasn't on duty. She turned around and raised a new pointed eyebrow at her husband, "Happy now?" her profile was different, with the pointed ears. But that same look was in her eyes, that same fire for life. Neither captain could speak as she stood there, still the same old Ana, regal as ever even in a new face. Her back was straight, taut in her anger at him. Her arms were akimbo, her hands on her hips and glaring at them. "We'd better be damned close to that ship, Jim." she hissed, "Because I'm not about to be walking around this ship like this for too much longer." she flipped the hood back over her head, and growled, "I'll be in my quarters when you need me."

----------

Ty pressed his body against the bulkhead, hiding from the patrol that passed right next to him. His sisters were just down the hall, Moria was pretending to clean the hallway while Amanda walked right up to where he was hiding, her hair down and floating around her shoulders, her clothes newly cut to show off her young body. With a slit up to her hip and slashings across the back of her shirt, Amanda cut a fine figure and was the perfect distraction for the lonely soldiers. As they turned around, Ty brought up his stolen phaser and downed the one on the right as Amanda kicked the other in the groin and then slammed her joined fists into his nose before the man could scream. The bone jammed into his brain, killing him instantly. Moria came up behind her sister, and helped her pull the body into that small alcove beside Ty. He pulled Amanda in for a hug and kissed her forehead, "Good job sis. Let's get to that shuttle bay."

Ana was still grumpy about having to change her appearance, but Jim knew it was the only way. They'd had the Eldarian government contact the Romulan ship and were now about to enter Eldarian shared space with the Romulans. They were supposed to rendezvous with them and transfer Ana, now a Romulan captain, from the Eldaria. They needed a pair of ears on that ship...'_heh, ears'_...Jim grinned at the inside joke, then stopped smiling when _her_ voice echoed through his mind, _'JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK! I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF YOUR JOKES, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'_ then she did something he hadn't expected, she kicked him. He winced and leaned over to rub at his low back and he thought angrily, _'Ana, what was that?'_ In her shared quarters, she grinned to herself and went about brushing her hair, still getting used to her longer ears, _'If you had been my husband, you would have gone flying into the viewscreen. I've told you to stop and you will stop, not only by my order as a woman but as your superior officer.'_ Jim winced again, and let the issue go. Ana leaned back on the bed and put her arms behind her head, staring at the ceiling. James was seated at the computer desk in the room and was busy working on something. He turned around to her, grinning, "Personally, I thought it was funny." she glared at him, "You would. Did you know that I haven't been outvoted on something since before Ty went to the Academy?" he shrugged and stood, walking over to her, "It's not something I'm used to anymore. Just one of you was bad enough, but two Jim Kirks running around is enough to drive a girl insane!" he chuckled and leaned across her, bracing his weight on the far arm, "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Is there anything I can do to help?" She shook her head, "No...not really." He leaned down and kissed her, "Are you sure?" She braced her hands against his chest and shoved, "Jim, you know that I think things while we....I won't have someone else reading my thoughts about that!"he grinned mischievously and whispered in her ear, "Aw, come on...it is only me after all." She slapped him and rolled off the bed. Grabbing the cloak she'd taken to wearing when she left the room she said "You need me, I'll be in the gym." she turned back to look at him, a fierce glare in her eyes, "And I hope you don't want me anytime soon."

Jim sat back in his chair and watched the ship pulling away from them. "Captain, Romulan ship is heading to the rendezvous point." Jim nodded, and glanced at the console on his chair, "Captain Kirk to Captain Kirk." he grinned when the older voice responded, "Kirk here."

James took a breath, and shook his head, "If' you're looking for Ana you'd better be the one to find her."

Jim's brow wrinkled, "You're in that much trouble?"

James smirked, "Let's just say that my face isn't exactly the one she wants to see right now."

Jim shook his head, "And mine is?"

----------

Ana slammed the ensign into the mat and took a heavy breath, "Dead." The young man nodded, rolling away from the angry woman and heaved a breath of his own. "Right." Ana stood straight, her hair had come undone in the last fight, and she now brushed it back from her face, revealing her new eyes and ears. The ensigns eyes widened but before he could speak, a young Kirk voice came over the intercom, "Admiral Kirk, your presence is needed on the bridge." Ana blew a breath up into her bangs, "I'll be right there." she growled and thought hatefully, _'Screw you, James Kirk.'_ she got two responses; a shocked feeling from the young one, and a chastising rebuke from her husband, _'Ana, play nice.'_ She shook her head and walked out of the room, leaving her cloak on the floor.

She called for the bridge, then paused the ride about halfway there. She shook her head and but her lip, putting her hands on her hips. When she entered that bridge she would be expected to act like a captain. And not just any captain, but a Romulan. One hand came up to her ears, ans she sighed, defeated. She got herself into this mess, she would get her and her children out. Even if it meant her life. Resuming her trip, she ran a few finger through her hair and wiped at her face. It wouldn't do to have her looking as though she'd just been in a fight when she appeared on the other ship. The doors opened and she stepped onto the bridge. Her eyes scanned the room, Uhura at her station, Spock beyond the captain at his... and in the chair the young captain. Her blood boiled again at what he'd made her do, then the image of her children crossed her mind. Broken and bloody, phaser burns through their clothing and Romulans standing over them, laughing. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. It was an image that she'd seen on her son when he was seven and it had nearly destroyed her. Her daughters were beautiful and young...she couldn't continue on that train, it meant trouble.

Jim spun the chair around and looked at her, "You ready?" she opened her eyes, a new fire in her soul. He could feel her anger over her children's abduction and it made him shrink back slightly. She nodded slowly, every ounce of her regal upbringing coming to bear as she walked towards him. Her shoulders braced, her back straight and her face clear of emotion, this was the Analise Vloomre Kirk that had helped command a starship. And she would win back her children, no matter what the cost.

----------

"_I am what I am, James Kirk. Nothing and no one can change that."_

Ty and the girls had made it to the shuttle bay, but skidded to a halt when they found themselves in a maze of catwalks, steep stairwells and stomach wrenching drops. "Well NOW what!" Moria asked, glancing behind them at the approaching troop of soldiers. Ty shook his head, he didn't know. He looked to Amanda, the sweet one, the innocent one and shook his head again, "I don't know..." Amanda bit her lip and tugged on his arm, "Come on! We've got to run!" She pointed down four flights to the main deck, "There's a shuttle there!" The Kirk children took off running, dodging phaser fire and other thrown objects...

-----

"_Before you leave...I just wanted you to know..."_

Ana threw back the hood of her cloak and went to the transporter panel. She only had a few moments before the red alert was sounded and her real identity known. Four humanoid shapes materialized in front of her, and she caught the phaser thrown to her from her husband. "We don't have much time..." her sentence was cut short as the lights flashed and a red glow permeated the room.

Jim chuckled, "Even less than before it would seem." Ana rolled her eyes and led the way out of the room. Every Romulan they meet was cut down and left to rot. They knew coming onto this ship that only the children mattered, and whatever got in their way....

-----

"_It takes a lifetime to really get to know someone." She smirked, "A human one? Or Eldarian?"_

Moria tripped as they made their way up another set of stairs. They'd lost their way as they came through that last hallway, and now were three flights higher than they'd been when they'd first entered the bay. "Damn it all!" Ty swore, pulling Amanda even with them and taking off again.

Ana ducked into a side hall, dragging Jim with her. Four crewmen passed them, ans she shook her head, "Vengeance is one thing, but I'll have no part in massacre." Jim glanced at her, then moved to race down the hall when she gripped his arm, "Wait." her eyes were following that last group, and he couldn't quite figure it out. She glanced across the hall to where her husband and their own Spock stood. _"The shuttle bay."_ she thought feverishly. James nodded to her, and she let him lead the way.

-----

"_They're going to let me serve aboard the Enterprise... any objections?"_

Ty shoved his sisters into an alcove and turned in time to take a swift punch in his gut. Swallowing bile, her lifted his arm to swing and connected with the Romulans jaw. The man went sprawling, having severely underestimated the human's Klingon taught strength. Amanda risked a glance out at the fight, and gasped as Ty took another hit, this one an upper cut to his chin and another to his gut. She moved before she could think about it, and her leg reached out, connecting with the Romulan's genitalia. The man went down finally, and left Ty to stare at his sister. "What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Ty looked back at the Romulan writhing on the ground and kicked his face, shutting him up. "Where did you learn about that?" Amanda shrugged and glanced down the hall, "Mother taught me. Said it would come in handy one day."

-----

"_Jim...I'm pregnant."_

James T Kirk swing his leg up and connected with the Romulan fighting him. Off to his side, his wife and younger self were dealing with their own set of problems. With his own enemy dropped, he was about to help them when his wife shouted at him, _"NO. They're in the shuttle bay. Go for them, I'll meet you there."_ One last look at her, James nodded, _"You'd better."_ he chastised, then left them to their own fights.

Spock was right behind him, as he'd always been.

As Ana should have been.

Instead she ducked a swing and grabbed the man's arm, twisting it around behind him and then throwing him into the wall. His head cracked on the metal and he fell into a pile on the floor. Smirking to herself, Ana glanced over at Jim and nodded approvingly as he dropped his own sparring partner. "Come on." she took off running after her husband.

-----

"_It's a boy, Jim.... you have a son."_

Ty grabbed up Amanda as she fell onto her knees, she couldn't run anymore. Her sides were hurting so much and she was having trouble taking a fair breath. "Just a little further, Minna. We're almost there!" He said, tightening his grip as they hit another set of stairs. Moria was right behind him, holding his stolen phaser and keeping a sharp eye out for anything.

James and Spock rounded a corner, and found themselves in the maze of the shuttle bay. There were pathways and stairs everywhere. James threw up his hands and looked around them, "I don't believe it!" Spock just looked at him, then turned in relative surprise when there were thundering footsteps behind them...

-----

"_Twin girls...Promise me you'll protect them, Jim. No matter what."_

Ty stopped so abruptly that Moria ran into his wall of a back and humphed, "Ty! Why are you..." she glanced around him, and saw her father. "DAD!" she cried, and raced forward to hug him. James wrapped his arms around her and looked over her head at Ty. "What's wrong with..?" Amanda stirred in Ty's arms, and smiled at her father, "I'm fine Dad. Just a little winded." Ty set her on her feet and kept a brotherly arm around her shoulders. "Where's Mom?" His eyes were scanning around the bay, hitting as many of the catwalks as he could. James shook his head, grinning, "She's on her way...she's..."

Something was bothering him, something deep in his gut.

-----

"_It's not until you love someone that you realize things about your own life."_

Ana, Jim and his Spock raced down the corridors, taking turns where they met resistance and found themselves on the lowest level of the bay. Ana looked up at the maze above her and had the same reaction of her husband, "Why in all the levels of heaven and hell is my life like this!" she shouted, and turned to stare at Jim. He could only shrug, grin, and motion to the stairs, "Let's climb."

Ana nodded, "You two take that route, I'm heading this way." she pointed upwards at the first catwalk, a good thirty feet above their heads. Jim looked at her like she was crazy, "How are you..." she didn't answer, just ran to a group of shuttles on the level and used it to leap up to the catwalk. "She's good." Spock said, and Jim nodded, "Really good." The two of them took off as they'd been told, neither wanting to face Ana's wrath.

-----

"_No Jim. When you go to Valhalla, _I_ will be your Valkyrie."_

She'd made it to the fourth catwalk, when she finally looked up and saw James looking down at her. The three faces beside her made her smile brightly, "He found them!" she breathed to no one, and waved widely, _"You found them, my love. Let's go home."_ James shook his head ruefully, _"Home where?" _She shook her head and asked Ty, _"Will you please tell your father that I would like to go home."_ Ty grinned, _"Come on up Mom. We'll catch you."_ Ana smiled, and was reaching for another bracing when Jim cried out, "ANALISE!"

Her arms were up, her guard down as she turned her head to see what he was shouting about. There was another Romulan walking towards her, cowl drawn over its face. She dropped her arms, ready to throw this one off the catwalk like many she had encountered before, when a light flashed off to the Romulans right, distracting her. She took a step backwards, trying to see what had made the light dance, but the Romulan moved to quickly.

Two steps forward, and something bit into her stomach. Her hands fell to where the hilt of a yan was exposed from her body, the only piece that couldn't go through her torso. Ana latched onto the right arm of her attacker, and looked up into the shadowed face. From what she saw, her mouth opened in the same cry of her children as she fell to her knees, blood pooling around her body.

"Mother."

----------

It had all happened so fast, Tiberius Kirk was having trouble processing what he was looking at. His mother, cloaked in traditional Romulan travel clothing, lying dead in a pool of blood. Her blood... blood that ran through his veins. His heart was racing as he hit his knees, his mouth working but no words escaping his shocked lips. His father stood behind him, in a similar state, aghast at the sight three levels below them while his younger sisters were sobbing, the only noise coming from the tight family group as the other Jim Kirk and Spock emerged from a side hall. Ty's mind was whirring as the gears spun, trying to think of something, anything that would explain why his mother was now lying dead on the ground below them. "Mother." he gasped, falling forward on his hands and leaning over the edge, "MOTHER!" his voice cracked, it was all too much for him. His mother was dead and he was only twenty years old. What was he going to do without a mother to guide him, teach him how to live in this hostile universe. He tore his gaze away from the body to his sisters, and watched as Moria wrapped an arm around Amanda and pulled her in tight, they clung to each other while they wept rivers for their departed mother. How could Mom leave _them!_ How could she possibly be so careless as to let her guard down Hadn't that been the one thing that his teachers had pounded into him at the Battle Academy? To NEVER let your guard down, no matter whom it was that you were talking with? Ty closed his eyes, refusing to cry...not yet. Not until they were sure that it was Mom down there, now surely dead. His grip on the ledge of the catwalk tightened, and he could hear the metal creak as he did so. "Ty..."

It was his father's voice, but he couldn't answer him right now. No right now all Ty wanted to do was kill the one that had attacked his mother, left his father a widower, he and his sisters without their wise mother. There was a great pain in his palms as he tore away a fair chunk of the catwalk in his sudden rage, and flung it across the expanse before them. He didn't hear the startled shrieks from his sisters or the attempt his father made at calming him; all the furious Tiberius Spock Kirk could hear was the blood pounding in his ears as he stood shaking over the broken catwalk, the horrified gasps from the group as he extended his right leg and let himself drop from catwalk to catwalk, to get to his mother. Once by her side, he gently rolled her over, brushing the hair back from her face and his hand running down her arm. "Mom..." it came out the strangled cry of a child, not the voice of a grown man. The body before him didn't move, the chest didn't rise with the breath of life, the arteries beneath her skin didn't pulse with blood, it was all on the floor beneath his feet. "Mom..?" he asked again, rolling her onto her back, taking in the full horror of what the yan had done to her. It was only a small gap beneath her ribcage, but he knew from his own training that the wielder had known exactly where to do the most damage. It was an upward angle, cutting deep into the pericardial sac and destroying her heart. He knelt next to her, the blood on the floor sticking to his skin as it soaked through his clothes. He didn't know what to do...all that training on how to kill, it should be a simple matter of reversing what had been done to heal her, but no, he knew in his heart that his mother was gone.

Of the three children, as the oldest he'd known her the longest, had her all to himself for two and a half years before his sisters had been born. He could barely remember what it was like, to be the one running to his mother and having her willing to hold him tight against her as they walked through the halls of Enterprise. His mother had taken many holovids of him back then, when he'd first crawled, walked, his first words. He felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks as he thought about those videos. His first word had been 'Entprise', and she had been ecstatic, _'Jim! Jim. Ty, he's said his first words!'_ she'd called out, and Father had come running for them, leaving the bridge in Spock's able command as he came to them in their shared quarters. _'Entprise...'_ Ty had said upon his mothers command, and both his parents had been sickeningly happy about it. Yes, he loved his mother. She was the epitome of what a woman should be, equal to her husband in everything, loving to her family and more than capable of handling any situation that she may be put into. He'd learned long ago that he idolized both his parents, that he was setting impossible standards for his future wife, but he didn't care. As his tears dripped from his chin, he lowered his head and whispered her name in anguish, "Momma...Momma come back."

----------

Moria held her twin tightly, her mind numb from what she'd just seen. Her strong, fighting mother cut down in cold blood by a Romulan. Amanda sobbed into her shoulder as Moria watched her brother fight his own demons. When he leapt from the catwalk, she knew where he was going, knew that he wanted to see if maybe...just maybe he could save her the way she'd saved him all those years ago. "Mom..." she heard him whisper, watched him roll her body over and try to examine her. Moria set her jaw, and lowered her face into her own hand as she realized that her brother wouldn't be able to do anything. Arms encircled her shoulders, and she glanced up to see Spock, the younger one, kneeling next to her. Moria swallowed, trying to think of any reason why the Vulcan would be showing even _this _little emotion, then she remembered. Her mother had told her while they had traveled with them on their way home. _"He's lost his mother, Ria. Somehow, Romulans destroyed Vulcan...and his mother was __lost in the attack."_ Moria had felt sorry for the Vulcan, but 'sorrow over something in the past was illogical', and she'd quickly put it from her mind. Now he just knelt next to her, his face showing that same stoicism that the Spock she'd known all her life had shown, but with his arm around her shoulders, giving her a comfort, a strength that she so desperately needed. Her mind was beginning to work again, the gears turning as she began to process what had to happen next. She, Moria Wynonna Kirk, needed to be the strong one. It had been her job all her life; Ty was the feisty one, always getting into fights and rough housing, Amanda, as the youngest got to be the soft spoken, kindhearted one. But Moria, mouthy little Moria had to be the smart one, the peacekeeper and the brains of the whole Kirk operation...that is, when Momma or Father weren't around. She was the glue that kept her family together, and now they needed her very badly.

Amanda looked up at her sister, her eyes red from crying and her cheeks still wet with tears, "Ria...Ria, what's Ty going to do?" As her sister shook her head, Amanda felt a great fear well up in her chest. She'd watched her brother many times before when he was angry, when he was young he would explode in a fit of uncontrollable rage that usually ended with him having a stern talking to by their mother....mother. Amanda remembered how her mother would scold Ty, then she would shake her head, put her hands on her hips and say, _"You're just like your father, you know that?"_ Just like their father... why wasn't he moving? Why hadn't he jumped down after Ty, or even before Ty dropped to see to the body. _'The body,'_ she thought, closing her eyes against another wave of tears. Her head dropped again, and she found herself being pulled against a young, strong body, tucked beneath an arm and someone kissing the top of her head, "Shh, now. It'll be alright." It was that other Kirk, the one that she'd met when she was only five years old. She shook her head into his chest, and took a shaky breath, "No it won't.... No, it won't ever be alright again." Kirk's arm tightened around her shoulders and held her against him, rubbing her back. Images flashed in her mind; her mother dancing with her father, her mother helping her with her homework as they were stashed away on Eldaria, her mothers smile, the look she gave her father whenever he was being impossible, the way a room seemed to light up when she walked in.

Amanda knew what she had to do, knew what her sister would be doing. Swallowing the tears that continued to roll down her cheeks, she pushed out of Kirk's embrace and stood, straightening the ragged clothes she wore. Moria looked up at her sister, who just squeezed her shoulder and walked over to where James T Kirk stood, his face stone against the raging emotions in his soul. "Father?" Amanda whispered, placing a hand on his arm, tilting her head to look him in the eye. James tore his eyes from the scene below them to his youngest, dearest child. "Minnow..." He wrapped her in a tight hug and held her to him, his face buried in her hair. "Minnow..." his voice cracked, and Amanda wrapped her arms around her father, hugging him in return. Moria pulled away from Spock and stood next to them, her own heart breaking. "Father? … Father, we should go..." James pulled his head up and almost spat a retort at her, but she continued, "To her. Mother needs to be taken care of. Minna and I can take her back to the Enterprise..." she held out her hand for the communicator her father always carried, and as he placed it in her palm, his movements seemed more than a little wooden.

----------

She stopped running and leaned against the wall next to the door to her quarters. The weapon in her hand was still red with the blood of _her_, and some dripped from the point, staining the floor. Her cloak was of black cloth with red threads woven through, making it that much darker, easier to hide in shadow. She wore the same uniform _she_ should have been wearing, the black pants tucked into the characteristic shiny black boots underneath the deep blue tunic, tied off with a golden sash to signify her rank...or, more correctly, the rank she should have had in this universe. With that same waist length auburn hair and piercing green eyes, she looked remarkably similar to the woman lying dead on the floor in the shuttle bay. Remarkably similar.

-----

Ty stopped his weeping, bit his knuckles and looked off away from the body now growing cold before him. Closing his eyes, Ty sucked in his breath through his teeth, his calves beginning to protest his lack of movement. "I'm sorry Momma, but this must be done. I know you taught me that revenge can never heal the wound, but I can't... I can't let this go. Not when they've taken you away from me, from Moria and Amanda, but most of all, away from Father. You know he can't survive without you, even if he has us." He stiffened his spine, straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat.

Moria heard her brother clear his throat and knew what was coming. She ducked her head and covered her ears, she never had liked the sound of the Eldarian Death Roar. Amanda turned her head into her fathers shoulder, letting him hold her as Ty took a great breath. The younger Kirk looked to his Spock, confused, "What..." the rest of his sentence was drowned out by a great bellowing shout from below them. It only lasted for a second or two, about as long as Ty's breath held out, but it sent shivers down his spine. Once it was over, he looked at the two Kirk girls who were still hiding around their father, and asked again, "What was that?"

His other self looked at him over the heads of his daughters, one arm still around Amanda as the other held Moria's hand, "That was the Eldarian Death Roar. My son has just committed himself to killing the one that... that killed Ana." His voice caught in his throat, and his grip flinched around his daughters.

Jim stared at James in shock, "And you're just going to let him go?"

The older Spock spoke up, "It isn't a choice made lightly, Captain Kirk. But it is a necessary one." The younger Spock was nodding while the Kirk family watched Ty dip his fingers in the blood pool, then touch his fingers to his face. When Ty looked up at them, all three of his remaining family inhaled as one, and their Spock raised and eyebrow, "Interesting."

Jim was too busy admiring the boys handiwork to notice that his comrades were in an angry shock. From the outer corners of his eyes, Ty had drawn swirls to the corners of his mouth, then looped it around his ears to connect back to his nose. It was his mother's design, the symbol of the Silver Rose. He'd used his mother's blood to paint his mother's symbol on his face to go after his mother's killer. "What is it?" Jim asked again, this time quieter and didn't expect an answer.

"Come on, girls." James said, "We need to move her before too much later." Moria nodded, and led her father down a side set of stairs, remembering where they went.

-----

Ty felt the cold wind of the fast air running past the drying blood on his face. He was running to the bridge, kicking, punching and slamming bodies out of his way as he made his way, never once looking back to see if he'd downed his opponent. All he knew was that the last he'd seen of that murderous slug of a Romulan was this way. The bridge made sense, from there he'd be able to find anyone aboard, and know exactly what and where they were. The turbo lift appeared in front of him, and as he stepped in, he called for the bridge. His hands were empty, but with his training he didn't need any. He knew where and what to hit to kill a Romulan.

-----

She turned as the turbo lift doors opened behind her, and she saw the angry child standing before her. There were no words to say, nothing was really needed, but he said it anyway. "You killed my mother." She smirked, "It's possible, I've killed a lot of people. Why don't you tell me her name?" Ty took a breath, he didn't want this to end too quickly, besides she might still have the yan around somewhere. "Her name was Analise Vloomre Kirk, the Silver Rose." The woman raised her hand, "The Silver Rose? Really, the Silver Rose?" Ty didn't react, so she continued, "Oh my dear child, I'm afraid you are gravely mistaken. That was **not** the Silver Rose, she would never have been taken by surprise like that. So easily destroyed." she turned her back to him, a risky move given the mood he was in, "And _**I**_ am the Silver Rose."

She heard his swift intake of breath, then his guttural growl, "No, the Silver Rose would never kill that way." She looked down at her hands, her fingers twisting in the old habit that she'd never really beaten, "How can you be so sure?" Ty blew out his breath and took two dangerous steps forward, resolving to get the truth out of her before he killed her, "I am sure because all my life my mother taught me what the Silver Rose stood for. Justice, peace and above all things, a fair chance at life."

The woman nodded, "Yes, the one known as Commander of all the Fleet, the Princess of Eldaria, Analise Vloomre Kirk, stood for those things. But the Silver Rose..." she shook her head, "The Silver Rose is a being you never met, because she was hidden away before Ana went to the Academy. You see, the Silver Rose would never have allowed her father to hide her away." She turned back to him, and braced herself with her hands on her hips, "The Silver Rose was a fighter, above all else. Nothing was more important to her than her people, her family, the universe, in that order. The truth is, the Silver Rose most certainly would have attacked that woman that way, simply because she saw an opening, nothing more."

Ty's breath was coming quicker as she spoke, "That's a lie." she raised her eyebrow at him, a mocking look, and smirked again, "Is it? How can you be so absolutely sure about your mother, when you've only known her for twenty of her two hundred and ten years?"

Ty growled at her again, "And what can you possibly know about her?" The woman's eyebrow raised again, "I know more about Analise Vloomre Kirk than you give me credit for, Tiberius."

----------

The girls were next to their mother now, and they could take in the full horror of what had been done. The blood had dried and was now a brown mass of substance beneath their feet. Moria flipped open the communicator, and called the Enterprise. "Scotty here." Moria's voice caught in her throat, and Amanda responded, "This is Moria and Amanda, Scotty. Three to beam up..." Moria piped in, "And have McCoy waiting with a antigrav unit." Closing the communicator, she looked at her father, who nodded, "Good. She's taught you well." Amanda smirked, and gripped her sisters shoulder, "No, we learned this from you." Before he could respond the transporter lights appeared, and the three most important women in his life disappeared.

Moria, Amanda and Ana's body reappeared in the main transporter room, both girls equally somber. It was Bones that met them, his hands working something on a triquarter, but he froze when he saw that only two of them were standing. "What happened?" he asked hurriedly, taking the small step in a long stride and kneeling next to Ana's body. Amanda shook her head at him, "She's dead, Bones."

He looked up sharply, glancing at the two of them, "Is that true Moria?" she snorted, "You're the doc, you tell us! We watched a Romulan shove a yan into her gut to the hilt! We watched as her blood spilt upon the ground!" When she was angry, Moria could sound just like her mother, and now wasn't any exception. Amanda reached over and gripped her arm, "Easy, Moria. It isn't his fault." Moria spun to face her sister, the sister she'd always been able to depend on to be there for her, the sister she'd shared so much of her life with, and nearly throttled her, "No, it's not. It's not anybodies fault but Mom's! Why did she drop her guard, why, why why!" she ground her heel into the shiny floor and stalked out of the room. Amanda watched her leave, closed her eyes and stepped off the platform. She couldn't look at anyone else, just followed her sister out the door. Bones motioned for help from the two transporter operators, and lifted Ana from the floor onto the anitgravity unit. "Oh my dear... what did you let them do to you?"

His brow wrinkled, he'd never spoken to a dead body before...but somehow, this one was different. Maybe it was because that this was Ana, once his superior officer, a good friend and the wife of one of his best friends. As he led the unit into the med bay, he passed the quarters where she had been staying with her husband as they searched for the children. He could hear voices inside, the girls were fighting about something. Bones just kept walking.

Older Scotty came into the med bay, his face ashen from having just heard the news, "It's all over the ship, Doctor. The Lady..." His eyes fell to the bed where Ana was now laid out for the autopsy. Scotty shook his head, "Oh no... What's the captain doing about this?"

Bones shook his head, "I don't know. He stayed behind with the others." Scotty nodded, glancing at the young Christine Chapel as she came into the room. The woman checked in the doorway, only to be bowled over as the two Kirk daughters came bursting into the room, "BONES!" Amanda cried, "Wait, please." she gasped for breath as Moria explained, "Our mother was stabbed, right?" Bones raised an eyebrow at her, "Anything else you want to tell me?" Moria nodded, "With a yan. That's a _Klingon_ weapon; now how could a **Romulan** get her hands on a **Klingon** weapon?" All of them paused, and Amanda pointed to the body on the table, "I'm willing to guess that she is not our mother." Bones' brow wrinkled as Scotty spoke, "Now girls! Anyone can see plains as day that she looks just like your mother." Amanda walked closer, "Yes, just like her, but what about that scar on her back? The one given her by Joshua Harssed?" The two men looked at each other, then each grabbed an end as they flipped her over. Bones cut away the cloth to reveal the woman's back.

**-----**

James turned to Spock, the Spock that had lived and died, and whispered, "You go with these two, start in engineering and work your way up here. This is only a small freighter and we've taken care of most of the crew already. You shouldn't meet any resistance."

The young Kirk and Spock were shaking their heads, "And just where do you think you're going?" Jim asked, crossing his arms and staring at the father pointedly.

James glanced over his shoulder at the doorway through which Ty had disappeared, "My boy... He's going to do something that he thinks needs be done but..." His eyes moved to his own friend, "Get going, we can cover more area that way."

Spock turned away, about to obey the order when Jim spoke again, "I don't see why..." his own Spock gripped his shoulder. He turned to look at him, then walked off the other way, the pair headed for another door that the elder Spock hadn't gone through.

James rubbed the back of his neck, and bit his lip, thinking. It was a pose his wife often took when she had done the same thing, and after so many years of having half her soul, he'd picked up on the trait.

He closed his eyes against the pain that threatened to bury him in grief. His beautiful wife...his steady companion, the one person who knew him better than he knew himself.

_ 'Ana. My wife...my love. Why did I ever let you onto this ship?'_

He kept berating himself as he followed the path his son had taken, knowing exactly where he had gone.

_ 'I never should have married you, I should have listened to you when you said it would never work. I should have let you live your life out on Eldaria, safe from the hatred of your people, safe from the dangers of the universe.'_

He walked past a pile of Romulan bodies, yes, Ty had been this way. Blood made the floor slick, but James' footing was sure. The turbo lift was only a few feet away as he continued to speak to his dead wife.

_ 'You were right, my dearest one. My only one... why did you have to leave?'_

He felt like he was drowning as he stepped into the turbo lift, and called for the bridge.

_ 'Analise... the hummingbird... my Princess...'_

He coughed, desperate to not tear up. The door opened, and James walked forward.

-----

Ty glared at the woman, "You don't know anything! How dare you claim to know my mother! She was the greatest woman that ever lived! Beloved princess of her people, adored wife and mother and respected commander of the Enterprise!" His voice choked him, his own rage over his mothers death coming to the forefront. In three long strides he stepped near her, his eyes dangerously cold, "What do you know about the Silver Rose?" Her eyes simmered, a low boil coming into her veins. It was the same heat that flowed before she killed an enemy...

Before she'd killed the one who'd brought him here...

_She materialized into a holding cell, "Where am I?" she shouted with all the dignity she could muster. There was a man on the other side of the forcefield,clothed in shadow and laughing at her. "Don't you recognize me, Analise?" she cocked an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips, "My name isn't Analise. It's Ro'Wena Riuurren, a captain being transported from Eldaria to the border where I was to meet this ship and be taken to Romulus." _

_ The shadowy man shook his head, "No. You are Analise Vloomre, surgically altered to appear as a Romulan. You may have fooled my lieutenant, but I can never forget a face that I've kissed." Ana sucked in her breath, "What are you talking about?" He stepped closer, leaning in so that she could just make out his eyes... a pair of hazel brown eyes that had once melted her knees. "Brant? You're supposed to be dead!" she'd shouted, taking many steps backwards in a failed attempt to get away from him. He grinned evilly, and tossed back his hood."Yes, Ana. It's me." There was something else about him... something she couldn't quite place..._

_ She shook her head, "No, I watched you...the Justice exploded, you were still aboard!" Brant shrugged, "What can I say? I've always had the ninthe devils luck. I was captured, after I set the Justice to explode."_

_ "And how did you get here?" _

_ He shrugged again, "That I don't know. But I do know that I'm happier here than I ever was back home...except, maybe, when I was with you." her eyes widened, and she put a hand to her throat, "Me? I was just a child! Barely old enough to understand what love really was, how can you say..." He put up a hand, "You didn't know what love really was? Ana, I do believe you are quite mistaken. You knew, you've always known what love was,and what it meant to a man." he chuckled, "The way you dressed, the way you walked, the command you had not only of yourself but your crew... Ana, you underestimate your power!" She checked her tongue, biting down hard to stop the retort that popped into her mind. She hated being separated from Jim when things like this happened, shared soul or not, her thoughts couldn't cross the vacuum of space. Brant signaled to a Romulan standing off to the side, "Drop the field." as the energy disappeared, Ana pressed herself against the back wall, "Brant...What are you planning?" His eyes glinted wickedly, and his smile made her skin crawl. "If I remember correctly...you once promised me a kiss..." She swallowed, "Brant! I'm married." He nodded, "I know. You married that human Starfleet captain, what's his name...oh, yes! Kirk, Jim Kirk, isn't it?" _

_ Ana didn't react. He just shrugged, "You don't have to tell me, Ana my dear. I've already gotten my answers out of your children. Your son seemed...rather proud of his father." Ana raised an eyebrow, "Unlike yours, Brant Williams, my children have a reason to adore their father. Not because of a name that he gave them, but because he supported them, provided for them, loved them." Brant reacted, just not the way she'd wanted him to..._

_ Ana had woken later to find fresh bruises on her arms and legs, and her clothes torn from her shoulders. The forcefield was back up and she was as alone as she could get, with another person in the cell with her. "Well now, I'm glad to see you're awake!" she said, and Ana scooted back away from her. _

_ "And who are you?" she whispered, glancing over at the door. _

_ The woman on the bench smirked, "I'm you, you dolt!" Ana started, and the other her laughed, "I see you doubt me!" Ana nodded, and tried to fix her tunic. The woman on the bench was about to reach out to help her, when she stopped herself and leaned forward on her elbows, "Should I tell you my story?" Ana nodded, still working with her clothes. "Father... Father wasn't the highly noble man that you remember, Ana. Oh, he loved my mother – our mother? – sure enough, but instead of her insisting on the, ah, marriage, she gave herself up to him... and I was the result." _

_ Ana glanced at her counterpart, and rolled her eyes, "And why don't I believe you?" _

_ The other woman shrugged, "Because you grew up with a specific image in your head of what your parents were. You grew up the princess of your people. Me? As soon as I could crawl around she left me in the care of a Romulan commander and took off on her own." _

_ Ana bit her lip, "Sounds like Mother, sure enough." _

_ The other Ana smiled gently. "Yes...Mother was her own woman, someone that couldn't be tied down to anything... or anybody." _

_ Ana nodded, agreeing with every word. "She left me before I was crawling. I was still in the crib that grandfather had made for me when I was born. I barely remember her face... her eyes were so sad, as though she couldn't bear the thought of leaving me..." she looked up at the girl on the bench, "us." _

_ The other Ana nodded, "I know what you mean. I was a little older, she had the most beautiful green eyes, and the deepest black hair that you've ever seen."_

_ Ana watched her, then tried to stand up. Her other self stood in response and helped her to her feet, "I heard what he did to you." _

_ Ana glared at her sharply, "That's the other thing, how did you get tied up with Brant Williams?!" _

_ Lise laughed, "I found him, out drifting through space in a little tub of a shuttle... he'd been knocked unconscious and I helped him adjust. I married him, but I couldn't give him children... the one thing he wanted most from life, and I couldn't do it for him. But then he caught wind of you being in our realm... you and your children. He knew that if he could just get hold of you, speak with you in some way, that perhaps you would be willing to help us with our own problems." _

_ Ana shook her head, "There was a time when I would have considered it. But now..." she dropped her gaze, "Ana..." _

_ The other girl held out her hand, "Call me Lise. Everyone else does." _

_ Ana nodded, "Lise, how are my children?" _

_ Lise nodded, "They're fine. I've have them kept under a tight watch, for their own protection. You'd be proud of them, they've escaped their guard at least four times, and I wouldn't be surprised if they did it again." _

_ Ana smiled, "That's my children all right." _

_ Lise walked her to the door, and had the guard drop the field. "Where are you taking me?" Lise looked at her, then beyond her to the guard and fried her phaser, fast as lightening. "We're going to the Eldarian priest on board. I'm going to do you a favor."_

"As I said before, Tiberius Spock Kirk. I know more about the Silver Rose than you can possibly imagine. I **am** the Silver Rose." Ty raised his arm, a small throwing knife in his fist, when a hand wrapped around his wrist and a voice spoke, "Don't, Ty."

He glanced back to see his father giving him a fierce look. "She killed Mother!" he growled, ripping his arm into his own chest and glaring at his father, "She **killed** my mother! Your wife! I watched her do it! There is nothing wrong about me wanting to avenge her!" James swallowed hard, "No, there's nothing wrong with you wanting to. But there is something wrong with the actual doing." James pulled the knife from his son's grip, and held it in his hand, the sharp blade cutting into his skin, "Your mother was irreplaceable. A woman worth more than the entire store of coin and jewels on Eldaria, and because of that, I can't let you do this." James looked past his son to the woman he would have happily killed himself. "You said you were the Silver Rose. It was my understanding that Ana wasn't born in this time." the woman smiled, "She was...but not as Analise Vloomre. But as Analise Horramn, the Lady Morgan's maiden name."

James' eyes flickered with recognition, "I knew that. Ana's spoken of her mother many times...and always as the Lady Morgan. Never as her 'mother'." The woman waited, watching him closely. James kept talking, waiting for her to react to something, "You know... my wife once told me that she'd climbed the tree, the tall oak in the middle of the castle, all the way to the top, and that she could see over the roof of the castle." The woman's eyes glinted, but he continued, "She was only... ten, maybe eleven years old?" the woman shook her head...

-----

Moria looked at her sister, the pain fully coming to the surface, "I could have sworn... I was so sure..." Amanda gripped her shoulder, "I know, Ria. I thought so too." Lying on the table in front of them was the body of their mother, the scar given her so long ago by a madman, creasing the skin just below her right shoulder blade and extending down to her twelfth rib. It wasn't a deep cut, but it had bled plenty when she'd gotten it.

Bones looked at the two girls, now grim at the prospect of growing up orphans, and shook his head, "It was a good idea, girls. But as you can see..."

McCoy came in from another room, and stopped moving as he saw the two girls standing beside the elder Scotty and his older self. "What happened?" he asked, walking quickly forward. Moria glanced at him, then turned her attention back to her dead mother.

"Somethin' awful." Scotty said, "The Lady Ana...she's..." McCoy nodded, "I can see that." he moved to the table and did a fast examination himself, "Rigor's beginning to set in. Let's get her rolled back over..." both girls' hands fell on their mother, "NO!" they said in unison, making the men in the room jump slightly.

Amanda's face clouded as she fought tears, "I can tell you how she died, Doctor McCoy. She was stabbed, run through, MURDERED!" Her emotions got the better of her, and Amanda started crying again. Scotty went to her and hugged her tight as her tears soaked his shirt.

While on board their Enterprise, Scotty had been their grandfather figure, given them toys and candy and spoiled them as rotten as he could. He'd shown their brother the secrets to keeping a ship running and them the best hiding places in case something bad happened...or they were playing hide and seek with their parents. "There, there now girl. You come with me." Scotty pulled her from the med bay and Moria stood with her legs braced, glaring at the two doctors, "I was raised by Analise Vloomre Kirk, Princess of Eldaria and Captain James Tiberius Kirk, I have a twin sister who is the emotional one, a brother who is the impetuous one, the brave one, the strong one, while I am the smart one. I _know_ that you can't bring someone back from the dead, but between the two of you...

-----

James stared at the woman, then whispered, "It never makes any sense, but I **have** to know there was a reason."

The woman in front of him nodded, "You once wished you were on a long sea voyage somewhere; not too much deck tennis, no frantic dancing – and no responsibility." James' breath caught, "What did you say?" She swallowed, the angry fires gone, replaced by a lump in her throat, "We were following a Romulan ship...similar to our present situation, only that one fired at us. Do you remember?" James's face showed no change, so she continued, "You were the consummate captain, worried about your crew, your ship... your family." her voice caught, "May I prove to you what I mean, and what I know you're thinking?" The stalwart captain nodded, and the woman took a step forward, her Romulan eyes softening, her pointed ears sticking out from beneath her loose hair. She grabbed his hand and put it on her chest, just above her heart, "_Feel my heart, as it beats for thee. Another best come and another beat gone. My very breath is for you, my heart beats for none other. Feel this, my heart as it beats for thee._"

Ty's eyes widened, "Father....that's..." James nodded, his eyes captured by the woman's, "The poem your mother always said to you kids when she was trying to get you to calm down." He brought his other hand up and used one finger to stroke the woman's cheek., "She looks a lot like your mother, don't you think?" Ty watched his father's face, the knife dangerously close to the woman's throat, as he continued to stare at her. "A lot like your mother."

The woman opened her mouth, "James, I am his mother."

----------

They were making their way back to the shuttle bay, where James had told the others to meet them when they ran into him. Brant was standing above the dead body of a Romulan soldier when she stopped moving, and gripped her sons arm, "Go on, Ty." James was about to fight when she pulled him towards Ty and shoved them both out of the way, "No, Jim. He was Klingon trained, you wouldn't stand a chance." He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him, "Don't argue with me, go! And keep Ty out of trouble."

Ty was frozen in place, unable to think straight. He'd caught glimpses of the man who'd captured them. Had heard his voice, but had thought it impossible.

"Tanas?" he hissed, and it caught the older man off guard. Ana glanced at her son, "What?" Brant starightened his shoulders, "I should have known that you'd recognize me at some point, boy." Ty took a deep breath, "You fihgt someone enough times, you tend to notice some things."

Brant snorted, "Obviously I've underestimated you, boy." Ty swallowed a growl, and took a protective step in front of his mother, "You'll stay away from her, Master." he spat out the last as though it left a fould taste in his mouth.

Ana gripped her sons arm and shoved, making him lose his footing and almost hit his father. "Go, Ty. Get out of here." He looked at her in shock, "Mother! This man is..."

"I've beaten him before, I will do it again." James gripped his shons shoulder and pulled his son down the hall as Ana shouted after them, "I'll meet you in the shuttle bay."

Brant grinned widely and stalked forward, his eyes creepy wild in the flashing red lights of the corridor. "I owe you a good fight after what you did to my girl." Ana smirked, "She did what I would have done, if our places had been reversed." Brant sneered and rolled his shoulder down, ready for the fight, "Really? That's not the Silver Rose I remember." Ana laughed, "There's a lot that can change in a hundred and fifteen years, Brant. We both got married, had children...well, I did anyway." Brant growled and charged, but she was ready for him. She dropped low and let him roll over her, kicking her leg up and bringing herself around so that she faced him again. "Nicely done, Analise." she didn't say anything, just waited for his next charge, sizing him up.

He'd learned some things, but so had she.

-----

Moria stared at her sister then removed the communicator from Amanda's hands and nearly shouted, "Don't you be joking, Ty. It's not very funny!"

Ty glanced at his father, "I'm not kidding Ria." The girls stared at each other, and couldn't think of anything to say. "Momma...Momma's... alive?" Amanda gasped, and shouted happily. She clapped her hands and danced around the room. "She's alive, Ria! Momma's alive!" she stopped moving, and clasped Moria's hands, talking into the communicator, "Dad, Ty, why aren't you coming over here? Why are you sitting around waiting for her?"

Ty looked at his father and drew a deep breath, "She's fighting Brant, Minna."

Moria sighed and put a hand over her eyes, "The man that captured us."

-----

Ana flipped over Brant's back and gripped the dagger she'd pulled from her boot, flipping it in the air and throwing it again, smiling as it bit into his hamstring. "Agh!" he growled and pulled it out. The blade was bloody and dripping as he tossed it aside and glared at her, "You always did know where to strike, Silver Rose."

Ana smirked and fell into a waiting stance, her right arm down to keep her balance and her left sliding down her own injured leg, feeling for the few cuts he'd gotten in earlier. Her hand came away red and sticky. Brant chuckled, and tore away the hem of his tunic, tying it around his thigh. Ana took several deep breaths, and reached behind her back and removed the phaser from her belt. Turning it on, she held it tight and pointed it at him, "Brant, don't try it." Brant stopped moving, dropping the poisoned knife she had known he was reaching for.

He looked up at her, and grinned, "Vloomre's have long memories, don't they?" Ana smirked, and said, "You forget, Brant. I'm a Kirk now."

-----

James clapped Ty on the shoulder and pointed to the doorway, "We'd better go see if she needs any help." Ty nodded and was about to led the way when Spock spoke up, "Jim, I don't think this is a good idea. This Brant was Klingon trained, just as Ana and Ty were. You really wouldn't stand that greatest of chances."

He shrugged, "Don't really care about that right now Spock."

-----

Ana was hurrying down a side hall when the shout came up, and she glanced to her side. Brant was coming towards her at a dead run. The hit she'd given him earlier having grazed his shoulder, and that small phaser only had a charge or two, she needed to conserve them as much as she could. Waiting until the last possible second, she rolled to the side, tripping him.

But, somehow, he was faster.

He went with the fall, rolling back onto his legs and bringing an arm out, his hand closing around her throat. Her eyes bugged as he lifted her from the floor, and slammed her against the wall, "You really should have learned something new in those hundred and fifteen years, Analise my dear." Ana struggled against his grip, swinging her legs wildly and choking out something, "What was that?" he asked, lowering her to is face level and raising an eyebrow, "I did." she coughed, and raised her left arm, bringing her hand down in a perfectly executed chop. "Like that." she squealed as she hit the floor when he dropped her. Gasping and coughing, she rubbed her neck and looked up. Brant was on the floor... well, his body was anyway.

James stood above her, a yan in his hand and blood dripping onto the floor. "What took you so long?" she rasped, getting to her knees. He gripped her upper arm, hauling her to her feet and wrapped his other arm around her waist, "Sorry, had to put the kids down for a nap." She chuckled, "And why don't I believe you?" he grinned. He chucked her chin, then brushed back a stray hair, "I almost thought I'd lost you, kid." she smiled, and stepped closer, "And what stopped you?" he took her hand and put it over his heart, "I knew you weren't gone...not completely." he half chuckled as his grip on her tightened, "Besides, we've got some unfinished business."

"Like going home?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and lowered his face, inches from her own, "Maybe."

_**::EPILOGUE::**_

Jim was sitting on a log in Yosamite National Park, eyeing the mountain in front of him carefully, thinking. Ana came over next to him, looking perfect in her jeans and t-shirt with hair braided down her back. "Well now, what's going through that mind of yours?" Jim shrugged, "Thinking." Ana nodded, "You know that's dangerous?"

He looked up at her, "What is? My thinking or what I'm thinking about?" She plopped herself onto the log and stretched her legs, "With you I dont' think I could ever tell the difference. But, if being your wife has taught me anything, I would have to guess what you're thinking _about_ as opposed to your thinking_ at all_." Jim chuckled and glanced at the stars, "What do you think he's doing right now?" she followed his gaze, and sighed, _'He's you isn't he? What would you be doing?'_ he chuckled, "Climbing a mountain?"


End file.
